Somehow
by Leyla zinD
Summary: The Arc's stopped producing Alphas, Omega overpopulation is a threat, therefore extreme measures had been taken to stop the growing Omega population. This is the Story of Raven and her journey to Earth when she was sent to the ground: her mission was to find Clarke and Jake, her family. A/B/O, Ranya CENTERED, eventual RANYA smut, Background Clexa -SUPER background-.
1. ABO N0TES

_HELLO!_

_Welcome, i know you want to read this story, but first a really IMPORTANT NOTE:_

_This an **A/B/0 **work, if you're not into it or feel offended with it please do not read this, **I really don't like hateful comments**, so please I'm asking you: Click the back button. _

_If you're into this kinda stories, welcome!_

_I am not using this dynamic as a way to write sex scenes, I am using it because I think it is a game changer in terms of plot and following that line this work won't have as many sex scenes as it would be expected of an A/B/O work, but oh boy there's a few sex scenes here fellas! _

_In this universe a female Alpha develops male genitals when an Omega in heat call for them, which means that during the rest of the time they will have the regular female genitalia. Things change once a female alpha mates an Omega, thus the G!P tag. _

* * *

**STORY SUMMARY:**

The Arc's stopped producing Alphas, the Council sees Omega overpopulation is a threat, therefore extreme measures had been taken to stop the ever growing Omega population. Jake and Clarke griffin were floated years ago when they discovered what the Arc was up to, both charged with treason.

With the a new approved 'Omega law' Abby Griffin tries to keep her last family member alive and away from fatal consequences. Thus, she decides to send her older daughter, Raven, to the ground, not knowing if the earth was survivable.

**OR:**

The story about Raven struggling as an awaken Omega, who's sent to the ground in order to try and live freely away from the Arc's archaic laws.

* * *

**_NOW TO CHAPTER 1._**

**_Chapter 1 could be bold… in a way. It's basically smut BUT I have to get you hocked in this story somehow!_**

**_So, if you're up for it, go read it and lemme know in the comments!_**


	2. Ch I: Need

**_A/N:_** **_Okay this chapter could be weird… in a way. It's basically smut BUT I have to get you hocked in this story somehow! _**

* * *

"**SOMEHOW**"

**CHAPTER I/XI**

...

After finishing her work on a new project the woman sighs. The Omega agreed to work in the new and 'safer' environment just to appease her mate. Her Alpha was more than thankful to have her Mate closer to the ones that could aid her if the need presented.

She was told to be closer to those who can help in case… _'In case of what? Me exploding… or something?'_

Knowing her family worries, she took their advice, moving away from her beloved workshop. It still irked her that her family knew she could take of herself and still make her promise to call for a guard if need arises.

Her mate was being a special butthead about Raven working so close to explosive material and heavy machinery. And still she missed her terribly.

'Gee, I guess I got used to have her growling and snarling possessively at anyone who dared to get close to me while working.' The brunette chuckles at her mate's possessive reaction.

Sighing, missing her mate had Raven staring out the window in silence, looking at the bright and distance stars, missing the endless moments of verbal and physical teasing she loved to share with her Alpha.

_'Never in my wildest dreams I'd have thought I'd be happily married… to an Alpha of all.'_

The soft sound of the pipes on the wall behind her was her company in her bedroom at the moment, it was infuriating how much she missed her mate. She did not like to feel like she couldn't function without her mate around her, but her soul and heart were aching to feel again her Alpha's arms surrounding her.

_'I hate to feel this lonely… I need her here.' Raven unconsciously reached for the bite adorning her neck._

Once she got to the bedroom, she undressed, moving towards the huge bed. It was chilly, but she wanted to feel the covers that still smelled like her Alpha. Discarding her clothes on the floor, Raven crawled into the king-sized bed.

She sighed at the thought of being alone to bed for the fifth time that week. "Just two more days… I can do this, I can… who am I trying to fool anyways? I need you Alpha, you better hurry your precious ass back to me."

Once her body was snuggled under the covers, she reached for the night lamp turning it off. In a matter of seconds, she was dreaming of hazel and almond-shaped eyes staring at her lovingly.

::::::::::::

Raven heard the bedroom door close. The bed started to sink at her back, covers removed from her body, and a warm body sneaks behind her, prompted Raven's instinctive reaction.

_'Dammit I'm too awesome to be killed by some sneaky pervert!'_

In a quick move, she straddles the stranger by the waist and placed a retractable utility knife against the intruder's neck, a gun in her right hand points at the stranger's belly button.

**"_Ha yun, ai snogon… hanch yu don, strik sora?_"**

As soon as the Omega heard the words in trigedasleng, she pressed her weaponry against the stranger's skin. Just waking up the words still haven't quite reached her senses. And just then she notices the stranger was not wearing any clothes either.

_'What the fuck? Why would they attack me in the nude?!'_

"What did you just say?" Raven asks. She receives an amused chuckle, "Speak, NOW!"

A calloused hand caresses Raven's belly, "Hello, my love. How have you been… _little_ _bird_?"

The night lamp was lit by a not so strange figure. Hazel eyes were staring deeply into brown ones, hands carefully fondling Raven's soft curves.

"Anya!" Her Alpha was back!

Squealing with joy, straddling her mate's waist, Raven carefully places the knife the gun in the nightstand and throws herself at the beautiful grounder. She greets Anya with a passionate kiss that was reciprocated by the Alpha with the same intensity. Anya holds her close by the ass, deepening the kiss making the brunette to sigh contently, moaning when her mate's half extended shaft pressed against her center.

Still on her back, the dirty blonde smiles at her mate, "You know, you had me worried there for a second, **_Reivon_**. But I'm pleased to see you can take care of yourself."

Nodding happily, Raven pressed her nose onto the Alpha's neck, taking in her mate's soothing scent. A gasp escapes Anya's throat when lips sucked sinfully at her neck, and a soft groan left her lips when Raven's slick and hot lower lips coats her hardness in arousal.

_'Gee, I'm so starved of her that I am wet already!'_ Biting slightly over the Alpha's mating bite, made Raven smirk noticing her mate's shaft fully extended.

"You mean," sitting astride the Alpha had Raven gyrating her hips, wetness smearing all over Anya's shaft, "-you want me to take care of myself," as further explanation she toyed with her own breasts, hips rocking sinfully, arousal coating the Alpha's hardness, "- all by myself?"

Anya allows Raven to tease her momentarily, enjoying her mate's playful demeanor. Sitting up, holding the brunette's hands by the wrist, moving them away from her breasts, the Alpha wraps one arm around the Omega's waist, keeping her closer. Almond-shaped eyes locked with brown ones, sharing silently all the love she had for the Omega.

They shared the deepest connection either of them thought was possible to achieve with anyone. Cupping Raven's cheek in one hand, she moved to mingle their lips together, tongues clashing as they explore each other's mouth. Hands carefully moving up in order to tease Raven's breasts.

"I missed you **_ai humon_**," Anya whispers, "-I couldn't stay away from you one more day-" a finger on her lips quiets the mighty General.

Raven kisses Anya again, "I love you. And I missed you too. Like really, really missed you Ann." She whispers the last part resting her forehead against the blonde's.

Kissing Raven's lips and chin, softly, Anya reaches for her neck and a soft whine escapes her lips when Raven's sweet scent hit her nostrils.

"Spirits **_Reivon_**," the blonde gasps, "-I missed this," she kisses the brunette's shoulder, "-I missed you," short nails ran down her spine, digging into her shoulder blades, "-I love you."

Helping Raven to look at her in the eye cradling her face in one hand, holding her by the waist with the other, she starts to kiss her deeply.

Hearing the brunette breathing shakily, knowing all too well what her mate needed, she darts her tongue to explore Raven's mouth making her moan loud and contently. As the gentlewoman, and caring mate she was, Anya gently caresses the Omegas thighs, waist, breasts waiting for Raven to be ready to be taken.

Smiling into the tender yet sinfully erotic kisses they were sharing, as hips rubbed against her hardness, each time the sassy Omega grasped at her, Anya's own body throbbed in need. As a reply she caresses the curves of Raven's body tenderly, worshiping every inch of skin to the point of having the Omega groaning in exasperation. Chuckling, she moves her hand downwards, following trembling thigh lines nuzzling into Raven's biting mark.

"You smell so good my love," Anya whispers, chocking back a moan as she reaches down, noticing how ready she was, "-and spirits and you're _so_ wet-"

"I need you." Raven whimpers.

"I know," the Alpha chuckles at the desperation in the Omega's voice, "-you'll have me, but first," she gently pushes two fingers inside Raven, "-I want to see you falling apart in my hand," she whispers, biting and sucking on the brunette's ear lobe. Groaning when Raven moves along with her rhythm.

Losing herself in the wild need for Raven, shaky breaths leave her mouth. Anya slides her lips down Rave's skin, reaching her beautiful breasts, lips tenderly sucking into the hardening nipples. Unable to ignore the throb and need of her cock, the Alpha drags her shaft through swollen nether lips, teasing the Omega's entrance before her thumb took care of Raven's swollen clit, smirking smugly when the brunette throws her head back in a bliss.

Raven felt delirious, having her Alpha's hot skin touching her own, but not having that delicious meat pole deep inside her was driving her bonkers. Skillful fingers and tender lips were pushing her towards the end. She pulled gently on dirty blonde locks, steadying herself as she tries to match Anya's rhythm.

The Omega's scent was intoxicating, overwhelming the Alpha's senses. Raven's hands where running all over her back, tugging blonde hair, lips kissing, sucking and biting. Pushing her fingers against the Omega's front wall along with the teasing thumb on her clit prompts another wave of wetness as soft walls clenched desperately at her fingers.

She moaned shamelessly, abandoning herself to Anya's ministrations. The whimpers and moans the brunette released, sent a rush of lust straight to her cock which began to leak precum at its Omega's responses. The Alpha moved her lips and bite down again on Raven's mating bite prompting her to shout out her name, reaching her peak, hot walls clenches around Anya's fingers sucking them in. Smiling proudly, the Alpha kept her pace trying to prolog her mates' orgasm as much as she could. Admiring her work, Anya waited for the brunette to come back to her, but the Omega sagged into her arms satiated.

Holding Raven against herself in the most tender way possible, she finally saw chocolate eyes open. Slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, and a shaky breath hit her own lips as the Omega tried to calm her breathing. Anya could barely halt herself from reaching down and palm her own cock and pump it a bit in order to relieve the built tension.

"I needed that," Raven breathlessly says making Anya chuckle, "-but I _really_ need you. And just so you know," she tugs at blonde hair, "-I'm not going to let you cum elsewhere but inside me."

The Alpha chuckles at her words. Omegas could be selfish and greedy in bed or around their Alpha. And Anya loves the way her mate just the way she is. Raven was utterly smart and highly centered, sort of a cold minded person, and not to mention she had a spark for witty comments. One of many reasons to love her.

A groan suddenly escapes the Alpha's throat as a hand reached her throbbing cock, jerking it tenderly. Looking up, she could see Raven's brown eyes filled with lust and desire. Steadying the Omega, Anya helps her to line up her cock with the dripping and aching Omega core just before the brunette starts to lower herself into her hardness.

"**_Jock_**, **_Reivon_**." Anya had to bite her lip seeing her Omega take _almost_ all of her hardness.

Raven sighs contently, brown eyes closed in pleasure, holding herself with both hands on her Alpha's defined abs. Gasping and moaning softly, the Omega slowly began to move up and down trying to get all of Anya's thick shaft inside her.

"Holy shi-" Raven gasps, felling _all_ of her Alpha's length inside her, "-I love you so much babe, and I missed terribly, _ohh, YES!" _She mewls as slickness allowed her to finally take Anya's length all the way to the hilt.

Canting her hips, the Omega works her inner muscles to get the feeling she liked. Sensations were overwhelming Raven; she was getting dizzy at how full and taken care of at the same time she felt, she loved it. Slumping forwards, a hand on her Alpha's cheek, their foreheads and lips pressed together.

"H-Harder Ann," she begged, "-I want, _oh yes!_"

Fortunately, her Alpha knew exactly what she needed and Anya couldn't contain her lust anymore. A hand clashes against Raven's ass eliciting a yelp. The Omega grins at the heavenly feeling following the Alpha's rhythm along with her hips, riding her with abandon. Holding the brunette by the waist with one hand, helping her to move up and down her shaft, the Alpha's short nails dug into bronzed skin, pounding into the Omega with a single goal in her mind.

Anya's long and thick cock was hitting all the right places inside Raven and that was what she had been waiting for. Finally, her Alpha's wonderful cock was fucking her as she means it. Moving in tandem with Anya, as much as she could, thankful for the helping hand on her waist that allows her to take her Alpha deeper. She growls noticing the Alpha holding back. That was not what Raven wanted. Adjusting herself on top of the blonde, the Omega takes her the Alpha's hands placing them cupping her breasts.

Teasing and scratching slightly Raven's nipples, the Alpha all but forgot about Omega's body _current_ state and began to take her without mercy: hard, fast, eliciting obscene noises along with pleasured moans from Raven… and herself.

Close to her edge, Raven wraps her arms around Anya's shoulders, "Don't you dare to stop or pull out," she threats in a whisper, the Alpha nods, following the command, "-I want to feel you cum inside me, and keep you there afterwards." Shaky hands held the Alpha closer.

Anya increased the rhythm, sweat coating her skin. Raven pressed their lips together as she rode her harder, squealing as the Alphas thrusts became sloppy. The Omega's back arches, raspy moans made her pull away from Anya's lips, her core started to squeeze the alpha's shaft tighter, she could feel every bulging vein, and the thought of taking her mate's knot was driving her crazy with lust.

"**_Reivon,_**" Anya gasps, "-I'm going to-"

"YES!" The Omega shouts shamelessly as the Alpha's cock starting to twitch inside her.

Pumping her hips desperately, staring into brown eyes, the Alpha's expression was determined. Gritting her teeth, she drove her cock all the way inside her Omega with a loud roar. Raven's breath caught in her throat when Anya finally started to cum, filling her up. A shock of pleasure, tearing through Raven's body as she felt her own orgasm hit her.

At the feeling of velvety walls closing around her, the Alpha couldn't hold back. Reaching for the Omega's biting mark. Anya bit down into it again as she continued fulling her mate, groaning as she felt Raven biting her neck back while the Omega noisily reached her own orgasm.

All she could do was let out a few, final gasps at the heavenly sensations. The pleasure hit them in shuddering waves, and as Raven clenched around her, Anya made little thrusts inside her, prolonging their orgasm even higher.

When their climax stopped, she felt Raven sighing contently and Anya pulled out of her carefully. The Alpha softly moved them so that the Omega was facing her as she nuzzles the refreshed mark on Raven's neck. The brunette chuckles breathlessly, thoroughly satiated. Reaching up, Anya kisses her mate enjoying those soft and plump lips.

"You okay?"

Nodding, smiling at the worry in her mate's voice, the Omega chuckles when she felt a hand carefully caressing the silhouette of her belly.

"I wish you could knot me," the Omega whispers, the alpha lying on her side, facing Raven, "-I'd love to be tied to you, keep you buried deep inside me as you keep cumming." She nibbles at the blonde's lips, making her groan needy.

"You know that's not possible," Anya points out running her hand down Raven's side, her head resting on her hand, "-not yet at least." Hazel eyes gazed at Raven's belly again.

"I know." The omega pecked the Alpha's on the lips. "Still, I miss taking you the way you like it," she chuckles, "-on my hands and knees still good for you?"

Anya released a low growl, "Spirits, yes."

"Looking forward for my next heat then." Raven winks.

"Then our pup is going to have a sibling rather quickly. Do I have to remind you that you are _carrying_ your latest heat _achievement_?" Once again, the Alpha's hand tenderly caresses the Omega's belly. "A beautiful and _amazing_ consequence if I may add."

"How can I ever forget it," Raven rolled her eyes at the alpha's smugness, "-I feel small feet kicking my kidneys every day."

Placing both hands over Raven's belly, Anya whispers, "Don't listen to **_nomon _**little one, I put you there because I love her very much-"

"It's your damn fault that I look like a whale, you broke my implant!" Raven swatted Anya's arm playfully.

"You are not a whale; you're carrying life inside you. Our pup, a part of us. **_Reivon_**," concerned hazel eyes stared into the Omega's, "-please never doubt I'd do _anything _for you, _either_ of you." She declares holding sweetly Raven sealing her promise with a kiss. A smile broke down her features when she felt a soft kick into the palm she had over the Omega's belly.

"Really, now buddy?" The Omega snorts gazing down, "-our pup's been all quiet and chill these days without you around," she smiled at their unborn pup's happy behavior knowing their Sire was home again, "-they missed you too, love."

Anya kissed Raven's lips once more before moving down in order to kiss their pup's temporary shelter. Moving back, she places herself behind the brunette, spooning her from behind, hands cupping tenderly the Omega's pregnant tummy, pulling the covers up.

"How long before our pup's here?"

"Two or three weeks." Raven whispers Abby's information. Anya nods silently.

She allows the Omega to rest in her arms for a moment before asking softly, "Have you thought about… how would your life be if you hadn't come down to Earth?"

A nod. "Why are you asking?" Raven didn't like to talk about her life in the Arc if she could avoid it. It was the same with Clarke according to Heda.

"Curious, and I really want to know."

The Omega sighs, "What's there to say? Alphas were the law, Betas were forced to obey and kiss the floor Alphas walked in. We Omegas were lucky enough to be allowed to breath the same oxygen."

"Yes. That part is pretty much covered by all Skaikru Betas and Omegas." Anya frowns, "I'm sorry if I am pestering you. It's just I wanted to know a bit more about your childhood, what you did before you were sent down to Earth."

"Well, when I was a teenager, after weeks of studying a bunch of engineering books I became a resident badass and builder of robots."

A snort. "No, not that." The Alpha sighs, "I think it's time for you to share mother about your early years." Anya tenderly caresses Raven's swollen belly, kissing her temple. "How were you as a kid? Who helped you with your first heat? Um, what happened to your biological mom?"

Taking a deep breath, Raven turns her head and kisses Anya slowly. "Alright babe, you win." The blonde nods, resting her back against the headboard. "But please," the Omega asks in a quiet voice, snuggling in her mate's protective arms, letting herself be enveloped in her Alpha's delicious scent, "-promise me, you'll let me finish before you dart out and kill someone from Spacekru 'cause you think they might be a threat to me or to our pup."

Not liking the promise Raven forced her to agree to, Anya nods anyways.

"Okay then," the Omega sighs, "-get comfy my Alpha because I'm about to tell you this just one time."

**_Somehow_**, the Alpha manages to listen patiently her mate telling her childhood story… and man, the horrors Raven was forced to experience… Anya wished she hadn't agreed not to kill anyone from the Ark Delegation.

**TBC**

* * *

**Final Note:**

_This can stay as a one shoot, but if you want to know the background of how Ranya happened, I have a FULL story already written in my native language, i'm just waiting to see if there's more ppl willing to read my work before starting to work into translating this story to English._


	3. Ch II: Nature

_Update!_

**_Summary:_**

_Raven's just presented as an Omega. And a brief look into how she became part of the Griffin family_.

* * *

"**SOMEHOW**"

**CHAPTER II/XI**

_..._

_Hundred and fifty years ago._

In order for the human race to survive the most catastrophic self-nuclear attack Earth experienced, selected individuals were sent to live out in the space in a clustered spaceship named: The Arc.

Not able to process the high radiation levels in the space some alterations to the human DNA was done in order to, survive. Soon, Alpha, Beta and Omega natures started to develop right after the first generation was born in space, due to this DNA alteration.

_'We did what we have to do to survive.'_ It was common say among the Arc people.

The instinctive quarrel between the three Natures had started and ended almost as soon as it had begun.

There were **Alphas**: naturally stronger and physically gifted, therefore a better choice for tasks that required physical strength. They didn't take long to put themselves at the top of the Arc's hierarchical pyramid. Their only 'flaw', so to speak, they were highly susceptible to the mating call of an Omega in heat. Alphas were allowed to take and Mate or many Omegas they pleased, although Omegas weren't allowed to bite back unless _their_ Alpha ask for it. Alphas could be find among males and female individuals, they were equally accepted and feared.

**Beta. **It was believed that an individual of this nature was a remnant of the former human Nature. With no hormonal cycles that rule over their body, most of the Beta population avoided problems by letting Alphas get away with whatever they request from them. And still, they were higher ranked than any Omega.

**Omega. **Being an Omega carries the stigma of 'inciting/provoking' Alphas to, for lack of a better word, _succumb_ to their carnal urges whenever they were close to an Omega in heat. Those who present as Omegas are forced to carry a contraceptive implant in their arm right after they experienced their first heat. Thus preventing them to violate the Arc's reproduction laws: every unplanned pregnancy is entirely on the Omega.

It was the Omega's responsibility to _control_ and _tame_ their heat. Most unmated Omegas in the Arc had never experienced another heat aside from their first until the moment they decided to start a family.

If an Alpha took an Omega during their heat and consequences of this act were discovered, said Omega was floated immediately after giving birth as a punishment for breaking reproduction law.

An interesting loose end on this 'natures' matter could be found in the first books written in space. Generation zero, the first couples established in space, claimed their mate had a particular scent assuring that both, Alphas and Omegas within the first generation in space were able to emit pheromones externalizing their emotions and these were received through smell. Unfortunately, that part of evolution had taken a leap in the 'improvement' of Arc people. They blamed centuries of recycled natural resources, poor quality oxygen, and poor nutrition added to the lack of natural aromas in the clustered ship as the cause of the human race lost consciousness on the use of pheromones.

After the third generation born in space humans were unable to use or scent another person's pheromones in the air.

:::::::::::

**WALDEN STATION**

**Reyes Household**

_Six years ago, the Arc._

Trembling, drenched in sweat, a horrible ache in her lower belly, a fourteen-year-old girl was lying on the floor of the place she called home. Engineering and mechanics books were probably the only valuable thing around the reduced space. The sweaty teenager prayed for her mother not to find out about the books value because if she did, the woman surely will trade them for _more_ liquor.

Shutting the front door, an annoyed voice sneers. "Ugh!" Catching a glimpse of the shaky and sweaty teenager, "Get up the floor, kid." She drunkenly slurs, "Why are you all sweaty? You look like an Omega." She rolled her eyes sighing tiredly, "Really? Was it hard for you to remain without presenting?"

The Beta, the teenager's mother, was drunk _again_. She reeked of cheap booze, which meant her daughter was not having dinner **again**. The woman had traded their rations on the black market once more.

An old blanket fell over the distressed teenager. Stumbling towards a chair, the woman had a half-full bottle of alcohol in a hand and was chugging it down as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Silent whimpers, gasps and _moans_ broke the intoxicated woman's silent and self-drinking contest.

"Shut up, Raven," the Beta slurs, "-STOP HUMPING THE FLOOR! You look like a bitch in heat," she snickers, "-oh, but Omegas have that! **Heat**." She snorts before chugging down more liquor. "I said STOP. That's disgusting. Why didn't you stay normal? I am, and I think your father was a Beta, too. Ugh, useless. Just like him..."

The slurred words were cut off by a heavy sigh. Raven's mother closed her eyes ready to sleep, but she huffs annoyed when the teenager started to shake and whimper on the floor.

"M-Mother..." the teenager gasps. Pain, anger, uncomfortable need in her private area and an unhealthy desire to find a Mate had the distressed Omega on the verge of collapse.

"Raven, just take a cold shower. Stop that already, you look like a perverted." The woman spat as she took the last swig from the bottle emptying it completely, falling asleep immediately afterwards thanks to the alcohol in her system.

The last thing the new presented Omega heard before falling unconscious on the floor was the heavy breathing of her mother becoming an intense and strained cough. Raven wanted to check on her mother but darkness surrounded her overheated senses.

:::::::::

**PHOENIX STATION**

Raven's world had turned upside down. Literally.

Her mother had died the same night she presented as an Omega. Alcohol intoxication took the Beta's life, or that's what the Arc authorities told the teenager once she was discharged from medical ward. The Omega was found passed out on the floor by a couple of Beta Guards who went to check them. It was part of the weekly check-up protocol in Walden station, the area where Raven and her mother live. Fortunately, the authorities took care of the new Omega instead of taking advantage of her heat.

The teenager had been assigned to a temporal foster family. Raven sighs, she might as well make this work, all she needed was a place to sleep, she didn't even need much food given she was used to skip meals for days thanks to her alcoholic mother. All she could thing of was that soon as she passes the mechanic's school exam, she'll be out of this family's life before they kicked her out of their home.

_'Is this where this foster family lives?'_

The Omega was inside a nice house, everything looks clean and neat, the place was very spacious. She no longer was going to sleep in the Arc's poorest station, Walden, but was transferred to one of the nicest households in Phoenix.

A hand gently tapped over her shoulder, startling Raven.

"Oh, I´m sorry, sweetheart," a woman softly says, "-I didn't mean to scare you. I hope you feel comfortable here. If there is anything we can do to help you, do not hesitate to let us know."

Seeing the woman smile tenderly at her, had Raven thinking. She remembers this woman as a part of the Arc's medical staff. Suddenly, she felt the impulse to bow her head in submission.

_'This woman is an_ _ Alpha.'_

Unconsciously, Raven touched her right bicep where the birth control implant was. The young Omega knew very well what could happen if an unmated Alpha came across a young and unmated Omega. The idea of someone taking her against her will, a common thing in the Arc, had Raven's stomach in a churn.

Oddly, the end the teenager felt at ease around the gentle and honest smile the Alpha gave her.

Without letting go of the backpack, with what little she had, the Omega nods and took in her surroundings. The living room alone was bigger than the _whole house_ she and her mother shared for fifteen years. A spacious living room, a side kitchen, a bedroom for each member of the family... Could it be that the _Griffins_ were important members of the Arc?

_'Just Phoenix Station, they live like royalty.'_

"Rae!"

Surprised by the familiar voice and nickname, the young Omega turns, smiling for the first time in a week. Grinning, her newest study buddy greets her with a hug.

_'Clarkey!'_

Letting herself be embraced by the young blonde, Raven felt her backpack be removed from her shoulder. Looking upwards she's greeted by a blond man smiling kindly, the same way the Alpha woman did. The young Omega could feel the tenderness and warmth in the man's gaze.

Not used to the careful and respectful behavior from adults, had Raven gazed over the couple warily, not letting go of Clarke's arm.

"This is dad," the thirteen year older points at the man, who was placing Raven's backpack on a couch "-and my Sire, I call her mom," the young blonde giggles making the light brown-haired woman chuckle.

"Jake and Abby Griffin." The man provides, smiling kindly.

"Hi." The brunette quietly greets Clarke's parents, "Raven Reyes."

The young Omega understands now why the tenderness of the man felt so natural, not an act. She felt a pull of trust towards him immediately.

'_Omega_.' This man was one of the few male Omegas in the Arc.

"Come on, follow me," Clarke excitedly pulled Raven's hand, "-mom, dad, is it okay if I show Rae our room?"

"Of course!" Jake and nods warmly.

The woman adds softly, "Make yourself at home Raven."

"_Our room_?" Raven gasps.

"Yes!" Clarke enthusiastically replies, "-I hope you don't mind sharing with me for a couple of days. Mom and dad are getting the spare room readying it for you," suddenly her smile disappears, "w-when I heard what happened to your mom…"

"How did you know?"

"Honey," delicately, Abby takes Raven's hand, "-that day I had Clarke filing some documents at the office in medical and-"

"Saw your last name on the folder…" the younger blonde whispers, "-I thought something bad happened to you, I wanted to help." With soft nod, understanding her friend's concern, Raven allows her to continue. "Reyes." Clarke says, "It's not a common last name."

"When Clarke found out her study buddy was in trouble," Jake adds kindly, "-the girl who had helped her to study for so many hours and thus helping her to pass the exam to medical school, was about to be sent to the orphanage…"

"I hope you do not mind, Rae," Clarke whispers, lowering her gaze, "-but I asked mom and dad if you could stay with us. And they said-"

"For as long as she wants." Abby and Jake replied in a soft yet firm voice. "You can stay with us for as long as you wish, Raven."

Open-mouthed, Raven stared at the couple.

"I hope it does not bother you, but we would like to be your legal guardians, that way no one can tell you what you can do or study due to your Biology…. That's it, if that's what you want… maybe in time, of course." Abby discloses carefully, not wanting to overwhelm Raven.

"B-But," the brunette babbles incredulously, "-I'm just an Omega."

It was Jake and Abby's turn to stare at her with widened eyes, of all the replies the girl could give them that answer was not what they expected. Jake spoke first.

"And a very intelligent Omega from what I've heard." He points at the engineering books that shown out of the backpack. "If it helps you," he smiled mischievously, "-the intelligence of an Omega is incomparable. That's why we do amazing engineers."

"Are you an actual engineer?!" The brunette asks excitedly, seeing the man nod proudly.

"Chief of environmental engineering."

"Biology, status… call it what you want. You shouldn't be denied from achieving your dreams just because you're an Omega or a Beta," Abby says in a soft voice noticing the clever girl had been educated under the Arc's ancient biology laws, "-we are all human beings and we all deserve the opportunity to show how worthy we are. And for what I've heard, Raven, you are one of a kind. We'd love to add you to our family."

"Yes! I've always wanted a sister!" Clarke shouts excitedly, "Dad is in charge of the big patches the Arc sometimes needs," she explains proudly, "-and I think you'll have noticed that he's is not an Alpha." The blonde chuckles as Jake pretends to be offended, "And mom is the best surgeon in this place and refuses to work for the council, despite her _status_."

The Alpha shrugs at Raven's surprised look, "I'm more useful in an O.R. than in an office full of Alphas."

"B-But ..." Raven was impressed.

_'This couple seemed to have exchanged roles!'_The roles that she had so intrinsically been indoctrinated with: _Alphas are leaders, Omegas caretakers!_ Or so her mother used to say.

"So… whatcha say, Rae?"

The brunette immediately envelopes Clarke in a tight hug, holding her tears back. She did not care if that place was filled with the best technology in space or even if it was in worse condition than her old house in Walden, these people decided to give her a chance, and to welcome Raven into their own home. The brunette vowed to herself that she will never let down these amazing people.

The Griffins decided that she was worth the try, they wanted to share their home with her and make her part of their life and family, even though she had just presented as an Omega.

And most importantly... Clarke, **_somehow_** decided that she wanted to share her own home with the newly orphaned Latina girl.

**TBC**

* * *

**Kudos, follows and comments are HIGHLY appreciated, leave some to feed my muse xD**

**If y'all want me to update do not heasitate and let me know in the comments bellow! I've already written the WHOLE story in my native language, and most of it is also translated to english.**

**It's up to ya fellas :P**

* * *

**_Final note:_**

**_I hate whiny ppl... Already a dude was whining and demanding for me to remove the Clexa tag, uh well NO, I WON'T. The tag STAYS. Just because Clexa is not around the first chapters doesn't mean they won't be a crucial part of this story._**

**_I mean, it's the same as when ppl tags Ranya after Clexa on their stories, and these two are often the background coupe, but important to the story as well! And I do not whine: 'Remove the Ranya tag, this shit is going to be on my feed, you just want more readers by putting the Clexa tag'._**

**_Hopefully I didn't sound too rude and y'all still want to read this and drop a comment._**


	4. Ch III: The guest

_Update!_

**_Summary:_**

_An unknown, and potentially dangerous, guest appears and puts Raven and her company in potential danger when she's witnessing someone dear presenting._

* * *

**CHAPTER III/XI**

**C****LARKE**

_Three years ago, the Arc._

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" A seventeen-year-old Omega asks as she takes one more card from the deck, "Oh Come on sis, Finn is super cute, you must have at least kissed him!"

Rolling her blue eyes in their sockets at her older sister eagerness, the blonde shook her head. The brunette, was holding her cards, eying her suspiciously. She couldn't help it and her cheeks and ears were glowing red with embarrassment. She could even feel her body temperature increase drastically. Now uncomfortable droplets of sweat gathering at her temples and running down her neck. Not knowing was happening to her, she shifts in her seat as she becomes uncomfortably warm.

"A-At least? Reyes, what's that supposed to mean!?" The blue-eyed girl, Clarke, asks in a whisper anxiously.

The Omega started to guffaw at the blonde's innocent concern. Blushing and throwing into Raven's face her cards, Clarke crosses her arms, muttering something under her breath as she avoids the teasing girl's eyes as she was wiping a tear her fit of laughter elicited.

The blonde spent the last minutes waiting for Raven's annoying laugh to die down. Seeing that she was taking her time, blue eyes narrowed watching her indignantly.

"O-Ouch," Raven holds her stomach trying to calm herself down, "-Clarkey, you should have seen your face. You're fifteen, it's more than okay to take it slow." She assures the distressed blonde.

"Are you done?" Clarke asks sulkily getting a slight nod, "And just so you know, yes. I, uh, did end up kissing... someone." Raven arches a brow at the cryptic answer, "In fact, she kissed me." Clarke adds nervously.

Brown eyes widen, staring into blue ones, "Wait, wait... She?"

"Yeah uhm," Clarke scratches the back of her head, "-I met this girl at the end of my 'date'," she smiles shyly earning a playful punch on the shoulder. "Does it bother you that I've kissed a girl?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Raven leans her elbows on the table where they were playing poker. Holding her chin in a hand, observing the ceiling, a deep and thoughtful expression on her face.

"Not at all." The Omega chuckles, adding mischievously, "So what if your date with Finn... this handsome and funny Alpha and end up with you kissing a girl. I'm just… surprised," she eyed Clarke suspiciously, "-you said he was everything you liked. What happened? What made you kiss this... girl?"

Clarke snorts, "Finn, himself. He got upset because I did not let him kiss me at the end of our date in the TV room," Raven raised a brow, whispering '**pendejo' **(asshole) making Clarke laugh, "-he was whining that he wasted his time with me and... then this girl," Clarke smiled dumbly, "-she heard Finn saying those awful things to me and she faced Finn and gave him a speech about how to treat a woman." Clarke sighs dreamily, "She was so cool, Rae."

"Wow," Raven smiles, "-who would have thought it, Princess, you dated a guy and at the end you kissed a girl!"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "**Jess**, it's a girl, yes," seeing Raven tilt her head, she adds, "-and also um, an Alpha."

Blinking rapidly at the new information, she was not fond of young and unmated Arc Alphas. Raven does not wait for an opportunity to mess with the nervous blonde and thus avoid a topic she didn't like to discuss.

"I just hope that now that you're into girls you won't try and start to woo me too! Lucky me that pops and ma' gave us separate rooms!"

"You are such an asshole!" Clarke snorts and punches the brunette in the shouder, "And also, ew, gross!" She shook her head grimacing.

"Hey!" Raven retorts indignantly, "You'd be so lucky, I'm a big catch." Seeing the blonde chuckling at the comment, she adds, "Besides, you know that isn't happening. I'm only interested in Betas and dudes, please."

Frowning, Clarke asks, "What's wrong with dating a woman or other Omegas?"

Shaking her head, Raven softly adds, "Not interested in women so far... and no Alphas please, I don't want to repeat the Wick-incident."

Nodding, Clarke recalls Raven dating a guy she meets at the pre-engineering program, a smart Alpha.

The Omega dated a guy named Kyle Wick. A young Alpha who wanted to live with the brunette Omega right after a couple of dates. Wick was adamant in his decision to move in with the brunette to the point of proposing to share Mating bites with Raven to seal the bond as soon as possible. But Wick wasn't doing all that fanfare out of love, his real reasons? That would be the third year in a **row** that he tried and failed to enter the Arc's engineering program. He thought it'd be easier if he had the approval of Raven's legal guardian, Jake Griffin, a man the brunette considered a father. When the Omega told the young Alpha's proposals to Jake and Abby, they felt like the young Alpha was trying to force himself into their oldest kid, they felt offended for such behavior and end up asking for help and justice for Raven to the Council. Wick was harassing their daughter to become someone's Mate and the young Omega didn't want that, she had made herself clear several times. Unfortunately, the Council just scolded Wick and blamed it on the young's Alpha hormones. What happened to Raven? A big injustice, she was punished: three weeks of isolation in the 'sky box', the juvenile prison. And right afterwards, she was forced to attend some sort of corrective therapy for Omegas in order to avoid unwillingly **provokes** an Alpha again.

'Alphas act possessive by nature, Omegas tent to enhance that natural need. They have no control over their instincts, thus it is **RESPONSIBILITY** of an Omega to make themselves be RESPECTED.'

Noticing the brunette watching through the wall's glass into the black mass of space outside, she was probably remembering the hours of **'therapy'** she was forced to attend when all she did was to say 'no' to an Alpha. Clarke snapped her fingers in front the other girl's face startling her.

Sighing, Raven quietly says, "From what you said, Collins also seems to have the same self-assured Alpha tendencies." Reaching for Clarke's hand, she gives it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm glad this girl showed up and stopped your date, or else I'd be in the Skybox by now charged with murder."

"Don't say that please," Clarke snorts gloomy, "-and Rae, I'm sorry about what happened with Wick. But I'm not sure about this stop dating any Alpha thing just because of the actions of one stupid and young guy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Raven scoffs, "Apparently my entire life consists of flirting and bad decisions." The blonde giggles, "But, you know Clarkey, I wish too one day be in a romantic relationship. Like those in which there are kisses on the hand and stuff. To be able to cuddle 23/7."

Raising a brow amused at the specific number, the blonde asks, "Why not 24/7?"

"Snack breaks!" Raven adds astonished, making Clarke laugh like crazy and joining her immediately.

Once they managed to control their laughter, the blonde teen retells her experience with the girl who shared a kiss that day. Raven listened intently while shuffling the cards.

"-and then Jess said, '_I haven't had a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life._'"

Arching a brown eyebrow, Raven inquires, "**Jess**... You mean legs for days Jess, Arcadian?" Clarke blushes and opens her mouth to answer, but the brunette interrupts, "Wait, she's eighteen?" Seeing the flushed blonde nodding, Raven high-fived her loudly, "Well done Clarkey! Didn't know you were into older gals!"

Taking the offered cards, shaking her head, Clarke smiles as they started a new game. Shaking her head at Raven's nonsenses.

"Then I told her that I could be her best friend." Nodding, Raven does not interrupt, "And then, the smartass says that 'she's never had a girlfriend either' And then well, she reached down and kissed me." She blushes, grinning like an idiot.

Raven lets out a nasal laugh, "Smooth, and also, pfft, Alphas... uh, no offense?" Raven adds, gaining an inquiring look from the blonde, "You have yet to present Clarkey, what if you are part of the Alpha-clan?"

Clarke groans wiping the sweat off her forehead. 'When did the air started to feel this hot?'

"You know trivialities like gender or biology doesn't matter to me." She reminds the Omega, "I'm not as elitist as you are, Rae."

The blonde was about to carry on telling her story about her time with **Jess**, when suddenly she felt her body temperature to spike. She'd attributed it to her previous nervousness, but now something was not right inside her... literally.

"Uhm, Rae..." Without stop looking at her cards, the brunette hummed. "Rae, s-something is not... r-right," forgoing about the excellent poker hand she had, the blonde hit the ground with a loud thud, whiling in sudden agony.

All traces of joy and fun faded away from the laughing pair of teenagers in a second.

::::::::::

**RAVEN**

"Ugh, oh my, Ouch!" The blonde cried out holding her lower belly.

"Clarke!" Raven jumps out her chair, falling to her knees next to the blonde, "What is it?!" Startled, she asks, seeking to soothe the girl. She hugs Clarke against her own chest, arms around the younger one, and then a shudder seizes the blonde and a distinctive feeling of 'pulling' struck Raven's guts… 'That's not a pull… that's a mating call… fuck, Clarke's MATING CALL!

Cursing internally, Raven tenderly brushes the sweat drenched blonde-locks off Clarke's forehead, trying to reassure her. Noticing the blue color of those familiar eyes turning a dark, almost black shade, Raven understands the blonde's situation.

"Shit!" Clarke protests, "W-What… Rae?" The trembling blonde stutters due to the tremendous heat and pain that spread, specifically, from her lower belly through her extremities.

Looking around, Raven quickly helps the blonde to lie down on a nearby couch in the hidden workshop they were playing poker.

"Rae, make it stop!" The blonde pleads, clenching her teeth whilst holding tightly her belly.

Sighing heavily, giving Clarke a condescending smile, Raven rubs the blonde's side with one hand while the other brushed blonde hair away from her face.

"vn if I wanted to, I can't. Please, try to calm down sis," the Omega whispers softly, "-I'll go and get ma', she'll help us," Raven tries to assure the distressed blonde.

Lying on her belly, Clarke whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks, due to the terrible sensation that seized her whole body.

Standing up, Raven quickly darts towards the door.

"Rae-" the blonde's voice is barely a sigh, "-why does this hurt this much?"

Smiling faintly, Raven look around at the warehouse that served them as a secret hideout outside the home, looking for something that might help them.

"Clarke, you're… presenting," Raven smiles, "-welcome to the Omega club sis," now concern was evident in her voice, "-this thing you're feeling it's the start of your first heat, you cannot get out of here or an Alpha might feel your call and... oh, shit!"

Immediately, Raven throws herself to the other side of the basement to use the emergency radio she just spotted. Someone quickly picked up on the other side of the line.

"Wick? Listen here jackass," Raven huffs as she addresses the guy, "This is important! Is it pops around?" Raven asks hastily, but she receives a sarcastic reply, "No, you idiot, I ran a marathon and that's why I sound this hectic," she said, rolling her eyes upset, the young Alpha never missed a chance to mess with her, "YES! PLEASE, put dad on the radio, I have a situation here!"

Once Jake was handed the Radio he responds gleefully.

"Rae-Rae! How is the smartest of my two girls?" Jake jokingly asks on the other side of the line.

"T-Tell him I heard that," Clarke sobs **indignant**.

"What's up kiddo?" Jake asks.

"Pops!" Raven practically shouts, "We need you to call Ma', she need to help us-"

"Raven, I thought we told you girls to wait for us at home... Where is the fire?" The Omega jokes.

"In Clarke's vagina!"

"Ugh," Clarke groans and Raven makes a mental note to high-five herself later for such a nice pun.

"Dad, Clarke's presenting, OMEGA! I'm not going to leave her alone and risk it for an Alpha to find us... I won't let anything happen to her, we are at the east old workshop, hurry up please!" Immediately the signal went off.

Raven sighs agitated, she knows Jake is on the way and soon Clarke will feel better. She helped the blonde to take a few deep breaths and the moment of calm is cut off by a curse and loud noise.

It wasn't Clarke.

'Fuck' someone said and the sound of stumbling feet followed by a soft thud attracts the older Omega's attention. The sound seemed to come from behind the rusty emergency staircase of their 'secret den'.

Panic engulfs the worried and older Omega. Staying in that workshop without an Alpha's supervision was strictly prohibited for any unmated Omega, they were about to be severely punished. Immediately, Raven launched herself to the emergency exit. In a quick move the Omega opened the hatch and was faced with a pair of huge and surprised green eyes.

Taking the stranger girl by the lapel of the frayed and damp shirt, Raven quickly pulls her into the workshop. Closing the hatch behind the green-eyed girl, causing an annoying echo around them while Clarke continued to snarl and moan obscenely in her spot.

"Who the hell are you?"

Open-mouthed, hands up in the air, a scared young black-haired girl gazed into Raven's fierce eyes before moving them to the blonde.

Raven notices that this girl was also drenched in sweat, with cheeks flushed deeply. She was even breathing with difficulty and her legs were trembling notoriously at the contact.

'For fucks sake, this cannot be possible... Is she going into heat too!?' The brunette thought as she felt the strongest of the Mating calls pulling her.

"L-Let me go," the black-haired girl babbles nervously, "-I will not tell about you two if you forget about me. Just, please…"

"Who and from what station are you?!" Raven demands waving a fist in front of the scared brunette without letting go of her.

Noticing that the Omega in front of her wasn't joking, the dark-haired girl sighs wiping the sweat off her forehead with one hand whilst trying to keep her own discomfort at bay by holding her lower belly, the girl mumbles, "I'm Octavia Blake... Walden Station."

Blinking quickly, Raven stares at the pretty green eyed girl. The Omega had spent fourteen years walking around Walden Station, Raven practically knew all the boys and girls her age, maybe a few that were a couple of years younger or older than herself. This Octavia Blake was around Clarke's age, and Raven did not know her!

"Blake? That's not possible," Raven spats without losing sight of the uncomfortable and sweaty brunette who squirms under her grip, "-I know only one Blake from Walden, and you're definitely not him!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kudos, follows and comments are HIGHLY appreciated, leave some to feed my muse xD**

**If y'all want me to update do not heasitate and let me know in the comments bellow! I've already written the WHOLE story in my native language, and most of it is also translated to english.**

**It's up to ya fellas :P**


	5. Ch IV: Consequences

_**Summary:**_

_Raven and Clarke learn the hard way that helping someone in need is not always rewarded the way we deserve. Consequences of our actions, good or bad are always part of human behaviour, wheter we act out kindly or with mischieve._

* * *

**CHAPER IV/XI**

**JAKE**

_Three years ago, the Arc._

The unexpected visitor's interrogation and Raven's fury were cut short when the workshop's door opens suddenly revealing an anxious and agitated Jake Griffin. The man released a relieved breath as he sees his girls alone, he spared a curious gaze over to the flushed girl under Raven's grip. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on Clarke.

"Rae, sweetheart lock the door. Please." The Omega man prompts, making his way towards the trembling blonde on the floor.

Nodding silently, Raven obeys. Reluctantly letting go of 'Octavia', but the Omega indicates with a finger to stay put where she was.

Both brunette girls watch attentively as Jake takes a syringe gun out of the small medical case. Carefully the man places it on Clarke's thigh emptying it completely.

After half a minute Clarke visibly relaxes, sighing heavily.

"Thanks, dad." The new Omega girl whispers in a small voice.

Exhaling relieved, Raven slides down the wall behind her sitting on the floor, elbows on her knees, hands holding her head. Clarke's 'Mating Call' was almost totally mitigated, the brunette no longer feeling the need to cuddle and soothe the new presented blonde Omega.

"There sweetheart, nothing to worry about now." Jake assures, kissing Clarke's forehead lovingly, "Thanks Rae. A little longer and probably an Alpha would have found y'all."

Nodding flushed, the other brunette's 'mating call' was messing with her, had Raven taking a deep breath, "You know you can count on me pops."

Smiling proudly at the brunette, Jake nods his head, but his blue eyes were caught by the third teenager in the room.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Jake Griffin, who are you dear?" The man softly asks at the agitated girl, knowing very well what was happening to the other girl. Clarke answers him.

"She said her name is Octavia Blake from Walden," the blonde's rough voice discloses, "-I really hope you have another dose of whatever you injected me with dad, because she's presenting as well."

Annoyed at the stranger's silent attitude, ignoring Octavia's 'Mating Call' Raven stands up and pushes the girl against the wall. Octavia has been barely able to suppress the moan her throat released when Raven's hard yet soft hands grabbed her. The contact with the other Omega's skin had a rush of moisture coating from Octavia's sex down her thighs. She craved more, needed more of that skin comforting her, claiming her.

_'Fuck it, her touch feels so damn good... if this girl can make the pain stop, I'll let her have me!_ _Bell said to stay away from **Alphas**, he didn't say anything about Omegas… such a pity she can't fill me or kno- NO!'_

Raven was about snarl in the girl's face more questions, but the strong pull of Octavia's 'Mating Call' was doing the strangest things to her Omega, making her loins feel uncomfortably warm and needy. Her chest and nape felt constricted, as if something was pushing them downwards, waking her mating instincts against her own will. She wanted to take, or be taken by this girl. Startled, immediately she let go of Octavia.

_'Damn, this girl's a very strong Omega…'_

"Dad…" Raven tried not to whimper as she balled her fists over Octavia's shoulders, not daring to open her eyes as she gritted her teeth resisting the other omega's call, "-th-this girl… she's calling… me? Can an Omega call another Omega? Gosh, it feels so good…" she moved her hands towards Octavia's waist and instinctively she started to nuzzle the girl's neck, making Octavia shiver and loudly moan.

Jake's blue eyes opened wide at his girl's actions and hastily took another syringe gun from the case, and without asking for permission emptied the syringe onto Octavia's bicep.

When the pull of the 'Mating Call' started to yield, Raven released her possessive grip on Octavia's waist. Stumbling backwards, the older brunette fell on the floor with a thud pulling the other Omega in her arms. Octavia relaxed into Raven's warm body heavily, panting harshly, strength obviously drained.

"Dad!" Raven calls for the older Omega, her brown eyes fixed on the unconscious girl's face.

Helping Raven to get out from under Octavia's body, Jake saw one of the girl's nostrils bleed. It often happens when an Omega in heat with no suppressors or physical help at all tries to ignore the need of their nature. Jake and Raven very well knew the symptoms.

Reaching for the passed out girl's sweaty forehead, Clarke checks her pulse and widens her eyes, "Shit, dad, she's burning up!"

Raven gasps, "Shit!"

"Well, shit indeed." Jake repeats ignoring his daughters' crass language.

They saw Octavia rubbing her lower belly with a grimace of absolute agony, still unconscious. The man immediately moves to aid her.

Without stopping to think twice, Jake prepares another syringe with pain killers.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks uneasy, she didn't trust that girl.

"Rae," he sighs, "-just look at her."

She did as she was prompted. However, the Omega brunette looked agitated.

"She said she's from Walden station, I lived in Walden, and I've never seen her before." She explains while Jake moves towards Octavia, injecting her the painkillers. "Won't you get in trouble for using medical stuff?"

"Maybe. But sweetheart," the older Omega chuckles humorlessly, "-if they lock me up it won't be for this. Trust me." Jake exhales waving the medical gun. At the sight of his girls frowning, he adds, "Besides, what kind of Omegas would we be if we let one of us suffer during her first Heat? We need to be the better person in any situation. Being an Omega should be something that makes us proud, do not be ashamed of our nature. We can be better than those who disowns Omegas. They don't understand the literal pain our biology brings us, that we aren't able to control it by ourselves. Thus, we ought to help those in need."

Raven was in shock at the words of her adoptive father, and she could see Clarke nodding. Octavia asleep now without a scowl thanks to the pain medication. This man had the biggest heart.

"Just look at her," Jake says tenderly cleaning Octavia's nose, "-who knows how many hours she's been trying to suppress her mating instinct. Poor girl, no one deserves to go through their first heat without proper help. That's just unhuman."

Raven recalled herself two years ago experiencing those annoying symptoms hours for before the guards found her at home. A shiver ran down her spine when the thought of getting out and look for a willing Alpha to knot her crossed her mind more than once that day.

Realizing her mistake, tears were sliding down Raven's cheeks.

"Shh, come here," Jake opens his arms, hugging and soothing the teenager.

"I-I'm sorry," Raven sobs over his shoulder, "-I just don't want you or our family to get in trouble... I don't know her and she barged in here so suddenly... I acted like an Alpha by insisting on not helping her, didn't I?"

"It's okay sweetheart, just remember that you have to think with your heart, and then use your brain. That might include skipping some rules at the right time." He feels Raven nodding and smiles softly.

Noticing the silence around them, brown eyes stared at the younger Omega and chuckles at the sight of Clarke relaxed face.

"Princess, you okay?" Raven amusedly asks, earning thumbs up and a yawn from the blonde. She was feeling like herself again.

Jake released a breath, knowing his girls were okay calmed him down. "Now girls, give me a hand, help me move Octavia to the sofa."

Nodding, Raven and Clarke approach the stranger holding her by the legs carefully, helping Jake to move the girl.

"I'm sorry Octavia Blake." Raven apologizes softly earning a satisfied smile from Jake once they put the sleeping Omega on the couch.

Clarke smirked and Raven knew the blonde was thinking about so many ways to tease her about the current situation.

_'Ugh, Clarkey will never let me forget that!'_

"Girls, when she wakes up," the man says softly, "-help Octavia. Take care of her as you and Clarke take care of each other." He asks the girls, who nods determinedly, "Rae, if you don't know her from all those years at Walden... she's probably an unregistered child."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Raven and Clarke gazed down at the passed out girl, "You mean... she's somebody's _sister_?" The brunette asks amazed at the possibility.

Nodding, Jake replies, "This happens often, more than we might like. Most of the time the unregistered children are found after a few months... the oldest kid found I knew about, was a five-year-old boy." He sighs, closing the medical case, looking at the passed out Omega. "You know the Arc's strict reproduction laws. When the unregistered child is discovered they send them to the orphanage, and the Omega parent is floated." Checking the pulse of Octavia, he turns to Raven, "Must likely she's never been out of her home and doesn't have any friends. She'll need someone to take care of her when she's outside."

Snorting with false irritation, Raven crossed her arms and responds jokingly without taking her eyes away from Clarke's, "Great, another butt to defend from the bullies... and this one's pretty!"

"Rae!" Clarke throws at Raven a cushion with indignation, "No one's going to be your husband if you keep being an ass!"

"Okay, no husband then." The young woman crosses her arms, nodding determined, laughing at Jake's eye roll. Clarke did not make any effort to suppress her laughter.

Laughing at the brunette's wit, Jake is about to add a joke when the basement door is abruptly torn down and half a dozen guards barged in. Shock stick in hand, they submitted Jake violently against the floor.

"Jake Griffin, you're under arrest for treason!"

**::::::**

**RAVEN**

Quickly the guards moved in order to identify the teenagers. Thumbs were pressed against a fingerprint scanner, the device beeped immediately identifying Clarke and Raven as biological and adoptive daughter respectively of the arrested Omega on the floor. When a guard tries to identify the passed out Omega, he couldn't find any information about Octavia. Upon realizing that the girl is an unregistered individual and was under apparent supervision of Jake Griffin, the guard smiled smugly.

"Look what we have here, commander Shumway. I think you will have to add extra charges." The guard mocked whilst another guard handcuffed a squirming Raven. Clarke didn't move, with her hands in the air, she was quietly observing the scene.

"And what would those extra charges would be?" Shumway asks, keeping an eye on Clarke, not bothering to handcuff her.

"This one," the guard points towards Octavia, "-is an unregistered minor… I think she's an Omega."

"Hide an unregistered minor _and_ illegal use of drugs without authorization in _said unregistered_ Omega?" Clarke could hear the guard that was holding Raven repeat and chuckle.

"Oh, Griffin," behind Clarke, Shumway laughs with sickly amusement, "-it seems you're not such a genius after all. Fostering just one worthless Omega wasn't enough?" He eyed Raven lecherously, "This time, there's no way to save your ass from being floated."

Clarke observes how Raven was about to kick Shumway, but she moves and gets in her way blocking the brunette's actions. She darts her hands at Shumway's distracted face, managing to scratch the Alpha's face with her nails, when he shouted in pain she assets a good kick into his crotch, making the man to drop to the floor on one knee.

"Princess no!" Raven shouts now from the floor. A guard caught her and now she was lying next to Jake equally handcuffed.

Soon, an Alpha guard hits the brunette Omega with his stick silencing her. Clarke could see Raven's eyes almost rolling in odd circles in their eye sockets.

"No, Rae, NO!" Again, Clarke's slipping off the guard's grip and, without thinking about it, she head-butted an Alpha guard, tearing up his eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you waiting for you idiots?" Shumway yells angrily, a hand on his crotch, "Use the fucking shock stick, take down this Omega bitch!"

"Go ahead!" Clarke challenges, now standing tall and proud a step away from Shumway, "I'll rat y'all out about the oxygen problem the Arc still hasn't solved!" Shumway and the other guards froze. Smirking, Clarke adds, "Yes, I know about the leak your guards caused! They can't float me because I am a minor, so when the council comes for answers-"

"Leak, Clarkey?" Raven mumbles on the floor.

"Gray!" Shumway indicates taking advantage of Clarke's distraction.

The reaction of a cranky guard came immediately. He crashes his shock stick on the back of Clarke's head, her fall to the ground unconscious, another guard kicked Raven on the side.

"Shumway, stop them, please!" Jake yelled in fear for his girls, "Not to my daughters, let them go, I'll do anything, I'm begging you."

"Stupid Omegas," Gray spats to Clarke, "-they won't float you today sweet cheeks," he drags a finger down Clarke's cheek lustfully, "-they will wait until you turn seventeen. But until then, I might page you a visit or two in the Skybox."

"No, NO! DON'T!" Jake shouts again, but was kicked in the ribs, silenced immediately. Raven was crying silently on the floor next to Jake.

Laughing, Shumway indicates a guard to take Jake and Clarke off the floor. The commander smiles sideways as he watches one of his guards drag an unconscious Clarke out of the workshop.

"Don't worry Griffin, I'll make sure your daughter is floated along with you. They won't care she's a minor, she's a threat to all of us… wait and see. And as for this one," he picks up Raven from the floor, "-it's a shame she's not going to jail, not today at least," ignoring Jake for a moment, he centers he eyed Raven's body. Shumway pulled the cuffed brunette by the waist, making sure of lasciviously fondle the Omega's arse as he sniffs her neck, "-I would have loved to pay this one a private visit during her next Heat. You'll look gorgeous carrying my bite and pup."

Grossed out, hearing those words, for once Raven was thankful to feel like she was about to black out, thanks to the pain that seized her body when a wet and unpleasant sensation traces her right cheek. Shumway's tongue. Raven had to take a deep breath or she'd empty her stomach right then and there.

At the sight of Shumway nastily harassing her girl, Jake tried to get away from his guards, but the shock stick hit his back, making him fall to the floor barely conscious. He was roughly prompted to his weakened legs.

As Jake was being pushed out by the guards, he managed to whisper a few words to Raven, "Take care of Abby, sweetheart. Clarke and I will see you two at home, look for _us at home_!" The Omega repeats, noticing the brunette faint nod.

Frowning at the sweet gesture, Shumway uses the shock stick in Raven hitting her in the back of the head, leaving the Omega completely unconscious and alone on the workshop floor.

**:::::::::**

Hours later, Raven finally opened her eyes. The bright lights over her head and her free hands make her think that perhaps that horrible experience with Jake, Clarke and the guards must have been a nightmare.

Abby Griffin was silently sobbing on the side of her bed, holding her hand in a gentle maternal gesture.

_'It was not a nightmare.'_

"Ma'," she whispers, "Clarkey and dad?"

The Alpha had her cheeks soaked in tears. Raven understood and the words in her head turn dark and a threatening aura surrounds her, "I'm going to kill Shumway!"

Throwing herself to hold Raven place, hugging her by the neck, the Alpha seeks to reassure the young woman hugging her tightly against herself.

"Please, no Rae," Abby pleads, her soft brown eyes on the young Omega, "-Jake... with him there was nothing to do... Clarke has yet to turn seventeen, we still have two years with her before her case is reviewed by the Council." She discloses, "I… I can't lose you too, please."

**_Somehow _**Raven remembers the promise she made to Jake, and nods at Abby's request. It is then that the omega understands that in a second, both she and Abby had lost half their family that afternoon.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:**

Thanks for reading!  
If you want me to update next chapter just ask for it in a comment, it's ready to be published!

Comments always encourages me to update quickly. So, yeah, the more comments the quicker i'll update.


	6. Ch V: Disjunctive

_UPDATE!_

**_Summary:_**

_Raven learns an awful truth the Arc's hidding. Marcus and Jackson presses the Omega to do something that might change her life. Abby is super mom._

* * *

**CHAPER V/XI**

**RAVEN**

It's been over two years since the incident at Jake's old workshop with Clarke and that dark-haired girl, Octavia Blake. Both Omegas were underage, that meant they couldn't be floated until their case got reviewed by the Council.

Although, Jake was a different story. The Ark's Council floated him without a trial or allowing to say good-bye to his family. His impending doom was inevitable; not even Abby was able to persuade the council members and given the charges presented against Clarke, she became the first underage Omega judged as an adult, thus was floated along with Jake.

When the news of Clarke's verdict reached Abby and Raven's ears was too late. Neither of them got to say goodbye to their blonds, they only received Jake's watch and Clarke's old blue jacket after they were floating.

:::::

Rumors reached Abby's ears, the council planned to reduce Omega population in order to make more time for the rest of the Arc.

After a rather short meeting, the Council agreed to keep Omegas in line at any cost. This has Abby worried about Raven's future. Seeking to keep her adopted daughter's mind busy, the Alpha assigned her, Jake's last and unfinished project.

The busier Raven's mind was, the better. Whenever the Omega visited her friend Octavia, she always has some stories to share with the Abby.

Raven's about to turn twenty in a few weeks, and Abby wanted her to spend some time with Octavia before the Ark took away all free time. Raven got accepted in the Zero-G program, 'The first female Omega accepted in the in 52 years'.

That day she was making her way towards the Skybox, she wanted to share the news with Octavia when the roar of an engine caught her attention. Reaching the nearest window, Raven saw a ship detaching itself from the Arc, sailing through the space.

She was about to run and demand some answers when her personal radio startles her.

"Rae, honey, you there?" It was Abby.

"Yeah, Ma. You won't believe what I saw-" The Omega was cut by Abby's anxious voice.

"The Exodus Ship?" The Alpha continues, "I need you with me ASAP. You know **where**, hurry up!"

::::::

**ABBY**

Surprise fills Raven once she finds Abby and a young Beta staring worriedly into a set of screens set around the walls. Jake's old workshop was arranged in some kind of monitoring room, wires, screens, panels scattered meticulously.

Raven realizes that both doctors were checking on the screens. Her feet quickly took her next Abby, who was engrossed reading a Tablet.

"Ma'?"

Looking up, Abby finds Raven focused on the monitors. Particularly in one that was shimmering in yellow, beeping at the change on the vital signs of its individual.

"Rae... good to see you're finally here." Abby whispers in relief.

Nodding, Raven took in the data on the screens. It was information about a **bunch** of Omegas and a few Beta teenagers. Information about body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure, body hydration and so on. In the distance, a pair of screens blinked furiously, turning from orange to red on the screens.

"What's going on?" The Omega points to the red screen, where the words **'Mission terminated'** appeared.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jackson mumbles, "These are some teens the Arc sent to the ground" Raven was shocked at the news, "-information we received says earth radiation killed them-"

"Jackson!" Abby scolds, "We don't know what happened!"

"All that's been sent from the ground?" Raven asks. Jackson nods.

"Transmitted by these." Abby says, Raven takes the bracelet from the Alpha's hands.

Raven snorts amused, "They're not dying," the Omega throws the bracelet back to the Alpha, "-they are taking them off."

"What, why would they do something so reckless?!" Jackson asks incredulously.

Abby understands, "Because we told them not to."

Releasing a nasal sound, Jackson whispers, "Omegas."

"Teenagers." Abby corrects between clenched teeth. Jackson has the decency to look down embarrassed.

Raven immediately questions the Alpha, "Ma, I saw this huge spaceship leave hangar BDF12. I know the type and model. I could hack the info with your ID in the system," she informs surprising the Beta, who looks at her open-mouthed.

"Rae, in that ship…" Abby tries to speak, but the words fail her.

The young Beta decides to help his mentor, "The council has been sent undercover expeditions to the ground in order to validate if Earth is survivable," Raven stares at Jackson in disbelief, "-a few hours ago, one hundred delinquents were sent to the ground. Their crimes had made them expendables."

Next to Raven, the Alpha slumps heavily in a chair.

"Expendables… Delinquents… Crimes..." Raven snarls, "-you can call it as you wish, but my… our only crime in this place was to present as Omega," she spat, "-or are you going to say there are some Alphas and Betas there."

"Not a single Alpha." Abby discloses, "One hundred offenders: Twenty betas, and eighty Omegas."

"THEY SENT THEM TO A PLACE THAT NO ONE KNOWS IF IT'S SURVIVABLE?!" Jackson lowers his head. Raven's blood boiled with the rage. "What happens if Earth is already inhabited? Have they thought about that?!" The hot headed Omega shouts, "That's a fate worse than get your ass floated."

"I know, and I do not agree with their actions, but-" Abby tried.

Wiping the tears from her face, Raven sighed, "Was it at least worth it?"

Silently, Abby punches some buttons on a tablet. Turning a small screen to Raven, she shows her some information. The name 'Octavia Blake' and the girl's picture showed up.

"Wha... no-" she whispers, "-how could they-"

"It was this or to float her-" Jackson tried to explain, "-this kind of secret expeditions had been going on for years now-"

"O's not eighteen!" The Omega shouts, stomping her foot on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

"Neither was Clarke," Abby whispers, "-and yet, the council made us believe they had floated her."

The Omega was about to argue back when Abby's words sank in stopping her immediately, "Wait… what do you mean, the council made us believe?" Seeing Abby smile, had the Omega tearing up again, "-is, is Clarkey alive?"

The Beta took over, "She wasn't floated. The Council took pity on her because she was fifteen back then. Still, she knew way too much, so this happened."

"How long have you known, about Clarke?" Raven stutters locking eyes with the Alpha.

"A couple of hours," the Omega nods, "-that's why I paged you," seeing the shock in the brunette's face, she adds, "-I swear sweetheart, I didn't know, otherwise I'd have shared this with you."

Lowering her head again, Raven nods. "I understand," she whispers, "-I know you would have told me."

Exhaling heavily, Abby caresses Raven's cheek with one hand, tenderly kissing the Omega's hair.

"Then-" Raven whispers astonished, "-are they doing okay... Clarkey and now O', on the ground?"

Abby smiles, nodding at Raven's question. "Clarke's been on the ground almost three years now." Seeing Raven grinning, she continued, "And she's doing-" the Alpha was about to disclose all the info to raven when they were interrupted by the door workshop's.

Immediately, the fierce Omega placed herself in front of the Alpha in a defensive pose holding a screwdriver in her right hand and a retractable utility knife in the other.

"Oh, Wow," the intruder said, hands in the air, "-whoever says Omegas are weak, obviously never ran into Raven Reyes."

::::::

**RAVEN**

Squinting, Raven took a step closer, bringing her weapons against the intruder's neck. It was a Marcus Kane, one of the many councilors involved in Jake's sentence.

"Councilman Kane." Raven whispers through clenched teeth.

"I see you have yet to tell her, Abby." Marcus starts to lower his hands. "I'm not your enemy, Reyes."

"We'll see about that, Councilman." Raven hisses, lowering her weapons. "Whatever did he mean Ma'?"

"Why do you have those?" The Alpha asks when she sees Raven placing the screwdriver on the back of the belt and the retractable knife inside her right pocket.

"You never know what kind of douche or Alpha you'll end up facing." Raven shrugs. "Better safe than sorry."

Nodding at Jake's words of advice, Abby smiles cradling the Omega's cheek. "You have to go home, Rae."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Raven watches the trio of adults carefully. Jackson seemed resigned, while Kane decided. Abby, on the other hand looks hopeful.

Taking one of Abby's hands in hers, Raven says, "What?"

"I need you safe and free, with your sister and friends. I want you where you're not going to be threatened to be floated just because an Alpha is mad at you."

"It's your duty to go down to the ground and let us know if our people have any chance to make it once we're there," Marcus stoically presses, "-in case, you know, we have a flaw that threatens the Arc-"

Rage took over the Omega, "I studied and became the best mechanic this fucking ship has had in more than a half century and I fixed THE FLAW that got Clarke and dad floated!" She shouts, "I've helped the Arc to survive ever since then, it's been almost THREE YEARS! I am the one risking her arse out in space to keep us alive! I've done more than any stupid Alpha or Councilmen will dare!" Kane had the decency to look down, "Don't worry, I'll keep doing it as long Ma' is here. Sorry, not sorry."

Abby couldn't help but grin at Raven's words. The girl might not share her genes, but the Omega reminded her of Jake so much: strong willed, always looking out for those who he loved with a high sense of justice. Raven was their daughter; she didn't have any doubt of it.

"Honey, I need you to find your sister. And when you do that, if you can, let me know you girls are alright." The Alpha points to one section on the screens, showing Raven her Tablet afterwards.

Now it was clear to the Omega the reason why Octavia's picture showed different screen colors, and the reason for the alterations on her vital signs.

"Is she... sad?" Jackson whispers.

"No," Abby smiles, "Octavia's found Clarke... she's excited." Octavia's monitor blinks, showing several numbers on display like Clarke's picture on Abby's Tablet.

"Ma'… are they together?"

Nodding, Abby reveals an older version of the same format in another Tablet, "And that's not all sweetheart..."

The screen in the hand of the Alpha reveals a new individual. Data and statistics flashed next to the photo of a blonde blue-eyed male. Raven's mouth almost touches the floor as she looks at the screen, recognizing the man immediately.

"Pops?"

Nodding, beaming like never before, Abby excitedly started to explain. "Jake, Clarke, Octavia... they're together on the ground," she points at the screens, "-Clarke has found the group of Omegas and Betas that the council sent down." Raven widens her eyes in surprise, "-you have to go and be with them. I want you to be free." Abby gently caresses the Omega's cheek.

"No," Raven shakes her head, "-not without you... Ma', our family has been apart for too long-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt-" Kane interjects.

"Then don't!" Raven glared at him.

"Reyes this is not up for discussion. The communication of every ship we've sent to the ground has been ruined. None of the people sent to ground have the knowledge to fix up the radios. You must to go and establish communications back with us or-"

"Or what? Are you going to float me?" The Omega rolled her eyes.

Abby sighed, "Sweetheart, think about this… hours ago the Council voted, approved and sent one hundred underage delinquents to the ground... We know the Council wants to-"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Raven asks, "What now, what can be more terrible than send one hundred teenagers to the ground?"

Seeing the nervousness in the Alpha and his assistant's eyes, Kane decides to be the one to reveal the news. "Reyes, I'll be brief," he says in a firm voice, "-and I hope you do not get angry-"

"Usually, when someone is asked not to get angry, it is enough reason to be angry."

Marcus shook his head, defeated, "Given the new circumstances, the council has decided to float Omegas, if they're unmated or without children. All those without a reason to 'live' in the Arc."

"There will be three hundred people executed within the next twelve days." Corroborates Jackson. "All of them Omegas. I saw the list."

Raven is stunned, unable to articulate a word.

"Although, the council decided to spare some Omegas since they are of vital help to the Arc. But if they decide to stay, they'll 'invited' to join a program." Kane takes a breath before continuing with the bad news. "Omegas are going to be inseminated with Alpha Sperm, in order to increase Alpha population. The council claims that the overpopulation of Omegas weakens us as a species and they're afraid human race could be extinct if they don't fix the 'Omega' problem soon."

"THEY CAN NOT DO THAT!" Raven jumps with rage, "Natural presentation of every human being, occurs during puberty," she shouts angrily, "-it is impossible to force a biology in a fetus!"

'Is it that we Omegas are so undervalued in this place that the council can do as they please with our bodies if we aren't willing to die!?' Raven couldn't speak, she'd lost her voice.

"With a brain and ethics like hers, how come you never brought Raven with you to medical bay Abby?" Jackson whispers in shock.

"Is it more humane to secretly send one hundred underage delinquents to a place that we aren't sure is survivable only to save a handful of selfish Alphas in space?" Abby asks, sadness in her voice. "Because this time around three hundred Omegas are about to be floated just because of what they are: OMEGAS. That's one fifth of the Arc's population, honey... I want you out of this frigging place, I want you safe, with your sister and Jake. Live your life, find a mate, feel… I want you to eat real food, to give me grandkids, but on your own terms!"

"Reyes," Marcus whispers, "If it helps… you're in the list of un-expendable Omegas, you'll have to agree to-"

Abby cuts Marcus, "OF COURSE WE DO NOT AGREE TO ANYTHING!"

Marcus sighed, "Please, try to understand Abby, if she wants to stay she'll have to-"

_**Somehow**,_ Raven found her voice again, "I'll do it." She choked out, "I'll go to the ground. But Ma' is coming with me!"

**TBC**

* * *

_**FINAL NOTE: **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**If you want me to update next chapter just ask for it in a comment, it's ready to be published!**_

_**Comments always encourages me to update quickly, drop some of these and I'll give y'all a new chapter.**_


	7. Ch VI: Bon voyage

_UPDATE!_

**_Summary:_**

_Raven and Abby discuss with Marcus and Jackson the task that's been bestowed upon the Omega. Tears are shed, laughs and punches delivered by Raven to those who earned them._

* * *

**CHAPER VI/XI**

**RAVEN**

Shaking his head, Marcus does his best to sound sympathetic. "Even if she wanted to," he raises his eyes, "-that would not possible."

The Omega snarls, "I don't give a fuc-"

"RAVEN REYES, DON'T YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Abby scolds the Omega in a motherly tone.

Snorting at the Alpha's words, Raven lowers her head. Jackson watches with interest his mentor's control over her Alpha pheromones. Abby never tried to make anyone else submit to her, and today wasn't different.

Alphas, both females and males could make those of a weaker nature **submit** to them if they weren't big or strong enough to fight back. Betas and Omegas were the most affected. An Alpha could make another Alpha submit to too in very particular circumstances. There were stories about the first batch of Omegas in space, were as strong as any Alpha. Omegas could and made Alphas submit to them.

"Okay, then I won't go anywhere." Raven defies crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Kane.

Marcus sighed, "Very well. I'll make sure the council gives you the option of **choosing** your… 'alpha donor'. You are legally and adult and the new law states that..." At his words, Abby explodes.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The Alpha shouts, "I won't allow it! Raven... my **_daughters_** have the right to decide! I want them to find love, their soulmate-" Marcus could be Abby's friend, but Raven is her daughter, and she won't go back without a fight, "-Omegas deserve happiness, they have every right to be as free, to decide what's best for them! For heaven's sake, we are all human beings!"

Tears clouded Raven's eyes, the strong need to hug the feisty Alpha seized her. It still amazed her how quickly the Griffins considered her part of the family. She was Jake and Abby's daughter, Clarke sister, period. Still, every time she witnesses any of the three blondes defending her, she stared at them in awe.

_'Abby is a powerful Alpha and she's never had to make anyone submit to her. Her heart is in the right place.' _Without a second thought, the brunette follows her instincts and hugged the older woman tightly.

Marcus tries again, "Abby think about it... I bet this would be what Jake-"

Frowning, Raven moves away from Abby's safe embrace in order to throw a punch at Kane's face, effectively smashing his nose with her fist.

"IF DAD'S NOT HERE IT'S BECAUSE OF FUCKERS LIKE YOU! YOU, ALONG WITH THE COUNCIL VOTED AND HAD HIM FLOATED!" The Omega points angrily.

Abby growls, "Don't you dare to suggest what Jake would have liked Marcus! _You know nothing_." She checked over Raven's hand, making sure the brunette was okay.

"Enlighten me then, please." Marcus asks, shaking his head, wiping the blood that gushes out of his nose. Raven had a surprisingly strong right hook for such a lean and thin Omega.

Pressing some buttons on her Tablet a video of Jake Griffin started on a screen. Raven gasps when she heard his voice.

_"Hey Abby, my love._ _ I hope Raven and Clarke are not around, but if they are… Hey, girls, you please stay outta trouble, will ya?"_ Jake smiled, but his voice sounds tired, _"-I see that the moment of me delivering an inconvenient truth has arrived."_ A smile broke out in Raven's features, _"The Arc's Alpha population is slowly decreasing along with the oxygen levels. I'm sure it's a matter of time before the Council tries to shut me down..." _the blonde Omega sighed, _"-that's why Sinclair and I came up with a plan in case they try to float me for this."_ With a frown, Raven turns to Abby, who was shedding silent tears, "_If I'm floated, look for me at home."_

"But I fixed that leak!" Raven shouts at the screen where Jake was smiling tiredly when the video stopped. '_Was dad floated for nothing?'_

"True," Marcus adds, "-but for the Council, the top priority is to be sure the Alpha biology does not entirely disappear."

Outraged, Raven throws her hands in the air, "THAT'S BULLSHIT! HOW CAN THEY EVEN HAVE MORE OFFSPRING WITHOUT OMEGAS?!"

Clearing his throat Jackson adds, "It gets worse," he warns earning incredulous looks from Omega, "-the new Omega law has been approved and it's an immediate course of action." He looks down at his pulse watch, "The new law comes into force tomorrow at twelve-hundred hours."

Raven opens her mouth, but Marcus stops her, "No Reyes, there was nothing we could have done. All Councilmen are Alphas, they don't understand nor care about anything else but to save their own asses."

"Their priorities are obviously screwed up." Abby shakes her head.

"But, even if they inseminate us, we cannot bear offspring," raising her left arm, the Omega points at her right bicep, where her birth control implant was.

"Sweetheart, we've been given the order... to remove the _selected_ Omegas implants, starting tomorrow." Abby reports warily.

A strong shudder ran through the Omega. It was unfair what she's forced to face. Without that implant she will get pregnant for sure during her next Heat after they inseminate her.

_'That is if I can hide from the Arc's Alphas… To get pregnant or be floated. What a choice!'_

Sitting heavily on a stool, pressing the bridge of her nose just the way Jake did when he felt stressed, Raven tries to stifle her frustration. Abby embraces her tenderly, and the Omega reciprocates the gesture. A tender kiss on the forehead from her adoptive mother pacifies her distress momentarily.

Marcus crosses his arms and remains silent, waiting for the women's decision. Once the Alpha manages to reassure the restless and frustrated Omega, Abby resumes the conversation.

"Home ..." Abby whispers, gazing down the stubborn Omega, "-that's where I want you to go, Rae." The Alpha states wiping the Omega's tears away with her thumb, "Remember our project? Is it ready?"

"The _junk box_?" Seeing the Alpha nodding, she adds, "No, it's still missing-"

"How long?"

At Abby's haste, Raven replies, "If I hurry... and somehow I find the missing piece... five days."

"You have two days." Marcus sighs.

At the Omega's glare, Abby gently reaches for a helmet that had a raven sketched, "You need to go, find your sister, your dad. Do it for me."

Wide eyed, the Omega stutters, "But ma, we're not sure… I don't know if I-"

Jackson whispers. "Reyes, if any of us four has a chance to survive on the ground, that's you."

"And there's more," Marcus softly adds, "-this time, there are innocent Omegas who are going to be sacrificed in the name of the Alpha supremacy. This has gone too far. We can help them, stop this."

"And if somehow you guys are right? What if Earth is survivable? The council won't care about Omegas, they will send all the Alphas to the Ground and try to rule the planet-"

"We will cross that bridge when get there, sweetheart." Abby assures her, "All I care about now is you. Free and safe."

"B-But," Raven stutters looking at the Alpha. "-no... Ma-"

"Sweetheart," Abby cradles Raven's chin, "- Clarke and Jake... they're waiting for you... Octavia too." She reminds the Omega in a sweet voice.

"I'll come back for you," Raven vows, eyes filled with tears as she hugs the Alpha tightly. Abby kisses her forehead nodding.

"I know, sweetheart. And I also know that you'd rather float yourself before letting anyone use you as a breeding machine." Abby smiles, pride and motherly love clouding her gaze. "This is our only and best shot."

Nodding one last time, Raven wipes her eyes before she informs the older Beta the tools and materials she'll need. Nodding, Marcus thanked the Omega for her bravery and left.

_'Damn, these next days will be hell, but if I our calculations are correct I'll get to see Pops and Clarke again! I just wish I could take Ma' with me. I'll find a way to come back for you, mom, I swear."_

**_…Two days later…_**

Raven felt exhausted, but she had succeeded: 'The space junk box' was ready. The new Omega Law had already begun and had Abby busy removing contraceptive devices from the 'chosen' Omegas making time for Raven, they have to hurry because the mechanic was the next day's list.

Jackson and Abby took a moment off from med bay and were adjusting Raven's spacesuit. The Omega was frowning in Marcus' direction. His need to repeat their plan, as he paced around, was driving the brunette bonkers.

"I already know what to do, Kane." Raven rolls her eyes, "To Land. Do not die. Find our blondes. Install the radio antenna on channel 22, frequency 165, 334; the one Sinclair build up for Ma' yesterday."

Marcus scowls at her tone, although he must admit, the girl had an _impeccable_ memory.

"Perfect, sweetheart." Abby compliments, making the young Omega smile smugly.

"D-Do you really have to go back, Mom? Are not you going to stay and see me take off?" Raven asks as Abby eyed the hangar's main gateway.

Seeing the conflict in his mentor's face, Jackson quickly answers for Abby.

"Reyes, if the Council finds out Dr. Griffin was here when the pod's launched, they will know that it was you the one on that ship. Abby will be charged for treason-"

"And they'll float her." Marcus sighed.

Abby nods, "An you know the council is already looking for an excuse to get rid of me." She sighs finishing the adjustments on Raven's suit belts and zippers. "I don't care if they float me. I just hope they do that after I know you're with Clarke and Jake."

Noticing the interaction between the trio, Kane moves towards the other side of the workshop and begins to rummage through a cabinet, carefully taking a backpack and a couple of toolboxes placing them in the Omega's arms.

"Kane... what's-" Raven begins, but Marcus interrupts her.

"These are the tools you asked for," he explains, while Abby synchronized Raven's wristband info onto the screens where hundred or so teenagers were monitored, "-some rations, and some water." He carefully placed a hand over Raven's shoulder, "Be safe, Reyes. We're counting on you."

"Not pressure. Yay!" The Omega sighs, rolling her eyes.

Nodding, Raven lets herself be helped by Abby to get into the pod. Without knowing what to say, the Omega hugs her favorite Alpha before moving back to the ship. Settling herself behind the controllers, Raven puts on her helmet and strapped in. Kane and Jackson turned on the remote control at the other end of the hangar, watching her taking full control of the transportation.

The intercom inside the Omega's helmet buzzed. Abby's voice came in, "As you know, your wristband will let us know your vital signs, we can't communicate or do much for you from up here, not until you install the radio transmitter. But I'll know you're alive, sweetheart."

A new screen with the picture and the name 'Raven Reyes-Griffin' appeared next to the delinquents'.

Nodding in Kane's direction, the Alpha tells him that everything is correct with the devices. Marcus nods in Jackson's direction before moving away from the launch area behind the safety wall.

"I promised my best friend when he was imprisoned that I would not let anything happen to his girls and I failed. Reyes, please help me to keep my word to Jake." Marcus asks by the intercom to the emotional Omega.

Smiling proudly, Abby kissed Raven's helmet one last time before closing and securing the pod's hatchway. Standing next to Marcus behind the security wall, she witnesses for the last time how brave her girl was.

_"I'll take care of Abby, you focus in finding Jake and Clarke and letting us know."_ Kane's voice sounds through the helmet of the Omega.

Gently, Abby says, _"Tell Clarke... Jake, there was not a moment when we-"_

"That there was not a moment whenever we haven't thought about them, cried our eyes out for them, and even plot a way to break them out of jail?" Raven finishes Abby's sentence softly, "I will mom. And when I find them, we're coming back for you. I swear."

At Raven's oath Abby's eyes were clouded with tears. _"May we meet again."_

"May we meet again." Aware that time was running out, Raven presses the buttons in front of her once Jackson let her know that everything was ready and waiting for her.

Hiding her face in her hands, Abby disappears from the scene, leaving Kane and Jackson as the only witnesses of Raven pod's taking off.

:::::::::

Closing her eyes at the roar of the ship's engines had the Omega feeling the pressure in her chest at the trashing movements.

The last thing the Omega would remember from the Arc would be the faces of Kane and Jackson behind the security wall that kept them away from outer space.

**_Somehow_**, Raven manages to press the button that launches her into space, even though her heart squeezed and hurt as she saw tears rolling down Abby's cheeks when the Alpha disappeared behind the exit gate.

Raven Reyes had a mission, a promise to keep, and a family to find.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ch 7**

_"General, is there anything I can do for you?" A raspy voice asks._

_"Not at the moment, no, **Wanheda**." The Alpha replies. She smirks as she sees the blonde exhale in relief. "Should I call you **ambassador** now? Leader of **Skai Kru**, mountain slayer, **Heda's** mate, or our new and most trusted **healer?** You are such a skillful Omega... Tell me **skaikru**, is there anything you can't do?"_

_"Yes, in fact," seeing the General's raised brow, she adds, "I still cannot make you stop referring to me as if you were stating **Khaleesi's** full title."_

_'Damn nit.' The Alpha had no idea how to answer the insult the witty Omega just threw at her._

_"Uhm-"_

_Facing the Alpha's growing irritation, the Omega started to laugh openly, further frustrating her fellow blonde._

_"I think you should go and help **Sonchkepa**," the Alpha huffs, crossing her arms, annoyed at not being able to answer the Omega's insult._

* * *

_**FINAL NOTE:**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**If you want me to update next chapter just ask for it in a comment, it's ready to be published!**_

_**Comments always encourages me to update quickly, drop some of these and I'll give y'all a new chapter.**_


	8. Ch VII: Red Sky

::::

**UPDATE**!

_Summary:_

_Raven's finally on the ground. Anya isn't having the easiest of the days and she's being a major pain in the butt. Fortunately they have Jake to help them 'ground' their feelings along with Clarke._

* * *

**_Note:_**

**_Mount weather has already happened, it's gonna be mentioned later. There was no betrayal. There's Trigedasleng but I managed to translate the sentence immediately, but still I'll put an index in the End Notes._**

* * *

**"SOMEHOW"**

**CHAPTER VII/XI**

**...**

**ANYA**

The day was warm just like any other on a summer afternoon. But it was probably not only the weather what was warming her heart. The vision of Heda smiling and having light conversation with other villagers was a sight she thought she'll never get to witness in Heda again.

"It's good to see you're happy, **seken**. Whatever happened to love is weakness?" A blonde Alpha smirks when a slight blush spread across her former second, a taller and brown haired Alpha.

Green eyes turn and locked with almond-shaped ones.

"**Fos**," Heda growls at the Alpha's teasing tone, "-Titus was wrong. Love is not weakness, it is strength. I regret not understand it until recently." Heda deeply sighs, "She's not just any woman… **Wanheda**, she's..."

"An Omega that has you wrapped around her finger."

Chuckling at the truth in the Alpha's teasing words, Heda nods. "We've made it official."

Surprised with Heda's statement, the blonde Alpha asks, "**Leksa**?" at the slight blush and smug smirk on Heda's lips, she adds, "So that's why you smell slightly different today." It was a statement, not a question. Heda nods, "I'm happy for you **seken, **I really am." She places a hand over the brunette's shoulder.

Nodding, Heda decides to change the subject to a pressing one.

"You know, **Wanheda** and **Sonchkepa** are extremely grateful with **TriKru** for helping them in the rescue of-**" **a snort from the Alpha next to her interrupts Heda.

"I did not do it for **Sonchkepa**. And he's been a pain in the butt with this goal of his to persuade me to have my village using his **Tek**." She rolls her eyes, "Even though whatever is happening up there," she points with a finger to the sky, "-benefits us down here on the ground." The Alpha smirks watching around them, where several young couples were working to repair the village, "Heda, thanks to the Alpha crap from those who live in the space, today we have the largest Omega population in the last hundred years."

Heda looks up to the sky silently. The stoic factions of the young Alpha morphed into a grimace as she remembers the reason why human race seemed to have a second chance before face extinction.

"No, **Onya**." Heda's soft voice points out, "These Omegas... and the few Betas who arrived, they have rights. They are not ours. They must and can choose, they are no longer imprisoned in their own home."

"I think some of them have already started to choose," Anya points out to a small group of **Sky kru** Omegas, who openly flirted with some Alpha villagers while they continued their assigned tasks. "Besides, no matter what **Wanheda** says, that people... their people banished them-"

"Former people." A voice chimes into the Alphas conversation.

Turning around, Heda and Anya look with curiosity the newcomer. The man had adapted to life on the ground and Polis smoothly over his abrupt arrival years ago. Back then he wore a simple shirt and denim pants, both black, and a heavy backpack on his shoulder. However, that afternoon the Omega man wears a new contraption covering his eyes him and this made Heda chuckle with amusement, something called sunglasses. These had mirror glasses which reflected the sun's rays and shone emitting the rainbow colors. And in addition, these were framed bright yellow.

"What is that on your face, **spita**?" Anya chuckles.

Placing the sunglasses over his ash blonde hair, the man chuckles, revealing bright blue eyes.

"I've stopped being an **outsider **years ago, General. Didn't you say that to me, **Heda**?" The man assures the snorting blonde Alpha when Heda nods her answer. "Oh, and these," the Omega points at the sunglasses over his head, "-are called sunglasses. Big frames and hugeflat lenses." He explains excitedly. The Alphas peer down at him waiting patiently for a simplified explanation. "A thank you present from a young boy I helped earlier."

Shaking her head at the witticisms of the most intelligent man she had ever meet, Heda takes a deep breath before returning her attention to the other Alpha. Placing a hand over her shoulder she addresses Anya.

"**Sonchkepa **here," **Heda** calls at the Omega, "-**Jeik Kom Skaikru**, General Anya and I have been thinking about the possible reasons *actions, council* space people have to treat the Omegas among them as a lesser being. And we'd like to hear your thoughts again."

Nodding, the Omega indicates with his head to the Alphas to follow him into a less crowded area. Understanding, Heda and Anya walk behind the blond in comfortable silence. Arriving to a tent, there were some wounded grounders and sky people being treated by a blonde healer.

A proud look took over **Heda** as she gazed around, noticing grounders and sky people working together to help as much Omegas and Betas as they could.

A small group of Omegas and Betas had fallen from the Sky and arrived into Anya's village a few days ago, and some Trikru warriors as well as some Omegas and Betas, that were also fell from the sky years ago, were helping the newcomers to recover from the harsh landing.

"Of all the places in this village, you choose the healer's tent to talk?" The blonde Alpha snorts. A loop-sided smile and a brief nod is Anya's reply. The Omega's blue eyes were focused on a figure on the other side of the tent. A young blonde woman was stitching a teenager's forehead; the teen is wearing well-worn clothes similar to those who lived in space.

"I still cannot believe this." **Jeik** pointed towards a wounded grounder who was being aided by a sky girl. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see these teenagers, **Skai kru** teens non the less, getting along with us." He looked towards a couple of teenagers, they were waiting a turn to be checked, making light conversation with some **Trikru** villagers that were keeping them company. "The Arc has gone too far."

"**Ark kru** has a cruel way of dealing with underage Omega offenders." General Anya responds through clenched teeth. "Potentially cruel and devastating consequences for the human species."

"**Onya**." **Heda** warns the General's words in a harsh tone, "**Jeik** is just trying to show empathy, they're mostly kids. And none of these Omegas asked to be thrown away-"

"**Floated**... Lexa." The Omega corrects her with a soft smile using **Heda's** first name. "Floated is the term we use in the Arc."

**Heda** nods appreciative for the correction. "None of these Omegas asked to be floated from what they considered their home and also a prison." **Jeik** nods gloomily at the Alpha, "According to **Wanheda's** friend, your council is planning to severely reduce the Omega population within the next months. You think all those Omega be floated or may they end up just the way you and these delinquents did?"

Nodding, hearing Heda is questioning him, the man had his blue eyes following the same Omega they saw when they entered the tent. The blonde was on the other side; she has just finished patching a wounded villager by the events that occurred hours before. She was giving instructions to others that fell from the Sky, just like her, organizing them in order to help the village people.

A drop ship with had landed in Trikru territory three days ago. Destroying some houses and causing chaos close to **Trikru** apple fields. But just as it had happened threw years ago, the ones from the sky had no idea where they were going and much less what they could damage on impact.

As far as the Arc knows, the ground was nothing but a deserted piece of land, wild animals and insects probably the only inhabitants.

"How will we know who need our help and who is the enemy?" Anya asks, gazing over the newly arrived teenagers, "Most of them seem to be highly intimidated by being close to an Alpha." She frowns.

Anya watches in annoyed silence panic rising in the eyes of an Omega girl that walked next to the Alpha on her way to the healer. The General rolled her eyes at the obvious display of submission these Sky-Omega shows. She didn't like that behavior one bit, that means these young Omegas were forced into submission at 'home'.

"Try to understand, General," **Jeik** asks, crouching near the wall next to the General, "-your people here on Earth managed to develop a high sense of smell, pheromones," he enumerated whilst tinkering as he plugs in some lamps and portable wires that he took out of his backpack, "-we Omegas, respond instinctively before any sign of intimidation. Gah," an annoyed grunt left his throat when he cut his finger adjusting a wire that joined the portable lamps, "-Done! Now, with this **Wanheda** will be able to keep helping the injured ones in the dark."

Heda nods again at **Jeik's** words, green eyes darted in the direction of the blonde Omega healer, who felt someone looking at her and she turned to face them.

Raising her chin, trying to stifle a grin, Lexa silently nods her approval at the blonde Omega's hard work, she was her future Mate after all. A hand on her shoulder startles the Alpha.

"I hope those doubts you have regarding your relationship with my daughter are gone now, **Heda**." The Omega man smiles kindly at the newly mated Alpha. "I know you do not need it, but Lexa... you have my blessing." At that the young Alpha exhales in relief, a weight was lifted from her shoulders upon hearing his approval, "She is not here, but... my mate, she would be happy to see how happy you make out daughter."

"I-I… **Jeik**, hearing you say this, it really means a lot."

Anya rolled her eyes with amusement at the conversation shared between the Omega and Lexa, because the man was right, **Heda** did not need his or anyone's approval for anything and this made her walk away from them discreetly. She decided to approach the area where **Wanheda** was finishing to stitch the last injured.

Clearing her throat, Anya makes her presence known.

"General, is there anything I can do for you?" A raspy voice asks.

"Not at the moment, no, **Wanheda**." The Alpha replies. She smirks as she sees the blonde exhale in relief, thus, she decides to mess with the Omega a little. "Should I call you **ambassador** now? Leader of **Skai Kru**, mountain slayer, **Heda's** mate, or our new and most trusted healer? You are such a skillful Omega... Tell me **Klark kom skaikru**, is there anything you can't do?"

Chuckling while cleaning her hands in a bowl of water, the Omega locks blue eyes with Anya's hazelnut ones.

"Yes, in fact, there is something I still can't do," seeing the General's raised brow, she adds, "I still cannot make you stop describing me as if you were stating **Khaleesi's** full title."

'Damn nit.' Anya had no idea how to answer the insult the witty Omega just threw.

"Uhm-"

Facing Anya's growing irritation, the Omega started to laugh openly, further frustrating the Alpha.

"I think you should go and help **Sonchkepa**," huffs Anya, crossing her arms, annoyed at not being able to answer the blonde's ingenious insult, "-without asking me, he's been installing that fake lighting thing around."

Pinching the bridge of the nose, the Omega sighs softly. "We've been through this a thousand times, Anya," the blonde blinks, "-I'm Clarke. We are not in Lexa's throne room nor in front of Titus," a shiver ran down her spine, "-therefore I'm just Clarke. And that Omega," points out where the man; **Sonchkepa**, and Heda were chatting animatedly, "-his name is Jake. And I know he's asked you more times than I had, to stop calling him **light** **keeper**. He wants to be Jake when he's not working, you know."

"I already lost count of how many time he's asked me to let him artificially illuminate my village. You two are really a pain in the butt." The Alpha chuckles watching Heda and Jake. "I do not trust your **Tek** that much. What if it causes an explosion?"

Releasing a nasal laugh, Clarke shakes her head. "I know someone who makes things go boom just 'cause it's fun."

"Pardon?" Clarke simply shakes her head at the Alphas question, "I allowed you two to install and to teach me how to use that voice transmitter of yours. I'd say that's more than enough **Tek** for the time being in my village."

Clarke shakes her head, "Anya, I'll convince you one day to illuminate and technologically connect this place completely to Polis. There are even some awesome video games!"

Raising a brow, the Alpha crosses her arms, "I've seen you play what you call videu-gaims, and it does not look interesting at all. I find stupid to center my attention on a small screen."

"Ugh, one day I'll manage it to convince you to race me in Mario Kart!"

Anya huffs, "Be my guest, I still have to meet the one able to make me change my mind when my decisions have been made."

"Really?" Clarke deflates when the Alpha smugly nods, "Maybe you need a little vitamin O?"

Anya frowns, "I am not interested in your friend," seeing Clarke tilt her head, the Alpha explains, "-the one that arrived yesterday. You and **Jeik** called her O'."

Facepalming, Clare chuckles loudly, "I meant Omega. You grounder Alphas don't know how persuasive my kind could be." She winks cheekily. "And I don't think you're Octavia's type."

"I'm everybody's type." The Alpha grumbles, "Don't you have injured people to help?"

"Don't you have children to scare?"

Aware of the potentially explosive argument between Anya and Clarke, Lexa and Jake approach them.

"Any news, **Wanheda**?" Heda asks.

Shaking her head, no, Clarke smiles at the most important people to her on this planet, "No Heda." She assures, "I was reminding to your General the benefits electricity would bring to her village and people. Especially at night. You know, just like Polis."

Anya huffs at the idea. Heda raises a brow, "General?"

"With all due respect Heda... **Skaikru**," Anya indicates seriously, "**-**I don't think this is the wisest course of action. Given the recent... events. I'll like to wait."

Heda agrees with her General, so she nods accepting Anya's answer.

"I would have loved to find Rae among these delinquents." Jake's voice breaks the silence. Clarke eyes him, surprised, while Anya and Heda curiously. "Oh, she's my oldest daughter," he clarifies, "-a brilliant mind. Very beautiful. Rae, she is-"

"A huge pain in the ass!" Clarke discloses and started laughing.

"Clarke!" Jake scolds her, chuckling along, "I think you would like her. I can assure you that she would keep you entertained with her witty comments all day long." The man states to the intrigued Alphas.

Anya seemed stoic at Jake's words, but her mind was already imagining Clarke's older sister.

'Maybe she's less annoying than **Wanheda. **Blonde seems to be a trait in their family lineage... is she an Alpha, Beta? I wonder if her eyes will be as blue as theirs...' the Alpha had no idea that the image of the Rae she was forming in her head couldn't be farther from reality.

Clarke's voice brings the blonde Alpha back from her mental journey.

"Okay. Considering that there are no more injured people to help," Clarke begins, looking around, "-I think we must go to the subject. What do you say?"

**LEXA**

Nodding, Heda says, "Yes, we should, now that we're alone." She summarizes, "We have exactly ninety-two Omegas and sixteen unmated Betas. A total of **one hundred and eight** young and unmated people. You are the only survivor from the ship you were send down here, Clarke. The others are part of The Hundred delinquents that arrived three days ago. And the last part is from previous expeditions sent to Earth, but most of them were adults. I'm concerned about the imprisoned ones, the ones waiting for a 'trial' according to you and **Jeik**. I'd say, we could review their cases with you as **Wanheda** and **Sonchkepa's** help and decide a realistic sentence-" Heda's sentence was cut off by a loud roar in the outside.

Suddenly, the sky roared like it was about to collapse over their heads and turned into a deep red color. Different shades of red were coating around the clouds, it was like the sky and clouds were made of fire.

"Is it... raining fire?" A stunned grounder child whispers.

"No..." Clarke says, looking up at the familiar dark smoke in the sky, "-no, that's not rain..."

"**Skaifloudon**!" Heda shouts turning quickly toward Anya and the pair of Omegas.

The Omega man was startled when he was pushed lightly by curious onlookers. Half of the village had gathered around Jake to observe the phenomenon in the sky.

"**ONYA**!" Heda shouts over the turmoil, "**Miya snap**!"

"**Sha****!**" The Alpha nods. Two close by warriors join her, **"-Linkon, Adigas****,** **mafta ai op**!" She orders taking a couple of horses and offering one to the Omega man.

Not understanding, Jake asks, "**Skaifloudon**?"

"She means spaceship, dad!" Clarke explains hurriedly, "**Heda**!" she calls, "Those might be more floated Omegas from the Arc," she points up to the sky, the ball of fire plummeting dangerously close to the ground at the other side of the village's limits. The open forest. "When they crash, they will need medical attention!"

Heda knows that the blonde is right, that the logical thing is to take Clarke with her. **Wanheda** is her Mate and a very skilled healer, but her personal interest wants to keep her Omega out of danger.

At the end Heda nods, motioning to Jake to follow them as well.

Arising her horse, Heda and the other warriors are galloping full speed to the area where the pod it's about to crash. Following Jake instructions carefully and thus avoiding possible collateral damage when the pod lands on the ground at the other side of the forest.

They have to get to this ship quickly, the peace and amnesty negotiated by Clarke and Jake for the floated Omegas had to be maintained at all costs.

Anya gallops quickly, with Heda's rear guard behind them. The conversation between the two Omegas reached her ears.

"It's too early to float more Omegas, dad, just three days ago-"

Panting, Jake interrupts Clarke, "We are talking about the Arc here, sweetheart, the less Omegas they have up there the better."

Noticing the strain tone in the man's voice, had Anya snarling in annoyance at the harsh laws the **space kru **were ruled by.

"Dad... Do you think... that-"

"I don't know sweetheart, we can only hope. They seem to be floating just delinquents for now. I don't think Abby could be among them. Your sister on the other hand…"

Unable to stay out of the conversation, Anya says softly, "If for some reason the spirits allow me to find the members of your family," she offers solemnly despite the moment of stress they were going through, "-I promise to watch over them. They will be safe in Heda lands, in my village." The alpha vows to the pair of Omegas. "It's the least I can do for you, my friend."

Touched by the words of the Stoic Alpha, the pair of Omegas accepts the promise with a firm nod. The sound of a loud crash and a strong quake on the ground beneath their feet halted their horses for a moment.

'They're here... Oh spirits, will be Abby this time? No, she's an Alpha they won't float her… and Raven is too important for the Arc, the council want to keep her… Is it another group of teenage Omega offenders?'

**Somehow**, after the momentary shock, Jake managed to chase after the warriors at full speed toward the area where the pod had landed.

**TBC**

* * *

**Advance. Ch8**

Gaze fixed in brown eyes, Anya asks, "You are?"

Raven dumbly stares at the attractive blonde, seemingly in a daze she blurts, "Not as straight as I thought I was." And she reaches for the blonde's hand with her left.

A chill ran down Raven's spine, not sure if it was because of the pain in her wound or if it is something else, but her head starts to spin and her breathing is broken by the electrified contact with the dirty blonde's skin.

Anya suppressed a chill of her own at the touch of the strong yet soft hand. The need of get closer than it could be considered appropriate was taking a toll on her.

'A beautiful Omega, with calloused hands? I'd love to know her story.'

* * *

_Final notes:_

_Thanks for reading! __If you want me to update next chapter just ask for it in a comment, it's ready to be published! __Comments always encourages me to update quickly, feel free to drop some and I'll give y'all a new chapter ASAP!_

_**TRIG INDEX:**_

_**Seken: **Trainee._  
_**Wanheda: **Comander of Death._  
_**Heda: **commander._  
_**Sonchkepa: **guardian of light._  
_**Tek: **Technology._  
_**Spita: **Outsider._  
_**Skaifloudon: **Spaceship._  
_**mafta ai op: **Follow me._  
_**Miya snap:** Come quick._


	9. Ch VIII: Found

**...**

**O.o**

**SUMMARY**

_Someone's here... Anya, Heda and the Griffins are going to have their plate full looking for the stranger._

**_NOTE:_**

_Welcome to the longest chapter so far xD __and... __Oh yeah, I'm one of those FanFic writers that likes to have a bilingual Raven, so she's going to speak some Spanish (cursing mostly)._

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII/XI: FOUND****  
**

**RAVEN**

Her head ached, eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't move, or so the Omega thought until a coughing fit took over her. Shaking her sored head, she scrunches her brow, memories of what had happened hours ago flashed in her mind: the new Omega law, Abby and Kane sending her to the ground, Jackson helping her.

Brown eyes opened slowly and looked around her. She almost fainted on the spot, noticing she wasn't wearing her helmet! The air felt thick and warm, not the cold and light oxygen she was used for breath.

Raven could feel her body temperature start to rise.

Moving her limbs had her groaning in pain, she could feel herself drenched in sweat under the space suit. It almost felt like she was entering her Heat.

'That can't be possible… it's not the time, not yet.'

Wincing in pain, Raven moves to unbuckle from her seat, and soon she realizes the position she was in.

_'Damn it, I'm upside down! If not for the belts…'_ a small chill cuts her train of thoughts as she notices the current state of the dropship: smashed window glasses, several wires hung inches away from her face, everything around was a mess.

_'At least the wires aren't sizzling.'_

Carefully, Raven manages to unbuckle the straps, falling heavily on her hands and knees. Running a hand over her neck the Omega's eyes opens wide once she notices she wasn't wearing her helmet. The fatal consequences of being exposed to radiation came to her mind.

Sighing deeply, Raven peers at her wristband, _'Is this thing even working? I don't want to disappoint them for dying as soon as I got to the ground… I'm so, so sorry mom.'_

Holding back angry tears, she slumps heavily on the ground, resigned to wait for her imminent demise. Looking around the 'path' of destruction and scattered parts that the ship had left behind its passage, Raven decides to wait for the deadly symptoms to make themselves present.

Unused to sit uselessly, she yawns, mouth open wide as she waits for death. Minutes passed by and nothing happens._ 'Is dying supposed to take this long?'_

"Radiation poisoning causes intense headaches; well, I have that, but I bet that's because of the wound in my forehead." She touches a cut on her forehead, "Uhm, nasal and ocular bleeding, vomit, blisters... this supposedly happens immediately in a highly radiated environment like here."

A grin takes over her face.

"The air is not toxic..." she inhaled giggling, "-take that, you Alpha bitches!" The Omega jumps up and curses at the Arc's Alphas.

Unable to control her emotions, joy, excitement, exhilaration, Rave turns to ogle her surroundings with squinted eyes. 'So many colors, so much light!' The Omega wasn't used to the brightness and it hurt her pupils a bit, she doesn't care. A soft breeze caressed her face just as her eyes adjusted to the illumination.

"Is... is this wind?" She gasps, caressing her face where the air touched her skin.

She notices a meadow full of diverse vegetation behind her, shocked she whispers, "This is what nature looks like? Oh, wow, the ground is so bright and colorful, so damn beautiful." She gasps loudly, "Are those... birds?"

Amazed, she looks up, studying each little animal, then the rocks, trunks this place offered. Trees, just as the old books promised, but larger and thicker, hundreds of scents hit her nose at once, Raven shook her head, each and every one of those scents were unknown to her and make her feel a little dizzy.

The sound of running water had the Omega gasping, "Water?"

Immediately, the voice of Jake Griffin echoes in her mind. _'Ancient civilizations, used to get settled near drinking water streams.'_

"Well," she starts to remove her spacesuit, moving to grab one of the backpacks, "-operation 'Griffin' starts. Let's see… **One**, go back to earth and don't die, _check_. **Two**, land in the coordinates Kane settled…" she smiled, checking her location on a map she took out from the backpack, "- I suppose, _check_. **Three**, find Clarke and Pops... _ON IT_!"

Nodding to herself, Raven checks on the map the landing coordinates from the ship sent to Earth days ago, comparing distances with her current location. Making some more calculations, Raven puts the map back in the bag pack. Using the navigation tools provided by Kane, the Omega uses a compass looking for the right path. She was searching for the area where Octavia's ship landed days ago.

The sound of something moving behind her catches her attention, but when she turns she couldn't see anything in the bushes or trees. The sensation being watched grows as she's planning how to explore the area.

"Very well," she carefully marks on the map the place where she would leave her ship and the technology to communicate with the Ark, "Princess, you better be around, I'm going out to find you and dad!"

Oriented by her compass, the Omega takes out an old handheld telescope from her rear pocket. Holding it up, the sunlight reflects the light in the metal when she extends it. She had barely raised the contraption when a war cry is heard behind Raven startling her. Immediately, a horrible pain took hold of the Omega's left hand.

"GAH!"

Falling on her knees to the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs, Raven watches in horror an arrow piercing through the hand she was using to raise the handheld telescope, now that contraption on the ground.

_"HIJO DE PUTA!"_

A figure, covered by the trees' shadows and shrubs, stood pointing a bow towards the Omega's head.

:::::

**ANYA**

The **_Skaifloudon_** had landed almost an hour ago. Heda and the General galloped ahead, leading the searching party, Lincoln and Artigas riding behind them, securing the rearguard off any danger. Anya next to Heda, slightly in front of her, looking to cover her from any sudden danger.

Clarke and Jake's voices reach the attentive Alphas' ears.

"Do you think we're close?" Clarke asks. "I hope it's not another group of one hundred Omegas, that would be _inhuman_."

Anya is unable to suppress the snarl that escapes her lips as she hears Clarke's sadden tone.

_'So many despised Omegas in the Ark and the human species on the ground on the verge of extinction 'cause of the lack of Omegas!'_

"Judging by the size of that ship," Jake replies, "-I would dare to say, we are looking for one or two people," he frowns, "-whoever was sent down here, is important. Being sent to the ground instead of being floated makes you either a threat to the Arc or a possible savior."

"Alphas maybe?" Clarke asks.

Shaking his head, Jake replies, "No. Even if some Alpha dared to kill Thelonious," seeing Heda and the General stop before some burnt bushes made the Omegas slow down their pace, "-I really doubt that said Alpha could even be punished as major offender."

"**_Skaikru, Trikru,_**" Anya calls, she says, pointing a finger, getting off her horse, "-look."

Following the General, Clarke and Jake dismount, passing over to Artigas the straps of their horses. Walking behind Heda and Anya, the pair of blondes widens their eyes in shock at the sight of the area where the dropship crashed. Metal parts lying everywhere, some of it still on fire and some other were missing.

"This dropship..." Jake points out, recognizing the engine. Squatting next to a metal sheet, he eyed the ripped wires and metal pieces scattered around, "-Heda, General," he calls courteously, "-I think we have a thief among us." Standing up, the blond Omega apprehensively ogles the dropship. "This ship should've never left the hangar where I _hid_ it!"

At the Omega's words the grounders moved, pulling out their arcs and swords. They were looking for a _traitor_, someone dangerous. Someone who had managed to flee from the Arc in a clever way.

Immediately, Heda begins to shout orders in trig. Nodding, Lincoln and Artigas inspect among the nearby bushes silently, Clarke immediately senses Lexa's protective presence at her side.

"**_Em klir_**_!_"

"**_Em klir_**_!_"

Both grounder Alpha men report after looking into the bushes and trees.

"Clear." Clarke translates looking into Jake's eyes.

Jake frowns, eying the pod, "Heda, whoever they've sent, is either gone or still inside the ship."

With a whistle, Heda signals and Anya approach the pod cautiously, silently making her way toward the hatch.

"Lexa," Clarke whispers, "-we can't let Anya-"

"I agree to stay on the sidelines," Jake replies, Lincoln and Artigas are pointing their bows and arrows towards the ship bucking Anya up, "-we don't know if the Arc has finally discovered Earth is survivable. What if they sent Alphas to colonize us?"

A growl escapes Heda's lips, her hold tightening around her own sword, "Let them try."

Once behind the pod, the blonde Alpha notices the windows were smashed. The case had holes in the metal around it, the main door was missing. Stealthily, sword in hand, Anya moves to the front where the larger window showed an empty seat. Tilting her head, Anya notices how said seat seems to be upside down. A couple of steps away from the ship a strange pile of clothing catches her attention. As she approaches, she uses her sword to a space suit off the ground.

Shaking her head, suppressing a low whimper, the Alpha is surprised with the delicious and foreign scent that pours out the suit. Anya's heart races, her blood boils in excitement, making her feel her body vibrate with desire and anxiety… the good kind of anxiety.

_'What the hell?' _Shaking her head, she manages clearing her throat, "Clear here too, Heda."

"We must find whoever they've sent." Jake replies gazing nervously the space suit. "We don't know if we'll be safe."

"**_Sha_**," Heda agrees, "**_Wanheda_**, with me," she orders, Clarke nods. She knows this was not up for discussion, "-**_Linkon_**, stay with **_Jeik," _**seeing the older Omega's look, she adds, "-none of us understands these machines, **_Jeik_**. I need you to check for any clue of what we're dealing with." The man nods. "**_Onya_**_, take** Adigas**_ with you and**_-" _**

"With all due respect Heda," Anya interrupts, "-I think **_Adigas_** must stay. The boy is still an inexperienced **_gona_** when it comes to _stealth_ missions." Lexa's raised brow prompts a smirk from Anya, "Don't you remember how our mission ended up for you in Azgeda three years ago, all thanks to him?"

Blushing, Lexa rolls her eyes, remembering the embarrassing situation, in which the boy got her involved. _'A story that must never be told!'_ Heda coughs awkwardly, reassembling the teams.

"All right, **_Onya_**, be careful, you're going _solo_," she points to the area that led to the nearby river, "-**_Klark_**, follow me. **_Linkon_**,"

"**_Adigas _**and I will keep **_Jeik _**safe." Lincoln promises, Artigas next to him, frowns exasperated that he's not part of the exploration party.

Wishing them luck, the group splits. Anya takes the route to the river alone, while Heda and Clarke moved to the opposite side, going into the forest.

:::::::::

Walking as quietly as possible, Anya sharpens her senses to detect any unknown presence.

Moving away from the crater, carefully, she looks around, searching for an intruder sign as she makes her way to the river. The Alpha was close to the river's bushes, when an odd object catches her attention.

Bending down in order to pick up a white and round item, the Alpha notices bits of metal and the shattered glass. Anya's eyebrows rose in surprise and a gasp leaves her lips as she turns the object and notices it was a helmet with a sketch of a raven on its back.

_'Spirits, this looks exactly like m-... but how?!'_

Bringing the helmet closer to her face for a better look, a sensation of warmth, joy and excitement in her guts made themselves present when the distinctive and at the same time strange scent hits her nose. It was a mixture of oils, delicate ones, like the ones she uses to polish her sword mingled along with the freshness of her favorite strawberry fields, like the ones she loved to spend her free afternoons as a pup. It made her weak in the knees. A new scent from the helmet hit her senses, a soft and the honeyed mixture scent caused her mouth to water.

_'W-What is this? How could anyone smell so obscenely alluring?!'_

Her heart races uncontrollably, a lustful desire of taking, marking, and Mating the owner of the helmet in her hand filled her mind.

Unable to stop herself, Anya approaches the helmet to her nose and takes a deep sniff.

She was a goner; her legs gave out making her fall on her knees to the ground at the intense sensation that engulfs her fully. Just a second after the delicious aroma has hit her nose had the Alpha feeling suddenly extremely worried and anxious about this helmet owner's well-being, the _bad kind of anxious_! A terrible anguish invades her insides without having the slightest clue of why.

Before she could continue questioning the odd reactions that the aroma elicits in her, a heartrending cry followed by a litany of words in a foreign language, startles her.

**_"GAH!"_**

Hazel eyes widen in panic, immediately Anya's running towards the source of that scream.

**_"HIJO DE PUTA!"_**

A growl begins to reverberate in the Alpha's throat at the voice's strain, she felt scared and **_somehow_**, aroused at the same time for some strange reason!

_'The voice came from behind the bushes on the other side of the river!'_

Quickly, Anya crosses the river hoping over some rocks. Once behind a bush she observes the scene before her: a young, 'beautiful woman', was holding her own wounded hand as she tried to crawl away from the danger in front of her. Hazel eyes turn to the left, and the Alpha finds a man tensing his bow, aiming its arrow directly at the wounded brunette.

Without thinking it twice, Anya throws the helmet at the man, hitting him square in the head distracting him. For further safety, the blonde tackles him by the waist, effectively taking him away from the brunette. Once on the ground, holding the stunned man down, Anya snarls in his face and rage took over her. She punched him on the nose, knocking him out.

Only when she stood up she realizes that this no other than **_Adigas_**. A warning growl resonates in her chest when she walks away from the young Alpha, leaving the unconscious boy on the ground.

Hazel eyes make contact with the most beautiful chocolate eyes she's ever seen.

_'Spirits... she's breath taking..._' Anya's train of thoughts is interrupted by a painful whimper. _'I-Is she a Beta?'_

A new and equally intoxicating aroma hits the Alphas nose. This time Anya has to cover her mouth or the most pitiful whine could break out of her lips.

_'She… she's an Omega! And she looks fragile, delicate even. I bet she's-'_

_"**PENDEJO**!"_ The brunette glares at the unconscious man. _ "**SU PUTA MADRE!**"_

Blinking rapidly, Anya tilts her head not understanding the language, **_"_****_Chon_**** _yu bilaik?_****_Hakom yu kamp raun hir?_**** _"_** The Alpha asks cautiously, despite being a stranger, she felt a strong pull to this Omega. Her inner Alpha was shouting at her to aid the brunette, and to keep her away from any harm.

"Eh, what?" The brunette asks, tears gathering in her eyes. Her hand was aching, bleeding. She had been about to be murdered if had not been for the blonde. "Don't you speak English? Spanish?"

Approaching the Omega, slowly, Anya translates her questions, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" licking her lips, sighing at the insanely alluring scent she was being engulfed in, she whispers, "**_Zpan-ish_**?" She kneels on one knee just a step away from the brunette. Staring at the woman with interest.

Ignoring the questions, the brunette couldn't help but keep moaning in pain, "Do you mind?" She raises her pierced hand, arrow still there, "I was between Cupid here and the object of his desire," she hisses in pain, "-his aim is fucking terrible."

'_Bold and a foul-mouthed!'_

Anya, seeing blood oozing from the wound, let out an irritated growl when the Omega's distress and very pained pheromones, reached her nose.

Upon hearing the growling that the blonde lets out, startled, the Omega tried to sneak away, but the Alpha is faster and holds her carefully by the wrist under the injured hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me help you," Anya hands the brunette a wooden arrow, "-I'd bite this if I were you, this is going to hurt."

Nodding, the brunette does as Anya says and in a second, a throbbing pain finishes piercing her hand followed by an immediate relief. The Alpha quickly tears the end of her shirt, tying the rag around the bleeding wound. The blonde has to fight the urge to get closer to the brunette's sweaty neck and taking a deep sniff.

_'I bet she tastes better than she smells…' _The Omega's scent surrounds Anya, the need to touch her is getting stronger and harder to fight it. _'What the hell is wrong with me? What is this pull I'm feel?!'_

"T-Thank you." Relief was palpable in the Omega's raspy voice.

_'Spirits, what a sweet voice!'_

"Thanks, for the help. Douchebag attacked me out of nowhere!" The Omega frowns annoyed. This is perhaps one of the cutest gesture Anya's ever seen.

Shaking her head, Anya holds the brunette's hand in hers delicately as she helps the Omega to stand up.

Gaze fixed in brown eyes, Anya asks, "You are?"

Raven dumbly stares at the attractive blonde, seemingly in a daze she blurts, "Not as straight as I thought I was."

Reaching out for the blonde's hand with her left, curiously, she's graced with a strong hand holding into her forearm. A chill ran down Raven's spine, not sure if it was because of the pain in her wound or if it is something else, but her head starts to spin and her breathing is broken by the electrified contact with the blonde's skin.

Anya has to suppress a chill of her own at the touch of the strong yet soft hand on her bare skin. The need of stop herself for getting inappropriately closer was taking a toll on her.

_'A beautiful Omega, with calloused hands, and a mouth that's not ashamed of cussing? I'd love to know her better!'_

Shaking her head awkwardly, Raven let go of Anya's forearm. Trying to catch her sudden ragged breath, she wasn't feeling well all of the sudden. She felt hot and a shaky, too hot all of the sudden.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm _Ra…**Reyes**_!" she corrects herself, "-have you been down here long?" She asks trying to distract herself from the odd feelings. _'Don't know who I'm facing here, a girl can't never be too cautious.'_

The blonde keep staring at the Omega intently, "Y-You could say that."

"Not much of a talker, uh?" Raven sighs, cleaning her sweaty forehead with her good hand, taking deep breaths, "I'm from Phoenix, grow up in Walden 'tho. I've never seen you before, and trust me, I would remember you," before she could stop herself, she winks at the blonde, "-so, what station were you from?"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, blushing a little at the bold gesture, Anya tilts her head, "Station?"

Feeling cold sweat running down her neck, blinking quickly to push away the sudden rise in her body temperature, conscious of the energy leaving her body, stubbornly Raven pushed herself to keep going. "Uh, the Arc? We all are from there, even if you've sent down here years ago. Why did they send you here anyways?" She gasps again, bunching her shirt up and starts to fan herself with it. "Shit, it's getting hot in here. Aren't you burning up?"

Those questions and the slight display of caramel skin alerts Anya, all kind of thoughts in her mind.

'_She's the one from the_ **_Skaifloudon! _**_And here I was thinking she was a lost delinquent from the last ship! Oh spirits, look at that skin… her belly, is that a pricing?!' _Anya was on the verge of start drooling.

"Eh, although I'm enjoying your company," Raven pants in the verge of tears, she was feeling extremely shaky and hot, weak, "-I asked you a-"

"Do I look like I could be a **_Spacekru_** Alpha?" The Alpha points at her grounder attire and tattoos.

"_Space kru_?" Raven blinks and then whines gloomily, "ALPHA?" _'Gosh, why are all the hot women, alphas? Oh yeah, woman so um no. No Reyes you're not into women, no, no-no.'_

"**_Spacekru_**… they live in that thing called the **Ark**."

Surprised, taking a couple of steps forward, good hand on Anya's right shoulder had Raven notices the different clothing, fur and armor the blonde wears. '_Wow, she has such strong shoulders! I can see the hints of a tattoo!'_

"Are you saying that-" Raven says, trying to stay still, eyes closing and head spinning as the energy began to leave her body, "FUCK! You're from the ground-ground!"

Before Raven could hear an answer, she felt her body give in. **_Somehow_** the impact against the ground the Omega was expecting never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms surrounds her by the waist. Warm breath and soft lips pressed against her neck.

And before she could do or say anything, darkness engulfed Raven completely.

* * *

**Advance: Chapter IX**

_Anya's mental astonishment, and awe, are interrupted when a worried and overly anxious green-eyed brunette collides against her frame clumsily. Ignoring the Alphas around, she stood up and darts towards Clarke._

_"Where is she?!" An agitated Omega demands shaking Clarke by the shoulders, tears running down her cheeks, "RAE!" She tried to throw herself into Raven's arms, but a non-so gentle hand holds her in place by the back of her shirt._

_Spinning around, the Omega found herself pined against a wall, an angry Alpha snarling into her face holding her up by the neck._

_"Don't you dare to touch her!" The General growls, eyes turning dark in anger._

_Jake, Clarke and Lexa were stunned by the strong scent of territorial pheromones __Anya __oozed. The new Omega, for her part, was a whimpering in fear._

_Swallowing down a fearful sob, the shaky brunette bared her neck trying to show the upset Alpha that she's not a threat, "Why are you doing this? She's my-"_

_As soon as the words **'my'** left her lips, Jake groans face-palming himself. He very much knew what is happening to Anya._

_"She's not **yours**!" The blonde Alpha hisses angrily, hand tightening around the Omega's neck, "You insolent child, you have no business here!"_

* * *

_**NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading and s__pecial thanks to all those who leave kudos and have this story in their bookmark thingy, guys you have no idea how happy makes me to read a comment on the newest (or old) chapter, I guess that's how you feel every time i update so i'll try to update more often. Hopefully y'all will let me know how did you like this chapter?_


	10. Ch IX: Listen

**_Note:_**

_A bit late, but here's your update fellas. _

_**Multiple POV ahead:** Jake, Anya and Lexa._

_Trig will be marked in bold, don't worry I won't be using full Trig here, I'm just pointing out they aren't speaking english._

* * *

**JAKE**

After finishing fixing Raven's hand, Clarke sighs heavily. She turns around and sees her father checking the backpack he'd found in Raven's pod. The male Omega exhales and gasps excited with every new item he finds inside the backpack.

"She'll be okay dad, don't worry," Clarke whispers, slumping on a stool, "-can't help but wonder why is she here, though?" Hearing the deep hum from Jake, "Did you find something in that bag that could help her?"

"Well," Jake closes the bag's zipper, "-I think that she might try to build a beacon and communicate with the Arc. but I'll have to go back to the pod and check for more supplies." He explains shortly, voice coated with emotion and awe. "Sweetheart… with this, we will be able to contact your mother."

Jumping to her feet, Clarke throws herself to Jake, who catches and hugs her tightly.

Clarke didn't even bother to fight the tears that wets her cheeks. They could finally contact Abby, let her know they were both fine and spare her grieve. Jack wanted to let her know both of them were alive on the ground, that he was taking care of their daughter as he promised his beloved Alpha. He missed Abby like never before.

A soft groan breaks them apart; Raven was stirring uncomfortably in her sleep. Jake smiled, making his way towards the sleeping brunette. Taking a seat next to Raven, he holds the girl's good hand in his. Raven appears to calm down for a moment.

"You are doing that calming pheromone thing, aren't you?" Clarke softly asks.

The male Omega nods, eyes closed in concentration. It was rather obvious that Jake was pumping calming pheromones given how quickly Raven slowed her squirming.

"I was thinking, sweetheart." Jake says softly, his hand combing gently dark hair away from the brunette's eyes, "I think the Arc didn't send Raven," Clarke frowns not following, "-she used _my_ pod-"

"**_Wanheda_**, **_Sonchkepa_**!" Lexa's voice interrupts the Omegas, "I need you to identify this **_skai_** **_splita_**. Is she's a threat?" She demands urgently. "Has the Arc sent another Alpha to try and conquer us?"

"I thought we agreed that the Blake guy came down to the ground as stowaway." Jake tilts his head.

"That's what he wants us to believe." Heda's voice cuts them dryly.

Anya enters the tent right behind **Heda **and frowns at her tone. A heap of feelings ran down her spine at the sight of the stirring Omega lying unconscious on the bed. Raven was mumbling nonsense in her sleep as she squirmed underneath the sheet.

"How is she, Clarke? It's her hand, okay?" Anya asks softly, concern in her voice, "And no, she's an Omega, **Heda**." She informs.

Unable to stop herself, Anya peers over Raven only to have her frown shifting into a deep scowl. The man whispers and kissed the brunette's forehead tenderly before joining them. She could feel her blood boiling up at Jake's lovely actions. Anya wanted to rip his head off, but stopped herself,_ 'Is she…Oh spirits, is this Omega **Jeik's** Mate? I don't recall seeing a mark on her neck... A-And **Klark** said her sire was an Alpha!'_

Anya's scowl softens as soon as she smells the unfamiliar yet soothing scent of the sleeping Omega. Her curiosity reactions didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

Annoyed with her mate's harshness, Clarke dryly reports, "Regarding Bellamy, all the other Omegas were surprised to see him here. So I believe he wasn't sent along with the others." She explains, "Now, she's lucky Anya found her. There's not tendon damage. Otherwise, you can bet I'd be in the O.R. trying to fix what your asshole of a **_gona_** did." She glares at Lexa, growling through clenched teeth.

Straightening her posture, and crossing her arms behind her back, Lexa replies, "**_Adigas_** was only doing his job: to find and secure the **_skai splita_**," she defends, green eyes avidly studying Clarke's reaction, "-he had no idea this woman was an… _acquaintance_ of yours."

"She's not just some acquaintance!" Hearing Lexa's dry answer, had Clarke losing it. She and Raven shared a strong bond. "And, **_skai_** **_splita? _**She's not a sky outsider! None of us are! Stop calling her, _us,_ that!" She pokes **_Heda_** with a finger on the shoulder.

Lexa closed her eyes, snarling a little. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Annoyance and jealousy were bubbling inside **_Heda's_** mind and the angry and overprotective pheromones Clarke was pumping -unintentionally- weren't helping Lexa to calm herself down. She´s now curious as to why Clarke is so protective of this stranger. In silence, Lexa thought about that time she asked her mate about her previous lovers. Clarke had disclosed that she loved _people_ for what they are, not because of their biological status. The blonde had had relationships with both Alphas, Betas and Omegas before up in space and on the ground before her and Heda meet. Lexa was sure of the love and trust she and her Mate shared, but this is a very beautiful Omega and even Jake seemed utterly worried about the brunette…

Suddenly a bothersome idea popped up in her mind, '_Is this Omega one of **Klark's** former lovers?'_

Anya was studying Clarke intently, something unfamiliar bottling inside her as she sees the Omega's defensive reaction.

_'Why is **Klark** acting so protective of Reyes? She did say they were more than some simple acquaintances… did she mean they are lovers?!' _Anya could feel herself snarl, body tense in anticipation, her blood felt like lava. _'She's Mated **Heda**!'_

"Sweetheart," Jake places a hand over Clarke's shoulder. Tired of waiting for any of them to snap out of it, "-have you told **_Heda_ **or the General who is our guest?"

Anya, who had been struggling to keep her possessive growls and snarls at bay, hisses. "No. She hasn't. All**_ Klark_** did when she found us, was to push me away, took my _mat_… er, take my new _friend_ into her arms and ride back here."

"Was… _is_ s-she one of your former lovers, **_Klark_**?" Lexa asks softly, Anya stares at Clarke anxiously. This time around, she was barely able to suppress a threatening growl at the implications. Uneasy pheromones oozing out of the blonde Alpha.

A snort, followed by the most obnoxious laugh ever, startles the trio. Jake couldn't help it; the confusion was beyond hilarious. He wiped a tear with a hand while he held his stomach with the other whilst his laughter ebbed despite the Alphas anxious pheromones in the air around him.

"Is he broken?" Anya asks, not amused with the perspective of being mocked at.

"No," Clarke sighs, rubbing her temples, "-he is dad. And he's right. I-uh, I'm sorry **_Heda_**," she lowers her gaze, "-I was-"

"Wow, an apology, really?" Anya snorts.

"W-Well, y-yes!" Clarke stutters. "I apologize for lashing out my frustration on you two. Uhm," she turns to Jake looking for help. He happily takes over.

"This one," once Jake managed to calm himself down said, pointing towards Raven's bed, "-she's my oldest daughter."

Silence.

Both Alphas were dead silent, staring into Clarke's direction, who nods. A small smile dancing on her lips at the Alphas shocked reaction.

_'Of course Lexa would think I had something with any other attractive human being. In Raven's words I'm not hoe! Just a very curious woman…'_

Lexa and Anya didn't know what to say. From all of the answers they could have been expecting, that one was certainly not something they could foresee. The new Omega wasn't blonde and thus she seems to be far from blood related to the Griffins, was Clarke's Sire tanned skin and brunette like the new woman? She was the blondes' family! Now, that explains the overprotective pheromones Jake and Clarke broadcast around the sleeping young woman.

"She said her name is '**Reyes'**." Anya whispers breaking the silence. "You've mentioned your daughter's name is Rae." She states, looking into Jake's eyes. "Is she lying?" Concern coats her voice.

Clarke chuckles softly, shaking her head, "Nope. She was being partially honest, and a full smart-ass. Reyes is her last name." Jake, next to her nods.

"But," Lexa started, "-she doesn't…"

"Look like us?" Clarke asks, "Were you picturing my sister as a blonde too, Commander?" She smirks amused.

Next to Heda, Anya turns beet red, almond-shaped eyes darting away from the blond pair as **Heda** nods embarrassed.

"That and, uh, I don't know how to tell you this," Lexa blushes, gazing over Anya, "-I'm sorry **_Jeik_**, but it's just… she doesn't smell like either of you." _**Heda**_ whispers, "I'm sorry **_Klark_**, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"It's all forgiven love," Clarke kisses her Mate's cheek, "-she's the best sister. Has a huge brain, helped me study, punched the bullies at school, scared away the annoying Alphas a couple of times when my heat surprised me at school…"

Lexa chuckles and was grateful that her Mate had a sister that went far enough to defend her punching annoying alphas for Clark. Next to **_Heda_**, hearing the blonde's praising the brunette Omega had Anya's heart and overdrove senses perking up. She really, really wants to get to know better this Omega.

"-Raven is my sister. Period." The blonde Alpha heard Clarke finishing her speech. And her heart started to beat harder in her chest, something heavy sitting in the bottom of her stomach.

_'Did… did she say Raven?! Oh spirits… her name...this is-'_

The Alpha's mental astonishment and awe, are interrupted by an overly anxious green-eyed brunette colliding against her clumsily.

**ANYA**

Not paying attention the Alphas around, the brunette moves straight forward into Clarke's space.

"What happened?!" The agitated Omega demands shaking Clarke by the shoulders, "Is she hurt? Oh, no-" a gasp broke out of her throat when she spots the sleeping brunette, "RAE!" She was about to throw herself into Raven's arms, but a non-so gentle hand holds her in place by the back of her shirt.

Spun around, the Omega found herself pinned against a wall with very angry Alpha snarling into her face holding her up by the neck. Breathing's never been so difficult!

"Don't you dare to go near her!" Anya growls into the Omega's face, hazel eyes turning dark.

Jake, Clarke and Lexa were stunned by the strong scent of territorial pheromones oozing from Anya. Octavia Blake, was a whimpering mess on the Alpha's hands.

Swallowing down a fearful sob, the shaky Omega bared her neck trying to show the upset Alpha that she's not a threat, "Let go of me! Rae, she's my-"

As soon as the words 'my' left her lips, Jake groaned face-palming himself. He very much knew what is happening to Anya.

"SHE'S NOT **YOURS**!" The blonde Alpha hisses, her hand tightening around the Omega's neck, "You insolent child, you have no business here-"

"**_ONYA_**, **_EM PLENI!_**" Lexa finally shouts.

Anya breaks out of her daze at **_Heda's_** voice, retracting her hand from the shaky Omega's neck. Octavia collapsed on the ground with a thud.

"Anya! You, stupid Alpha," Clarke hisses, "I called for Octavia! I need to use her blood in Raven-"

Without thinking about it, Anya blurts, "Then use my blood!" She offers her arm.

Clarke shook her head; Anya's dominant pheromones were having an effect on her. "We **_Skaikru_** have a different blood type of blood." Her knees started to feel week, the need to bare her neck growing stronger. She manages, "It still intrigues me how human race on Earth got rid of the O blood group."

"Then use yours!" Anya demands hurriedly looking straight into blue eyes, but Clarke was busy fighting her instincts to submit to the blonde Alpha. The reinless pheromones were messing the Omegas in the room, except for Jake.

"**_FOS_**!" Lexa scolds, Anya's pheromones were starting to mess with her Mate!

Raven, unconscious, started to stir in her sleep. Groaning painfully at Anya's submission call affecting her inner Omega.

Jake quietly studies the situation. He very well knew what might happen if an Alpha this smitten by an Omega could do if they felt threatened by another Alpha. He might be an Omega but he still carried Abby's Alpha scent on him and this could be enough to send Anya's nerves to the wall. Fortunately, Heda's command was enough to stop Anya. Clarke wasn't holding up just as great as he was, she's clearly fighting the need to submit. Octavia, for her part, was showing her neck, kneeling on the floor, coughing profusely as she tries to stand up on wobbly legs only to fall on her knees again.

"The fuck's wrong with this one?" Octavia hisses, glaring at Anya, "What's she doing?"

Lexa cut the other Alpha off, "Anya! I said ENOUGH!" Shielding the Omegas away with her own dominant pheromones. She made Jake gasp, and Raven to groan at the strongest Alpha display of dominance. The male felt his own knees shaking at **_Heda's_** submission call.

Lexa was the most powerful Alpha in the world, and becoming Heda had enhanced her Alpha's skills.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jake moved to help Octavia up the ground. Clarke sighed in relief when her Mate's pheromones engulfed her. Exchanging bites with a powerful Alpha had its advantages after all.

Addressing Lexa, Jake requests, "**_Heda_**, Clarke has work to do with Raven." Lexa nods.

"Certainly, **_Jeik._**" Glaring at her fellow Alpha, Lexa moved to the exit, "General," she opens the door, "-a word." And without waiting for Anya, she exits the room.

Sending a death glare to Anya, Octavia turns to face Clarke surprised to see the blonde Omega smirking into the crestfallen Alpha's direction.

Anya's shoulders slumped as she follows **_Heda_**.

"What's her problem?" Octavia growls, following Anya until she exits the tent.

"That, my dear," Jake turned around, gazing over the sleeping Omega, "-is a jealous Alpha. She thinks you're a threat to her and to the Omega she's interested to woo."

Clarke chuckles at her father's sarcasm and she starts to prepare the equipment for the blood transfusion.

**LEXA**

Once the pair were a couple of tents away from Clarke's, Heda delivers a HARD slap on Anya's nape making her growl annoyingly.

**"What the fuck!?"** Lexa asks, frowning when Anya folds her arms defiantly, hazel eyes staring into the distance. **"Really?"** She sighs annoyed, **"You know very well our rules! You're not allowed to make an Omega submit, EVER! And not only that, but also threatened my MATE!"** Heda roared, Anya bows her head, **"What would have happened if your Mate had woken up engulfed in your angry pheromones?"**

The blonde gasps, lifting her gaze, **"I apologize, I don't know when I lost control. I am so, so sorry." **She really was! **"Heda, please, I don't know what took over me. I wasn't-"**

Arching a brow, the brunette interrupts, **"Now, this is interesting."**

**"What-"**

Arms crossed, Lexa says, **"I just call the new Skaikru Omega, your mate and you didn't even try to argue back."**

Lexa had just acknowledged Raven as her Mate. The word had Anya stuttering, "**My… my mate… I..."** the brunette chuckles. **"Heda, what's this that seizes my senses when I'm around her? It happened when I found her helmet in the forest. At first I thought I was only attracted to its scent, but then I saw her and… she's so beautiful. I know I don't know her, but when that irritating Omega tried to touch her I just couldn't…" **Anya growled at the memory of Octavia moving towards Raven, **"I've never so strongly... attracted to another person."**

**"That's because we've been around just Alphas and Betas most of our life." **Lexa explains softly, she now understood thanks to Jake**. "We didn't know how an Omega calling for our Alpha felt like... Raven… I'd dare to say, her Omega, wants you as her Alpha. She's calling for you, even in her sleep."**

Anya gasped, _'How could that be possible? We just barely interact, for like ten minutes!'_

"D-did you act the same way when you and Clarke-" Anya was so stunned by the information that she didn't notice she's switched back to English.

"Worse," an amused voice snorts remembering Lexa's behavior when she saw Clarke around unmated Alphas or Betas. "Once, she had me, Titus, me and the whole room submit to her when she felt Clarke's heat and mating call in the throne room… Oh, spirits, it was so painful! No one had managed to make me submit since I arrived to the ground."

Lexa averts her eyes away from the duo, cheeks and neck red in embarrassment at Jake's memento.

Jake placed a soft hand over Anya's shoulder, "I know you might be scared of what being around Raven makes you feel and need," Anya blushes slightly, and nods. "It's totally okay, you're not-"

"Are you planning to tell me today what's happening?" Anya urges him. Jake chuckles at the blonde's haste.

"Have you heard about, true mates?" She stared at him with wide eyes, "Then, you do understand." He assures, "This possessiveness, you feel towards Raven, even though you just meet her, the need to protect her… the urge to stay by her side… Anya, Raven's your destined Omega. Your true mate. This is something you cannot ignore or there will be terrible consequences since she's your ethereal soul mate. The universe is not fond of being challenged." He sighs, trying to get the Alpha to understand the importance of the matter. "As the grounder saying goes-"

**"It was written in the stars."** Lexa finishes for him. Closing her eyes, enjoying the weight of the words.

"W-What?" Anya felt stunned, and if she was being honest, and quite interested at the idea of matin… _courting_ Raven, "But… _eternal_?"

"Ethereal, **_Fos_**_._" Lexa chuckles.

"Ethereal soul-mate," Jake explains, "-the one made for you since the beginning of time. Bound to find each other, over and over again. Someone so extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for you and this world." His solemn and romantic tone was getting to Anya.

Lexa quietly says, **_"Keryon_ _teina."_**

Anya gulps heavily, heart skipping in her chest. Jake chuckles, "I know it's a lot to take in. But we're talking about your soulmate, and how you just found it in my eldest daughter, Anya. And Lexa just said it, your _souls are entwined._"

The blonde Alpha was in shock, eyes wide in astonishment, lips and throat dry. Body trembling in anxiousness. "Spirits…" leaning back into a tree trunk, Anya slowly slides down to the ground. "This is too much."

"All these weird and alien feelings you have for a person you just meet, were some obvious symptoms. To me at least," Jake states softly, watching the blonde slumps onto the ground, "-and then there's this other thing-"

"Is there MORE!?" Anya groans a little vexed.

Nodding the Omega scratches awkwardly the back of his neck. "Raven has this very interesting birthmark," then he points at the Alpha's covered bicep, "-your tattoo, it's exactly the same shape of the mark my daughter has in her _own_ bicep." He received a skeptical look, "A lightning bolt."

And just like that Anya's weeks started to lose their strength. Eyes comically wide, a hand covering her gaping mouth.

_'This cannot be… it's unheard of! I can understand Heda's found her soulmate. But two couples… in the same lifeline, when we haven't heard about another soulmate couple over half a century? That's preposterous!'_

At her reaction, Lexa sighs, "Fos, Jeik isn't done explaining." She warns, "The birth mark thing." The blonde closed her eyes.

Jake gives her a soft smile, "Anya, you're supposed to have one too, it might resemble of my daughter in some way."

The blonde went stiff and stopped breathing momentarily. Her inner Alpha was howling blissfully_, 'This… she's really my true mate… Spirits, I wonder how is Raven going to take this information...'_

Lexa found the idea of embarrassing her former mentor in front of Jake hard to ignore.

"Would a mole shaped in a bird like form –an actual a raven- be enough evidence, **_nontu_**?"

**TBC**

* * *

**_Note:_**

_A bit late, but here's your update fellas. Last chapter was my favorite one to write and imagine my sadness when just one rvw was received_

_:/_

_I felt so down that I stopped translating the story for two full months. Yes, comments are important to me, sorry if it annoys you every time you read my complains about the lack of 'em. And also, to those dickheads whining about me not updating quickly… chill out! I received a few stupid rvws DEMANDING in a very RUDE way the update of the story._

_I will update it if I see ppl shows that they are still reading it, comments and kudos are the way to show me y'all still interested, thank you very much._

**_And for those brave readers, the ones who keep letting me know how much you like this story… guys, this chapter's dedicated to y'all!_**


	11. Ch X: Vision

**_Note Ch 9: _**

**Multiple POV ahead: Raven, Clarke & Anya**

* * *

**CHAPTER X/XIII**

**RAVEN**

_"FUCK!" Raven gasps loudly, darting out of the bed, "-stupid Alpha dude, I'm going to cut your balls off!" she screams, fist up in front her face and still sited until she notices the unfamiliar place. "Uh, what the hell is this place?"_

_The room looked pretty much alike to any station in the Arc. A big and soft couch next to a four set dining table, some tools scattered over the table's board… Rubbing the tiredness off her eyes, she takes a small hop out of the couch she was resting on. Once on her feet she had to stiffen a pained groan, that leg was apparently injured. Daring to look down Raven notices she's wearing different kind of clothing from her usual tight jeans and well-worn out shirt._

_Shaking her head, she tries another step when a contraption around her knee catches her attention. Reaching for it, she gasps, "What the fuck!?"_

_Tears starting to blur her vision at the thought of what have might happen. Using her good leg to steady herself, with shaky hands Raven start to fumble to undo the straps around her thigh._

_"This can't be fucking real! That Alpha… he went for my hand not-my-fucking-knee!" Raven accentuated her words with a punch in said knee out of frustration._

_Awkwardly limping out of the place, the leg brace on her hand, she finally closes the house's door waiting to run into some Arc guards and demand some answers. But instead of meeting the cold and colorless halls of Phoenix station, Raven was stunned with a the most vivid and beautiful colors she's never seen in her life._

_Trees, grass, flowers, even some bushes greeted her outside the house, the sun was high up I the sky. Just like the pictures she's seen in the old Arc's books._

_"What the..." looking up, she has to cover her face when the bright sun hits her eyes, making her lose her balance and landing on her butt, "-fuck! I'm blind now too?" She complains, hands massaging her momentarily blinded eyes. "First that fucking Alpha crippled me and now I'm blind too? Great, just fucking great!_

_Behind her, Raven heard movement and shuts her mouth. Short steps halt a couple of steps away from her._

_With dazzled eyes, Raven tries to sharpen her hearing whilst trying to recover her sight, only to groan as she remembers that she didn't know what was happening. Short steps were approaching behind again, only, she could hear more than one person._

_Little puffs of air, the kind one had when trying to hold their giggles back, where right next to her trying to not to laugh. "You said the **F** word lots of times!" A small voice chants with mirth, "You in trouble!"_

_Trying to locate the owner of the voice, Raven tries to compose herself now that her eyes didn't hurt anymore. She moves to stand up with her good leg but fails._

_"Hey, wanna help me out here kiddo?" She asks, annoyed at her current situation, blinking several times, trying to focus her gaze as the kid helps her to stand up._

_"Thank you."_

_"Got your back, **nomon**." The kid replies with a broad grin._

_Raven shrugs it off not really understanding the last word, "Really, Thank you. And, uh, okay. Don't wanna to scare you-woa!" Raven promptly was cut off by a small and warm body pressed tightly against her good leg. "Uhm, Okay." Startled, she threw her hands in the air, eyes glued onto the small head that was clinging onto her leg._

_A cute fit of giggles took over the kid who helped her stood. Raven's savior was a little girl._

_"Don't' worry, I will not say nothing to sire!" The whispers in a conspirator yet gleeful tone._

_Raven nods dumbly, startled with the beauty of the little girl's hairstyle. The brightest auburn mane, fixed in a complicated and neat fish braid. _

_For some reason she wished she could see the girl's face and eyes. "Okay?"_

_Amused, the girl says, "Although, I can't say the same about him." Pointing with her head to a smaller figure next to them, Raven's smile enlarges recognizing the teasing tone._

_"M'not saying nothing either!" A high pitched voice whined besides Raven's hip, "Stop trying to make me look like a dumb-dumb!"_

_Turning around, hands still fully stretched to the air, Raven stares at the cutest boy she's ever seen. Dark disheveled auburn hair, just a shade darker than the little girl's, striking hazel almond-shaped eyes. The girl giggles at the boy's scowl, Raven's heart swelled with an unusual feeling at the cute interaction between the, now obviously, siblings._

_Despite being an Omega, Raven's never felt the so called 'maternal instinct' before, and these two were messing with her biological clock!_

_"Are you okay?" A shy voice calls around her waist. Lowering her gaze, Raven widens her eyes when she sees the girl combing perfectly cute bangs off her face, revealing the same beautiful almond-shaped eyes as the boy, sans their color._

_"Your eyes," Raven found herself gasping in awe, the girl stares at her worriedly, "-they're beautiful." She finishes with a smile, lifting the girl's chin with her thumb in order to take a better look at the unusual mismatched color. Heterochromia, the girl had one brown eye and a vivid green one. "It's an amazing thing to have a special trait on ourselves kiddo, don't let anyone make you feel weird for it!"_

_Joining them, the boy hugs Raven's waist cheerfully. She yells startled, throwing her hands into the air again. The Omega felt an odd ache in her heart, an odd need to hug these kids back, but she knew might get in troubles if the children's parents caught her. Thus, she fights her instinct and stops herself, letting the kiddos move on their own._

_"Why aren't you wearing your brace?" The boy asks, letting go of her waist, worried when he notices Raven's brace gone._

_"I… I don't feel comfortable with that thing," Raven said removing gently the girl's arms from her hugging position, "-look," she hops a step away from the pair, "-I don't know what's happening or where I am. So if could be so kind to help me understa-"_

_"Sire said you might be like this, you hit your head last night?" The girl tries to explain; part of information was missing. Probably because it was a delicate subject for a child to handle. She moves, picking up the discarded brace handling it to Raven, "-I'll help you put this on if you want. We don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Yeah," the boy chimes in, "-also, we're sorry you woke up alone," he scratches the back of his neck, "-Sire's with **Heda** and **Wanheda** discussing **Wormana** things I guess," he shrugs. "We promised, we'd stay and take care of you, mama."_

_At the word mama, Raven gasped and started to hyperventilate. "Wha-Wha-" she would definitely remember if she had given birth to any child! _

_"Sorry mama," the girl takes her hand squeezing it softly, "-but we saw that withe squirrel again and wanted to catch it," she lowers her head shyly, "-we're really…"_

_"-really-" The boy's voice echoes his twin._

_"-really, sorry mama!" the two said in unison. "Please don't punish us!" The children pleaded, pouting cutely at the same time._

_Startled, Raven blinks her shock away momentarily._

_"Punish you? If I'm really your mother, you should know that I won't put you through the shit my own mother put me through." Giggles erupted from the children's lips at her words, "Fuck, sorry didn't want to cuss…" the giggles turned into loud and cute cackles._

_Heavier and steadier steps were heard behind the trio. A tall shadow could be seen next to Raven's._

_"Are you done educating our children, **Ravon**?" A deep, velvety voice playfully scolds the Omega. The small pair peeped out behind the Omega, beaming brightly. "Hey there, **strik** **gona**." The voice says in a loving tone._

_'Our children!'__ Raven gasps, her back went stiff, but the children's voice broke her out of her shock._

_"SIRE!" The children excitedly acknowledge the figure behind the Omega._

_Raven was frozen in her spot. She saw the twins sprint towards the figure behind her, a soft 'ompft' prompted her back to life. Raspberries and giggles filled Raven's ears, the loveliest sound ever._

_"**Ravon, **a little help please?" The children's Sire called again. 'Oh, I guess that's me?'_

_When Raven turned around, painstakingly slowly, she almost smacked herself for taking so long. The image and the woman in front of her was utterly beautiful. The woman was staring amused at her from the ground, cracking her neck upwards, the little ones on top of her securing her frame in a dog pile. The trapped woman seemed to be in shape, with high and sharp cheekbones, long and carefully braided dirty-blonde bangs adorning her face along with beautiful hazel almond-shaped eyes._

_'I guess the boy took after her eye color after all…'_

_Noticing the lack of brace on Raven's leg, the woman manages to stand up. She ruffled the boy's hair as she holds into the girl's hand, staring over the flabbergasted Omega._

_That was the most beautiful woman Raven's seen before, the way the taller woman interacted so lovingly with her children as she looked back at the curiously had the brunette's inner Omega yearning for the blonde's touch. She was about to take a step towards the blonde when a strange energy surrounds her body preventing her from moving, all the pain in her leg, the anxiousness and fear she felt when she woke up were abruptly gone._

_Letting go of the girl's hand, the blonde closes the distance between herself and Raven as she __surges forward, caressing the Omega's chin resting their foreheads together before latching both their mouths into a tender yet soothing kiss, holding Raven's slender body against her own._

_The blonde was holding her by the waist, kissing her on the lips!_

_Raven let out a small squeak that turned into a soft moan as her body started to respond on its own to the blonde's actions, following the kiss' rhythm, letting herself go, closing her eyes. She wanted to protest, to push the other woman away, but she couldn't! Instead, she notices… the way the woman was kissing her, the way her body reacts to her touch as if starved from it, the sudden and deep need to do whatever the blonde might ask from her, had Raven understanding, the woman is an Alpha.__ The way the woman holds her, the way their lips moved in sync, how Raven's skin felt with her touch, like it was on fire… it was pure bliss! No one had ever made her feel such torrent of emotions with just one kiss!_

_The Omega's heart swelled with excitement, desire, she felt cared for, protected and… at home?_

_Their smaller company made a noise of protest when the kiss started, and a loud 'Ew' had the blonde smiling while she kissed her. Raven felt like the most beautiful thing in the whole universe and all because of a kiss… with an Alpha?!_

_Suddenly Raven felt tired, sleepy…*_

_Grasping at the Alpha's shoulders, she tried to push her away, but she heard a soft chuckle leave the blonde's throat._

_"Feisty today, love?"_

_Trying to blink her eyelids heaviness away, she found herself completely drawn from her energy, tiredness engulfing her senses and a soft voice prompting her to wake up._

_'Shit, I'm about to pass out and she still had so many questions!'_

_In the distance, just before awareness drifts away from her, Raven could hear the Alpha's voice soothing her very inner self, calming her Omega down. A Mahogany essence, mixed with a bitter like scent she hadn't smelled before, hits her nose with such strength that she lost consciousness and everything turned black… again!_

**CLARKE**

Once Clarke was done with the blood transfusion, she sent Octavia to have some rest. Reluctantly the brunette obeys and Jake escorts her to her hut on the other side of the village.

Alone with Raven; Clarke was holding her sister's hand carefully as she watches her shift uncomfortably in her sleep. The brunette kept fidgeting, her eyes closed, mumbling and calling for someone under her breath. Reaching for her forehead, Clarke notices that although all trace of fever were gone, Raven kept writhe in her sleep.

"C'mon Rae, open your eyes. You'll love this place, there's so much to see… so much to do, to eat!" She chuckles softly under her breath; "-you can fight this."

"I'm sure she will." Jake enters the room with a very silent Anya on his tail. "Remember how stubborn she is."

Glaring in Anya's direction, Clarke protectively steps in front of the brunette's bed. "What the hell's she doing here?"

"The General… _Anya_," The man corrects himself, receiving a tiny smile from the Alpha, "-I asked her to be here." Seeing the protest in his daughter's face, he adds, "I know she overstepped but-"

"Overstep?!" Clarke hisses, threatening pheromones oozing out of her without her knowledge, "She forced us to submit!"

"And I am truly sorry for my lack of control, **_Wanheda_**." Clarke shut her mouth, if Anya was addressing her by her grounder TITLE then things were serious. "I swear on my life, I never wanted to threat or have your people submitting to me." The alpha explains lowering her head embarrassed. "Not now, not ever."

In an unexpected twist, Anya's bowed head baring her neck in the Omega's direction.

Clarke was beyond flabbergasted, her eyes went comically wide. Never, EVER, in her life an Alpha -aside from Abby and Lexa- had shown any kind of respect for her. And having such a strong Alpha acknowledge her as an equal… it made Clarke a little overwhelmed.

"Anya, there's no need for-"

"Yes. I must." The Alpha lowers her gaze, "It's the right thing to do. I should have never let my feelings for…" she couldn't say it out loud, not before have a word with Raven, "-well we, I can't afford to lose your trust. I'm a grounder Alpha, and I acted no better than those you all have to endure in space. I'm very ashamed of my actions."

"O-Okay. But I think I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Clarke nods, still shocked.

Anya nods, "Of course, I already apologized to the Blake girl."

Impressed with the respect the Alpha shows for the Omegas had Clarke smiling. She clears her throat, "Thank you **_Onya_**, this is more than I could expect from any Alpha, I really appreciate it."

Attention completely centered on the sleeping beauty, Anya takes a seat on the stool next to Raven's bed. Her heart clenches in her chest when pained moans reach her ears. Without a second thought, she takes the Omega's hand in hers, closing her eyes and starts to whisper soft words against their laced hands, lips softly caressing rough caramel knuckles.

A few steps away from the Alpha, Jake was explaining to Clarke the connection Raven and Anya had. To say Clarke was shocked was an understatement.

Flabbergasted, Clarke manages to elaborate quick and inapprehensible questions, "Raven? I need no husband Raven? As in, I don't do Alphas, Reyes? You're saying that she's found not just a partner or a mate, but her **_soulmate_**?!"

Chuckling at the socked wit of his daughter, Jake replies, nodding, "Yes, sweetheart. I was surprised too."

"But… Anya? Really?"

Silently nodding, Jake folds his arms and gazes over the other pair in the room, smiling softly at Anya's soothing and cute actions.

"Okay, well… if this is HUGE for me, I can only think of what is Rae's going to say when she finds out." She exhales heavily. "Are you sure, dad?"

"Sweetheart," Jake replies in a serious voice, "-their birthmarks are… for lack of a better term, fascinating!" He tries to hold his enthusiasm, not even Clarke and Lexa's marks were so on point.

"How come-" Clarke stops her questions, noticing how peaceful and still the brunette was.

Jake couldn't help but keep smiling at the sight before him. Anya was holding Raven's hands in hers, foreheads pressed together as she whispers beautiful things in **Trig** effectively calming her down. Satisfied, the Alpha bends slowly, placing a short kiss on the Omega's left cheek close to her puffy lips. At the feeling of lips on her cheek, Raven sighs contently. Her breathing became steady when Anya began to purr softly.

"Dad," Clarke whispers, "-I believe you now." Shocked by the General's kind gestures, "Otherwise how could we explain Anya's lovely-dovely behavior? Either you're right or she's concussed."

The male Omega chuckles softly at Clarke's wit. They've never seen the Anya showing concern for anyone aside from **_Heda_**.

"Oh," Anya jumped off the stool when Clarke started to check Raven's vitals, a deep blush covering her cheeks, "-uhm, got lost there for a second-"

"Don't worry General," Clarke assures, "-I won't say anything about your… purring skills."

Anya huffs, and was about to tease Clarke back when a soft and annoyed grunt left Raven's lips. Anya took a step back and Jake holds her by the wrist gently, still a few meters away.

"Let's wait for Rae to adjust to her new reality." He quietly says. Anya nods, observing the blonde soothing _her_ Omega.

**ANYA**

"Hey, Rae," Clarke gently combs brown-bangs, "-wake up, you pain in the ass." She chuckles, tears falling down her cheeks. Anya scowls at the playful jest.

Worried, the Alpha had to stop herself from wincing as saw Raven scoffing when she sat up, Clarke's hand helping her in the process. Taking a deep breath, the brunette opens her eyes, closing them immediately due to the bright light in the room.

"Hey," Clarke's voice calls softly, "-Rae, you with me?"

"How hammered was I last night?" The brunette moved her hands up in order to massage her temples only to wail in pain. "GAH-SHIIIIT!"

_'Damn, even her cusses are cute…'_

"Hey, take it easy, sis!" Clarke whispers, she's missed Raven's bluntness. "Here, let me help you." She checks the injured hand carefully. "C'mon open your eyes, lazy butt."

Groaning, Raven blocks the shining light with her good hand. Chuckling, the blonde Omega moves away the hand above Raven's eyes so that her eyes get used to the light.

Clarke nudges Raven in the shoulder to hurry up the awaking process, grinning from ear to ear even though her eyes couldn't stop crying. At the semi-violent action Anya had to restrain herself not to growl.

"Ouch, stop it, you ass!" Raven grunts, kneading her shoulder, "Okay, I'm awake."

Not waiting another second, Clarke bends down and hugs Raven tightly startling the brunette. "I missed you," she whispers against the other's shoulder. "I missed you so, so much, you dumbass."

"You know Blondie," Raven's sleepy voice mumbles, "I had the weirdest yet nicest dream ever." Clarke stares into Raven's eyes, "And I think I saw an angel," she conspiratorially whispers, like they were young teens again, "-the hottest, sexiest and _finest_ blond ever." She smirks when Clarke chuckles. "From now on I want you to call me Mrs. Angel!"

"By any chance," Clarke asks smirking, "-is this person… a tall and dirty-blonde, Alpha?"

Raven open her eyes suddenly, staring into mischievous blue ones.

"How do you know that-" she tried to fist the bed quilt nervously, but ends up hissing in pain. "FUCK! What happened to my sexy-hand?!"

Jake grimaced at the hand's pet name and Anya is suddenly more interested in keep quiet in order to learn more about Raven's unfiltered mouth and the uses of said injured hand.

"Easy, sis, easy." Clarke holds her by the forearms.

Immediately brown eyes started to scan the unknown surroundings, "Clarkey, what happened to medical ward? I'm not sure if I dig the _vintage _style."

Clarke starts to gently remove the bandages; blood had started to stain them… she sighs realizing Raven didn't have any idea she was.

"How much do you recall from the Arc?" Not receiving an answer, Clarke presses, "Hey Rae-"

"Clarke, I think I died." Raven's whispers aghast, eyes staring behind the blonde.

"Whatever do you mean, sis?"

The brunette started to breathe roughly, "Dad's standing next to the _hot angel_ I told you about, and," then it hits Raven, "-and you're here too."

The Alpha was staring intently into brown eyes, wishing she could hold the distressed brunette in her arms. Raven could feel her skin and her inner Omega being drawn towards the alluring Alpha.

"So, you think we're byproducts of your imagination?" Clarke asks sarcastically making Anya frown whilst she keeps stitching Raven's wound.

The brunette hisses in pain when the needle pierced her skin. Her eyes went wide, gazing over the three figures around her.

"I… I felt that," Raven whispers shocked, "-am I… am I on the ground?"

Clarke re wraps the freshly stitched wound. She helps Raven to her feet, smiling softly, walking her towards the other blondes.

Anya manages to swallow her anxiousness. The feeling of her heart beating erratically in her chest when the brunette's eyes stared deep into her own hazel ones had her inner Alpha howling in yearn for its mate.

Raven's surprised look became a full ogling one once she was face to face with Anya, the Alpha even heard her take a deep shivery breath.

"Welcome to Earth, **_Ravon kom skykru_**." The alpha offers her forearm.

**_Somehow_** the attractive woman's deep and sultry voice was enough to have Raven squirming on her feet, holding the need to repeat their intimate interaction of her… _dream?_

**TBC**

* * *

FINAL NOTE:

Thank you for reading and remember: I will update it if I see ppl shows that they are still reading it, comments and kudos are the way to show me y'all still interested, thank you very much.

And for the brave ones, those who keep letting me know how much you like this story… guys, this chapter's dedicated to y'all!


	12. Ch XI: Introductions

**AN:**

MERRY X-MAS! HERE'S MY PRESENT FOR FOR Y'ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

**RAVEN**

She stiffens recognizing the woman greeting her. _'This is her, the woman from my... dream? I wonder… are her hands and lips as skilled as they were on my dream?'_

Reaching for the offered hand, instead of the customary shake, Raven goes for a full, needy hug. She buries her nose between Anya's neck and shoulder, not caring that this was the first time they met, it just felt _right_. Her knees felt a little weak and she had to suppress a soft moan at the contact with the soft and warm Grounder's skin. She sighs, wrapping her arms wrapped around strong shoulders, inner Omega stirring, calling for a Mate to find them.

Startled, Anya widens her eyes at the Omega's actions, still, to her own surprise, she quietly reciprocates the hug. Excitedly wrapping her hands around the thin frame, taking in deeply Raven's beautiful and alluring scent. Gasping at the sudden rush of hotness taking over her inner Alpha, Anya tightens her hands on the small of the brunette's back greedily, praying she could keep her instinct under control. She fails and without noticing she started to release her own Alpha scent as an invitation to the object of her affections.

A ragged gasp broke out of Raven's throat when the Alpha's soothing yet dominant scent invades her nostrils, calling strongly to inner Omega. Mahogany essence, the smell of forest and another scent she couldn't quite recognize, hit her nose making the brunette Omega to inhale deeply.

The sensation of having her body reacting so strongly to the beautiful stranger, the way her insides wanted to follow her close, the need to keep smelling the blonde's delicious scent… to show her neck bare from Mating bite… _'An Alpha! This woman is an Alpha'._ Raven wanted to push her away, but instead she keeps enjoying Anya's strong body against hers, letting the blonde to bask in her scent. The blonde was brushing her nose against disheveled dark-brown locks happily, lips slightly brushing her collar bone, making Raven's insides clench with embarrassing need.

Having Raven against herself, the half suppressed moan the brunette barely stopped from escaping her lips, the shudder that seizes her body… all of it prompted a soft purr from Anya's throat.

Forgetting they were not alone, Raven stood on her tiptoes reaching for the blonde's cheek with her lips, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of the Alpha's lip making her blush _furiously_.

Clarke stared silently at Raven's bold and out of character actions, mouth agape.

"Thank you," Raven whispers, "-for helping, in the forest, my hand's okay thanks to you." She waved said injured hand grinning at the Alpha.

"Hey!" Clarke scoffs annoyed. "Am I chopped liver? I fixed your so called _sex-hand_!"

A loud groan, followed by a sigh catches the brunette's attention. The man had his arms crossed, pinching the bridge of his noise. Raven immediately recognizes him.

"D-Dad?"

"Hi sweetheart," Jake greets warmly, "-don't I get a hug?"

Chocolate-eyes stared into Jake's blue ones. Raven's mouth quivering, eyes shearing tears hearing her adoptive father's soft voice. Squealing in joy, Raven released a strangled sob before launching herself into Jake's awaiting arms.

"DAD!"

Hugging Jake was an intense yet calming feeling for Raven. She had missed him and Clarke so much!

"Hey sweetheart." Jake whispers, kissing the crown of her brown hair.

Taking a deep breath against Jake's chest, Raven relaxed thanks to his soothing scent, "Y-You're here!" She breathes, "You're real, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Of course I'm here." He whispers against the brunette's temple making her chuckle a wet laugh. "And no, if I were a dream could you feel this?" Jake pinches the brunette's shoulder softly making her wince.

Gaping at the sensation of having Jake pinching her brought a grin to her face and she threw herself again into his arms.

_'This is so not a damn dream!'_

Earlier that day, Anya had felt irked _and_ jealous when Octavia tried to reach for _her_ Raven. And now she could feel her heart melt at Jake's paternal display of emotions. She smirked at the playfulness the three Omegas shared, the calmness the brunette was experiencing upon discovering her family was still alive was something Anya wanted to last as long as it could.

"Honey, I'm happy to see you, I really am. But," Jake states wiping Rave's tears with his thumbs, "-but, why did the Arc send you down here?"

Sighing, Raven didn't want to let go of Jake, but had to deliver Abby and Kane's message. The brunette eyed Anya suspiciously before speaking. Clarke notices Raven's uneasiness about Anya's presence and nods encouraging her to speak. The brunette nods back, understanding.

_'I mean, if Miss tall and blonde is a foe…neither Dad nor Clarke would be asking questions around her, right?'_

"Long short story, the Arc's getting rid of Omegas…" Raven sighed, informing them the truth.

By the end of Raven's disclose of information, they were aware about _every detail _of the Arc's plan, the three blonds stood still in shock. Anya was a snarling mess much to the brunette's surprise.

"That's why Octavia, Monty and Fox were on the last ship… Holy shit!" Clarke snaps.

"You're fucking kidding," Raven gasps, "-you're telling me that Monty, Fox and _pain in the ass_-O' are here!?" She grinned when Clarke nodded reassuringly. "Can I see them?!"

Nodding, Clarke assures, "I'll take you to them later. We've got a shit-ton of things to settle first, sis."

For once, Jake ignored his daughters cussing, "Thelonious has finally gone insane."

"Your leaders are more stupid than I thought." Anya growls, scowling, "Your Alphas have no respect for those who create and carry life." She lifts her gaze, "Here on the ground to be an Alpha is to protect, to care and _worship_ the Omega that chooses us as their Mate." The blonde Alpha found herself staring into Raven's brown eyes intently, something deep was bottling behind those hazel eyes, the brunette Omega suddenly found incredibly difficult to stop staring at Anya.

At the blonde's words, Raven felt a shiver ran down her spine and a tingly sensation poking again at her inner Omega. _'How come an Alpha's talking so highly about Omegas? Is she single?!'_

Raven stares back into Anya's eyes, she'd caught the Alpha ogling her not so very discreetly. She was highly interested in the blonde Alpha, and was happy to find that apparently the blonde was equally infatuated.

"We need to contact the Arc-"

"No," Clarke interrupts Jake, "-Dad, we need to contact Kane or Mom."

"Yazz! Ma and Kane game some tools to build a beacon and a network-" Raven's eyes widen. Turning, she starts swatting Clarke's shoulder, "Why-didn't-you-try-to-communicate-with-us!?" Each word was emphasized by a smack of her good hand.

Anya tensed at the sight of the feisty brunette swatting Clarke's arm, thinking she might have to defend **_Wanheda_**. But seeing both Omegas smiling through their tussle, she reminds quiet and relaxed in her spot crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ouch, OUCH!" Clarke covers herself, "I'm not the engineer here! Why are you hurting me?! C'mon Rae stop, stop it! OUCH, DAAAD!"

Witnessing Clarke having her ass handed in the _dumbest_ way possible, by an _injured_ Omega non the less, was a sight to behold. Anya was enjoying every second of Raven's raging fit, she chuckles when the _all mighty_ **_Wanheda_** whined for _daddy's_ help.

At the end, Jake steps in the middle separating both Omegas, sighing. "Okay, girls, enough."

The Alpha couldn't help the barking laugh that escaped her throat at the put on Clarke's face. The three Omegas turned their eyes in Anya's direction and she immediately felt embarrassed. Raven giggles at the Alpha's slip up, she had a lovely laugh and a beautiful smile.

Clarke was taken aback by the odd sound and smile the Alpha had plastered on her face, "Dad, what's Anya doing?"

Trying to keep it cool, Jake whispers, "Uh, laughing and now she's smiling, sweetheart."

Clarke visibly pales, "Dear Lord, I've never been more scared in my life!"

Huffing annoyed at the blondes' mockery, Anya clears her throat and was about to annoy Clarke when the room's door suddenly opens.

"**_Wormana_**," a blue eyed grounder boy, about eight years of age, greets Anya, "-**_Wanheda_**!" He quickly showed his neck respectfully when he spots Clarke.

At the boy's actions, the show of respect _for_ Clarke, Raven's brows rose up to her forehead. He was baring his neck in Clarke's direction, an Omega, not towards the Alpha.

"**_Pasko_**," Clarke smiled, "-please don't do that." She chuckles when the boy's gaze stared into Raven's surprised eyes, and kindly asks, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Nodding, the boy eyed Raven warily, whispering, "Uh yeah, **_Heda_** sent me to get you."

"Thank you." The blonde Omega ruffles **_Pasko's_** long and wild hair, "Be a dear and go play with your friends."

Frowning the boy states firmly, "I can't do that,**_ Wanheda_**."

"I can use a hand to collect the materials from Raven's drop ship." Jake offers, "We'll be back before sundown." He assures to the other three.

Jake and Clarke knew that this kid was a warrior in _training_ and he must be involved in his village's matters, not having fun as Clarke proposed.

"Great idea dad," Clarke thanked, "-Anya will let **_Heda_** know we're on our way, Dad. Oh, and **_Pasko_**," she huffs in faux annoyance, "-if you're going to keep your hair this long the least you can do is to tie it, otherwise it's going to be all over your eyes or get tangled." Clarke took a hair band of her wrist, gently gathering the boy's hair in a low ponytail. "There ya go. Take of my dad!"

Grinning from ear to ear, the boy nods and dashes out of the room pulling Jake along by the wrist.

Anya shook her head at the lack of seriousness from the boy, Clarke notices the Alpha's disapproval. "General, he's just a boy."

"Of course, **_Wanheda_**." Anya nods not wanting to discuss the subject with the blonde, _again_, "I'll be waiting for you at **_Heda's_**."

Nodding, Clarke requests in all seriousness, "Great. And please, let my Mate know I've sent **_Pasko_** and **_Sonchkepa_** to collect the items we need to communicate with my Sire."

Raven watches the serious interaction between the blondes silently.

For the looks of it, Anya was an important figure to this… village? town? But, the Alpha apparently answers to Clarke since she bowed her head to the blonde Omega before heading out… a question popped in Raven's head: '_What had Clarke done to earn Anya's respect? And that boy was very cute, well, not as cute as the twins from my dream… after all those two were supposed to be my children.'_

Anya was about to close the door behind her when she found Raven's intense eyes staring at her. Unable to help herself, she smirks and winks flirtatiously at the brunette before exiting the tent. The brunette Omega is hit by the sudden need to follow her and keep staring into the Alpha's hazel eyes. Her inner Omega whined in need at the loss of the sight of the strong and blonde Alpha.

"What's with those nicknam-" Raven was about to ask but her eyes widened in surprise, "Wait hold on, you have a Mate!?"

**:::::::**

The first thing Raven notices when they enter the room was the woman that she had dreamed about. The blonde was standing next to a tall and lean green-eyed brunette, who projects a powerful aura. Meeting **_Heda_**, was a total experience for Raven.

The room was, in Raven's words: illuminated by a shit ton of candles, with a big ass wooden throne. A pair of women –beautiful, _hot_ women- bowed slightly when Clarke enters the room. They bowed to an Omega.

"Rae, this is Lexa. The Grounder's Commander, better known as **_Heda_** and my Mate_._" When Clarke began the introductions, Raven's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the information, "Lexa, this is my sister, Raven."

"M-Mate?" Raven stutters, "And she's the Grounder's Alpha… their leader?" She whispers the question to Clarke who nods slowly, "You are a _real_ princess now!"

Resisting the urge to face palming herself, Clarke simply nod sighing at her sister's antics.

"Lexa-?" Raven tried, but she was interrupted.

Anya promptly advised, "Er, Lexa's the highest ranked Alpha," she kindly explains, "-our people address her by her titles: commander or **_Heda_**."

"And since Raven's my Mate's sister, I'd rather have her calling me Lexa," The brunette Alpha states, quirking her lips in a tinny smile, dominant voice sending chills down Raven's spine, "-welcome to the ground. **_Ravon_** **_kom_** **_SkyKru._**"

Lexa was an Alpha, just like the one standing by her side. The green-eyed woman was the strongest Alpha Raven had encounter. Certainly, the most interesting about **_Heda_** was the way she treated her: with respect and cordiality, _'almost like a person'. _And despite being the most powerful person on the ground, she was a nice and well educated Alpha.

Things got a little awkward when the sky brunette recounts the reason why she was sent to the ground. Explaining in high detail the obsession with power and control the Arc's Alphas developed, at the end of the intel, Raven was dumfounded with **_Heda's_** short answer.

"Good," Lexa nods, "-let the Ark keep sending _good_ and _skilled_ _Omegas_ to the ground. As long as your people are willing to earn their place among us, you all will have a place with _my_ people and became one of us, just like the ones that have been sent to the Ground years before."

Taking a step closer to Raven, Anya provides. "We have and will treat you," hazel eyes moved from **_Heda_** to Clarke, who nods sighing tiredly, "-_all_ of you, the way you deserve."

Clarke's nonconformity prompts Raven to ask, "What's happening Clarkey?"

"Just like the Arc it's 'over populated' by Omegas," the blonde Omega air quotes, "-the grounder's youngest Omega its over forty-five years old, and he's mated."

Those were interesting _and_ devastating news.

"So, basically both of our people are royally screwed." Raven sighs, thinking.

Clarke chuckled at her sister's dry sense of humor nodding. "Pretty much sis, yeah."

Lexa cut the sister's interaction gently, "I know you two want to catch up, trust me I understand," green eyes stared into chocolate ones, "-but with the way things are turning," Anya nods at Heda's words, understanding, "-Wanheda and I need to go to Polis," she announces, Raven frowns at the weird nickname used to refer to Clarke, "-General, I need you to prepare your village and the nearby town for more possible landings…"

Not understanding, Raven turns to Clarke looking for answers. The shorter blonde smiled tiredly, explaining to the brunette Omega the way the Grounder's Clans work together for the common good under Lexa's guidance. With Sky people being the 13th clan the Coalition's newest addition. Raven was impressed when she heard that, in order to avoid fight during the meetings, only betas were part of **_Heda's Kongeda_**.

"If this meeting only allows Betas, then why are you going?" Raven asks softly.

Clarke, smiles sheepishly, "I'm **_Skykru's _**leader."

To say Raven's jaw hit the floor was an understatement, she straight up high-fived and chest bumped her fellow Omega grinning and giggling like a hyperactive child. If someone fitted as 'Leader' of a group of grumpy Omegas, that was her sister.

Both Alphas were gauging, awestruck at the sudden victory dance Raven prompted the reluctant blonde Omega into.

"An Omega taking important decisions? That's crazy yo!"

"Sorry to interrupt." Green eyes stared at the silly pair. Clarke immediately straightens her posture, blushing, "But once we're in Police we need to contact with this village and the General."

"Earlier this week **_Jeik_** tried to install one of those _communicating_ devices." Anya's voice provides the most unexpected back up plan, she avoids Clarke's blue eyes at all costs, "And for what you said **_Ravon_** is quite the technician-"

"Mechanic." Raven corrects Anya, who stares at her in wonder, "Means I can fix anything with wires." She winks.

The interested gaze Anya was giving Raven, prompted the brunette to suddenly feel her insides churn, her breathing stopped at the feeling of warmness and yearning pull she felt towards the blonde Alpha. _'The hell's happening?'_

"W-Would you like me to show you the **_Tek_** storage?" Anya enthusiastically asks, feeling the strong call from the Omega. "There's a room full of **_Skai_** **_Tek _**a few tents away." With a thumb over her shoulder, she expectantly points towards the exit.

Chocolate eyes widens in excitement, "You have a room full of technology?! Cheekbones, lead the way!" Raven squeals, taking the Alpha's hand, "And don't worry, as soon as Dad's back with my gear I'll tech up your town faster than a flying _chancla_!"

Unsure of what the last word meant, Anya allowed the touch of Raven's calloused hand in hers.

"I-I really look forward for it." The Alpha dumbly nods, "It'd be great t-to, uh," she had to bite her cheek when she notices Raven's sweaty neck, "-to watch you work," almond-shaped eyes widens catching her words, "-er, I meant, you can work and updated this Village. You have my full approval to upgrade or update whatever you need."

"Yazz!"

Grinning smugly at the frustrated Alpha's words, Raven raised her hand waiting for Anya to high-five it, but the blonde stared at the hand expectantly. Sighing, Raven took Anya's hand with her bandaged one and mimicked the action she was expecting to receive. Frowning, not following, the Alpha blushed slightly when her hand smacked the brunette's making her grin and nod pleased.

Lexa and Clarke were watching the odd interaction between their closest friends in awe, none of them dared to utter a word during the _odd_ interaction. As amusing the interplay was developing between Raven and Anya, strong and alluring pheromones were unknowingly broadcasted by the pair. Apparently their biologies were trying to lure each other.

Lexa as a Mated Alpha, could feel Raven's mating call, it wasn't a _Heat-Mating_ call per se, it was the 'awakening' call as an Omega readjusting the ground's more natural environment.

The dumb face Anya was sporting in the moment the hand of the brunette Omega entwined their fingers was the telltale of Raven's call being avowed by Anya's Alpha. The brunette's biology was quickly adapting to the ground's milieu and her chosen Alpha had started to reply to the call, releasing its own pleased and appreciative pheromones.

Despite all her years on the ground, Clarke had failed to develop a better sense of smell although she could feel the silent conversation between the other pair inner natures.

"Rae, once you're done with Anya, I need you to start working on the communication with Mom," Clarke's voice echoes, "We really need to figure a plan to save the Arc's Omegas-"

"I'll take her back to you safe **_Wanheda_**." Anya vows serious.

Arching a brow, Raven asks, "Not that I'm complaining cheekbones, but why do I need a body guard?"

Clarke sighed, "Is nothing like that sis, it's just, they don't know you. And a hundred teenagers crashed on their lands the other day. **_Trikru_** people are a bit edgy right now, it'd be good if maybe-"

"I get it, I'll _behave_. Won't be poking around or be out of cheekbones sight." Raven promises making Anya try to suppress a grin, but failing miserably. "And you are right sis, we need to stablish communication with Mom ASAP. I'll start to work on the beacon as soon as dad's back."

"**_Jeik_** will be back in a couple of hours," **_Heda_** states, "-in the meantime follow **_Onya_** and feel free to ask her anything. Take with you as many items you need for your machines."

"Okay, thank you Lexa." Raven grins excitedly. "Oh, and sis, lemme know when you leave," she shouts from the entrance, "-Grounder princess here is now taking me to a tour 'round her village." And with that, both of them were gone from **_Heda's_** tent.

**LEXA**

She stared in awe at the way the blonde Alpha allowed herself be dragged outside the tent by a very excited Raven. In all the years she had known Anya, her fellow Alpha made sure to let her know how much she _despised_ anything related to Sky people's technology and how much she loathed to be touched without permission, much less be dragged somewhere, with no consent.

"Did I just witness Anya _grinning_ _longingly_ to your sister's antics?"

Clarke snorts, "Yeah. The same Alpha who was reluctant to install in her village any **_Tech_** _contraption_ suggested by my Dad."

Despise the seriousness of their situation, **_Heda_** circles her arms around her Mates' waist. Burying her face in the curve of Clarke's neck, inhaling the calming scent, she smiles when languid fingers started to play with her hair.

"We need to go to Polis, gather the leaders and present the Arc's situation." Lexa whispers, kissing Clarke's neck softly, "As well to inform Raven and the hundred offenders how things are here on the ground. And I mean all of it." A soft gasp broke out of the blonde when the brunette's lips nibbles at her jaw.

"I know love," Clarke whispers, allowing her Mate to keep her teasing on her neck, "I do remember the way the ground's environment affects Sky people. My friends and I experienced the worst non-scheduled Heat during our first week."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to them, you know that," Lexa kept kissing and nibbling at the blonde's collarbones, "-our Alphas, they know how to control their urges. And Betas will be there too, protecting the new awaken Omegas." She smirks when a shiver ran though Clarke.

"Why is it that you're acting like a jealous pup, scent marking me?" She pushed Lexa softly backwards making her sat on her throne, then straddling her, "Don't think I didn't notice you getting all edgy when Anya release some pheromones when calling for Rae."

In silence, Lexa's hands started to do wander from Clarke's thighs to her waist and back to her ass. Throwing her arms around Lexa, Clarke drew her into an embrace pressing their foreheads together.

The Omega's lips crashed against her own and the Alpha momentarily pressed pause to the impending dilemma of her world, the Arc, the Coalition, the communication with her Mate's sire, their impending trip to Polis. The kiss was desperate, messy, needy, a search for an anchor on each other, she clutched the back of Clarke's head, unwilling to risk to lose even the smallest touch of her Mate. The blonde was the same, pursuing the feeling of safety and hopelessness love only Lexa could deliver. She started to unfasten the Alpha's armor, tossing the pieces onto the floor.

Feeling Clarke's hand running down her bare back, had Lexa's body burning in wanton, but she was **_Heda_** and duty came first.

"You sure, here?" A choked gasp left the brunette's lips when idle fingers started to undo the fly of her pants.

Biting her lips, Clarke settles on her knees between Lexa's legs, fishing the throbbing length of her Alpha, "I just hope no one enters while I'm _busy_."

Throwing her head back, when Clarke's warm and wet mouth started to service her, Lexa growled agreeing. _'They could better do not interrupt Heda and her Mate's meeting, otherwise they will be facing the fury of __**Wanheda**__ and __**Heda**__ combined. '_

**TBC**

* * *

**_FINAL NOTES:_**

**_*Let me know how uoi liked this chapter, that would be a GREAT X-MAS present!_**

**_*Well, I got exhausted of being pushed to delete the Clexa tag so... yeah, theres that at the end xD_**

**_*Let me know what you think of this! I know it's a bit slow and all, but next chapter will be full of Raven's wit!_**


	13. Ch XII: Impulsiveness

**o.O**

**UPDATE!**

**Resume:**

**_Multiple PoV (Anya-Raven-Clarke)_**

**_Anya takes Raven for a walk around the Village before a stupid Alpha, and their Omega sister, decides to poop their small stroll. Also, Clarke and Lexa are going to have words with the delinquents._**

* * *

**CHAPTER XII/XVII**

**RAVEN**

On their way to the warehouse the Omega couldn't help the gasps, and soft whines, and gulps that left her throat every time she spotted a busy grounder.

For starters, she saw a man, the blacksmith according to Anya, he was molding iron over an anvil, an extremely well-muscled and shirtless guy. A few meters away from the blacksmith a group of female farmers were moving big bags of fruit around, their arms were delicately sculpted yet they had no problem carrying heavy boxes of different fruit assortments.

_'Dammit, does the water here provides an instant eight pack? I swear, even Clarke's body looks insanely fit!' _

Distracted, the brunette heard Anya groaning every time she was surprised, and delighted, by the sight of well-muscled, sweaty and 'totally smoking hot' grounders.

Two young grounders were taking care of what looked like a huge kind of… animal. She had to be sure. "What's that thing?"

"The stables? Oh, the animal is a horse." Not receiving an answer, the Alpha follows Raven's gaze. The Omega's attention was on the, almost, shirtless man that was instructing the younger grounders what to do next.

Anya growls, startling at the brunette. Somehow, Raven was pleased to see the blonde glaring with disgust at the man that was smiling at her. He started to remove his apron in order to get close to them, but at the sight of a growling Anya, he decides to resume his work.

"Aw," Raven scoffs when the attractive (and frightened) man puts back his apron, "-you scared the shit out of him! Damn, cheekbones, he's ripped as hell and still terrified of you!" She lifts a brow, "Now I'm more interested in you could offer."

Fighting off the now common blush on her cheeks, the Alpha manages, "H-He's alright if you're interested in a Beta blacksmith, I guess," Raven snorts, "-and uhm, thank you?"

Not giving it too much importance at the Alpha's growling tic, the Omega prompts Anya to keep showing her around, which the alpha resumed happily if that have them avoiding another awkward scene with the males of her village.

Once they passed by the stables, Anya points at the medical hut where Clarke and a few **_fisas_** (healers) take care of the wounded. She made sure about letting the Omega know where they were in case Raven wanted to wander off on her own later. Listening intently to the Alpha's words, Raven's mind drifted to her sister and Mate and to the questions she knew she should have asked them earlier.

"Can I ask you something about my sister and her mate, cutie?"

Halting her walk, ignoring the last word, the Alpha stares into Raven's eyes nodding.

"Is she… does Lexa treats Clarke well?" Seeing the inquisitiveness in Anya's features turn into a deep scowl, Raven quickly elaborates, "I can see you care for her, Lexa. Probably as much as I care for Clarke." She clarifies softly, "But, try to understand," a frustrated sigh left her lips, "-I haven't been around any worthy Alpha, aside from Clarke's sire and," taking a deep breath the Omega squares her shoulders, holding her gaze into the blonde's, "-just, please, tell me the truth, I don't care if Lexa's the emperor of the whole planet, I'm willing to fight her, tooth and nails if she somehow forced my sister to mate her."

Staring intently into Raven's eyes, Anya took a long pause before replying, it was getting into the Omega's nerves.

_'What if Clarke was lying to protect me? That sounds like her! Or maybe she's lying in front her Alpha in order to avoid getting hit at home? Shit, cheekbones, you better start talking before I'll blow this village up to smithereens!' _

"**_Ravon_**, hey!" The Alpha shakes her gently by the shoulders, "First of all, take a breath, you're oozing distress."

A couple of grounders and four **_Ark_** Omegas got closer to them. Some **_trikru_** had started to growl around Anya thinking she was disturbing the Omega.

Raven did as ask. _'In and out, one long breath in and one long out. I fixed a hundred years old pod, I so can make this breathing exercise my bitch!'_

"Good?" Receiving a nod, Anya continues. "Second," The blonde gently removes her hands from her shoulders, "-it's not my place to tell their, uh… _infatuation_ _story_." She allowed herself a soft chuckle when the Omega snorts at the accurate term, "But I swear on my own life **_Ravon kom skaikru_**," her right hand settles over her own sternum solemnly, "-**_Heda_** loves, respects and _worships_ your sister."

Raven's distressed face turned into a grimace making Anya chuckles. "Gross!"

"Ah, yes, I did mean it in both senses. Sometimes it is _gross_ to see **_Leksa_** ogling your sister with those heart-eyes."

"Then, my sister mated **_Heda_** because, they... _she wanted."_ She states, exhaling relieved. "It was consensual-"

"Of course it was consensual!" Anya huffs, arms crossed over her chest. "Any Alpha, who so much as dares to see the wrong way or get close to any Omega without consent is signing a literal death sentence." She growls the end. "I told you before, on the ground, Omegas ought to be worshiped, admired, praised…" with each word she took a short step, getting closer and closer onto Raven's space.

The omega mumbles, "So… Lexa and my sister are together because they chose it?" Seeing Anya nod softly, had her releasing the air from her lungs, "Thank gosh commander's heart-eyes wooed my stubborn sister to settle down." This time the Alpha tilts her head curiously, "It's just, mom and I thought that might never happen, I mean have you met Clarke?!"

The Alpha has apparently chosen not to encourage Raven's teasing against Lexa… at Heda's expense, but boy she did know Clarke.

The Alpha has apparently chosen not to encourage Raven's teasing against Lexa… at **_Heda's_** expense, but boy she did know Clarke.

"You okay now? **_Skai_** people get easily agitated."

"I keep hearing Sky and Arc term; you use them in order to contradistinguish the people you're talking about?"

Anya nods. "**_Arkers_**: the ones that fell from the sky a few days ago and yet need to be accepted by **_Skaikru_** leader." The alpha smirks, "**_Klark's_** your leader, they are those that already are part of the Coalition, meaning the ones that are under your sister's leadership like **_Jeik_** or you and a few others that have been on the ground for years now."

"I am a **_skaikru_** already?!"

Anya nods blinking surprised, "Of course you are. **_Klark_** explicitly entrusted me with you. Order me to show you around _my_ _village_. She trusts you, therefore you are **_Skaikru_**. And I trust you."

It was Raven's turn to blush. "C-Cool!"

Noticing the slight shiver that took over the Omega and the tempting layer of sweat in her neck and forehead, with her forefinger and thumb, Anya gingerly lifts the brunette's chin, staring into her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Er, do you need to go and freshen yourself?"

"Cheekbones, are you implying that I stink?" Raven gasps, faking to be hurt.

Widening her eyes in astonishment, Anya shakes her head rapidly. "N-No, you smell delightful." Chocolate eyes stare into hazel ones in shock, she began to ramble, "I-I mean, you do smell… great, but also look a bit flushed, sweaty? It happened to your fellow **_Arkers_** too. We're in the middle of spring, so the days are warm and some nights could be chilly but-"

"I get it, thanks. Don't worry," Raven chuckles, she did feel kind of warm and uncomfortably sticky thanks to her own perspiration, "-I only need to take my jacket off, but," she waves her bandaged hand, "-can you help me get rid of this?"

Settling herself behind the Omega, Anya holds the jacket with both hands, allowing the brunette to move out of it as slowly as she needed to. When trying to pull the bandaged hand out the sleeve's hole, she hisses in pain. Raven could feel Anya's touch on the small of her back, respectfully holding her still in the process of removing the warm red clothing. They were about to finish when a strong call from Anya's Alpha made Raven's knees wobble and her breath to quiver, inevitably making her lay her back against the strong blonde's front.

**ANYA**

Breathing raggedly into her ear, Anya tightens her hold on Raven's waist with one hand whilst the other keeps holding the red jacket in the air. Her own Alpha was struggling for control, calling out for Raven's Omega on its own. They both whimper anxiously feeling the other's call, Raven is moaning in the air and Anya against the Omega's ear. What little skin the brunette's shoulders shown touches the blonde's and the Alpha fought the need to kiss the tempting gap with her lips.

They both were so deep into their world that didn't hear the voices that started to shout words of concern and wary around the pair. Apparently **_Ark_** Omegas didn't approve the closeness the Alpha was granted with their fellow Omega.

_"Get that grounder away from our her! Rae's a sky Omega!"_

_"She's trying to take advantage of her!"_

_"Let's float that Alpha!"_

"RAVEN!" The shrill and irked voice of a male, made the pair jump on the spot, his angry pheromones floating around him. "The fuck are you doing to her, Grounder?! Let her go!" This time, Anya had to bite her lip in order to restrain herself. She wanted to rip off the Alpha's head, he'd just pushed to the ground, away from Raven's warm touch.

"She's an Alpha!" A feminine voice joined the shouting man, "She's touching Rae without consent!"

Raven was surprised to see a lean sky Omega challenging Anya, fists in the air and everything. A long and dark mane shielding her from her Alpha.

Standing up, Anya started to release pheromones, keeping the male Alpha away from her and making the defying green-eyed Omega to shiver and... moan?

"What the fuck!?" Raven's voice startles Anya.

Anya's Alpha demanded respect from the impertinent Omega by rousing the green-eyed Omega's lechery. She would never force an Omega to submit to her, but she could make her uncomfortable.

Apparently, **_Ark_** people saw this as a way to torture their Omega peer. **_Ark_** people were getting anxious. The alpha was not proud to recur to this action, but Anya didn't have any other idea to halt the dark-haired Omega hassle without making her submit.

"Bellamy? O-Octavia?!"

Turning around, forgetting momentarily about the annoying Alpha behind her, Octavia grins when she meets Raven's eyes. Without a second thought, both Omegas throw themselves into each other's arms sharing a long and tight hug.

Everyone and everything went silent. Both sides, Grounders and Skay people were stunned to see the fierce Omega duo sharing a long and full of love hug.

Anya could feel her chest constricted, even her eyes began to blur. _'Is this foolish and brave, Omega **Ravon's** l-lover?'_

"Is this savage bothering you Rae?" Bellamy voice demands, fighting the urge to punch Anya.

Octavia was surveying Raven's face as she asks softly, "You okay love?"

At the word love, Anya growls. And it was so loud that **_Trikru_** warriors pointed their spears at the possible threat. Angry and possessive pheromones were emanating from the blonde Alpha, she had Octavia whimpering at her jealousy display.

"What's happening," The dark-haired Alpha tried to keep Raven away from Anya, he was the only **_Ark_** Alpha on the ground. He snarls at the blonde the moment his eyes landed on his quivering and tense sister, "-what did you do to my sister!?" Enraged, he threw a blow. Anya easily dodges the punch, but instinctively responds with a heavy left punch of her own, right to his nose.

A nasty sound of bone breaking echoed around them. For a moment, everything went still once more, until Octavia's voice shrieks.

"BELL!" She launches herself at Anya, "You punched him, BITCH!" Octavia didn't know what else to do but to smack weakly the blonde's chest.

As much as the Omega girl wasn't of Anya's liking, she couldn't and wouldn't lay a finger on her, an Omega –as much as this one deserved it-. Not wanting to get in troubles with **_Heda_**… or Raven, she allows the Beta villagers to take Octavia away from her. She gestures to some delinquents to haul away from them the dimwit that Octavia called brother.

"What the fuck O'!?" Raven's voice shouts.

Anya wisely began to give directions to the people that came to help with the obnoxious **_Ark_** Alpha. The warriors relaxed their stance once she assures them that she and the Omega she's interested in were okay and all was just a misunderstanding, **_Heda's_** voice echoed heard behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lexa demands, she and Clarke rushed in when they were alerted about the commotion.

Clarke's frustrated state was something Raven was _dying_ to tease her sister about, but she'll have to wait. The blonde was a literal mess, tousled hair, fighting to tuck her shirt in her pants, with only one arm inside the sleeve of her leather jacket. And her pale neck was covered in red marks. Lexa was closing her cloak, hiding the prominent bulge in her lower area, the brunette notices.

"Oh my GOD!" She gasps, making Anya to sigh silently.

Nodding, Anya replies quietly. "They are like bunnies, **_Ravon_**."

Lexa catches the small smirk on her General's face and frowns. She was frustrated, horny and in need of doing her mate properly again. So she snarls, "Do I have to ask again, **_Onya_**?"

Before Anya could open her mouth, Octavia shouts angrily, "That brute Alpha attacked my brother!"

Lexa raised a brow, waiting for the General. "Is this true?" Anya didn't reply, just lowers her gaze.

"See? She doesn't even deny it!" Octavia took a challenging stance, shouting into Lexa's face insolently, "Your Alpha broke Bellamy's nose and tried to punch me too!"

Some grounders rushed in, shielding **_Heda_** and Anya from the threatening Omega aiming their spears at Octavia's neck. The brunette glared at them.

"No, she's partially right." Anya motions to the villagers to stand down. "I did knock him out."

Surprised, Raven's eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline when the Alpha accepts the blame without trying to defend herself. But remained silent, waiting to speak the right moment.

"She's a Neanderthal!" Octavia keeps venting.

Clarke glares at her friend, using a warning tone. "That's enough, Octavia!"

Nodding, seeing no other option, **_Heda_** gazes over Anya worried. "My friend, speak the truth. This doesn't sound like you at all." The villagers, respectfully, keep quiet but were dying to speak in favor of their Village leader. "You know our rules. The punish for assaulting an Omega… please, talk to me."

Octavia shouts, "I bet she was trying to make me submit if not for Bell-"

"O', shut the fuck up! I'm happy to see you, I really am bro, but I seriously never felt the urge to stitch your lips together more than I do now!" Raven cuts her friend. Anya stares and grins at her fondly. "The general wasn't trying to harm you, I felt her call too," the mechanic huffs, "-what you felt was desire for her, not her Alpha punishing your Omega!" The Alpha felt a warm feeling inside her, Raven wasn't taking Octavia's side, she was stating the facts. "Dumbass Blake-one tried to punch her, cheekbones was defending herself!"

Clarke smiled, proud of her sister's avid mind. Raven has not been on the ground for long and she already knew the difference between a luring call and a submission one, it took months for the blonde to recognize one from the other! And then she recalled, Abby had taught them about the ways between Alphas and Omegas in the old world: rousing someone's inner nature in order to confuse them.

The green-eyed brunette huffs, but Clarke steps in this time. "Just shut up O', you're making this worse for your peers."

"Lex…. Heda," Raven corrects herself, recalling Anya's advice, "-Octavia is being an ass. Bellamy, her Alpha brother, threw the first punch, cheekbones simply dodged it," she snorts, the group around them nodded their head, "-is not the General's fault the dude can't take a hit, such a sissy pal," she snorts, "-Anya moved away when O' used her hands, trying to tear up at her face," the brunette gave a reproachful look to Octavia, "-which by the way, not cool yo! You could have ruined my General's perfect face!"

Seeing the blush and a small smile blooming on Anya's face at Raven's no so subtle comment had Lexa slightly rolling her eye. Pointing a finger to an Asian looking guy, she demands.

"You!" The guy yelps surprised, "Is **_Ravon_** saying the truth? Did that **_Ark_** Alpha attack the General?"

Seeing the hesitation on the delinquent's face, Clarke encourages him. "Monty, right?" she softly asks, he nods, "-we are better than the Arc, help us to start our new society based on mutual trust not lies."

Finally, the distressed Beta clears his throat after eying his fellow delinquents, taking a decision.

"The general and Raven are telling the truth." The delinquents around him, along with some grounders, nod, "Bellamy came out of nowhere, and _tried_ to punch her." He motions to Anya.

Vexed, Octavia shouts, "The fuck?! Monty, you are supposed to be one of us!"

With a serious expression, Monty declares, "I am with us, and we are on the GROUND, all of us," he waves to her fellow Beta and Omega delinquents. "I care for my friends. I do not want to be engaged in a fight that might end our chance to actually have a life."

"Seriously girl, the fuck?" A Beta next to Monty, a tall and dark skinned guy scoff at Octavia, "-the Ark sends us down here hoping we'll die, how unfair of you and your brother to take away our chance of living free from the Arc oppression just because you two are pissed with the Chieftain's village that's hosting us."

A blonde and thin Omega nods, "I'm with Monty and Miller, I also want to avoid a possible fight with **_Heda's_** people. They took us in, the least we could do is to show gratitude."

Pleased with the delinquent's support, Clarke turns to her Mate giving her a meaningful look.

Understanding, Lexa warns. "Very well then. I suggest you to shut your mouth, **_Oktavia_**. Liars usually are punished just as harshly as any murder." The full display of Alpha power made Octavia's knees to shake. "**_Wanheda_**, this woman is **_Ark-kru_**, she and her brother have yet to be accepted among **_skaikru_**. Your call."

"Everyone, go back to your posts, I'll deal with the **_Arkers_**." Clarke commands using her authority voice, making the raging brunette gulp loudly when the intimidating grounders and **_Arkers_** obeys Clarke at once.

**_"Yo don sen em in, kigon yo granen! _**(you hear her, go back to work!)**_" _**Lexa repeats to the remaining grounders around them. They bowed their head to Clarke and **_Heda_**.

"Monty, I need you to take Harper with you and gather for me the **_Ark_** people behind the training pits, it's time for you **_Arkers_** to understand what being on the ground means." Clarke urges. Blinking stupidly, the boy didn't dare to move, "Did I stutter? Go, NOW!"

Nodding, the blonde girl from before drags Monty by the wrist and rushed out of the scene. Octavia was tapping her foot annoyingly, arms crossed, wanting to scold Clarke once alone.

**RAVEN**

_'Wow, my sister's like the first lady here… even cheekbones is showing her respect! I loved the fact that this Alpha remained silent, not daring to prove Octavia's deceitfulness… I wonder what's going to happen to Anya for punching Bellamy. Stupid O' deserves to sit for an hour on an anthill for what she tried to pull on my chivalrous Alpha… wait what!? My wha-' _

"Rae," Clarke speaks, startling the brunette. Wisely, the mechanic reminds quiet awaiting for her sister, "-since you are already aware of what I am about to inform the delinquents, I need you to go to and try to get to mom." She turns, facing Anya, "And thank you for your honesty, and for controlling yourself around Octavia. I appreciate your loyalty, **_Onya_**."

"**_Otaim _**(always),**_ Wanheda._**" The alpha bows her head at Clarke's words.

For the third time that day, Raven felt another _strong_ pull towards Anya. Seeing the Alpha bowing respectfully on her free will to her sister… it ignites the Omega's yearn to learn more about life on the ground and mostly, _Anya's _story. Inquisitively, she looks into the blonde Alpha's eyes finding reassurance and… _longing, need_?

Clarke glares at Octavia. "Go with Anya, sis. **_Heda_** and I are going to have a _chat_ with Octavia and the others. I need you to gather what you need from the warehouse, eat and get to know your way around the Village. We need you to stablish communication with mom and Polis ASAP. And I trust **_Onya_**, she'll take care of you."

Still annoyed with Octavia and the trick she tried to pull on _her_ soon to-be-Alpha, unconsciously Raven entwined her fingers with Anya's, pulling her slightly on her way out of **_Heda_** and Clarke.

"You heard the lady. Lead the way, _General cheekbones_!" She demands enthusiastically.

"Thank you again Anya. And Rae, be good to her!" Clarke shouts at the when the pair walked away from the trio.

**CLARKE**

"You can't be serious Clarke!" Octavia hisses, "You let that Alpha take Rae away?!"

"What the fuck where you thinking?" The blonde sneers, pocking at Octavia's shoulder, "You attacked a member of the Coalition, the chieftain of this Village! **_Heda's_** right hand!" Clarke was furious. "For less than this, **_Heda _**banishes anyone from her lands!" At the word banish, Octavia finally shrinks a little. "You and your brother have royally screwed your fellow delinquents. You are denying them the chance of a better life, and why? Because you can't use your darn brain before your lips vents your shitty thoughts?"

Octavia was gapping at her friend's harsh words, "That brainless Alpha, she tried to-"

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Clarke threw her arms in the air, angry pheromones hit Octavia's nose thrills making her gasp loudly, "_That_ Alpha is my friend and you will address her with respect!" She demands, "Raven isn't fond of Alphas _either_ and look at her! She's willing to work with my Mate and her General because the Arc and the Ground have Omegas we ought to help! Them both are alphas! Just stop being a fucking selfish ass already, _Blake_!"

Lexa reminds quiet, proud of her Omega's display of power. Pleased to feel Clarke's powerful pheromones seeking respect not demanding submission from Octavia. She was silently getting turned on again by Clarke's leader role, after all they were interrupted in the middle of their shenanigans. And her desire was picking up by the second, not the blonde is threatening the one named Octavia, but because her Mate was defending **_kongeda's_** (coalition) law as her own, grounder's customs, _their_ way of living!

"T-That brute made me submit!" Octavia weakly tried. "And she tried to-to seduce me!"

Lexa sighs. "**_Onya_** has been _properly_ punished for her previous behavior. And you know she did the later in order to stun you and get you away from her without harming you; anything else?"

"B-Bell was trying to protect me." Octavia stutters getting angrier by the second.

Clarke had had enough, but also wanted to be understanding. After all, her friend was new to grounder's laws.

"Look, I get it O', trust me, I do." The blonde sighs. "Just let me inform you this: in all the years I've been on the ground; I've _never_ been mistreated or bullied by _anyone_, let alone an Alpha." Next to her, Lexa couldn't help but growl at the idea of her Mate being abused.

"I don't think I can believe that." Octavia scoffs, stubbornly crossing her arms, not buying Clarke's words. "We both know Alphas are assholes! Bell, he's different. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No, stupidly, Bellamy tried to hurt _our_ _top_ General_._" Clarke's inner Omega was furious, Octavia attacked her sister's chosen Alpha! "The ground belongs to us, grounders, not the Arc. You are invaders to our land. We have _no obligation_ to allow the Arc's people to stay here."

Lexa growls. "This was an act of war."

The brunette's mouth was agape.

_'I'm sorry O, but you're acting like an entitled bitch!'_

"You and your brother really should think about investing in an extra brain cell to share. The _one_ you have right now isn't being paid enough overtime." Clarke sneers, pleased to see Octavia silently fuming. "Now, move your ass down the road, you and the others need to hear the rules we've stablished here, on the ground before I decide how to punish you two."

Next to her, Lexa smirks at the glare Octavia was giving her mate. Apparently the feisty Omega didn't like to follow someone else's orders, but at the end she obeys Clarke.

"Your friend's a real charmer, **_Wanheda_**." Lexa joked close to her Mate's ear.

_ 'Shite, I hope Raven's doing better than me. Hopefully Anya will keep her out of trouble... Spirits, I just don't want to owe Lex a General and best friend!'_

**TBC**

* * *

**F/N:**

**Sorry I portrayed the Blake siblings as assholes, but c'mon we all know that it's Bellamy's fault most of the horrifying events (yeah Pike poisoned his mind and shit). Don't worry about Octavia, she's just an entitled ass, she'll come around thanks to Raven and Clarke xD.**

** Oh yeah, I know my chapters are getting longer and longer, but that's because I'd like to provide you with detailed plot and, honestly I feel a little bad for making y'all wait this long for an update but my life's a little complicated right now. Sorry again for any inconvenience. But if anyone thinks I should shorten the chapters plz lemme know! **


	14. Ch XIII: Temptations

(°o°)/ _What's that... oh wait, an UPDATE!?_

**_Summary:_**

_Anya and Raven get rather close, like waaaay too close till Clarke interrupts them... Yep, exactly what y'all thinking about!_

**_Notes:_**

_-Some Spanish curses (I found hilarious a bilingual Raven)_  
_-Anya, Clarke and Raven POV_  
_-Rated M chapter…_

**(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII/XVII**

**RAVEN**

...

After fawning about every single piece of old technology stored at the warehouse, Raven was all business in a matter of seconds. Amazing the Alpha by the way the brunette moved from squealing about 'screwdrivers and wires' to 'let's do this!'

Taking a seat at a dusty stool in front of a desk, with Anya silently resting her hip on the other side of the wooden area, the Omega made her way to sort some wires and other things stored in boxes or cloth bags, picking up some small devices and what not. All this done the fastest she could with just one useful hand.

Cursing had never sounded so erotic and desirable before. Raven's mouthful was getting into the Alpha's deepest desires; she could feel her inner nature getting restless. Anya couldn't help staring at the focused Omega who was gibbering about stuff and more stuff the Alpha couldn't understand. It seems 'that a copper cable has to be replaced A-FUKING-SAP!' whatever that means.

The brunette even was using a strange language to cuss around whenever English, apparently, was not enough.

"¡GAH! ¡Porquería, pedazo de mierda!"

"Eh, yeah?" Anya tried weakly to disguise the fact that she wasn't actually paying attention to Raven's words but to her beautiful face. 'Okay, I'll pay attention now!'

A snort was the alpha's answer.

"I said that this is a piece of shit. Fucker won't let me plug it," Raven chuckles, eyes glued to the thing she was tinkering with, "-I'm sorry cheekbones, if you'd rather be elsewhere, I get it," a sad smile broke her features, "-I know how Alphas feel like they have to be the ones fixing, stuff and… everything."

It was Anya's turn to scoff, Raven was probably comparing her to the Ark's Alphas. Arms crossed, and a frown on her face, she did her best not to control the rage poured into her words.

"Like that friend of yours?" Raven arches a brow, eyes now the device in her hand. "The **Ark** Alpha, **Bellomi**."

"Bell?"

She didn't like the amused smirk that appears on Raven's features. Not one bit. "Yes. Him."

A heavy aura surrounded Raven at the mention of the fond nickname, she started to feel strangely excited to tease this Alpha.

Abby had warned her before she was sent to the ground that she might experience weird feelings, situations and even moments where her inner Omega will try to be in control of her body and mess with her mind. And right now, seems like her inner Omega ought to take control of Raven, she felt a desperate urge to assure the Alpha that she didn't like Bellamy that way.

"Bellamy's just a poor asshole who, believe it or not, wants to help. In reality he's just a lost child with Mommy issues. Today it seemed like he wanted to prove himself to the highest bidder." She smirks when Anya snorts. "He probably thought that if he challenged you and manages to beat you, Clarke may name him the leader of our delinquent peers."

The Alpha was speechless at the blunt, and kind of cruel, description of Bellamy. Anya reminds in silence whilst Raven mumbles curses, trying to tie together some wires with her bandaged hand in the way.

Anya was dying to know, she needed to be subtle…

"So, is he your friend," the Alpha clears her throat, "-or something else?" 'Great! I am so smooth!'

A snort left Raven's lips, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I just literally asked." 'Good, now I can have some intel without looking too obvious!'

"Cheekbones, you're gonna have to try harder if you're interested in whatever you're trying to meddle in." Raven giggles, "And I'm sure you already know the answer. But if you must hear it, then fine. Yes, we had something, didn't last."

That last sentence made Anya lift her gaze only to find out Raven focused on whatever was in her hands. A metal stick with a flatted end, pocking and twisting another metal thing into it and talking about that Alpha Bellamy, even mocking about his possible motives for acting so carelessly around others prompts Anya to think that maybe the Omega might still care for him.

"Then, he is your-"

"Acquaintance," Raven reached for a screwdriver. "-and Octavia's brother," she points out shrugging, "-O's your best friend for what I saw." She smirks again when a low growl was released next to her.

"She's…" The Alpha took a deep breath; "-she's okay I guess. I just don't know her like you or **Klark** do."

Raven was pleased and surprised with Anya's answer.

"Good answer cheekbones. I see Clarkey advised you not to speak ill about O' around me." Abashed, Anya darts her eyes away from Raven. "It's okay. O's being an asshole in training since first we meet," the brunette places het tool on the table, "-and I'm sorry she might get you into trouble with mother of grounders. Octavia's a prejudiced asshole."

Anya nods. "Don't worry. I understand."

"Can you blame us?" Raven asks, "The Arc's pretty much full of petty and entitled Alphas that right now are trying to get rid of us for God's sake."

Nodding, she silently watches the Omega work for a whole before pressing the subject, "So **Bellomi** is just your friend-" Raven glared at her annoyed, "-sorry, not my place-"

"No. It is not."

"I didn't- I just-"

"Of course you didn't." The brunette sighs, pulling and twisting some wires. "Damn Alphas." She scoffs, mumbling something Alpha couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

Sighing, Raven replies, "I said, mindya."

"Pardon? My name's Anya, not-"

"Mind ya own business!" Raven hisses.

Now, she felt truly ashamed. It was never Anya's intention to make the Omega feel this uncomfortable or underestimated. Raven's distress was tangible in the air, her Alpha whining to soothe her chosen Omega.

'Raven's pheromones are such a turn on! So fierce and bold, so strong minded… so bloody wild! Oh spirits, I just meet her and I feel like a hormonal pup again!'

Taking a short step closer into Raven's space, she tilts her head, offering a view of her neck to the brunette. The brunette stared wide eyed at the Alpha, who was showing her neck whilst she was waiting for her to say something.

This Alpha was showing submission to Raven, an Omega!

"I apologize **Ravon**, it was never my intention to make you feel like I'm intruding on your life." Anya made sure her neck was in full display and her gaze down. "It was rude and inconsiderate of me."

The Omega couldn't find the words, "Eh… what?"

"I'm sorry I offended you.'"

Shocked, Raven moved to caress Anya's turned cheek in her good hand, coercing the Alpha to stare into chocolate eyes, she gasps when the blonde softly takes Raven's hand in both her own. The Call from Anya's Alpha was getting harder and harder to fight back, the temptation to give into her inner Omega's desires was stronger than before.

"Hey, there's no need to," Raven motions to Anya's submissive gesture, "-c'mon, up."

Straightening her back, Anya slowly brings the Omega's hand to her lips and kisses it with utter tenderness. Raven felt a chill running down her spine, it was a good thing she had the stool behind her when the chivalrous Alpha's lips touched her skin.

"And I'm sorry if I offended your friend." Anya whispers against Raven's hand.

Gulping heavily, the closeness with the Alpha had turned her into a flustered mess. The Omega felt excited, and touched by the sincere and tender apology. The needed to close the gap between herself and her Alpha was hard to fight…

"I-I might have overreacted." Raven finally chokes out. "It's just hard to believe I'm around a nice Alpha for a change."

"Believe me when I say that it was never my intention to meddle in your life. You are free to do as you please… just follow **Heda's** rules and you'll have a great life."

Stunned, not daring to breathe, Raven bolted off the stool as soon as she sees Anya making her way to the exit door.

"W-Wait!" Raven halts her by the wrist. "I wouldn't mind if you decide to stay and lurk around," she shrugs nonchalant, "-I mean, having you here, it's better than being alone…" the Alpha's features started to shift, a grin stretching her face, "-and Clarke said you have to watch my back." She swats playfully Anya's strong shoulder.

Nodding silently, Anya returns to her previous spot by the end of the desk. Watching Raven work and curse whenever she either misses a connection or when succeed plugging wires and other stuff together.

"Man," Raven snorts, she was elbow deep on the old **tek** box, "-this capacitor has to be at least a 2100s old model, and even tho' I've got the shitty signal generator, I still need a… YAZZ!"

At Raven's triumphant squeal, the Alpha immediately straightens herself staring at the small, white and box attached to a bunch of wires in the Omega's grasp.

"Look, cheekbones," Raven grins, "-a C.R.O!" At the blank look received, she explains, "It means cathode ray oscilloscope… eh, this will help with some electrical circuits."

"Do you need help with anything?" Anya notices her fighting with the bandaged arm, "Your hand's not okay. **Wanheda** asked me to look out for you and that includes your hand."

Exhaling heavily, Raven turns to her. Anya had to admit it, the intense gaze the Omega was giving her set Anya's soul on fire.

'How on earth is she doing this to me? Raven's not supposed to know how to use pheromones and yet I can feel her scent luring my Alpha, her Omega's howling for me. How is she tempting me with her cute and smart demeanor?'

"You wanna help?" Raven receives a sharp nod. "Well then, unwrap my hand and arm. And before you pester me about how I shouldn't 'cause Clarkey will have your head on a spike, lemme tell you, I need **both** hands to weld this and these together." She explains pointing several items on the table, "And don't worry I'll never allow Clarkey to hurt you."

Anya's felt her ears turn deep red at Raven cheeky statement. Nodding, she works gingerly with the Omega's wrap. Not noticing before how the makeshift bandage covered Raven's whole hand and the wrapping went up to the brunette's bicep. It was clearly Clark's intention to hide whatever was beneath the bandage cover. Carefully, the Alpha removes the bandage from Raven's hand, wrist, forearm… finally she reaches the beginning of the Omega's bicep and she freezes.

There, in all its glory, was the birthmark Jake claimed Raven has. A scar-like lightning bolt, a beautiful copy of part of Anya's own tattoo in the prettiest tone of tanned skin.

"You okay, cheekbones?" Raven curiously asks, "You got quiet all of the sudden."

Hazel eyes asses the beautiful mark on Raven's beautiful arm, her own rebel thumb caressing it before returning to her task. Her Alpha a whimpering mess, she could feel her biology fighting her to move and mark Raven and let everybody know that she was here, 'specially Bellomy!'

Shaking her head, overcoming her Alpha, Anya leaves the birthmark thing aside for now, the Omega's health was first. Carefully, she studies the injured hand. A deep gash was starting to close in the middle of the brunette's hand. It was still fresh, but not as raw and red as earlier.

"Wow **Ravon**, you're a quick healer."

Shivering at the Alpha's tender touch, Raven tries not to flinch in pain as she flexes her fingers.

"Thanks." With a wink, Raven takes a small screwdriver and the thinnest cutting tool from the back pocket of her jeans moving back to the CRO box.

Summited in her own thoughts about the newfound events, Anya misses Raven's voice calling for her. 'I mean, she really does have a mark like mine…' unconsciously, she reaches for her own covered bicep, 'I wonder what will she say if I let her know I have a raven birthmark on my-'

"So, what do you say, General?"

Taken by surprise, not wanting to let Raven know she wasn't paying attention, quickly replies, "Er, Yes?"

Smirking, eyes on her screwdriver, Raven chuckles, "I just asked you to Mate with me, General." Anya's jaw went slack, "I expected a more enthusiastic answer, you know."

The sound of metal and tools loudly clattering on the floor echoes around them. The Alpha clumsily pushed herself off the desk and now the toolbox's content lied scattered on the floor.

"W-What!?" Anya chokes out.

Raven chuckles at the girly shriek Anya lets out. With an electric iron pencil in her right hand wilding together some wires to the white box and the Omega laughed openly.

"I don't think you can handle this." Raven gestures dramatically with a hand from her chest to her hips, "I don't think you're ready for this jelly."

Arching a brow, Anya stares at the sassy Omega. Sensing Raven's amusement at her clumsiness, she does the first thing any Alpha would do, lure the Omega with her charms and sass.

"Is that a challenge? Because, in all honesty, I am more than ready to handle you." The Alpha folds her arms confidently, "And I'm ready to handle whatever jelly you throw at me."

Snickering, welding metallic pieces together, Raven replies without looking up.

"Careful there, Alpha. My body's too bootylicious for ya." She winks at the confident Alpha. "I've been told that I am a lot, like a LOT to handle. In all senses, if you know what I mean."

'Now, THAT'S interesting.'

Anya was about to retort again when she notices Raven carefully removing a bracelet from her right hand before plugging it to the wired-contraption she had just finished to put together. Grinning satisfied, the Omega has pressed some buttons on the recently attached computer.

Waiting in silence, Anya frowns not knowing what to do whilst Raven had all her energy focused on the contraption on the desk. An annoying beep starts to echoes around them.

The brunette squealed joyful. "Oh my tits, it is working!"

"Did you think it might won't?"

"Of course not." Raven snorts amusedly. At Anya's questioning gaze, she adds, "I'm a very good mechanic, but I'm working with oldass supplies here." The brunette explains, eyes on the computer.

Anya sees some numbers and a red dot appear on the screen Raven connected to the contraption.

"So it's working?"

"Yes. I'm glad I didn't set anything around us on fire." Hearing the Alpha's alarmed gasp prompts the brunette look at her, "Not joking. I have a small, yet unintentional, fixation to make things go boom."

"Boom?"

"I'll explain later." Raven distractedly says. "Cheekbones, I could use your help here. Hold this over your head, over that shelf," the brunette asks, handling Anya a metallic dish connected to the CRO box, an annoying sound of static engulfs them, "-a little higher… there! Try not to drop it!"

With some wire and tweezers, Raven attaches the antenna to the shelf. Turning to the computer, Raven began to type quickly once the Arc's signal, the one Kane provided. Small drops of sweat could be seen on the brunette's temple, which the Alpha found extremely enticing.

"**Ravon**-"

"Just a minute cheekbones-" The Omega shushes, the blinking red light on the small screen changing colors.

Adjusting her gaze, the Alpha gasps when a symbol appeared on the screen. A lonesome greenish triquetra. This was NOT the grounder **skaikru's** sigil, but a very similar one, it was the Arc's symbol.

Typing some more, the annoying beeping stops and Raven makes the symbol on the screen turning into a bird, a raven the Alpha notice. Finally, the numbers and the noises from the box ceased, without Raven typing anything, when a blue tick mark blinks twice on the screen before disappearing for good.

"**R-Ravon**?"

Gulping, slowly standing up from her stool, with wide eyes Raven stares into Anya's.

"I-I," the brunette gasps, "-the signal…mom k-knows I'm here."

They both paused for a minute, not daring to take the slightest breath until…

Grinning widely, not thinking about the possible consequences of her brash actions, Anya scoops Raven by the waist and spins her around. The brunette squealed joyfully at the Alpha's excitement display, welcoming the contact, wrapping her arms around Anya's neck, allowing the blonde to spin her around celebrating Raven's success.

After a moment, Anya stops her euphoric demeanor. The alpha blushes and helps Raven to stand on her feet. The heat was creeping into her face again as she notices their compromising position. Arms around her shoulders, Raven's face pressed against her collarbone, her hands holding the brunette dangerously close by the swell of her ass had Anya gulps heavily.

To make things worse, Anya could feel Raven's Omega calling for her, demanding for her Alpha to take what it's hers, luring her to deepen her touch…

'N-No! I-I'm in control of my Alpha, they don't rule me nor my actions! **Ravon** deserves better!'

Anya manages to move her face an inch away from Raven's, but the Omega's calling was stronger than before, she could feel her own core clench in need to cave into the brunette's luring. Words were stuck in her throat the moment Raven rests her forehead on her shoulder, unconsciously brushing her nose against the Alpha's pulse releasing a hot breath.

Chills were runing up and down her body, '**Jok**…. I need to step away or I'll give in; I can barely keep my hands from wandering all over her curves.'

"I-I'm sorry." Anya murmurs, holding Raven at arms-length, staring into hooded chocolate eyes. "I shouldn't have… I'll stay away from now on **Ravon**, I know I'm an Alpha and you might feel uneasy around me."

"Don't be silly," Raven whispers, "-I'm not afraid of speaking my mind if something bothers me. Don't know about you, but this, you here, it feels so darn right."

Stepping into Anya's space, she nuzzles her nose against the blonde's chin, grinning excitedly when a breathy groan escapes her throat. Her Omega urged Raven to allow herself to be claimed, properly Mated by this strong Alpha. The blonde was nothing like the Alphas she's used to, Anya was kind and chivalrous in the full extent of the word.

"I apologize if I crossed a line, I'm not usually like this, but the temptation of feeling you close, touching you-"

A shiver took over Raven at the implications of those words, and ran her good hand teasingly down the Alpha's arm, grinning, encouraged enough by the blonde's needy groan.

"You here… it's not something I dislike, Alpha."

Standing on her tiptoes, the Omega delicately cups Anya's jaw, wrapping a hand around her shoulder, gently brushing her lips against the Alpha's. Inhaling deeply, allowing her eyes to close and enjoy the tender brush of their lips, the blonde longing to taste the Omega's lips growing by the second.

Raven felt her heart beat faster, knowing that Anya respected her boundaries to the point that she was giving the brunette the opportunity to back out if she changed her mind. The Omega whimpered at the idea of Anya thinking about this kiss being a 'heat of the moment thing' and not a well calculated move from her. Anya looked at Raven in the eye with the most heartwarmingly sweet expression, the Omega had not been prepared for it.

Anya felt herself abruptly pulled out of her stupor when the Omega leaned in closer. It was patently obvious that she was going in for a kiss, urgently closing the gap on her own meeting the Alpha's lips. Lips started to move gently, humming gleefully when the Alpha finally reciprocates. A sigh of approval left her throat when her lower lip is captured between Raven's teeth.

It was all Anya needed.

Enliven, Anya gently cups the Omega's cheek, thumb caressing the skin. She kisses the Omega sweetly, making her way down to plump lips smiling when she feels the brunette tilts her head up, granting her access to continue her way down until she reaches the corner of Raven's mouth.

'Oh spirits, I'm kissing **Ravon** and she's kissing me back! She's such a great kisser!'

Anya tried to take in every detail of it like she'd never get the chance to kiss Raven again. And interestingly enough, the kiss is soft and sweet, not full of wanton and raw desire as thought it might start.

The Alpha ought to show the brunette know that the Arc was wrong in the way with Omegas. That Raven was the worthiest Omega of the whole universe, and that Anya's need to prove herself to Raven grew with each passing second their lips clashed together.

This Omega, Raven, she deserves everything. 'The sun, the moon and the stars themselves!'

Feeling the tenderness and care poured into this kiss, had Raven shivering in excitement. She felt safe in Anya's arms, every single problem in her mind momentarily forgotten. Things she'd never experienced before, in just one kiss, were bottling up inside her, happiness, contentment, safety, reassurance. It was magical, almost impossible to believe, and still, the unexpected happened. Somehow the tender way she's being kissed triggered an odd feeling within her: affection. But not the fraternal kind or the infatuation one could develop for a close friend, but pure need to protect, to devote and to allow herself to be vulnerable around this Alpha overwhelmed her.

Without her knowing, Anya had unleashed a chain reaction of feelings Raven didn't know she possessed nor was ready to deal with.

The Alpha made her feel loved, taken care of, worthy of the kind of adoration worth fighting for. And that spooked her! Raven's automatic response to fear was to press harder, demand more from the Alpha, as if to prove herself that she was not afraid of anything.

Anya's eyes fluttered as her lips were claimed by Raven, a moan escaping her throat as the Omega pushed her tongue into her mouth; exploring the territory she craved to assert. Sliding her hands down Raven's waist, firmly gripping the brunette's hips, squeezing her tightly against herself, and groaned at the at the feeling of their lips and tongues moving in perfect sync.

In a quick shift, she pushes the Omega against the desk, settling herself in between Raven's legs; securing her thighs around her own hips. The brunette groaned her approval at the possessive touch she is being a willing victim of, releasing a needy whimper when the Alpha places her over the desk's surface. She starts rocking her hips against the Alpha's.

Gasping, surprised by the brunette's bold actions, Anya shivers the moment a soft hand makes its way under her shirt. She kissed her way up the Omega's shoulder and neck, nibbling her ear, making the brunette groan in delight. Trailing a hand along the mechanic's body from her thighs, to her hip and sides, she took the liberty to explore Raven's curves, eager to know what the rest of this Omega felt like.

Small hands groped and trailed the length of the grounder's strong back, firmly squeezing Anya's ass. Raven chuckled, noticing the beauty in between her arms and legs fidgeting, nibbling her way to the Omega's neck, the Alpha's hips self-consciously buckling against her own looking for the long-awaited intimate contact.

Mesmerized with the way Raven follows her rocking hip's rhythm, Anya doubles her efforts, trembling hands moving up, numb fingers found the hem of Raven's bra but not daring to move any further. Sucking on tanned skin, moaning at the demanding call from the Omega, the Alpha felt heat going to her head, madness and possessiveness took over her in spite of her previous reservations. Anya's Alpha was howling euphoric, excited by the second and proud to finally be touching their chosen Omega.

The need to mark Raven and claim her as her mate becoming harder to fight.

But Anya knows that she couldn't do that out of the blue, should be thankful of the passionate moment they are sharing. An unabashed moan left her throat when the brunette sucked at the base of her neck, leaving a bruise. But as hard as to think to put a halt to the exhilarating intimacy, Raven's was sweeter than anything she had ever tasted, Anya knew they must stop or they will end up crossing a line they might regret.

Slowing down the kiss, she finally manages to pull gently their lips apart, resting her forehead against the Omega's.

This time when she looked at Raven, all of the uncertainty was gone from her face. Sharing a soft smile, the brunette's breathless chuckle echoing around them, her thin arms firmly gripping onto Anya's shoulders.

"T-Thanks for kissing me and for… stopping me." Raven said in a shaky voice, "I…I wanted to do that for what it feels like an eternity." She raggedly admits. "I don't know what took over me… I mean your darn hot and all but… is not like me to kiss random people. Not Alphas, or even girls, I mean-"

A thumb traces Raven's lower lip. "If it's okay with you I'd like to keep you company, like this," Anya emphasizes with a soft brush of their lips, "-and, I'm glad you kissed me first," she shivers when Raven's nails scratch her back on their way out of her shirt, "-I am really, really, interested in you, Raven Reyes."

"I'd like that very much, general hot pants." Raven grins against Anya's lips.

They kissed softly one more time when the sudden pounding on the door broke them apart.

Pulled out of their reverie, beyond astonished with the turns of events, the very frustrated Alpha disentangles herself from Raven. Gently helping the Omega to rearrange the bunched up shirt and disheveled ponytail, finally placing a loose lock of chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Why on earth did you close the door?!" Clarke annoyed shouts.

Raven tried to sound like her sassy self and not the horny mess she was, "Oh, you know, just to see who'd ask about it."

Arching a pale brow, the blonde Omega stared at the pair curiously. It was an interesting view. Anya was staring at Raven with longing and embarrassment at the same time, not even acknowledging her presence. Her sister looked like she has been interrupted whilst doing something important.

"Okay, not that I mind neither of you aren't teasing me as soon as you see me, but what's going on with you two?" Clarke takes a deep breath, and ends up gagging in displeasure, "And, why does it smell like a rutting Alpha?" She pinches her nose in order to cover the unpleasant smell.

Raven stares at Anya with a questioning arched brow. She sure as hell didn't feel any sign of rut when she had the Alpha between her legs.

The Alpha folds her arms and squints at Clark mumbling something in Trig that makes the blonde's blue eyes widen in surprise. Anya rolls her eyes shaking her head when Clarke, smirking, replied something in the same weird language and had the Alpha blonde's ears, turning scarlet with embarrassment.

"What was that? I don't know if either of you know this, but speaking in a language someone 'round you can't understand it, it's rude, very fucking rude!"

Neither Clarke nor Anya seemed willing to explain what they were saying, which further annoyed the brunette. Right before Raven could press for an explanation, Lexa enters the place.

"Raven, hi again, is the radio ready?"

"Yes." Raven sighs, glaring at the blonde pair, "-but your woman and BF said things I couldn't understand." She accuses.

The blonde pair decided to stay quiet, Clarke blue eyes were dancing with mirth and excitement going from Raven to Anya, whilst the blonde Alpha was a nervous mess.

"I bet whatever they said could wait," Lexa gently says, taking a step closer landing a hand over the brunette's shoulder. "Right now, we ought to speak to the Ark leaders **Rae**-" a growl startles Raven and **Heda**.

Turning, Lexa finds a very tense Anya. Head bowed, she was snarling in Heda's direction. The blonde had her fists clenched, teeth bared and seemed ready to attack if not for the self-imposed display of submission before **Heda** as she bared her neck ever so slightly.

Confused, Clarke tries, "Anya, what the-"

"**Klark**, step aside." Lexa warns her Mate. "General, I need you to leave this hut and stay away from any unmated beta or **skai** Omegas." A loud growl broke out of her at **Heda's** orders, "Listen, I'm not a threat to you or to the admirable Omega you're after."

Not understanding what is happening, but certainly thrilled to hear **Heda** call her Anya's chosen Omega, and apparently approving of her, Raven blinks when Clarke quickly places herself right in front of her. The blonde Omega was shielding the brunette from any (unintentional) harm the Alphas might engage themselves in.

Anya growled again, now in Clarke's direction, the moment she notices the blonde Omega is shielding Raven out of her sight. Clarke's keeping her Omega away from her!

"**Wormana!**" Lexa warns, she could see the vein in Anya's temple as she tries to fight her own Alpha possessiveness over Raven. "I am not here to challenge you! Now, obey and step out this hut!"

Not knowing what to do Raven stared at the distressed Alpha. It was obvious that Anya was fighting the need show her worthiness as a potential mate to the brunette. Muscles tensed, fists shaking at her sides, and sweat covering her forehead and temples were the telltales of an Alpha entering their rut.

'Shit! I think this is my fault, somehow I lured her Alpha to think we might Mate! Bad Omega, Raven, bad omega! Also, I didn't know ruts could be triggered like this… but, I didn't feel anything poking at me down there… mental note to ask Clarke about this later.'

Moving away from Clarke, immediately stepping into Anya's space, not recalling she used to be frightened around rutting Alphas, all she could think of was to help her Alpha to calm down. 'Even of that means I'd have to help her to take care of her thoroughly... holy shit YES! I'd have to volunteer and offer a helpful hand... or two!'

At the thought of having more of the blonde Alpha for herself, more than a simple make out session, had Raven's insides pulsing and burning in wanton. The blonde Alpha started to call for her Omega

Not caring about Lexa or Clarke's warns, Raven moved quickly out of her sister's protective shielding body. Taking advantage of her small frame, the brunette engulfs the blonde Alpha in a hug. Pressing their foreheads together, blocking the two others from the Alpha's sight, she started to whisper soothingly the first thing that came to her mind…

"Que bonitos ojos tienes, debajo de esas dos cejas," the Omega began to sing in a soft whisper against Anya's ear, "-ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tu no los dejas…"

Clarke takes Lexa's hand, pulling her gently close to herself protectively. Persuading her Mate to stop the submission pheromones sent over the other Alpha.

"What's your sister saying?"

"It's a song her dad, Rae's bio father, used to sing to her when toddler Raven throw a tantrum."

nodding Lexa watches in awe Anya's shoulders sag relaxed, letting herself be rocked by the smaller brunette, informed the Mated pair that the blonde's Alpha was in control thanks to Raven.

"I'll take **Onya** outside, you need to contact the **Ark**." Lexa opens the door. At Clarke's questioning gaze she adds, "She's scent Marked Raven, **Klark**. And even though I'm a mated Alpha, Anya saw me as a threat, I think your sister and her-"

"-were about to bone before we get here and now Anya's rut has been triggered? Yes, I get that, but is it possible though?" Clarke sighs heavily when Lexa nods giving her a lopsided smile, "Fuck!"

"That's what Anya's wishing to be doing to your sister soon." Lexa adds dryly, Clarke snorts, "What? It's the truth." Blue eyes glared at her dark sense of humor, "Interestingly enough, Raven doesn't seems as affected as **Onya** does."

"Maybe, but we Omegas don't show proof of our arousal." The blonde groans, "Shit, I just remember y'all don't work the way Arc's female Alphas do." She sighs, blue eyes glancing over the other pair, "Anya's gonna be in a lot of pain soon, isn't she?"

"Yes, Love. I need to warn her about it and I need you to contact the Ark, your father is almost back. Can you help me with this, my beautiful Omega?" She kisses the blonde's forehead.

Nodding, Clarke hugs Lexa and kisses her lips goodbye, watching her Alpha closing the door behind her. Sighing she turns and arches a brow noticing Raven and Anya heatedly bickering, she moves closer.

"I don't know! Okay? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"The fuck you mean you don't know? You growled at Mrs. Clarke and now you flinch whenever I lay a finger on you? The fuck's happening?"

"**Ravon**, can we just not-"

"Tell me what the fuck's going on, or I swear on Clarke's tits-" Raven pokes Anya's shoulder backing the Alpha against the desk.

A soft growl left Anya's throat at the Omega's rough treatment. Suddenly bending over, a grimace of pain seizing her beautiful face, hands darting to her lower abdomen.

"So much for a moment of peace." Clarke groans understanding Anya's predicament. "Rae, I'll explain this to you, but I need an update on the Arc's situation. Anya, **Heda** needs you, go find her." She finishes in her most serious voice.

Anya mumbles through clenched teeth, "-**Wanheda**, I-"

"General, **Leksa** is waiting for you outside." Anya visibly pales. "Yes, you owe my Mate an apology and you must hear whatever she has to talk to you. She has some news about the pain in your lower abdomen." She points a thumb over her shoulder, "Yes, we noticed. Now go. I need a word with my sister."

Gulping heavily, Anya turns to the brunette, "**Ravon**, later can we-"

Clarke interrupts the Alpha, "**Mochof Onya**, leave."

Grumbling, Anya nods and leaves the place in silence. Raven stared at the Alpha's retreating back in utter annoyance and obvious desire, Clarke has to bite her tongue and move to the more urgent subject.

"Now," the blonde starts, Raven finally turns her darkened gaze over her, "-tell me what we're dealing here with." Pointing at the computer screen she notices a blinking green dot. "What's this?"

"Fuck, that's…." Raven swallows thickly, whispering, "-mom's trying to reach us!"

**TBC**

* * *

**_Final Notes:_**

_-Well, that was something. Took some time because, honestly, I was feeling down about receiving one SINGLE rvw on the prev. chapter… it felt like no one was reading me, but I decided to end this story anyway... so THANK YOU SUSAN THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU! LOVED THAT TOOK THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW YOUR OPPINION ON THIS STORY!_

_AAAAAAAAAnd remember: The more comments the sooner I'll update, otherwise I'll do it when I have **nothing else** to do and trust me, I'm a mother and a wife, I have no time to spare LOL_

_It was really difficult to translate this to English, hopefully y'all liked it. Next chapter I think we're going to have to make use of the E tag… if you are up for it let me know!_


	15. Ch XIV: Struggles

_An UPDATE!?_

(°o°)/

**Notes:**

_Thank you so much for the replies on the last chapter! I am so happy about it! Glad to know you liked it in spite of my many grammar issues (not English native speak gal here and no I do not have a beta reader)._

**(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

_Thirteen months ago…_

**Chapter XIV: Struggles**

_Thirteen months ago…_

**RAVEN**

_…._

"Girls?" Jake called softly, "Rae, Clarke?" No answer, he could tell that both Omegas had traces of dried tears on their cheeks. "What happened? Is it not working?" Jake softly asks, eyes on the makeshift radio.

The man moves close the pair. Squatting next to Raven, he tenderly reaches for the brunette's cheek. Startled, Raven's jumps when Jake's thumb slowly wipes off her cheek some new tears.

"The radio works. Rae built it after all."

The man smiled. "That's amazing sweetheart-"

"We made contact with mom." Raven supplies softly.

Jumping to his feet, Jake embraces both Omegas tightly, but he notices how tense they are.

"What is it?"

Raven groans, slumping heavily on her stool whilst Clarke folds her arms over her chest, "We don't have good news."

Kicking with her right foot the stool, hands on the edge of the desk, Raven angrily mutters, "Three hundred Omegas are about to be floated because they refused to cooperate with the Arc's breeding program."

"WHAT?!"

"There's more," Clarke adds, Jake stares at her, fear written all over his face, "-Mom says that she most likely will be floated too. She refused to do force those who didn't want to 'cooperate' with the Arc."

"They can't!" Jake started to click on the radio, "She's an Alpha and chief surgeon! They're not supposed to get rid of her!"

Eyes on the blonde Omega, Clarke and Raven stared silently at Jake work his way with the radio.

"Dad," the brunette speaks softly, "-Mom, s-she wanted you to know-"

Slamming a fist on the table, Jake replies, "Abby can tell me all of that herself once she's here!" His blue eyes moved from the radio's screen from Clarke to Raven, "We need to contact Sinclair."

Understanding, Raven follows Jake's instructions. Clarke offered to hand whenever they need, tools or equipment. The younger blonde noticed that neither Raven or Jake had had any water or food in a while. After compliment the great taste of the food and odd flavor of ground water has (she was used to the Arc's recycled piss-water), Raven focused her energy back on the radio.

After trying several times to make contact with the Arc, they found an open signal. Sounds of static trying to go through the Arc's channels echoed around them.

_"This is a restricted channel," _a voice finally came out of the speaker_, "Who is this? Identify yourself."_

Grinning, Jake grabs the intercom. "Sinclair? Is that you? It's Griffindor Gear!"

A gasp broke out of the speaker. Rustling sounds were heard and the signal immediately went off. Raven and Clarke started to swear.

"What? That _Pendejo_ shut us off!"

"Shit, why did he do that!?"

"And why are you smiling?" Raven asks Jake, "The _asshole_ shut us off!"

Jake chuckles, "Patience."

About to ask why was he's so chill about the situation, Clarke's train of thoughts was stopped by a new beeping sound coming from the radio.

Raven arches a brow, "Someone's trying to reach us!?"

Nodding, Jake takes the call. _"Jake? Is that you?!"_

"Jacapo, you still remember my code-name, pal!" The older blond grins.

"Holy shit. You two did it," Clarke gasps, moving closer to the intercom, "-and I am so sorry to cut this short, dad," Jake nods handing her the intercom, "-uh, Engineer Sinclair?"

_"Who's this? Where's Jake?!" _

"Listen to Clarke, buddy." Jake reassures his friend. "Time's short."

Not very happy to be deprived to speak with his best friend, Sinclair manages, _"Clarke?!"_

"We know about the Omega situation." Clarke went to the point. Jake understood. After all, his daughter has been leading their people on the ground for years now. "I need you to send those Omegas on an 'exploration' ship to the ground. Like you did with dad and I back then. Yes, I know it was you and I can't thank you enough." The younger blonde smiled, "And if somehow you can get yourself, Kane and Mom on that ship would be great!"

Silence took over both ends of the line for a moment. Sinclair finally breathed out.

_"Dear God, you all are really on the ground?"_

"Yes, Sinclair." Jake chuckles.

_"Wait, are you sure the ground is safe?"_

"Yes, Engineer," Clarke sighs tiredly, "-dad and I have been for years now-"

_"I heard that, but is it truly safe?"_

Raven's patience was at its limit.

"No Sinclair, we're fucking ghosts and we took over the communication network just to scare the shit out of you." When no sound was uttered from the Arc's side, the brunette snorts, "Really? You think we're ghosts? I thought you were a man of science!"

_"This is insane…"_

"Please, my Mom," Clarke urges, catching Sinclair's attention back, "-I want you, and all the innocent people you can gather, with us on the ground. I'm trusting you will think how to-"

_"I'm in."_ Sinclair stops Clarke, _"I'll do it. And Clarke, don't try to reach for us, it's dangerous! I moved your signal to a private channel. Give me, three days' top. I promise we'll see you again."_

Jake nods to her daughter. "Thank you, my friend. Use Raven's pod coordinates."

_"Got it Jay, it's so good to hear you. Over and out."_

"Over and out." Replied Jake and Clarke.

The three Omegas remained silent for a second until Raven's low chuckles turned into a loud peals of laughter. That drew the other's attention.

"Rae-"

"Dude," the brunette was holding her sides as she started to cackle, "-did Sinclair consider that we were _actual_ ghosts?!"

Waking up, with a startle, has her assessing her surroundings, sighing when the latest memories of her busy night and early morning hits.

"Damn," Raven massages her temples, "-how long did i sleep?"

"You passed out after that long bath you took last night," Clarke's amused voice replies from the other side of the room, where the radio had been built, "-it's almost mealtime, so I'd say you were asleep about fifteen hours."

"Gee, and I feel like I need a couple more," Raven yawns, mouth wide open, "Uh, I don't remember this bed. Does the ground provide magical accommodations too?"

"Nope. Anya helped, she brought the cot for you and moved you." Clarke was enjoying the furious blush that took over Raven's features. "I know, how sweet of her, right?"

"Anya. Y-Yeah, she's… nice. I kinda like her."

"Mmmh," Clarke nods smirking, "-I bet you _kinda _do."

Coughing, disguising her embarrassment, the brunette asks, "Whatcha doing here, sis? Shouldn't you be _banging_ your _own_ Alpha?"

"I'm wounded sis, I've been here waiting for you and this is how you treat me?" The blonde feigned to be hurt, "-I was worried you might get a stomach ache or indigestion, which is normal given our bad nutrition history, so I came in to check on you."

Getting off the cot, Raven sighs lazily. "That bath was amazing, I don't think I've ever been this clean before." She eyed her arms and hands happily, "And that thing we ate, the one with green thingies on a stick were freaking delicious!"

"Yeah, baths even can clean a person's soul. Oh, and the other thing was steak. The thingies are called pepper bells, vegetables. Very different from the Arc's tho." Clarke chuckles as Raven licked her lips at the memory of the tasty dish. "I wanted to keep you company since dad's not around."

"Oh, and uhm, where's Anya?" Raven asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Love you too, sis." The blonde sarcastically replies, amused at Raven's clear need of the blonde Alpha, "It's the afternoon, so Anya's probably kicking somebody's ass."

"Nice." Raven smirks. "Are you going to Lexa's?"

Chuckling at Raven's odd sisterly affection. "Before I left, Lexa was engaged in some strategic chat with Anya."

"Cool."

Nodding, Clarke makes a gesture with her head, and Raven walked behind her. "The Arc and mom's situation has me tense, I feel so powerless."

"I know." Raven sighs, taking and squeezing the blonde's hand. "But up there, is either follow the rules or to get floated."

"We're not up there. Not anymore." Clarke assures, "And now I can and _will_ make a difference. Omegas shouldn't feel rejected or unwanted. We are so much more than that." Raven gave her a hopeful look whilst walking next to her.

Nodding, the brunette stared curiously around her. Every single person in this village seemed to be something to be busy with. There were cooks, muscly blacksmiths hammering on their anvil, even the kids running around the huts apparently have important assignments.

On their way to wherever Clarke's taking them, Raven notices the lack of lurking sky Omegas. She found them gathered around a fence, shouting and yelling words of encouragement.

Noticing the inquisitiveness in Raven's eyes made Clarke grin, the blonde makes her way towards the crowded area. Lexa was waiting for them at the front.

As soon as the grounders sees Clarke they let her and Raven through, the Omega pair reached the front line of the crowd, Lexa smiled at Clarke and nodded to Raven, turning her face to the center of a fighting pitch.

The blonde Omega smirks in Raven's face, blanding her fist in the air, she started to howl some words in grounder language. A loud crash against the fence in front of her startles the brunette. It was Bellamy, he had a black eye, his cheek bruised and his lower lip was bleeding purposefully.

"Bellamy? What the-" just before the brunette could end whatever she's going to ask, sky people and grounders started to chant excitedly.

_"You can do it Bell!"_

_"**Sis em op**!"_

Clarke and Lexa shouted in unison, _"**Onya! Nou wich em op**!"_

A known voice shouts from the other side of the fighting pitch, _"You can take her down bro!" _it was Octavia.

"Clarke, what-" Raven lost her words at the sight before her.

There, in all her sweaty and fighting glory stood Anya eluding and grinning to a very beaten up Bellamy Blake.

"The _Ark_ Alpha challenged Anya to a friendly one on one." Lexa answers, "Although, I have yet to see the friendly part."

Anya ducked a kick Bellamy sent to her right side, and using her own momentum she twists her body and slamming her feet against the man's flat butt pushing him forward, forcing him to eat some dirt.

"Oh wow," The brunette's jaw hits the ground, impressed, "-she's so fucking good!"

At that moment, hazel eyes found Raven's among the cheering crowd and the second she acknowledges the mechanic; Bellamy's fist hit her square in the face, forcing Anya to take a couple of steps back, holding her jaw. The man shouted excitedly finally landing a punch on his opponent. This, Anya distracted and receiving a punch, had Raven gasped in surprise.

"Uh-oh." Clarke sing-songs amusedly.

Raven eyed from her blonde sister to Lexa looking for answer.

"She's mad now." Green eyes danced with mirth, "Anya had just spotted you and got punched, that's not good for an Alpha's who's showing her strength to their keryon teina."

"The what?"

"Not bad, **_Ark_** Alpha." They heard Anya taunts, wiping what little blood her lip had.

Taking a side step, helping herself with her own weight, Anya grabs Bellamy by his pants' waistband, her other hand on his shoulder shirt, and hauls him into the air as if the man wasn't taller and heavier than herself, throwing him a good couple of meters away from her. She didn't want to be ridiculed in front of her _soon to be Mate_.

"Dear Lord," Raven shivers, unusually turned on by the Alpha display of strength, "-she's so fucking hot!"

"Don't know about hot," Lexa smirks, arms crossed over her chest, a proud look in her eyes, "-but she's very strong. Your friend didn't know what he was getting into," earning a brow from Raven, "-not saying she can make me, Heda, submit, but physically? Yes. Anya was my Fos…eh, my mentor and trainer, over a decade ago."

Anya easily avoided, ducked and clashed fists against fists with the other Alpha. The fact that she grinned, taking some punches on her stomach and her right side had Raven sighing breathlessly.

Clarke grins watching Bellamy taking Anya's hard knee on his thigh, shrieking in pain. "Never thought I'd be happy to see Anya beating the living crap out of another Alpha."

In appearance, Bellamy was bigger and stronger than Anya. But it was painfully obvious that Bellamy didn't have any tactical training. In a second, Raven finds herself shouting and cheering for Anya along with the grounders.

_'Anya's going to make him, her bitch. Why is that thought so arousing!?'_

Holding him by the shoulders whilst he tried to keep breathing, Anya quickly dug both her knees into Bellamy's ribs, making him shriek in pain. Taking Bellamy's wrists, twisting them behind his back, she pushed him to the ground. The man bucks underneath Anya, trying to dislodge. The blonde seemed to be expecting the desperate twist, and unfazed by the man's display, she jabbed her right knee on his side once and then again, hands tightly holding his wrists, making sure he stayed where she had him pinned.

_"Ready to give up?"_ Anya asks loudly not receiving an answer.

Inevitably, Raven shudders at the display of dominance of _her_ chosen Alpha over Bellamy, who is one of the strongest Alpha _assholes_ from the Arc. A pang of jealousy ran down her spine as she watches the blonde's beautiful lips curved up in a mocking grin, yelling close to Bellamy's ear.

_"Say I'm better fighter! And a stronger Alpha!"_

_'I wonder if she'd pin me to the ground like that if I-'_

_"N-No!"_ Bellamy huffs. There was no way he would be able to break out of Anya's tight grip.

Gasping, and embarrassingly aroused, Raven sees Bellamy's cheek hollowing out and turning his face to her Alpha. The Omega knew what the dumb boy-man was about to do. Fortunately, Anya saw this too, and remained in place until she could tell where he's going to spit, dodging to the side without rolling off of him.

_"Very mature." _Anya said, rolling her eyes._ "I suppose I shouldn't be shocked that an Ark Alpha has absolutely no manners or respect for the highest rank."_

The Arc Alpha's struggle for freedom began to subside, he became less and less violent finally tilting his head to the side, showing his neck to Anya, effectively submitting to the stronger Alpha. A female grounder Alpha.

Smirking, the blonde Alpha lets go of Bellamy's hands and proceeds to push herself off him, arms pumping into the air victoriously effectively asserting her dominance over the insolent Arc Alpha. The brunette had her eyes glued to the sweaty ground who growls loudly a triumphant roar.

Raven's Omega starts to call for Anya's Alpha, and she was embarrassingly aware of the desire the blonde had unleashed in her.

_'Holy shit, Anya just kicked Bellamy's ass! She's fucking awesome. How I envy Bell, he's got to feel that strong body! Even if she wasn't touching him the way my lady-bits yearns to-'_ Clarke voice cuts Raven's sinful fantasies.

"Such a show off."

The brunette's heart skips faster when Anya offers her hand to Bellamy, helping him off of the ground. The bruised Arc Alpha reluctantly takes her hand, wincing in pain as he stands on wobbling legs. Octavia was quickly next to her brother.

With a resigned smile, Bellamy shakes Anya's forearm acknowledging his defeat. With a move of her head, the Alpha points out the tent that served as the Village's infirmary. Nodding, Bellamy prompts his sister to help him to get some medical assistance. Octavia reluctantly complies, leaving Anya to her own business.

Anya's kind gesture made it hard for Raven to stop herself from marching straight to the blonde and kiss her in front of the whole village. But she'd rather wait until they both were alone. Lexa shouts some words in **_Trig_** and everyone, included the **_Skai_** delinquents, started to retreat to their tasks.

Everyone left, except for a pair of slim –and okay, total smoking hot- grounder women that reached for Anya's biceps and tried to help her clean up. This made Raven scowl.

Releasing a shuddering breath, the brunette Omega vents out a thought. "What is it with the people here? Guys are hot, women are hot, why's everyone hot!?"

Lexa eyed Raven as if she had grown a second head. Clarke shrugs, and answers, "Global warming?"

Anya had awkwardly dismissed the women that wanted to help her, moving to drink from a large pitch of water still not daring to make eye contact with Raven.

The brunette found this to be unacceptable.

_'How can anyone look so enticingly hot by just drinking water?! Oh, shit, how I wish to be that droplet of water, make my way all over that neck and disappear between that pair of beautiful breasts… fuck!'_ Raven was literally drooling over Anya's panting and sweaty shape.

"You are going to make a puddle, whether if its drool or not." Clarke teases her fellow Omega.

Feeling the weight of Raven's gaze, Anya slowly turns to face her _chosen –and destined-_ Omega, not that Raven knew about this little detail.

Hazel eyes caught chocolate ones staring lustfully at her. To say Anya's Alpha is awfully satisfied with Raven's ogle, was an understatement, and _of course_ the Alpha's body choose that moment to betray her as she tries to drink a mouthful of water, but said water went to the wrong pipe making her cough and blow the liquid out of her nostrils!

Clarke and Lexa went silent watching Anya trying miserably to tame her coughing fit.

_"Did she just-," _the blonde whispers in Trig.

_"Yes. She did." _Lexa sighs.

_"Wha… why?"_

"I blame your sister for turning my best General, my right hand and best friend, into a complete dolt!" Lexa hisses annoyed.

Olympically ignoring the bickering from the couple next to her, is not that she understands that language anyways, Raven sighs dreamily. "I think… I might have a crush on your General, sis."

Clarke let go a loud snort, "Congratulations, Rae! You are officially the last one to know."

Once the cough stopped, a blushing mess, Anya turns around. She did not want to see Raven after that embarrassing move. With her back facing the approaching trio, she removes her breast plate, she was wearing a worn-out black tank top. Broad shoulders, and well defined arms covered in beautiful tattoos full on display.

"How can someone be so fucking perfect?" Lexa and Clarke heard Raven ask amazed.

Turning to Raven, Clarke suddenly realizes, "Since when are you into women? Don't remember hearing you saying anything about a girlfriend or female lover before." The Omegas stayed a couple of meters away from the Alphas. Lexa was congratulating her former **_fos_**.

"I didn't know I liked them either! Anya... she… I just, she just smells delicious!" Raven babbles, eyes glued to the handsome Alpha, "Can't help it, is not that she's bad to the eyes either… holy crap, look at that!"

Now that there was no one around them, Raven could have a better look at the blonde Alpha. Chocolate eyes scanned down Anya's beautifully sculpted body, toned muscles, flawlessly defined arms... The black tank top hugs her torso tightly, leaving those perfectly toned arms on full view, teasing the brunette with their mere existence.

Raven's eyes widen when her gaze lands over a very peculiar tattoo. It looks exactly like the birth mark she has on the inside of her forearm. 'Huh, that's strange. It almost looks like my awesome mole.' Her inner Omega howled with excitement for some reason still unknown to her.

Before she could understand the full meaning of the situation, the Alpha had taken the brim of her shirt in a hand bringing it up to clean her sweaty forehead, and as a result a glimpse of the most exquisite eight pack Raven's ever seen flashes before her lustful eyes.

_'Holy shit, I knew she's well build, but this is insanely erotic, am I dead and went to horny heaven? Or is this hell, and this's why she's all the way there and I am standing here as an idiot not touching her?!' _

Clarke understood Raven's predicament, she's been the same when she and her mate started to court each other. Tilting her head, she scrunches her nose at the aroused pheromones her sister started to broadcast.

_"You know, Rae, you're not being very subtle right now. You're practically eating her alive." _

"I wish." Biting her lip, eyes moving up and down Anya's frame, Raven replies, making the blonde chuckle. 'Shit, now I need to change my underwear!'

Watching the Alpha grumpily receiving a word from a smirking Heda had her Omega whines in wanton. Unintentionally, Raven reaches for Anya's hand, snarling at Lexa the moment the green eyed Alpha placed a hand over Anya's shoulder patting it amicably.

Clarke jumped at the Omega's possessive display, "Woa-woa sis, that's my Mate you're snarling at!"

Catching the Omega's behavior, trying to control the sudden need of make Raven submit **_Heda's_** hands rubbed her temples once again. Lexa promptly instructs, "**_Onya, ban osir au!_**"

Torn, between her own need to obey Heda and the desire to stay with Raven, Anya finally spares one last longing glance at her Omega before nodding and leaving.

"W-Where's she going?!"

"Hold on, you need to calm down first," Clarke states firmly, "-Lexa just asked Anya to leave. Sis, you're letting your Omega take over your mind."

Chocolate eyes followed Anya's retreating figure, disappearing behind the door of the biggest hut of the villages before focus on what Clarke had asked her to do.

Raven starts to take deep breaths. It did not help, the need of Anya didn't go away, it was maybe because when Lexa got close to them, she smelled of Alpha, but not as pleasant as Anya. This upsets her Omega.

_'Hold your tits, why do I feel all possessive over her? Fuck, I feel like my core is on fire!' _Breathing was starting to become difficult, her skin was itching for contact and Raven noticed that her arousal was beyond her own imagination. _'Yeah. I definitely need to take care of this literal itch.'_

"Rae?"

Shaking her head, Raven tries to ignore the warmth rushing underneath her skin, the fire flooding in her veins at the slightest memory of Anya's scent... the rush of warmth pooled between her legs and a painful throbbing seizes the Omega's needy core.

Glaring at the pair, Raven replies, "I'm fine," turning around, Lexa and Clarke made a slight move to follow her, but she halts them, "-I, uh, want to be alone for a bit. Sorry sis... **_Heda_**."

"**_Ravon_**, you need to stay away-" Lexa tried to warn the Omega but was interrupted by Raven's had on her face as a halting signal before she gestures taping an imaginary hat over her head.

The brunette was beyond frustrated. Walking away, not looking back at her sister and Mate, Raven didn't want them to see the wince that took over her features.

This distance with Anya had started to physically hurt and her Omega showed its irritation sending her a huge pain in her lower loins.

The warm air nips at the brunette's arms, understandable considering she was wearing a light shirt due to the hot weather. Sweat started to coat her skin, she wandered around the Village for a good hour. Painfully aware of the growing need tugging at her insides, she slowed her pace on her way to the warehouse. Unfortunately, Raven's ability to process rational thought slipped away the more she wandered around the village. Cramps constricted her lower belly, forcing her to slightly bend over from time to time as she walked. Feverish shudders wracked her body, and she was plagued by arousing and sweaty thoughts of Anya.

_'So fucking close to Anya's house…'_ She could see the Generals hut; it will only take her a minute away walking… _'I can't. There's a reason Clarke and her Mate didn't want me close to her, but this… I fucking need to see how's she doin' after that fight.'_

Gulping, she halts her walk and stared at the beautiful blue sky, there were no clouds and the sun brightens everything around. Sighing, a hand pressed on her lower belly, she shakes her head and resumed her walk.

Arriving to the warehouse's window, she sees Jake through the crystal, staring at the radio, waiting. Deciding she wasn't in a mood to interact with anyone else, she walks past her destination and moves to the big tent at end of the Village.

_'Fuck it, I don't know how, but I know she needs me now.' _

The Omega groans in pain. apparently her uterus chooses that day to annoy her, '_I know this darn feeling is because Clarke and Lexa want me to stay away from my blondy…'_ About to arrive at Anya's, she remembers seeing the Alpha in the same discomfort at the thought of staying away from the Omega brunette. _'Could it be?'_ Moving around, careful not to be spotted by either, Lexa or Clarke, the brunette sneaks her way towards the hut she saw her favorite Alpha enters.

Releasing a deep breath, she takes and twists the doorknob. 'Huh, door isn't locked.' Carefully, she introduces herself to the General's house, locking the door, squinting as she looks around for the blonde. The Alpha's hut projects an aura of unwavering dominance. It filled her lungs as soon as she steps in and breathes the air, her legs wobbled, feeling the undeniable desire in her midsection grew stronger almost causing her to double over. The call of Anya's pheromones nearly drowned Raven in desire, and still, Anya is nowhere in this room only a small table and a couple of love seats.

Raven can hear low groans and annoyed grumbles on an adjacent room, this starts to get her a little worried, she didn't see any major injury inflicted by Bellamy, '_Did she receive a bad punch during that fight?' _A small crash echoes in what happens to be the kitchen, followed by a loud curse.

Moving towards the next room, she finds a freshly showered Anya, wearing a tee –a red one this time- covering her torso, no pants on just a pair of boy shorts. The sight of the blonde's braids undone, wild, lose mane, the delicious scent of mahogany wood and forest rain filled her nostrils making her Omega howls contently. The Alpha's sitting on a fluffy chair, waist twisted in order to try to reach and rub some ointment over a nasty bruise on her lower back, it was obvious that the blonde was struggling to reach that place, and by the grimace on her face, painful too. Anya wasn't doing half bad, but the angle was hard to work with.

Trying to control the need within herself at Anya's delicious scent, Raven stands in front her. The Alpha smiled softly, not surprised to see her.

"Your door was open." Raven explains softly. "Here, lemme help."

With closed eyes, nodding, the Alpha allows the Omega to help. Raven made her way between Anya's knees as she gently takes the jar from her. Gently, she starts to rub a mint smelly cream all over the bruised area, fingers sinfully caressing tanned skin.

"I knew you'll find for me," hazel eyes were closed, in discomfort, she gulps their closeness, enjoying the Omega's touch, "-did, Lexa or Clarke-"

"No." Raven sounds upset. "Haven't seen them in hours." The shiver that ran down Anya's spine and the goosebumps on her arm, made Raven bit her lip. "Did I hurt you?"

Back straight, neck fully exposed, and a hand over her lower abdomen and the other keeping her shirt up, Anya shakes her head no, sighing contently at Raven's heaven-like touch.

"T-That's not what's making me f-flinch, or shivering."

Nodding, not stopping her care for the Alpha's wound. "I know," Raven sets the jar on the table, a hand rubbing the Alpha's thigh, the other helping to roll back down the red tank top, "-you feel it too, don't ya?"

Standing up, hazel eyes on Raven's beautiful face, the Alpha gulps nodding. "**_Ravon_**, we're not supposed to, **_Heda_**… **_Klark_**, they warned me that if I go looking for you-"

"Technically, I came looking for you," a smirk crawls up to Raven's face as she wraps her arms around Anya's neck, "-you have no idea what watching you kicking Bellamy's ass did to me," she whispers mischievously just a breath away from the Alpha's lips.

"I-we, **_Ravon_**," Anya tried, but her hands were already holding for dear life the Omega's hips, "-we shouldn't…"

"They don't have to know," Raven nuzzles her nose in Anya's crook, nipping her way down to her shoulder, "-dear Gosh, you smell delicious," she moans softly, her mouth watering, "-and, technically, they asked you to stay away from me," Alpha inhales sharply the moment Raben's lips caressed her skin, "-this is a nice tattoo by the way."

Not bothering to hear an answer, Raven crashed their lips together, melting into Anya arms. She could not only smell the scent of the aroused Alpha; she could taste it too! And as the blonde's tongue pushes past her lips, that taste only got stronger, as if it had every right to be there. Wanting nothing more than to show Anya that she wanted this, she wanted her, the Omega's left hand slides behind the blonde's neck, fingers running through those soft tresses of hair and she grips onto the back of the girl's neck deepening the kiss roughly, causing a rumbling moan to be ripped from Anya's throat.

"**_Ravon_**," the Alpha growls, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Anya was barely holding herself back, "-are you sure-"

Pressing her lips against Anya's chin, naughtily whispers, "I can show you how sure I am-"

Hazel eyes widen shocked, halting her wandering hands and even her breathing for a moment in utter astonishment at the brunette's bold words. A shaky breath left Anya's lips.

"I-I'm sorry I've been too forward," the brunette groans, annoyed at her own treacherous body, "-I'm more inclined to ignore whoever I find attractive and yet here I am pushing you to do something you don't want to. So I'll go,"

"No," Anya's lips stopped Raven. They were so soft, incredibly soft, she could feel herself sighing into her mouth, "-never apologize for letting me know what's in that head of yours," the Alpha's hand was suddenly reaching up to rest on Raven's neck beneath her ear, "-I like you the way you are. And on top that, you are so, so very beautiful **_Ravon_** **_kom_** **_skaikru_**."

Now the Omega was grinning cheerily, no one before had called her beautiful. Sure, there were the ones that had called her smart, cute or maybe hot, but never beautiful. She didn't know she had ever smiled so widely before and her facial muscles seemed to agree. It had been a while since a single kiss had caused anything even close to this in Raven, Anya was definitely the best kisser she's ever had. The Alpha pulled at the Omega's bottom lip just enough to pull it and then she was gone, contact broken. Hazel stared into chocolate eyes, trying to steady their breath.

Not knowing how to reply to such sweet compliment, she made up for her embarrassment by kissing Anya's neck, acquainting herself with how the Alpha's skin tasted. And Raven couldn't help a delighted moan to scape her throat. Anya felt warm, tasted soapy clean and the Alpha's trademark scent only made the flavor more delicious. She smelled like freshly rained forest, and mahogany wood mixed with her very own Alpha musk along with something else, 'Why can't I guess what's that extra scent?' Whatever it is had Raven's mouth waters. And the Omega couldn't help it, and she bit the skin, just a little. Just enough to let her Alpha feel the edge of her teeth, a smirk took over her face at the shuddering breath Anya breathed out at the sharpened teeth. The Omega's hands wandered all over the strong frame in her arms until they came to rest on her shoulders, and even just the light touch was electric after just hours after the heated kiss they shared the previous night.

Raven's hands slid down, running teasingly over Anya's biceps, coming dangerously close to her chest, the Alpha realized then what her intentions were real. The Omega kissed her again, this time urgently, desperate to replay the previous' day events, like she couldn't get enough of her, and of course the blonde gave in, until the need to breathe forced them to pull away. The Alpha almost laughed at the brunette's disappointed whine.

"Please, I need you to look at me straight in the eye and tell me you're not letting your Omega take over your mind."

Pulling the Alpha closer to herself, Raven inhales deeply from her pulse point, "You can't have me look at those eyes and expect me to be straight."

The scowl that took over Anya's features turned into a wide grin when she gets what the Omega meant. "You are so strange, **_Ravon kom skaikru_**."

The soft noise started on the Omega's throat was quickly overtaken by a loud growl from the Alpha and before Raven could process that, Anya's grip on her ass tightened, lifting her off the ground and she was pressed against the table next to them. Oh, that just wasn't fair. Raven felt her legs wobble, her Omega hollered in pleasure, full of want at the dominant display of her soon to be Alpha.

Anya 'hmmed' quietly in response, clearly pleased with the Omega's response. Then she was at her neck again, her earlobe, Raven felt her whole body contract in response.

Anya was burning with need, her mind empty of everything except the thought of how good it felt to have Raven this close again. It had been just hours since she had been able to see and touch the Omega, since she had been able to hold her in her arms, since she had been able to feel her skin against hers, and she could feel that lost time like a physical ache in her chest.

"I want you," Raven's hips pressed more firmly against Anya's, "-I need you," she started to tug at the blonde's shirt, "-but I'll go if you don't feel the same…"

"What?" The Alpha whispers against the brunette's lips, hands on Raven's ass, urging her to press against her hips, "Why would you think I'm not…oh-"

Following Raven's gaze to her lower half, had Anya finally understanding. The Omega was expecting her to be sporting a boner by now. She chuckles, shaking her head.

"It's okay if you don't-"

"I told you to stop apologizing," Anya gently cups the brunette's cheek, kissing her softly, "-I can't shift down there, not yet at least," she explains gently, "-I know how **_Ark_** female Alphas can shift at will but, here on the ground, things are kind of old fashioned so to speak since there's no unmated Omegas to trig an Alpha rut."

Chocolate were wide in surprise. "Meaning, you've only-"

"Experienced rut before?" Anya tilts her head, blushing at Raven's intense gaze, "Yeah, once. The same time my Alpha was awakened."

Not sure of the reason, Anya's words only served to turn her on more. _'Kay I've never been with a woman before and still-' _The painful desire pooling between her legs, had any restraint she might have had left gone in an instant.

The brunette waited for her kiss, but the blonde just looked at her…hazel eyes burning into hers. Raven had no idea what was running through Anya's mind, but it was clear she was thinking about something… intently. Then Anya moved to stand in between the Omega's legs, Raven's knees separated automatically for her, 'Why is so easy for her to make me want her like this?' The blonde just stared into chocolate eyes, hazel ones darkened with something the brunette couldn't quite understand.

"If you want this, and I want this…" Raven offers her hand, the blushing Alpha looked at her almost shyly. The Omega smiled, this was something she didn't think she will see. "Why don't we go to your room?" Her eyes roam over Anya, she felt the Alpha's gaze like a touch, goosebumps rising on her neck and warmth spreading through her body. "And I want you... so damn, much, it hurts." She whispers her needy plea, her forehead resting on the blonde's shoulder.

A sharp intake was heard before Anya's mouth, lips, tongue, and her teeth found Raven's bared neck immediately. The Omega's fingers tangled in blonde hair by reflex, body arching against the string Alpha. Lips followed the lines of the brunette's neck slowly, gently, deliberately making the brunette moan deeply, shocked by her own response to the contact. Anya's hands slid down the hips, the grip on her ass tightens, urgently lifting Raven off the ground. The Omega response was to wrap her legs on Anya's slim waist, not surprised at all that the Alpha didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her to the other side of the house.

**T****BC**

* * *

**Final notes:**

_\- Thank you so much for the replies on the last chapter! I am so happy about it! Glad to know you liked it in spite of my many grammar issues (not English native speak gal here and no I do not have a beta reader).br /_

_\- There's SMUT on Ch XV! Like, serious LESBO smut! The mating Alpha/Omega thing will have to wait a bit. Next chapter will be update as soon as y'all leave a comment letting me know how you liked (or not) this chapter! Srly, ch 15 is ready to be upload!_


	16. Ch XV: Stay

**Warning:**

_Basically smut._

_RANYA Explicit lesbo sex scene ahead. I promise next Chapter will be plot related LOL_

**Notes:**

_\- Ah yeah, still no CLEXA here (they are background characters), those two are going to have their own '**Somehow'** fic... some day xD_

_ So, get out of the gut, please? _

* * *

**Ch XV: STAY**

**RAVEN**

…

_The Omega response was to wrap her legs on Anya's slim waist, not surprised at all that the Alpha didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her to the other side of the house._

Arriving to what Raven understood was Anya's room, she helps the Alpha to lower her. Standing up before the bed, with her arms around the blonde's waist, they shared another deep kiss. It started as a feather like one, soft and slow, though it picked up quickly as she pushes her tongue in Anya's mouth demanding for more, to which the warrior helplessly melts.

It was obvious Anya was enjoying the Omega's needy and forward demands, not shying away from asking and voicing what she liked.

It feels amazing, how perfectly they fit together, the blonde gave a wet kiss to Raven's neck, nipping softly at her pulse point, nose rubbing it teasingly. A tingling sensation on her arm startles Raven, her birth mark had started to burn? Ignoring this for a moment, she smiled, noticing how, despise, Anya seemed in control of her Alpha, she couldn't help scent marking her. The blonde's alpha needed to leave her scent on the sky girl's body.

Raven teases chuckling, "Stop scenting marking me, I bet they can smell you all the way up to the Arc." She bites the blonde's lower lip, "Or is it that you're afraid of me finding _another_ Alpha to get to know better?"

Growling at the thought of her Omega finding another Alpha, her hands busied with Raven's skin.

Anya closed her eyes and focused on tongue play, getting the brunette to arch her back silently as she nibbles softly at her scent gland, Raven's hips bucking hotly against her, inviting her Alpha. The blonde gives a last suck to tanned skin before she let go and moves away from nipping at the Omega's delicious neck.

"You won't," Anya snarls against her skin, "-admit it, **_Reivon_**, you enjoy being with me," hazel eyes darken with desire, "-your Omega's beaconing my Alpha like mad, sky girl. And the way you feel against me, as if-"

Raven interrupts, finishing Anya's own thought. "As if we were meant to be together?"

Gulping, feeling a shiver running down her spine. Unexpectedly, Anya hauls Raven by the back of her thighs, placing her over a dressing table settling herself between the Omega's legs. A strong hand holds the small of the brunette's back, whilst the other intertwined with her own. Anya moves to kiss the center of Raven's palm and then her knuckles until she intertwines their fingers together, placing feather like kisses in the brunette's fingertips and knuckles.

The unexpected and sweet gesture caught the brunette's breath in her throat.

Raven met hazel eyes, dark now, she shudders as gentle kisses trail down her wrist and up her forearm. Between each kiss, Anya's breath warmed her skin quieting her mind as it does when one of your senses is overstimulated. The moment the Alpha's lips reach her birth mark a new pang of arousal hits her, a burning sensation spread from her mark thought the Omega's body making her shiver in delight, eyes fluttering closed. When she opens her eyes, she sees something in Anya's gaze, she couldn't quite decipher, a deep emotion settled in those beautiful eyes.

The brunette couldn't understand why the sudden change. Anya did a 360 turn in a second, going from lusting over her to worshipping the Omega's lean body. The thoughtful look on hazel eyes, ignites a question on Raven's mind, but she decides to wait.

Everything was starting to feel like too much, too much waiting, too much thinking. Brushing brown hair to the side of her face, nipping Raven's collarbone elicited another soft anxious moan.

"Tell me to stop," Anya asks breathlessly, apparently I was becoming too much for her as well, "-tell me to stop, because I don't think I can."

The Alpha's concern had her speechless _–no other Alpha partner had given a shit about Raven while intimate-_ the sky girl decides that actions were better than words, thus she pulls the warrior by the back of her neck into a passion filled kiss, pouring all emotions on it hoping the Alpha could feel just how much she really _needs_ her. The blonde was taken by surprise, but didn't waste time before she too was putting all her into the kiss, hands keeping Raven tightly close to her by the small of her back. Feeling Anya kissing her back with just as much desire, allowed her hands to wander down to strong biceps, squeezing them earnestly, causing Anya to let out a small groan and she didn't wait. Taking her chance, the sky girl slips her tongue into the warrior's mouth; the blonde gasped, hands removing the band from Raven's ponytail, her hands tangling in dark-brown locks, not holding back anymore. Immediately, the brunette moved her hands under Anya's shirt, caressing up and down the Alpha's chiseled front and back.

_'Dear Lord, she's fucking ripped!'_

The sudden gasp and shiver that took over Anya, halted her ministrations for a second, the moment the Omega's hands slide up her back scratching in between her shoulder blades didn't go unnoticed. Raven smirked pleased, she had found the tough Alpha's weak spot.

Pulling away from the kiss, desperately needing some time to process all at once: Anya's Alpha beaconing for her, Raven's own Omega whimpering in need as if they were in heat, small drops of sweat running down between her breasts… Anya's flushed face waiting for her resolve, hoping she didn't move too far or too fast.

_'All flushed, disheveled blonde hair… it should be a crime to look this hot!'_

Anya was about to say something, but Raven managed to keep the grounder quiet when her hands took the hem of her own shirt, pulling it over her head. The blonde's eyes went wide at the sight of the sky girl's slightly covered breasts, not paying too much attention to anything else. Immediately, she went to give a wet kiss between Raven's breasts, making her way over the cloth still covering them.

It was hard not to give into her Alpha instincts.

Taking her time, Anya sucks carefully on tanned skin, leaving small bites from Raven's breastbone to the valley of her breasts. Humming contently, the brunette pushes her chest slightly up, enjoying the undivided attention. The Alpha whimpers in delight when she leaves a slight bruise over the Omega's soft breasts. Mouth stuck to tanned skin had the Omega humming, Anya squeezes Raven's buttocks in both her hands in appreciation.

The sky girl gasped when sharpened teeth nips at her neck and gently she pushes Anya away by the shoulder, waving a finger no. Eyes staring into the other's, the Omega's own hands began to remove her own bra, hazel eyes widen at the action ogling the brunette's naked torso when a worried furrow promptly settles on Anya's face as she stares down at Raven's stomach.

Following the Alpha's gaze, understanding washes over the sky girl. Anya was staring at the scar, one on the lower corner of her waist. Her hand softly tracing the mark at the brunette's side where the long scar rounding Raven's right side.

"What happened?"

Sighing, hopping off the dressing table, Raven coyly covers her breasts as she lowered her gaze as she turns around halfway.

"Doesn't matter," small, poorly healed cuts, crisscrossed from the Omega's upper to her lower back and high hip. "I forgot about them, if they gross you out... don't look?"

Strong arms surround Raven's waist, a hot breath on her temple whispers, "Scars don't make you look hideous." Anya helps her to turn around, and lifts Raven's chin with a finger, "**_Skai_** people don't believe this, but scars are proof of courage." A thumb caresses the sky girl's cheek, "I can tell you are one brave Omega. I bet those scars aren't your fault." She waits for an answer and when the brunette nods, the Alpha whispers, "Can I see the rest?"

Receiving a kiss, Raven decides that, yes. Anya is right, those scars were not her fault. With a deep breath, she turns around slowly, her back in full display. After a few seconds, Anya's index finger, carefully started to trace the scarred skin.

"This… I've seen marks like this before."

Raven nods, shivers and goosebumps taking over her at the warm contact with the Alpha's fingers. She couldn't help but sigh when the soft kisses on the back of her neck moved to her shoulders and back to her shoulder blades, lips gently carefully tracing each scar on their way.

"I was punished," the Omega explains, "-an Alpha, Wick, accused me with the Council of going nuts when he 'dumped me'." she bitterly snorts, "He accused me of cooking a drug that will trig his rut, forcing him to Mate me. Of course the council didn't care to hear my side of the story." Raven sniffs, her hand wiping away a tear. "I was sentenced to a pretty flog, fifty lashes." She drops her head in shame. "No medicine for my wounds, no water, no rations, all this for a _whole fucking week_." Carefully, Anya hugged the sky girl by the waist, leaning her body against Raven's and nosing at the base of her neck. "The scar you were staring at, is there because an infection," Anya's arms tighten around her waist. "And, I end up staying locked up for almost a month in the juvenile Arc's jail."

"Bastards…"

Nodding, Raven whispers as she rests her head on Anya's shoulder, "Dad said the Arc needed to set an example to the other Omegas. Proof of the Arc's Alpha supremacy."

"I'll make them pay, make them beg to be dead," the warrior threatens, "-just say the word."

"N-Not now," Raven urges, hands guiding Anya's to her lower belly, "-please, just forget about them. Focus on _me_."

The Alpha possessively growls, sending a pang of arousal to Raven's core, her hands moving up the brunette's torso, "I can do so much more than just _focus_ on you..."

"Y-Yes, please-"

Strong hands made their way up to Raven's breasts, softly cupping and carefully massaging them. Lips took a hold of the Omega's earlobe as Anya gently rolls the nipples between her fingers, squeezing those breasts gently as she let out a soft moan, feeling the buds stiffening under her caresses. The Alpha gasps when Raven started a rhythmical thrust against her hips.

The Omega was about to object the second Anya's hands moved away from her breasts, but the Alpha helps her to turn around holding her by the waist.

Taking a second to calm her ragged breathing down, and as soon as their gazes connected, Anya removes her own shirt, remaining only clad in a binder. Raven's mouth goes dry as she stares at the strongly and beautifully carved body. Sharp and stiff muscles on the right places, the soft chuckle Anya released when she caught the brunette ogling her with hunger, prompts Raven to unbutton her own pants, letting them pool around her feet, stepping out of them once she removed her boots.

Licking her lips, Anya watches the sky girl moving backwards to the bed beaconing her to follow. And she did, hauling herself on top the brunette, she couldn't have anticipated how great their bodies feel and fit together. Raven, soft and delicate frame against her tough Alpha figure easily molding into each other, like this was the right place to be.

Settling herself in between Raven's legs, pressing their lower halves firmly against one another, had the Omega sucks in a breath. Feeling a shiver taking over her body, the brunette brought her lips crashing against Anya's. And once again, the mark on her arm seemed to burn her skin the second the blonde's skin touched hers.

"Anya…" the plea in Raven's voice, the desire in her eyes were pure need in the Alpha's belly.

The Alpha seemed glad Raven didn't need to explain herself, pinning the brunette against the bed with her own weight, kissing her hard, she let out a gasp into her mouth. When she pulled back, staring at her face, Raven's nostrils, lightly flared, cheeks a little pink… the Alpha found that her lover was nervous.

"You okay?"

Blushing, unable to stop the rowdy grind of her hips against Anya's, she whispers, "N-Never been with a-"

"-woman?" Anya supplies, the shy nod and embarrassment in Raven's features made her smile, "-want to stop-"

"No!"

Nodding, relived they wouldn't stop, Anya leaned in nipping at her neck. A whimper tumbled from Raven's lips making the Alpha's blonde hair stood on end, the Omega threw her head back, pupils dilated, pushing herself into the Alpha's mouth, rough hands palmed at her breasts and nipples whilst her mouth relished in Raven's skin, moaning at the taste. Following soft scars with short nails, tongue sliding down from Raven's neck to her nipples, never taking off the brunette's underwear, the Alpha pressed her hand firmly between her legs, proceeding to rotate the heel of her hand in hard circles, mouth stuck to the brunette's pulse point.

The Omega gasped, one hand on disheveled blonde hair and the other darted to cover her mouth, embarrassed of her lusty moans.

"Don't," Anya whispers, slowing down her hand's thrusting, "-you can be yourself. You are allowed to feel, to enjoy this, **_Reivon_**."

Still holding Anya's hair, inner-muscles clenched powerfully as the blonde gently takes and removes her hand away her mouth, holding it lovingly. The Omega knew that her underwear had just become even damper with the gentle gesture.

Groaning at the way Anya had her firmly pinned down, with a buck of her hips, she encourages the Alpha, her hips cadence hastily picked up to a vigorous pace against the hand touching her over her clothed sex. Feeling Anya moving closer, had the mechanic lifting her head to meet the warrior's lips in a heated kiss. She hadn't thought that anything could feel better than Anya's hand against her, but feeling the Alpha's tongue in her mouth at the same she's desperately had the warrior ground her palm against her was indescribable.

"Fuck," Anya groaned into the Omega's mouth, hand still working steadily between her legs, "-you've soaked through," she gasps, stopping the hard grinding of her palm so that she could run her fingers along the covered length of Raven's covered sex.

Raven's black panties were too dark for her to see a wet spot, but oh could Anya feel it.

"S-Sorry," Raven gasped, not quite sure what to say in response to Anya's words. She knew that she was wet and getting wetter by the second, but she was honestly surprised to hear that she'd soaked through the layer.

"Don't apologize," Anya murmurs, stroking her still. "You are incredibly beautiful," she groans, lowering her lips to the Omega's neck, nipping at the skin, halting herself before claiming Raven as her mate. "So smart and brave," she breathed out, "-you are all I could think about. From the moment I first saw you," licking a path up the Omega's neck before returning her lips to the brunette's, "-now I know it. You are what I've been missing my whole life, **_Reivon_**." The Alpha admitted softly.

At the last sentence, Raven stared at the Alpha astonished. She hadn't been expecting such a serious remark, such honestly from the Alpha. Still, she understood the feeling because she was the same mess, and the beaconing… the calling for a Mate only seemed to increase. Her mark was no longer burning mess, but a warm feeling spreading through her boy, the moment Anya's lips touched the mark everything seemed to _make_ _sense_.

_'My Anya… my Alpha!'_

The things Anya was doing to her had the Omega squirming in pleasure, she had very little control over what her body was doing. She was a moaning mess, hips undulating, lifting up into Anya's touch, begging for everything her Alpha could give.

In that moment, the Omega's whole world consisted of Anya's hand between her legs, her soft and demanding lips glued to her neck, the skillful tongue messing with her own, and the scorching hot body pinning her to the bed.

Raven didn't know when her Omega started to whisper ideas to her mind, letting herself being engulfed with the need her whole her body, her mark, every time Anya's lips moved away from her skin.

_'Let her claim you… you know you want this… she's your Alpha, stop fighting, let her do this!'_

Resting shaky hands on the blonde's shoulders, Raven ignores the voice in the back of her head, "I-I don't think I've been this wet before."

At the interesting statement, the blonde moved her touch away from the Omega. Snapping her head up, Raven glared at Anya.

"W-What? Don't stop," the brunette groans, desperately reaching out for Anya's hand when she felt it slip away from between her legs.

Her Omega whined, _'Show her your neck, let her claim you!'_

"I won't," Anya whispers, brushing her lips against Raven's, bringing her hand to the top of the Omega's underwear, right before slipping it beneath the soft cloth so that her fingers were trailing through damp and swollen nether lips, pressing into velvety, warm flesh.

"Oh fuck!" Raven gasps, feeling Anya's fingers tracing her most intimate spot. "That's what I'm talking about!"

_Somehow_ this made the Alpha chuckle, exhilarated with how amazingly aroused Raven was. The brunette was very vocal about how much she liked to be touched like this, the warrior couldn't wrap her head around how much the brunette actually _wanted_ her. Lifting herself just enough to squeeze her arm between them, Anya finds the Omega's sweet spot to massage in a circular motion. Raven's hands clawed at the blonde's spine, right in between her shoulder blades, growling when short trimmed nails slide down and up her back desperately.

A gasp broke out of Raven's lips when Anya slips a pair of fingers inside her, thrusting her fingers slowly, stroking along the length of the Omega's sex, gathering and spreading her juices.

Anya asks with a breathy whisper, "Better?"

"Holy c-crap, yes," Raven squirms, back arched, "-please, _Alpha_," legs around hard hips, rocking along the Alpha's motion, following her pace.

_'Mine… mine to mate, mine to bite!'_

Closing her eyes, the brunette relishes in the caresses ignoring once again the voice of her inner Omega.

"Gosh, yes!" Raven let out a breathy moan, her senses on overload at everything the Alpha was doing to her. She had had many lovers, but Anya had already topped her list!

Anya increases the cadence of her touches with each gasp, each moan or needy whine Raven releases. Blood was boiling within her feeling the blonde's expert fingers slid in and out of her expertly, thumb pressed and rubbing her clit for extra stimulation as long fingers curled inside her.

Tongues battled as Anya started to rub her clit a little harder and faster, fingers working hard to find Raven's g-spot deep inside of her. A smirk formed on her face when the brunette's hips bucked on their own accord, the sky girl moaned into her mouth. _Anya's found it_. Grinning, the Alpha holds on to the thigh thrown over her hip. Raven cried out loudly, so loudly in fact, she worried for a second there that **_Clexa_** might've heard them, but then she whimpers again, this time against Anya's cheek, arms holding her tightly, teeth threatening to bite and mark the Alpha's neck.

Lost in the waves of pleasure, unconsciously, Raven drags her teeth along the length of Anya's scent gland. She loved the way the blonde's rough hands roam all over her body and the feeling her birth mark seemed to broadcast, the voice in the back of her head was getting harder to ignore.

_'Mine, mine to bite, mine to claim!' _

The urge to bite and mark, to claim _her Alpha_, so appealing that her mouth was salivating now… and then there was Anya's hand taking hers, moving and placing their intertwining fingers over her head.

With a hand over the blonde's cheek, Raven opens her mouth, "An," gasping, completely out of her mind, "-An… I-I'm going to... oh gosh! _YES_!"

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her mouth reaches for Anya's neck, and before she knew it, the Omega unraveled in her Alpha's hands, moaning out Anya's name one last time, legs shaking, and her body exploding as she came embarrassingly hard with an almost violent convulsion.

Everything went blank for a moment as Raven felt her consciousness slipping from her, lost in pure ecstasy.

The one thing the Omega was not prepared to feel and taste, where her teeth breaking skin and the strong after taste that filled her mouth. At the sudden flow of blood swiping over her tongueh she groaned in displeasure, her Alpha sneered anxious for some odd reason.

She could feel Anya growling as she slows down her pace, allowing the Omega to ride out her orgasm and came down from her high. Pulling her fingers out of Raven's underwear just the moment her lover was lying there in a heap, chest heaving.

_'Why does my jaw feel cramped? And, fuck, my wrist hurts!' _She froze on the spot; it hits her then. Raven did not want to open her eyes. _'What if she's mad at me? What if she demands more from me?! Fuck? Why does she taste this… this… wrong? Her scent felt and smelled so right before. Isn't she the right Alpha? Shit, the fuck I'm saying!?'_

For a moment, Raven wanted to forget about everything and everyone, to allow her body to sink down into the furs, to enjoy the shivers running up and down her body as her chest rose and fell in rapid pants, she wanted to relish in her inner-muscles clenching and releasing as aftershocks traveled through her body.

But at the end, slowly lifts her head to look up at Anya.

Cheeks flushed and body still trembling as she met the warrior's gaze, a large grin spread across the Alpha's face.

The brunette closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of Anya's hand holding her own above her head and the one stroking gently her thigh. She wanted to apologize for biting her, for taking something she didn't ask permission for when a hoarse voice grumbles.

"You are," Anya breaths out, hand stroking Raven's thigh, "-the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

The weight of the implications of biting an Alpha crashed over her, and it took a minute or so to calm her ragged breathing enough to speak. But just before Raven could get her voice heard, she notices that her wrist and _birth mark_ started to pound angrily. It was the same hand she used to hold onto Anya's check.

Panic started to build inside the Omega's head, she shuts her eyes. Apparently the Alpha could sense it, because Anya tenderly caresses her cheek.

"Hey," she whispers, combing some brown hair away from Raven's beautiful face, "-you okay, **_hodness_**?"

Without opening her eyes, Raven whispers, "I-I marked you."

A chuckle, "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," the Omega blushes, "-I bit you. I am so sorry; I couldn't control my-"

Raven tries to move away, but a burning sensation between her thumb and right wrist makes her gasp. She eyed her own hand, and there on her right wrist, teeth marks circled the spot.

"You bit yourself." Anya softly explains, a finger brushing around the bloody-mark. "And if you had bitten me… I'd be honored to be by your mate if you so choose it, afterwards."

Ignoring the emotional tears gathering in her eyes, Raven openly grins at Anya. She really doubted that an Arc's Alpha would have said that if they were in the same situation. It was heard that in the heat of the moment things might get out of control and the Omega ended up biting the Alpha first, consent, previous or not... Alphas called the shots when it came to claiming a Mate and an if an unfortunate Omega decided to take the first step… well, the scars on Raven's back were a small proof of what could happen.

"I," the sky girl began, pausing at the raspy and unfamiliar sound of her own voice, "-I-I was hoping to, uhm, return the favor?" Raven decides to leave the emotions stuff talk for later.

A hand slides up the warrior's back earning a surprised gasp from Anya, this changed from a throaty moan to an amused chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Anya asks with worry, understanding the Omega's nervousness, "You don't have to, please do not do this 'cause you feel obligated to get me off. I'll be okay."

Staring into hazel eyes, unshed tears filled chocolate ones at the Alpha's concern and understanding.

"Gosh, how are you so perfect?"

Hands tentatively running over Anya as she kissed her for a long time, exploring the familiar and yet foreign landscapes of the grounder's body. A hand suddenly slips between her legs again, the Omega reached down for the blonde's hand, stopping her gently as she shook her head no.

Raven smiled softly at Anya when this last one looked at her questioningly, "I want to touch you this time."

The words die down in her throat, but somehow, the Alpha managed, "Oh, okay." Her voice and face equal parts excitement and relief.

With shaky hands, Raven worked her way to Anya's waist. Kissing her, the brunette slides her hands up the strong back, reaching the blonde's binder knot. Noticing the Omega's nervousness, Anya helps her and takes off the offending garment. Raven stared, unashamedly, at her chest when Anya's breasts were first revealed, captivated by the sight of them.

After a moment, she pulled herself together and smiled at the Alpha, who was staring at her expectantly, chocolate eyes finally Raven allowed herself to drop back down to the warrior's naked chest.

She wanted, no, needed to touch _her_ Alpha.

Once Anya's back is flat against the bed, she looked up at Raven intently. Shifting closer, the Omega leaned down to kiss the warrior as she held her weight on her left hand, her Alpha luring calling getting stronger by the second. Sliding her free hand up Anya's stomach as they kissed, until she cups the warrior's breast in her hand, had Raven gasping into the warrior's mouth as she touched another woman's breast for the first time in her life. Straddling the Alpha's strong thigh, she massaged the warm mound of flesh in her hand and drew her thumb over the grounder's hardening nipple.

_'If my hand had her squirming like this… I wonder…'_ Raven could not control herself any longer and lowered her mouth to the Alpha's chest.

A long, surprised, but satisfied moan escaped Anya's lips as Raven's tongue swirled around the hard peak in her mouth before sucking on it forcefully. The Alpha cried out at that and Raven found herself pressing against her thigh, rubbing herself against the strong-muscled flesh whilst the Omega eagerly tended to Anya's breasts.

They couldn't say how long they lay pressed against each other. Anya keeps slowly and maddeningly grinding against Raven as the Omega warm mouth made love to one breast and then the other. The Alpha's arousal rose so high that she could not control herself any longer and she reached out and grasped soft hips, tugging the brunette further into her until the Omega's thigh pressed between her legs.

Raven groaned into Anya's breast as she felt the blonde's crotch press into her, and when the blonde's hips started to grind, the Omega found herself clamping down on her nipple with her teeth and tugging hungrily which made the warrior cry out in pleasure again. The sound traveled from the blonde's lips straight to Raven's core and she pressed herself harder against the warrior's thigh and panting hotly against the flesh in between her lips.

Hips were bucking against Raven more rapidly, had the warrior's breathing became staccato, forcing the Omega to pull her thigh back and release Anya's nipple from her mouth with a wet pop.

"W-What-" Anya began to ask, but a finger on her lips silenced her gently.

Blushing softly, Raven asks, "Sorry, I want to take this off, can I?" Her hands pulled at the Alpha's underwear.

Nodding, hazel eyes stares at Raven, who takes her time caressing her waist (as if she was engraving in her mind the feeling of her skin), hips and thighs until she wraps her fingers on each side of the clothing, nibbling at her lower lip, she slowly slides the Alpha's underwear down her legs.

Kissing Anya's calf, Raven pulls the clothing completely off of her Alpha tossing it somewhere behind her, then she drew her hands up Anya's legs, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles as she kissed her way back up _her_ Alpha's body.

The brunette's intentions were to keep kissing all the way up Anya's body until she reached her mouth and then to slip her hand between the Alpha's thighs, but as she made her way up Anya's body and the blonde spread her legs to make room for her, and Raven found herself stopping and hovering before the Alpha's sex, mouth suddenly watering.

The Omega could feel the _Alpha's_ calling, the smell and musk of Anya's desire made her squeeze her own legs together as a wave of arousal pounded through Raven. With eyes on the Alpha's nether lips visibly coated with the warrior's own arousal Raven smirks at the slick wetness glistening there in the candlelight, and before she could understand what was happening, she was leaning forward… Anya's eyes widened, eliciting a deep moan when Raven's tongue and lips stroke and sucked delicately along the length of her sex. It'd seem that that the Alpha was not expecting Raven to use her mouth and it had taken her by surprise. It wasn't long before delicate fingers enter her a tad insecure, but soon they were moving inside her a little bit more certain. It was a good surprise, however, and as Raven began to lick and stroke her with more certainty.

The Omega smirks when Anya's hips moved on her own, reacting to every flick of her _inexperienced_ tongue, with every sloppy suction and every suck of her lips. The feeling of Raven's fingers pulling out made the Alpha groan at the loss of contact. Propping herself on her elbow, she stared at the Omega, lost in deep thought for a second.

The brunette is thinking about the fact that she had her face between a woman's legs, that her tongue was licking, sucking with eager strokes another female, and it made her wetter than she could ever remember being.

Shivering, lips wrapped around Anya's clit and she arched up and moaned darting one of her hands to Raven's head, fingers tangling in brown locks pushing the brunette right where she is needed.

The Omega's tongue swirled around the blonde's clit, holding the Alpha by her thigh, enjoying the play of her muscles beneath her hand, while her other hand moved between her own legs. Raven wanted to concentrate only on her lover, but her own sex _demanded_ attention and she had to touch herself to stay sane enough to continue pleasuring Anya. She couldn't help bringing one hand down and touch herself; Anya turned her on so much.

"_Dear_ _gaia_!" Anya cried out as her climax approached.

Time seemed to fail and her ego inflates a huge amount knowing _her_ Alpha had already reached her tipping point. Raven could feel a pulse against her tongue, small contractions coming from deep within Anya, trembling thighs contracted around her head as legs closed slightly, two hands clutching brown hair roughly. Raven grinned, holding on to the thigh now resting on her shoulder as she gave long licks, trying to lap up as much as she could while she keeps pleasuring herself. The skin of Anya's thighs was remarkably delicate and stuck to her cheek with the dampness of their sweat. Raven moaned, Anya tasted sweeter than she'd have imagined, leaving a strong yet delicate taste in her mouth, she couldn't get enough.

"**_R-Reivon_**," Anya panted, legs spreading wider as Raven suck on her clit loudly, making lewd noises that made her head spin. "I'm going to," the Alpha cries out, fingers tightening in brunette locks, "I'm...I'm going to…_oh,_ **_Reivon_**!"

The dam broke.

Anya's body tensed and began to shake as an orgasm ripped through her. Raven felt her chin and lips become even slicker with juices as the blonde's hips jerked against her mouth and the hand she had between her own legs worked faster and faster, sucking desperately on the blonde's clit, drawing out the warrior's orgasm as Raven rode her own hand to completion.

Her body was on fire, her breath was running out and Raven once more she seemed to lose her senses, the whole world disappeared for in a flash, feeling suspended in time for a blissful moment as she came, again.

For a moment or two, everything remained in silence until she came aware of herself and her surroundings. Raven was too weak, too drained, to pull her head up from the Alpha's belly button. With her head pressed against Anya's stomach, panting harshly, she hums when gentle fingers scratch her scalp. All she wanted to do was to lie there, motionless, on top her sweet and sweaty Alpha.

_'It seems surreal… we both, at the same time… I mean I made her cum and I… gosh, I've never had such a strong orgasm!'_

"You okay?" Anya's hoarse voice whispers.

Too tired to give the Alpha an audible feedback, Raven limits herself to nod lazily letting Anya know she was still there. Chuckling, Anya gathers some strength to move, half-sitting and reaching for her Omega, she gently drags the sky girl on top herself as she settles on her back again. Pressing her face against Anya's neck, she snuggles into her warrior's arms, smiling contently, she felt absolutely spent. Repressing a yawn, the brunette tries to stretch the moment and the atmosphere of unrivaled bliss.

"**_Reivon_**," Anya's voice was sleepy, sweet and filled with emotion, "-will you stay?"

Startled, Raven held her breath a moment, she had been thinking of sneaking out the second the Alpha fell asleep, but the emotion in Anya's plea had her rethinking her options. Finally, she nods and soft lips pressed against her sweaty temple.

"Sleep a bit, we can talk later if you want." Raven whisper gently. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I won't go, I promise." She sealed her promise with a sweet kiss on the Alpha's cheek.

"Thank you." The Alpha's voice was getting smaller,

Raven's Omega was whining they hadn't Mated! The brunette wanted to tell Anya that she's not ready for anything else than what just happened, that this should remain as a onetime thing, but she'll be fooling herself if she said the thought of make love again to Anya wasn't appealing. That last sentence sets her on panic; her Omega was being a pushy ass and even had labeled having sex with Anya as making love!

Fingers leisurely traced up and down her spine, effectively calming her anxiousness, helping her to relax. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease in bed with an Alpha. For the first time in years, after an intimate moment, Raven feels fully and truly satisfied. The silence that envelops them was so peaceful, that she asks herself if she had ever been serene after sex with her former lovers, and as if feeling the Omega's uncertain the Alpha threw a hand on her waist trapping her in a possessive hug.

_'What are you doing to me, Anya?'_

At the Alpha's breathing drastically slowing, Raven understood that her lover was drifting off to sleep. Sighing, she decides to let her Alpha have a short nap and before she knew it, she fall asleep in Anya's protective arms.

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTE:**

_Eh, yeah, some of y'all prefer Clexa stories, me too, but i like to write about Raven too. I know y'all think they aren't around so much and they're tagged, well same happens whenever Ranya is tagged in Clexa story and they are just mentioned xD Whatever, I'm just saying thank you for the oportunity you give this story even tho is not your cup of tea! _

_Oh and thank you to the 3 ppl that leave constant rvws. You have no idea how much i appreciate the minute you take to write down your thoughts about the latest chapter. _

_This one's dedicated to all of you!_


	17. Ch XVI: Feelings

**Summary:**

Slight angst, confusion and a pragmatic Raven.

**Notes:**

-Multiple PoV (Anya, Raven, Clarke)  
-LONG chapter 6.5 K  
\- I divided this chapter in two parts, in case you want to take a break from reading. Each part is around 3K, so yep. I think that'll help.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

**Ch XVI: Feelings**

**ANYA**

…

Startled by a warm breath against her neck and arms wrapped around her waist, the Alpha to open her eyes quickly. With her heart still racing, she blinks the sleep away and focus her gaze on the brunette mane resting on her shoulder.

'It was not another dream… Reivon and I…we did-' Anya smiled, sliding her fingers up Raven's arm, but her thoughts were interrupted when soft lips brushed against her breastbone as she caressed tanned skin, '-I wonder, will you want more from me, **skai** girl?'

The Alpha sighed contently when a soft groan informed her Raven's awake, a hand pressed against her stomach and moved up just below the warrior's breasts.

"You are not a dream." She hears Raven mumbles to herself.

She grins, the Omega's hand ran languidly down her side and hips, and along her thigh, she shivers at feeling the brunette's teeth scrapping across her neck, mumbling something before plum lips pressed against her own. Anya refrained herself from asking what was Raven whispering about.

'She'll tell me when she's ready… or want to.'

"How can you be this perfect," the Omega whispers dreamily, pressing her face between Anya's breasts. This gave the Alpha gooseflesh and she arched into the sky girl's body, "-so damn hot."

Anya released a small, throaty chuckle and her stomach muscles twitched uneasily beneath Raven's hand.

The Alpha kissed Raven on the lips and nose slowly, she feels the brunette sighs, "Did you sleep well?"

Raven nods silently, now smiling shyly, gently running her fingers over the blonde's abs and bicep, specifically over Anya's tattooed arm since the other one was hidden beneath the pillows. Guilt was starting to build inside the Alpha, she wanted to talk about their marks, even though Raven hadn't seen hers. Anya had been very careful, even in her sleep her back was always facing away the Omega.

"You are beautiful, **Reivon**. No one can be compared to you."

"Dunno about that," Raven replies lazily, lips against Anya's neck, "-saw a few cute ladies ogling you when that water came out of your nose," the blonde blushes slightly, "-I think they fell in love with you the moment you started to cough." The Alpha rolled her eyes and groaned softly making her lover laugh wholeheartedly, "I'll admit, you are, by far, the most attractive woman around, grounder or not. Not even commander heart-eyes compares to you." The Omega whispers against Anya's ear biting it softly.

"You better don't go around saying things like that about **Heda**." Anya teases, trying to control the response of her Alpha, they were starting to call Raven's omega again. The brunette's response was stronger than before! "Your sister might kick your ass if she hears you saying that about her mate."

"I'm not stupid," Raven snorts, breathing raggedly, "-I like my head where it is. Clarke could be weird when mad, and I've seen her arms and that knife and gun she carries around her waist. She looks like she could kick Bellamy's ass."

"Like that's a hard thing to do." Anya rolls her eyes, Raven snorts again at the Alpha's sass.

"See, I knew I like you for some reason."

Pretending to be offended, Anya adds, "So me helping you to achieve several orgasms in a very short amount of time does not make you like me more?!"

"Mmh, right, congrats by the way. That's and actual thing hard thing to achieve," Raven's informs, this intrigued Anya, "-I mean, if this wasn't as unpleasant for you as it wasn't for me… you might want to do it later, soon? Preferably." At the Alpha's red cheeks, Raven adds, "Can't help but wanting you again, you are ridiculously hot."

"You are very attractive too, or haven't you seen your own reflection." She breathes out, eyes locked on her fingers as they skimmed over Raven's tight stomach. "Don't you know what a mirror is, **skai** girl? You don't have those in the **Ark**?" She amusedly asks, earning herself a playful push.

"We do have mirrors," Raven replies, "-I know I'm awesome."

Nodding, Anya kisses the Omega's cheek, "I said attractive, but yes, you are pretty awesome."

In a soft voice, Raven asks, "You really think so?" the blonde nods, not stopping trailing her fingers up the brunette's stomach.

"Yes," Anya slides her hand down to Raven's hip which she grasped possessively. "At risk of being pushed off this bed," her next words were a soft whisper, "-you are the most beautiful woman that has granted me the honor to make love to her." Anya decides to open up her heart, "You're beautiful, smart, **Reivon**. I think, I think I'll die if I never get the chance to kiss you again." She continues, fingers tightening on the Omega's waist. "So yes, I'll be more than happy to be with you, like this, again."

Raven grins a bit shocked because of the Alpha's sincerity, and moves her eyes up towards the ceiling. Nobody had ever called her beautiful and praised her with such honestly before. Her facial muscles begun to hurt from smiling so widely, she couldn't deny that it felt nice to have someone calling her beautiful, and it was Anya none the less, a stunningly strong and attractive Alpha compared to the other grounders she had seen around the Village.

"Who could resist such a beautiful and smart Omega?" The Alpha whispers. "You are an amazing person, not to mention a very talented lover."

Looking back up at Anya, when she had gotten her grin under control, Raven reached out her hand to the blonde and touched her cheek, encouraging Anya to shift further up her body.

"Of course I am," Raven drawled playfully as she shifted up Anya's body so that her face was hovering above the blonde's, a curtain of brown hair shielding them from the world. "I am the Arc's youngest Zero-G mechanic in 52 years. Of course I'm talented and smart."

"That's not all you're good at," she breathed out suggestively, Raven flushed red and swats her lightly in the stomach before she leaned down and kissed her Alpha.

Right before things escalated to a point of no return, a knock on the front door separates them. Groaning, the Omega sighs.

"Can we just pretend no one's knocking on your door?"

A small voice shouts something in Trig, to which Anya sits up straight in her bed immediately with her back to Raven, eyeing the floor looking for her clothes. She felt the brunette holding her by the back, thighs, around her hips, hands possessively caressing in between her legs and a long groan erupted from Raven when she drenched core welcomed the Omega's teasing fingers, breasts rubbed against sun kissed skin, plump lips kissing and nipping at their way down on her spine.

Throwing her head back, Anya couldn't help but buckle her hips and rub against her lover's needy front, she could feel Raven's teeth nipping eagerly over her shoulder blade and moving to the other, fingers were about to enter her when cold air brushed her skin. The Alpha's mark was on her back: a beautiful black bird, a raven, imprinted in a mole-like shape in between Anya's shoulder blades.

Raven had immediately jumped away from her, zipping up her pants, Anya turns the second a loud and startled screech from Raven echoes around.

"What is it?!"

With a hand over her mouth, and chocolate eyes glaring at Anya with unshed tears, had Raven moving quickly off the bed. She reaches Anya's side and prompts her to turn around, the Alpha does as her lover silently asks. Fingers trailed down her back, sliding from one shoulder blade and back to her spine.

"I gotta go!"

The look Raven was giving her felt like a thousand knives butchering her soul.

"What is it?" in that moment she couldn't comprehend what was happening, "**Reivon**, you need to come with me to the meeting with **Klark** and **Heda**-"

"No, you don't understand," the Omega points at the shirtless blonde. "I need to leave."

"But-" Anya hastily gets a shirt on, "-you promised you'll stay..." she tried to take Raven's hand, but the brunette flinched away, "-what's the matter? Talk to me, please."

"I-I have to go."

"What, why **Reivon**?!"

Unwrapping herself from the sheets, Raven moves away from the Alpha dressing herself as fast as she could.

"Don't," the Omega stutters pointing at her Anya's birth mark, "-why did you get that tattoo?" Tears started to run down her cheeks, "Just because I have a mole that might look like one of your tatts…" The Alpha felt her heart stop, Raven's voice full of betrayal, "It's cruel to make me think that there's something deeper..."

"I didn't get anything done after we meet! I was born with this!" She said with a note of dejection pointing at her mark, "Reivon, please-"

She could see tears clouding Raven's brown eyes. It made Anya's heart ache the second her Omega took a step towards the door. She saw the brunette didn't even bother to put her boots back on, she just clutches them to her chest quietly asking.

"I can't... I'm sorry-"

Not a word came out of Anya's lips, although it didn't matter because the stubborn Omega was slamming the front door before she could stop her.

And just like that, right before she could follow her lover, Raven was nowhere to be seen.

Hastily, a redhead girl enters**. **"**Wormana,**" she bows respectfully before the Alpha, "-**Wanheda** sent me to collect you..."

**RAVEN**

After the moment in Anya's house, the Omega kept wandering aimlessly around the village, now with her boots on.

She reacted not so well to the mark she found in her lover's back. It meant something, she had Anya's mark on her own arm, and she was sure as hell that was not a coincidence. She had read about those so called soul mates, destiny liked to play games and Raven Reyes was not up for games, fate or not.

The Omega did not want to be part of a cruel game, she's her own person and she's supposed to choose whoever she wants to spend her life with!

'I was born Omega, and I'm proud of it, but can't I just have a fucking break? Now I'm not supposed to choose my mate? Ugh, the moment I decide to trust an Alpha!' To say Raven is annoyed with her lucky stars was an understanding, 'But why in hell did I feel my heart shattering to pieces the moment I stepped out of that door?'

Shaking her head, she reaches the warehouse Jake claimed to be the '**tek** sanctuary'. Sighing, the omega enters and catches the older Omega typing into the microphone with a pen.

Throwing herself to the cot she woke up the other day, without a word, she knew Jack had noticed her. Hanging up, he turns in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, well, Missy, where have you been all day?"

Hands buried beneath a pillow, and face pressed against the soft surface, she only mumbles, "I'm alive, and here. Don't worry."

She could feel Jake's concerned gaze all over her. Their bond went further than the adoption documents, she called him dad because he's earned the title just like Abby. Sighing, Raven turns and sits on her spot, knees against her chest, wincing a little as she wraps her arms around her legs.

The pain in her lower region was throbbing again, she could feel herself sweating as she tries to ignore it. Resting her chin over one knee, she lifts her gaze.

"Any news on mom?" She was stalling, but still, Jake smiled.

"Jacapo said they are almost ready to get rid of the 'lesser' citizens. He didn't explain how, but your mom somehow is working along the counsel and convinced them to use the incarcerated Betas and Omegas as a 'guinea pigs' for this expedition."

"Way to go mom, just a day and she's made an amazing progress!" Raven grins, "When are they coming down?"

"No idea." Jake shrugs and asks softly, "You okay?"

Averting her eyes, the brunette immediately replies, "Peachy."

A snort, "Don't lie to me, dear, you can stay quiet if you want, but please, do not lie to me." The older blonde lovingly kissed the crown of Raven's brown hair, "I'll ask again, is everything alright?"

"She has a raven birthmark, dad." The brunette blurts out, "Anya," she explains shortly, and for the look on Jake's blue eyes, she deduced he knew something about it, "-gosh, something tells me you have some answers."

Blue eyes widen in something like shock or astonishment, she couldn't tell. But what she could tell was that yes, indeed, Jake knew something.

"Shit-" It was Raven's turn to open her eyes in surprise, Jake never swears. "How did you-" at the blush on the brunette's cheeks he clears his throat.

She chuckles, "Dad?"

"I-" he blinks quickly, pacing in circles in front the brunette. "-you sure?"

Cheeks bright red, tightening her grip around her knees, Raven nods, "Yes, very damn sure."

Sitting next to Raven, hugging her fraternally and kissing her sweaty temple, Jake start to pump soothing pheromones. "Sweetheart, you might not like the answer."

"I know," the stubborn brunette groans. "Still, I need to feel a little less angry."

He understood, she knew Jake understood what was happening to his daughter.

"You're not angry, just confused…" Raven moves so that she face him, "-I saw Anya's mark and remember yours, not a conscience," he smiled guiltily, "-and before you want to push me away for not telling you, answer this," the look of betrayal in Raven's eyes makes his heart clench, "-how would you feel if I had told you that I have found your soul mate? That you shouldn't even bother to look around because I already know her?" The look of betrayal suddenly turned into fear, "That's what I thought."

"But-" she squeezed her forearm, "-I still don't like it."

"You don't have to get to know her now, or ever," he adds, "-we're not in the Arc, sweetheart. You can get to know her, or not. You can decide to look around or not," the blond shrugs, "-it is actually your decision. I know her," he winks, "-and I already approve."

"Dad!"

He pouts silly, "But I do! I've known Anya for years, I even like her before I liked Lexa."

"Okay, now that's something I'm interested to hear." Raven smirks.

"You should talk to Anya," he smiled kindly, "-everyone's birth mark is different. Some people were born with them since the beginning, other develop them over time. And some others compliments each other's marks," The blonde Omega shows Raven the mark on his neck, a small moon-like mole lied right behind his mating scar, "-like Abby and I."

"I don't like this," Frowning, she says remembering, "Wait, shouldn't you be with Clarke and crew?"

"What do you mean?"

The surprise in Jake's eyes had her thinking that he wasn't probably invited to that meeting for a reason. "Er, Anya was summoned by **Heda** right before I got here."

Pinching the bridge of his, groaning, Jake makes his way towards the door. "Can you watch the radio for me?"

"On it."

A blonde brow raises curiously, "You're not fighting to come to the hear the **chisme**," she chuckles, "-are you sure you're my Raven?"

"Go, dad," She snorts, making herself comfortable in the chair, "-can I,-"

Jake pats her back softly, "I'll tell her to leave you alone until you're ready."

"Thank you. You're the best, dad."

And just like that, Raven was left alone with her thoughts in the warehouse. There was so much she had to think about it and for now, she was fine with being alone in the spacious place.

**CLARKE**

The blonde Omega noticed Raven's need to be kept away from Anya. The brunette, when not in the warehouse helping Jake with the radio station, went with her and the rest of the sky people to learn how to survive on the ground. The brunette had even asked to be part of the Sky people's education in the grounder's life style.

Food was her sister's favorite thing on the ground, right after ogling Anya apparently, she could feel and see the longing those two exuded for the other. More than once she had bugged her sister to go and talk to her General, but with no avail.

Raven had even named 'Operation avoid my sexy grounder,' at the cat and mouse game they were playing.

Clarke had answered odd questions Raven asked about Lexa and her own mark. Sharing that they were 'complimenting mates', meaning those who develop their marks the moment they meet their destined mate. Clarke and Lexa had no mark at the begining, and as soon as they acknowledge their feelings for each other a mark appeared in their skin, right bellow their breastbone. And now they shared the same mark. [Clexa's mark: . ]

After hearing this, Raven seemed a little bit at ease.

It was during Raven's first day, after they were shown the Village limits, when she caught her brunette sister ogling some grounders here and there during the chat about the 'do's and dont's'. Grimacing from time to time, Clarke understood, 'she's most likely trying to ignore the pain in her lower belly.' If only Raven quit being an asshole…

That night, Anya entered the warehouse, she had brought some fresh clothes and sheets over the brunette's lap.

"Wow, nothing for me, dear?" The blonde asks Anya playfully, hazel eyes glared at her.

Raven glanced down to the sheets in her hands, a small basket full with carefully wrapped bread. Chocolate eyes closed as she inhales deeply, mirroring her sister, Clarke smells the air and blue eyes widens.

"Are those honey buns?!" She asks, reaching for the basket and the hidden bread beneath the pile of clothes only to pout when Raven quickly moved the basked out her paws.

The amused snort that left Anya's throat was not unnoticed by the younger Omega, she nods her approval at Raven's protective of her food and without any other word she turned around, leaving the pair.

That night, Clarke saw her sister going to bed with the biggest grin on her face.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…Part 2…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAVEN**

On her second day of grounder lifestyle, a handful of sky-people asked to be instructed how to fish. Taken aback by the beauty of the nature, the real thing and not the pictures in the Ark's books, trees and different green shades of bushes.

Watching everyone getting close to Jake and following his lead, some pulled out fishing rods or nets. Sighing, she moved to the opposite end, near Anya. Someone startled Raven by bumping into her.

"Oh, sorry Rae," it was Bellamy, he smiled flirtatiously taking in a deep breath, "-need a partner?"

Feeling a heavy gaze on her, and an odd itch at on one side of her neck, she turns and snorts when hazel eyes were shooting daggers at Bellamy.

"Thanks dude," she replies, shaking her head no, "-I'm good."

"You sure? I could help; you know as an alpha-"

A third voice joins them, interrupting the boy-man Alpha.

"Brother, if you wanted to seduce Raven's Omega, let me inform you, you just fail." Octavia fist bumped Raven, who chuckles at her friend's honesty, "We're Omegas, not dumb princesses." She rolled her eyes, "Can you leave? I have Omega business I want to discuss with my gal."

Slightly pale at the subject, female stuff or Omega in this case, and the way her sister was so explicit bout it always grossed Bellamy out.

"Okay," he reluctantly yields, "-Rae if you need help-"

"I'll be here," Octavia cuts, shoving in Raven's hands a fishing net, "-go and find other Omega to knot, preferably one that is not my friend," chocolate eyes widen in mirth.

"Thank you?" Raven asks, stepping into the water, unfolding carefully the net with Octavia's help.

"If I had not intervened," Octavia glanced over Anya. The blonde was shouting orders around, she presented some spears to her trainees and proceed to explain their fishing use rather violently, "-that spear would be nailed into my brother's heart now."

Both brunettes grimaced at the thought. Anya instructed the one named Monty, and after a few minutes, the Asian boy was proudly showing everyone that he had managed to catch a fish with his spear.

The mechanic looked over Anya only to find the blonde Alpha lifting a net round with fishes. Feeling Raven's gaze over her, the blonde shamelessly winked at her, making the brunette blushed fiercely, only to be brought back by Octavia's snort next to her.

…

Bored, on her third day, she stupidly asked Clarke for help, but her sister was laughing her ass out, holding her sides at the sight of Raven sprawled on the ground, pinned down by a young grounder straddling her lower back, a wooden knife pressed against her neck.

"You suck Rae, you know?"

Sweaty, covered in dirt from head to toe, Raven Reyes was spending her third day on earth eating dust, literally. Barely three moves in hand to hand combat, and she was already tapping the girl with a free hand, who had her trapped in a headlock.

Clarke pulled her up the ground by the back of her shirt, groaning, rolling her sore muscles. The girl had a serious look on her face as she eyed Anya on the other side of the fighting pitch.

The blonde Alpha was teaching some sky female Omegas how to duck an Alpha attack, but was taking a break. She stared into Raven's way momentarily and nods a silent approval making the girl next to Clarke released a deep breath.

"Don't worry **Tris**," Raven heard Clarke ask as she limps her way out, "-my sister's a whiny ass," both Omegas looked around most of Sky-people had managed to get away mostly bruiseless, "-I think we did great, don't you think?"

"Speak for yourself," Raven groaned, "-I think you broke my eyelashes, **Tris**," fear seized the girl at her words, "-what?" she chuckles, "Sis, I think my trainer has a meltdown."

Clarke quickly said something in Trig to the girl and the latter nodded as she replies to the blonde, in the same language with a quivering voice. The blonde Omega sighed, annoyed.

'Fuck, I need to learn that language!'

"Be right back," Clarke informs chuckling, "-try not to die." Raven sweetly flips her a bird.

Mocking humorlessly at her sister's tease, she watches Clarke reach Anya. The blonde Omega started to point towards Raven, softly, pushing Anya by the shoulder. The Alpha sneered, but Clarke puffed her chest out defiantly.

Something stirred inside Raven at the sight of Anya accepting with a bow whatever Clarke was telling her. Again the ache and pain in her lower belly and birth mark started their annoying beating.

"Wow, general cheekbones looks like a kicked puppy," Raven sighs dreamily, "-I want to pet her so darn hard!" Chocolate eyes widen, Anya was making her way towards them, "Fuck, kiddo, how do I look?"

"Like you just got your butt kicked by a fourteen-year-old," Anya gently kneels before Raven and proceed to check her face for any bad bruise. The blonde nods her approval, "-I have to say **Reivon**," feeling Anya's touch and breath so close, had the Raven's Omega fighting to be unleashed, "-you can take some punches. Keep training and I bet you'll be stronger than you already are."

A dumb smile takes over her face and an even dumber giggle left Raven's throat, she wanted to say so many things, deep ones to that kind alpha… but her stupid fear stopped her. A muffled gasp turned into a chuckle, startling the pair. **Tris**, the girl had her hands covering her face trying to hide her blushing face from the world.

Clearing her throat, blushing, and adjusting not so subtly the leather skirt over her pants, Anya takes the Omega's hand and kisses it with utter care, helping her to their feet. Hazel locked into chocolate ones before turning around, leaving without any further word.

'Since when had she started to wear a skirt?'

…

After every combat lesson, Jake had prompted Raven to drink some grounder's tea, it had miraculously helped with her bruised, and with the stubborn and perpetual arousal her insides burned every time she felt or saw Anya. The annoying lust she's developed stopped right after she finishes each tea cup!

"Now, we're going to learn to work land," Jake's voice states, "-this is an orange tree," the man went on and on about the subject, and all she could think was how she didn't want to spend her third day learning about trees.

"Hey," Octavia's voice whispers, "-ditch your dad's important lesson with me?" The dark-haired Omega replied with a snort, "-wanna bug Clarkey?"

A snort left Raven's lips as they made their way out of Jake sight, a mischievous smirk appeared on the mechanic's lips, "Girl, you had me at bugging!"

The brunette pair reached the **fisa's** tent, looking for their best friend. Clarke was talking enthusiastically with Octavia's crush, a very handsome Alpha grounder. Chocolate eyes went wide at the sight of the tall, handsome and muscled guy.

"He's hot. You weren't exaggerating, Blake." Raven jumped, startled by the growl Octavia released. Her friend was snarling at Clarke! "Since when you can release threatening scent?" Octavia looked like she was debating between ripping Clarke's head off or fuck the dark skinned guy on the spot. Raven coughed at the strong pheromones hitting her nose. "O', calm the fucking down, I can feel your anger and arousal dude!"

"What?" Clarke looked surprised sniffing the air, "-fuck, she's about to go into heat!" Blue eyes went wide.

"Heat?! Wait, why can I feel O' on my own skin?"

The dark skinned Alpha took a step closer to the brunettes but Clarke made the mistake of stopping him by the wrist. Octavia bared her teeth launched herself about to strike, but fortunately Raven held her by the jacket, but she wiggled her way out, the Alpha caught Octavia in his arms.

Octavia immediately nuzzle into his neck making the man groan joyfully, they started to rub against the other's body.

'Why are they scent marking each other?'

"**Linkon**," Clarke takes out of her belt a thin blowgun, "-you know our laws."

With a nod, he manages, "Do it **Wanheda**, w-we hadn't time to talk about this."

Raven could see Clarke's determined look as she quickly blows two darts, hitting Lincoln first and then Octavia is knocking them off almost instantly. The Alpha smiled thankful, eyelids heavy as he slumps down to the ground cushioning Octavia's fall.

"Bellamy is going to kill you!"

"No, he will thank me, and so will O. C'mon!" Clarke urges shaking the dark-haired blond.

Raven helps to separate the unconscious pair, both Omega scrunched their noses at the pang of possessive pheromones oozing from Octavia mixed along with Lincoln's Alpha scent.

This had the brunette gagging, the smell of another Alpha or maybe other than Anya, had Raven thinking about how much she missed her own serious-minded Alpha.

"Gonna tell me why O's in heat? I thought that was no possibility."

Clarke threw Octavia over her shoulders like she weighs nothing, the brunette gaped at her, they made their way inside the infirmary.

"Here on the ground… Ark's suppressants', won't work." Clarke explains as she carries O', "-fortunately the device in our arm will keep us from getting pregnant, but won't interfere with our Omega natural mating cycle."

Raven paled at those words, the blonde placed Octavia carefully over a cot. "What?!"

"No **Trikru** Alpha will lay a finger on you without consent, I assure you. I mean, you heard Lincoln-"

"He was extremely sweet, to put O' first before himself," Raven mumbles, nodding.

"As hard as this sounds," the pair moved out to check on the unconscious Alpha, "-for us, is either ask for an Alpha to help through our heat," at Raven's incredulous look, Clarke adds, "-yes, ask an Alpha, or choose Octavia and Link's path. To be sedated if their instinct triggers and you're not ready to bond."

"Bond?"

"Yeah, accept that you are interested in each other and…literally, have sex. If you want to continue from there good, if not, well, no one will force you to stay with an Alpha you don't want."

At the blonde's words, the ache in her heart and mark, even the bellyache had started to burn at the thought of Anya and herself going through something like her friend and lover.

"But-"

"All I'm saying is to keep an open mind, sis. Sometimes mind takes longer to acknowledge what our heart and Omega already knows. I'm talking out of experience here." Raven remained quiet for a moment. "C'mon, I need your help with **Link**," the brunette arches an incredulous brow, "-I'm strong, I could carry you and O' at the same time maybe, but have you seen **Linkon**? He's like one-hundred kilos of pure muscle!"

…

Fifth day on the ground and the mechanic found herself alone in the warehouse. A few tool boxes here, some old world materials cautiously stacked together. Raven might be a messy person, but never a messy mechanic!

Turning to the wall behind the quiet computer screens, she snorts at the sight. Her sister had placed a raucously sweet draw of Lexa and herself. The mated pair looked as stunningly handsome as scary, war paint and armor, and somehow they looked cute as ever!

Feet up on the desk, chair lazily bend backwards, the brunette relaxed letting her mind wander.

"Man, those two act like they were recently mated." She snorts, remembering the literal hearts in their eyes for the other.

Feeling a gaze drilling her back, she turns and sees Anya looking at her, hazel eyes deep with emotion. Raven's eyes moved to the Alpha's hands, two pitchers in one hand and a small device in the other.

Anya hands one of the pitchers to the Omega, she eyed curiously the amber foamy-liquid, and smelled it. She settles her feet on the ground, she sniffs the beverage, noticing the honey-herbal scent along with a pinch of alcohol.

"They are great for each other. A week before your arrival, they finally mated." The Alpha takes a long swig from her own drink.

"But, I thought they have been together for a while now."

Anya nods, "Years."

The short answer prompts Raven to take a swig from her drink, chocolate eyes widens with pleasure. "This, whatever it is, tastes better than Monty's moonshine!"

"It's called mead," Anya grins, taking another gulp, "-sorry for not being around yesterday. I, uh, was indisposed," she blushed, "-are you okay? Did **Linkon** hurt you?"

"What?! No," Raven shakes her head hastily, "-Octavia and this guy are…"

"I know, poor **goufa,**" she could feel Anya's alpha calling for her, the brunette shivers in wanton, "-we, Alphas, get territorial with our chosen mates," hazel eyes darkened as they eyed Raven intently, stirring her Omega, "-it's our job to protect the ones we chose to love."

Bending over, Anya places her half-drink over the desk and holds the Omega's hand in hers, lips a breath away from Raven's. The brunette closed her eyes, waiting for the Alpha's lips to crash against hers, but this never happen. Instead, cold lips kissed her cheek sweetly, and a slightly heavy tablet was placed in her hand.

Blushing at the sweet gesture, Raven stammers, "Y-You okay? What happened yesterday, can I help?"

Anya shakes her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine now," she points at the brunette's hand, "-I found this years ago, I was told you might enjoy it." Raven felt her heart beating faster.

For what the Omega could see, it was an old, very old, video game console. The blue and red joy-com controllers can be unattached from the small screen; she was about to squeal with joy, recognizing what it was when a pair of well-known voices on the other side of the warehouse were heard.

"-the hell, you can't come into this house. I'm not the one who resides here, fuck off!" The annoyed voice sounds from the other side of the warehouse. "What do you want, Bellamy?"

"Is Raven home?"

"Bellamy?" Raven whispers, Anya growls. Unconsciously, moving herself in front the Omega, shielding her from any possible danger, fighting the urge to pump out threatening pheromones.

Quietly, the pair listens to the interaction on the other side of the warehouse.

"I don't know, why?"

"I need to talk to her," Bellamy's voice states confidently, "-by the way, thank you for helping my sister, I don't know what I have done to that grounder if he had managed to lay a finger on her-"

"Don't be an ass Bellamy," Anya smirks, Clarke apparently didn't like Bellamy, "-O' loves Lincoln and he loves her back. Now, what is it what you want with my sister?"

"Raven. I can feel her Omega calling, and I think she wants me," the smugness in his voice made Raven stomach churn and Anya sneered holding the handle of her sword, "-and I'm here to offer my help. I can feel her heat coming and I am willing to help."

She groans when her Omega stirred inside her, having another Alpha around roused her natural instincts to life.

A loud laughter released on the other side of the warehouse startles the pair, prompting immediately a loud growl from Bellamy which ends up turning into a pathetic whine. Anya smirked, Clarke had just made the asshole Alpha submit.

"Raven should be with a high ranked alpha. I doubt there's one good enough for her."

The brunette Omega mutters a 'what' immediately holding Anya's hand in a silent cry for help. As a reflex, Anya turns and hugs the brunette, pumping soothing pheromones surrounds her Omega. Anya whispers words in **Trig** as she held the Omega close, soon she changes to English.

"You are right, there's not one good enough for her and that includes you," patience was running short in Clarke's voice, "-look, stop pretending you are a resourceful Alpha," the blonde spat, "-if Raven decides to have a heat partner or not, is none of your fucking business, Blake. Now leave before I kick you in the nuts."

"Think about this, talk to her. I'm her best chance."

"That won't happen, **Reivon**. You have my word." Soft lips pressed against the Omega's forehead tenderly, then her nose and cheek, "**Ai swega, ai snogon.**"

Ignoring the argument on the other room, she focused her gaze on hazel eyes and the Alpha's soothing scent.

Nuzzling into the Alpha's scent gland, arms around the taller woman, the brunette whimpers trying to restrain herself from biting or kissing the tantalizing skin. After tasting and feeling the most intimate side of Anya, it was hard not to long for more!

'I don't want to be protected, I'm not weak-'

"I want to help you, because I know that by now you have more than one idea of how to defend yourself from that bastard if it comes to it, and I'll be honored to fight by your side, together." Anya searched those beautiful chocolate orbs as if they held the remedies to all her woes. "Remember, you are one strong and clever Omega, you can take anyone down." Anya's whispers, sending shivers down her spine, "Heat or not, partner, lover or mate… or not, follow your guts, do not let the Ark's customs change you." cupping her face, the Alpha adds, "Your choice, not the **Arks**, not **Bellami's**, or mine, **ai hodness**, no one else's."

'I love her… her way to lift my mood, yes that!'

Throwing all caution and questions to the wind, Raven claimed Anya's lips as she drew her in a strong embrace. Anya, surprised, released a squeaky gasp as she bent eagerly returning the kiss. Raven fiercely pulled her, claiming Anya's lips with every ounce of passion in her small frame. Another moan broke out her throat when the Alpha's hands hurriedly searched her body again, craving to remember her flesh, her slender shape, her extremely soft skin with the same careful and tender way she had granted Anya the liberty to do so.

The Alpha's lips moved to the column of her throat, "This distance with you is killing me," she miserably confessed.

Dumbly, Raven had thought that maybe refraining from talking to Anya, not giving into the desire to melt in her arms as soon as the opportunity presented itself might be fairer to them both. At least until she was ready to move forward with what she knows now about their marks.

But as incredibly selfish destiny might be with her, she knew that the sooner she accepted her life the faster she could start to live… or prepare to be disappointed again. She exhaled a heavy, shaking breath, Anya's enthralling scent calmed and roused a storm of emotions inside, drowning in a single consuming one; her Omega's distressingly powerful lust.

Fists gripping loosely the fabric at the back of the Alpha's jacket as unmistakable heat flared in her core, impetuously spreading through her body again, taking possession of her. Inevitably, Raven pressed her lower half to Anya's, grinding shamelessly against strong hips, wrapping her arms tight around muscled shoulders.

With wandering hands, Raven slides down Anya's stomach, making its way towards the Alpha's superimposed skirt when she felt something...

A gasp broke out the Omega's throat as she felt a warm, clothed appendage poking at the inside of her thigh. Without breaking the embrace, holding the Alpha at arm's length, she gasped.

"What? I thought you didn't-"

Raven didn't finish her sentence, and Anya was already turning away and adjusting the skirt over her pants, when Clarke enters the room noisily.

"Sis, we have a," the blonde Omega notices the blushing Alpha and scrunches her nose, "-problem, **Onya**, whatcha doin' here?" a slight smirk on her face.

Slightly hunched over, the alpha clears her throat. "I was leaving, yes," she turns and smiles shyly at Raven, "-I'll be home, if you want to continue our uh, conversation. Bye now."

Both Omegas watch the retreating figure leave the warehouse. Arching an amused brow, Clarke crosses her arms, staring smugly at the brunette, who was blushing fiercely.

**TBC**

* * *

Notes:

**Chisme:** _Spanish for a very juicy gossip_.

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and a Comment, that's very important for me to update soon.

I'm about to post the Clexa centered Somehow, follow the story!Oh, and the Image is mine, i drew it on illustrator, sorry if it's a crappy one xD


	18. Ch XVIII: Unstoppable

UPDATE! YAY!

:::::

**WARNING:**

The beginning of a very smuty and longass chapter… part 1!

**Notes:**

Multiple PoV (Lexa, Raven, Anya)

_(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)_

* * *

**Ch XVIII: Unstoppable**

**LEXA**

…

She wanted to comfort her poor **fos**, well, former **fos**. Anya had returned to her house just a moment after meeting with Raven and apparently Clarke as well. But she couldn't make fun of her, she very well knew how Anya was feeling, the brunette Alpha knew it was an unbearable feeling.

"You need to talk to Reivon," she tries to straighten her face, arms crossed over her chest, "Onya, have you seen your mark, is it changing?" Lexa argues, "You can't stay like this," she pleads, "-at least have Klark sedate you-"

"N-No," Anya stubbornly replies, holding her groin as she curled on her bed, "-I can't be selfish," a whimper breaks out her throat, "-Reivon needs time to process this, she has the right to choose-" drops of sweat slides down her temples, "-I can do this, I can handle this-"

She couldn't believe this, Lexa very well knew what kind of pain her friend was experiencing, and she still didn't want to ask Raven for help? 'Onya must really like her.'

"Fos, listen to me, she might want to help, you cannot assume anything if you haven't asked!" The blonde Alpha shakes her head no, tears clouding her eyes.

"I don't want to do that to her…"

"Onya," Lexa softens her voice, "-back then, Klark and I made our choice, we knew we were meant to each other, we agreed to stay away from each other during our cycles," she explains, "-if you haven't bonded with Reivon then you still have time-"

"Unfortunately, that's not an option," Anya's shaky voice announces, this shocks Heda, "-less than a week ago, we bonded." She admits grinning dumbly despite the pain in her core.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. "We left you two alone like for a couple of hours! Really Onya?" The blonde silent smirk was enough for an answer, "Stop smiling like you're picturing it, gross." She gags playfully, "And here I thought she was avoiding you."

A nod, "She… she saw my mark, the one in my back the moment I started dressing," Anya's voice sounds ragged, "-Leksa, she ran the second she connected the dots, she's so smart!" Lexa was happy her friend didn't see her rolling her eyes. "I don't want to think what Reivon will do if she finds out about this," the slight buckle of her hips made Lexa sigh, "-she's just too smart and stubborn for her own good."

"Stubborn?" Lexa snorts, "-bullheaded, I'd say. Klark and her are the most stubborn women I've ever known. And that's a lot to say after growing up around you and Luna."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Anya exhales heavily as she moves up, sitting against the bedside a hand pressing hard on the new gained appendage. Lexa grimaced, remembering her own pain when she couldn't take her mate back then, the first time sporting an erection was the worst.

Heda moved and grabbed some herbs Clarke gave her and started to make a tea for Anya. Remembering her mate's instructions: place the herbs inside a cup, fill it with warm water and wait for it to change to a light amber color, then its ready to drink.

"Fos," Lexa closed her eyes, this wasn't easy nor less embarrassing to say to her, "I know you are hoping that that erection goes away by itself, and trust me, I wish I could tell you just to wait for it to go down, but I won't lie to you. You either allow yourself to be sedated, or take care of it the old way." The blonde alpha groans in pain, "I'm sorry, but the pain you're feeling now it's only going to increase with time, and your hand is not going to be very helpful either-"

Anya didn't like her options; she kept shaking her head no. "I don't want anyone but Reivon, but I just can't-"

"Then just ask her!" Lexa pleads worriedly, "Whether she likes it or not, she's your soulmate and she should take responsibility for what her nature triggered in you!" She sees hazel eyes frowning at the steamy cup she offers, with a sigh she points, "-Klark says this will lessen your pain for an hour or so. I used to drink this along with other herbs to help during my first rut." She informs, empathetically.

"Thank your mate for me later, my friend," the blonde smiles kindly, "-and with Reivon, we haven't even talked about us, or about what happened a week ago," almond-shaped eyes close as Anya shakes her head, "-I can't just barge into the warehouse shouting, 'hey omega, you triggered my rut, how about you take care of it!' how selfish do you think I am?!"

Rubbing her temples, Lexa hands Anya the tea cup. The brunette sat heavily on the couch next to the blonde's bed as she watches her sipping from the cup. She wasn't going to leave her friend in such painful state, thus she remained quiet watching over her.

Placing the empty cup on the night table, Anya asks, "Did you actually told Klark that your rut was her fault?"

Lexa releases a very unHeda snort, "No, she'd have had my head just for implying it," she chuckles fondly, "-besides, I'm Heda. Back then I couldn't be out of commission for a week, we were at war. That was the law."

"Stupid Titus, good thing he's not around anymore," Anya groans, remembering Lexa's former Flamekeeper, "-did you know Klark made me and Jeik swear that we'll write a list of the lovers you might take during your rut?" Lexa's snorts.

"I did not know. Klark's too jealous, she'd never allow anyone close to me, rutting or not, not that I'd want to take anyone else. I understand the need to feel your Omega close, fos," Lexa smiled fondly, "That's why Klark was sedated for the three days her heat lasts. How do you think she felt when I was left rutting around other unmated females?"

Anya nods, curling on the bed again both hands in between her legs in order to press and lessen the discomfort. "Then, you think I can't do this?"

"My friend, I don't doubt of your endurance, you can beat this." The brunette Alpha states, "But if you're going to suffer through it, at least allow yourself some help," at Anya's growl she raises her hands defensively, "-help as in accept to be sedated not as in use some random Omega."

"O-Okay."

A brown eyebrow raises in surprise, "Okay?"

"Call Klark," Anya groans, "-I'd rather go down before asking Raven to do something she's not ready to-" a knock on the door interrupts them.

Frowning, Lexa moves to her feet ready to shush away whoever was disturbing her friend, a strong hand held her wrist softly.

"It's Reivon," hazel eyes moved from Lexa towards the front door behind the wall, "-keep her away, if I get closer to her I might not-"

"Hey, sis in law," Raven's voice shouts from the outside, "-I need to talk to Anya!"

Moving towards the front door, Lexa nods to her friend reassuringly.

"What is this?" **Heda** asks opening the door, her stern face softens as soon as she realizes Raven was being escorted by no other than her own mate, Clarke and another beta girl, Anya's second, "**Ai** **snogon**, I can't let her enter," she states staring into Clarke's blue eyes, earning a brow from the blonde, "-**Onya**, in fact she asked for you but Reivon can't-"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the brunette Omega sighs, chocolate eyes stared in annoyance into green ones.

Shaking her head, Clarke smiles, "Love, I think they need to fix this by themselves, don't you agree?"

That eyebrow, that deep blue look, Lexa was putty in Clarke's hands. She smiled wide open, teeth showing, a hand caressed her cheek with love. The mighty Alpha nods, relaxing her stand. 'Spirits, I have no willpower around her…'

Gagging noises startles the mated couple, it was Raven.

"It's okay ladies, I can manage myself from here."

In a low voice, bowing her head before **Heda**, **Tris** spoke. "**Wanheda,** do you want me to stay and keep an eye on **Reivon?**"

Blushing at the implications of what might happen if Raven 'helped' Anya with her 'problem' **Heda** hastily dismissed **Tris **using grounder language.

"Eh," blinking, not understanding, Raven eyes Clarke once the young Beta was not with them, "The hell was that? What she said?"

Ignoring Raven's question, the Alpha discretely takes a sniff in the unmated Omega's direction. Her brows shout up in surprise.

"Why does she smell this alluring… and how's she this controlled? I can feel her call, it's a bit different from yours," green eyes stared into relaxed chocolate ones, "-is she already cycled with Onya?!"

Using Trig as well, Clarke replies, "I think they are." She tilts her head towards her sister, "Raven had made up her mind since day one." A kiss was planted on the brunette's cheek, "Apparently, mom told her what she might experience on the ground, some info I'd have killed to have when they sent me down," this made the Alpha chuckles, "-now, my sister needs to see her lover. Do you think Anya wants to talk to her?"

"Okay I know it's kind of cool to speak two languages," Raven's annoyed voice teases, "I know, **yo** **hablo otro idioma ya casi muerto y no me ven aqui alardeando."** Neither of her companions understand what she just said, she translates with a roll of her eyes, "I said, that I know what's like to be bilingual, I speak an almost dead tongue, and you don't hear me showing off. Can I see Anya now, please, **Heda**?"

Sharing a look with her mate, blue eyes screamed at her to agree, thus the Alpha nods.

"**Fos** is going to kill me." She sighs gesturing to Raven to enter. "**Reivon**," grabbing the brunette's shoulder, she pleads, "-don't make her feel guilty over something neither of you could have stopped," the furious gaze her mate's sister gives her, made **Heda** rewording, "-all I mean, is…"

"I know what's happening with Cheekbones," Raven gently removes Lexa's hand from her shoulder, "-and don't worry is not my need or heat what's prompted me to see your friend. I… I do care about her."

Taking a step outside, taking Clarke's hand in hers, she asks, "Really? Then why were you ignoring her all week?!"

Crossing her arms, a blush on her cheeks, the brunette Omega simply states. "I'd rather speak with her about that, not offense **Heda**." She was about to protest when the mechanic moves towards the door, ignoring her, "Sis, if I'm not out of here in about two hours, feel free to check on us."

In silence, she stares as the mechanic steps inside Anya's house. With a soft slam, the front door was shut. A jiggle of a small chain was heard too, this made Lexa stares at her mate in shock.

"Yes, she's going to talk and… stay with Anya?" blue eyes gazed over her with mirth, "-as soon as your fos was out of the warehouse, Rae realizes she's being stupid about the whole 'avoiding Anya' thing," a kiss on Lexa's lips helped her to relax.

"But we can't allow this!?" Lexa worriedly shouts, "Our law, **Klark**, they have to agree to bond whenever they're in their right mind! We're letting their mating cycle to think for them-"

Blue eyes rolled at **Heda's** statements, "Raven is more than willing to spent her heat with Anya," she caresses Lexa's frown with her hand, "-and I know Anya is already in love with my sister, they are going to be fine. Those two are just thicker than mud."

"In love? Anya?!"

"Yes."

Lexa smiled, "Wow, is that even possible?"

"My thought exactly," Clarke chuckles and then blushes, "-I really doubt they will mark each other." At the brunette's arched brow, the Omega adds, "-about Raven's heat… she is stronger than you think. My sister has endured several heats on her own," this info made **Heda** gasp in shock.

"I thought your mom and family took care of her-"

Clarke nods, "Yes, my parents adopted her. She's my sister, told you," green eyes stared into blue ones in utter shock, "-that was part of some of her 'punishments', it's a long story I'd tell you about in a moment."

"But, **niron**-" she asks softly.

Chuckling, the blonde pulls her gently by the hand, "C'mon, let's go for a cup of tea, bring some honey buns and I'll tell you about some of our adventures in the Ark, the most regrettable ones were Raven's idea!"

"But what about **Onya**-"

"Raven had already made her mind," green eyes looked unsure, "-I swear. Raven is a very loud sleep talker, and a very detailed one too. And if they decide to wait, then we can go and put them to sleep through their whole cycle."

Understanding washed over the brunette Alpha. "That's why she asked you to come by and check on them in two hours." **Heda **realizes, "Smart girl." She kissed her mate deeply, at the end their forehead rest against the other's.

A boop on her nose. Green eyes widen, "Now, love." Clarke nips at Lexa's lower lip softly, "Do you really think I'd let my own sister without protection around a rutting Alpha, alone? No, not in a million years. And not after all she's been through, I trust and know Anya. My sister loves her too; she just hasn't acknowledged her own feelings." This made them both chuckle, "Now, let's go to our hut. I'd rather not be close if those two decide to forgo about talking and help each other in a more intimate way."

Chuckling, Lexa had to admit that she'd rather be making her own Mate moan and shout her name than stay and hear her friend and lover in the throes of passion.

**RAVEN**

As soon as she closes and placed the small chain to secure the front door, the brunette felt a strong call to her inner Omega. Resting her forehead against the door, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, but only the butterflies in her belly went crazy the second Anya's scent hit her nostrils.

"I can do this, just breathe Rae, breathe." She reminds herself shakily.

The Omega barely got the door when she was hit with a powerful wave of Anya's mouthwatering scent. She forcefully wrenched out her grip from the door and slammed it shut, feeling a strong aura -a presence- standing behind her. Raven shivered realizing Anya was on the verge of losing control, hazel eyes wild, nostrils flared and teeth bared, but as soon as the Alpha acknowledges the mechanic, her face softens and the blonde ogled her openly, lower lip in between her teeth.

A growl startles the Omega, "What are you doing here, alone?"

The Alpha remained frozen on her spot, trying to breathe as shallow as possible. It was obvious that Anya is having problems keeping herself under control around the beautiful Omega.

It was when it hits Raven, Anya had grown up with no Omegas around and to keep herself together around an Omega in her early heat was maybe the hardest thing for the Alpha. But she could not ignore the strong, alluring and equally mouth-watering Alpha scent that numbed her common sense.

'I still am in control of my Omega, but for how long?'

Anya was staring at her with half lidded eyes, looking nearly glazed over and her breathing coming in slightly ragged. The brunette met almond-shaped eyes full with barely-withheld desire. Luckily enough, Anya seemed to have enough control over herself.

"You shouldn't be here, Reivon," the Alpha shook her head, taking a step back, "-it's not safe, I can feel your calling, and," the blonde gasps, a strong shiver ran down her spine, "-so alluring, and so strong, just like yourself," she heaves, "-how are you so collected?" Almond shaped eyes widen in surprise, sadness washing over them, "Oh, I see."

Tilting her head, confused, it took Raven almost ten seconds understand why the Alpha looked sad and disappointed. The Omega crosses the room in two strides, cutting the distance between herself and her lover. She hugs Anya warmly, smiling when she felt the Alpha stiffen in her arms.

"I do feel the same as you, Anya. Your call is fucking tantalizing," she mumbles against Anya's shoulder, "-if you only knew what's going on in my head, it's just..." the blonde released a low growl, "-I can feel my heat almost at its peak."

The blonde couldn't help it, she pressed her body against Raven's soft and hot frame, "Then why don't look as aroused as I do?"

"And why am I not on my hands and knees, presenting myself to you?" She breathed the question, although the thought was more than appealing, a smirk appeared on her face at the throaty moan and hip buckle Anya involuntary manifests.

"Spirits **Reivon**, this is already difficult for me-"

A brown brow arched at the Alpha's statement, "Difficult, only for you?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, you look so put together, so in control-"

Raven released a deep breath, "I'm not on my knees begging you to fuck me 'cause I was taught to fight my annoying submissive instinct," Anya tensed in her arms, "-I'll tell you about it later, but I promise I'm the same horny mess, Alpha."

"You are such a strong Omega."

A snort, "And a stubborn one," she buries her nose in Anya's crook, shivering at the tempting scent, mouthwatering at the thought of leaving her mark there, "-and thank you for keeping your distance. But I think, I-I think I should have told you, I'm not afraid of this," she gestures between themselves, "-I am just,"

"Upset about being removed from making your own decisions? Yeah, I thought I'd be the same the moment I understood what this 'raven brand' on my back meant. But as soon as I saw you, the second I heard your voice…" the blonde exhales heavily, lips ghosting a hair away from Raven's, "-everything made sense **Reivon.** I knew from the beginning that was waiting for you."

Releasing a shivering breath, the Alpha tightens their embrace. Sighing happily when Raven's scent engulfs her senses. Taking a hold of what little control she felt in herself, Anya rests her forehead against the brunette's, Raven's hand cupping her lover's cheek as she whispers.

"I do want you, I chose you, my Alpha," Raven heaves, gulping heavily at the scent of Anya breaking down her fight against the Alpha's calling, "-can't fight this strong need of you-"

"It's our heat talking, we can't **Reivon**," Anya's delicious breath hit her lips, "-not when I'm in such mishap."

Raven's lips pressed against the Alpha's cheekbone, "This isn't just the out cycle talking; we both know there's been more to us!"

Gulping, Anya groans, "If we do this, I might lose control," the blonde shook her head, "-I might to bite you," at this Raven's lips went dry, "-and most certainly we might end up tied together," now, the Omega could feel a heavy pulse of slick running down her thighs, "-I will make you my Mate and we haven't discussed this-"

Without a trace of doubt, the Omega breathes urgently, "Let's do it!"

"Please **Reivon**, bring Clarke," she couldn't help the loud snarl that left her throat at the mention of another Omega close to her Anya, her Alpha! "Is nothing like that, your sister has a mate, **Heda**, my former **seken, **and my closest friend." The brunette felt herself tremble as strong hands cups her face. "Ask your sister to sedate me, I don't want to hurt you," she shivers again, "-we can't, not without talking about us,"

Taking Anya's hand in hers, Raven silently walks them towards the Alpha's bedroom, closing the door of the room gently.

"**Reivon**, I told you, we can't-" hazel eyes widen in surprise watching the brunette getting rid of her jacket and boots before taking a seat on the nearby couch. With a hand, she palms the space next to her, inviting Anya silently to accompany her. Reluctantly, the blonde sits an inch away from the Omega.

"It's okay, let's talk."

Elbows on her thigs, Anya shakes her head, "Not like this, the burning need of you, your Omega calling… I want to make you happy, thoroughly happy, even if you don't look like you-"

"Don't you dare to say I don't look or feel the same as you," brown eyes burned with need, 'how dare she!' "-this is the only way I can move around Alphas without rousing a fight for my ass in heat. Can't you understand how much you mean to me?" She turns fully to the Alpha, caressing her cheek, her thumb circling those tantalizing lips, "Again, I'm sorry for being such an ass," she notices the blonde's skirt bulging considerably the more her touch lingers on the Alpha's skin, "-I was… I've been stripped away from so many things before just for being an Omega. That I was afraid that-"

"-the moment you allow yourself to love, or care for an alpha, you'll end up hurt again?" Anya stared into chocolate eyes, unconsciously pressing down her throbbing and needy appendage with her forearm, holding her hand with the free one, "I know. The last thing I want is for you to think I am taking advantage of our situation, of something neither you nor I asked to be triggered," the Omega felt her throat dry, her lover was kissing the back of her hand in a the most loving way, "-I want you… I want your laugh, your smile, your sassy remarks, I'd love to tease **Klark** and **Leksa** together," the Alpha chuckles bringing tears of joy to Raven's eyes, "-and I want you to be with me because I've earned that honor, not because something so trivial as our inner nature."

'How is it that every time I think Anya's the most perfect creature she achieves to overcome herself?'

Highly aware that she needed to vent her thoughts, that she needed to use her words, Raven all but forgot her social education as she advanced up to Anya's mouth, fisting the Alpha's blonde braided hair in a desperate grip, trapping her in a deep kiss. Automatically, Anya's lips greedily devoured the Omega's mouth, moaning at the taste of that alluring sweet scent and hint of mead in the brunette's lips.

"Spirits, how could you smell so good?" Anya growls, "It is not fair… and you taste like-"

"Rainbows?" Raven laughs, breathlessly nibbling at the Alpha's chin, "Because that's the closest explanation to what is like to drink from you, your scent its driving me crazy, never felt this hot before."

Without any further word, she straddles the Alpha's lap in a careful and quick motion before circling her arms around strong shoulders.

**ANYA**

Hearing Raven's statement, made her snarl with pride. 'The fact that such attractive woman felt this way while with me…'

Instinctively, her hands launch themselves to her lover's slim waist, holding her firmly on her lap groaning and gulping at the sinful sensation Raven was devilishly providing to her hardness by grinding her hips on the Alpha's aroused lap. She could feel Raven's heat through the layers of cloth, the need was painfully obvious in the roll of her hips and the small nibbles she was getting all over her scent mark.

It was then that, though hooded eyes, hazel stared into the bold Omega's chocolate orbs. That moment, she truly sees Raven with her cheeks flushed, forehead and neck covered in a slight layer of sweat and the woman's lips trembled as her own tongue brushed over them. The second she saw the brunette scratching at her forearm it finally hits her. Raven's scent was indeed calling, urging her to take her. The Omega smelled sweet mixed with some acidic scent she couldn't place right now, but the mating call tugging at her, desperately whining to mate.

"You sure,"

"Are you gonna do something to help us both, or d-do I have to find another Alpha to take care of the mess we've got ourselves in?"

Letting out a loud snarl, at the mention of someone else 'taking care' of Raven's imminent heat whilst she was sporting the proof of her own rut meant the Omega had finally made up her mind about them and was willing to share this precious moment in any Omega's life with her, a grounder Alpha.

Releasing a deep growl of ravenous instinct, she molded her hands around Raven's waist, pulling her against her own frame, the brunette felt so warm and soft. Desire coursed through her veins and she could feel the Omega's mating call in her bones, encouraging her to kiss Raven with all she had.

It was in that moment that Anya understood, her Alpha was willing to please and submit to this Omega if that meant Raven will be happier in the morning… she had made up her mind days ago, but tonight, she thing; 'I want her to be my mate, to wake up next to her and kiss her first thing in the morning…'

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes:**

Part 2 is ready!

_This was a 10K chapter but I decide to split it in two. So, if y'all want to read the lewd-sexy scene between Ranya, drop a comment asking for it! Italics mean they're speaking Trig._

_I'm ready to update, are you ready to read what's next?!_


	19. Ch XVII: Closer

**Warning:**

_EXPLICIT Smut, mating cycles, oral sex. __**7K** words of pure filth, srly._

_**Notes: **_

_-This is downright Alpha/Omega **SMUT**, from Anya's PoV_

_-Oral sex, explicit chapter, consent is sexy._

* * *

**XVIII: Closer**

**ANYA**

_The mention of another Alpha helping her Omega, had her insides boiling with rage. She growled, possessive pheromones oozed out of the Alpha._

"No," her nails clamped down at the brunette's waist possessively, "-you belong with me," teeth dragged across tanned skin, "-we belong together… I want to carry you bite."

Raven's desperate rocking on her lap stopped immediately, small hands clutched blonde braids.

"Bite you?" Anya's grip on the curve of the Omega's hip tightens, feeling her nodding, "Y-You don't want to mark me back?" Raven's voice quivers.

Then, the Alpha understood. The mechanic was afraid of being used and discarded after fulfilling her Omega purpose, to mate an Alpha.

_'I really love her... Spirits, how bad Reivon must've been miss treated to be this self-conscious?'_

"I-I want you to bite me first, if it is what you desire," the Alpha gulps heavily at the thought, "-and someday, when or if you feel ready… I can return the bite?"

Unable to reply with words, a tear ran down tanned cheeks, Raven asks again in a small voice.

"You will carry my bite? And, are you okay with me not being marked?"

Staring into chocolate eyes, she decided to strip her feelings before Raven.

_'If not now, when?' _

"You are the most selfless and smartest person I've ever met," she states in the most honest voice, "-and, I love you," this had the brunette stifling in her lap, mouth agape, "-do not feel obligated to answer, not if you don't feel the same," Anya cups the stunned brunette's cheek, "-I just, wanted you to know that I'm honest, that I'm offering you… myself." She lowers her gaze, "That is, if you want me."

"Y-You," Raven whispers, "-you're not going to leave?"

"I'll be with you as long as you want me."

Arching a playful brow, the Omega asks, "What if I never want you to leave?"

"Then you'll have me, forever." Anya kisses plump lips, sealing her promise, "Always."

"Always?"

"I've loved you before I knew you existed," she sighs blissfully, "-that feeling just grow stronger the more I get to know you. I know I'll love you."

Staring into clouded chocolate eyes, Anya couldn't help but berate herself for winding up the words she had promised to keep to herself a little longer. She'd like to enjoy and share stories and adventures with the brunette before confessing her heart away. Feeling a hand taking one of hers, fingers interlaced, Raven's stormy eyes were screaming loudly, so painfully obvious that she felt something deep, maybe the same about her, but she didn't want to push the Omega to do or say something Raven herself haven't realized.

Startled, her heartbeat accelerates at the sight of lips kissing her knuckles, every fingertip of her strong calloused hand. Anya had understood that Raven was not good with words, but the Omega proved to be very smooth and persuasive with her actions.

_'She's been let down and betrayed so many times that she's afraid of voicing her feelings… I swear I'm going to change that. Raven's never going to feel let down again if I can do something about it.'_ Anya decides.

Hugging the brunette, arms wrapped around her small waist, head resting against the Omega's breastbone proved to be a good call. Raven relaxes at the contact; Anya couldn't help but smile. Nosing her way up tanned skin, as she reaches the brunette's scent gland and it was her turn to whimper needily. She tried to put some distance between her lips and tanned skin, but Raven released a mewl that turned into a possessive growl, fingers took a hold of blonde braids.

"Don't stop what you were doing," Raven's breathy voice demands, hips rocking against the Alpha's covered length, legs tightening against strong hips, "-please, Anya."

Nuzzling Raven's neck prompts the brunette to hold onto Anya by the shoulders. Hips rocked hastily against hers, the Omega's hands effectively removed the Alpha's jacket and shirt, leaving her just in a binder. Anya's hands caressed Raven's stomach, moving to her back, up and down her arms, everywhere, roaming with an urgency she's never experienced before whilst her lips busied themselves nibbling and tasting the brunette's neck, jaw and shoulders. Alluring and aroused pheromones let Anya know the Omega needed this as badly as she does.

Gulping heavily, taking a breath through her mouth, Raven visibly shivers, "How can you smell so good? Lords, it makes me want to-"

"Then do it," the Alpha takes Raven's hands and place them over her barely covered breasts groaning at the tender yet desperate touch, "-I'm not going anywhere, Reivon." She kisses the Omega's hand.

The trademark smirk that takes over Raven's features sends a new pang of arousal to her already throbbing length.

Raven's face was an aroused mess, eyes unfocused in desire, lips parted open to let out small gasps and whimpers as she tried, and failed, to reply. Chocolate eyes misty with ecstasy, hands desperately gripping Anya's shoulders to balance herself over her still covered appendage.

_'Enough of mutual stupidity. Raven fucking wants me, and I'd be a fool if I say I don't want her just as badly!'_

In the back of her head, her Alpha demanded to rip down Raven's clothes, to take and have her, to give what the Omega in heat was begging to receive. But she couldn't let that portion of her mind to control her, or at least not until Raven allowed them to. Normally, as an Alpha, she was supposed to take the lead during intimate moments, but she really enjoyed how bold her beautiful mechanic proves to be. It was a literal pleasure to submit to Raven's passion.

The urgency for the other took over as they kissed. Raven's tongue, just like her hands, was warm, demanding, and Anya was more than happy to surrender to the Omega's demands. Before she knew what was happening, her binder was hastily removed, small hands unbuttoned her skirt, and opened the bottom of the pants. She smiled through the kisses at the Omega's impatience, it was incredibly arousing. Their synchronized cycle had them beaconing, and calling, and yearning for their missing part, their soul mate… the need for one another lured them together like a siren singing spell.

As she swallowed the moans that escaped her own lips, the brunette gripped at her shoulders and slid her hands downwards, clutching her grip on her defined biceps. Another smile took over her features, Raven was relishing as she groped her. Heat engulfs her in a sea of possessive pheromones made a whimper escapes her throat, the feeling of Raven's arousal pressing against her hardness made Anya gasp in surprise. The Omega drags her lips to the underside of her jaw, neck, and back up before fingers tugged at the back of her head so that Raven could kiss her lips and, _fuck_, if she wasn't already sitting down, her legs would have given up under the weight of a kiss like that.

_''I'd let you ride me for as long and as many times you want Reivon-'' _She thought.

"Oh, I'm planning to," Raven's joyful voice interrupts her, smirking at the Alpha's dumbfounded expression, "-oh, yeah, you said it out loud. More like, you growled it."

Blushing, she tried to pull Rave back in for another round of kisses, but the Omega was already sliding down between her legs, hands tugging at the waistband of her pants and underwear.

Wide eyed, Anya gently stopped her advances by the wrists. "W-What are you doing?"

Resting her forehead against Anya's, lips kissing her softly, "I want to see you, taste all of you, please?" The blonde gasps, "I promise I want this, lemme show you how much you mean to me."

Nodding reluctantly, Anya allows Raven to remove herself completely from her lap only to kneel in between her legs. Her throat run dry, she nearly chokes on her tongue as the Omega's hands caressed up and down her inner thighs, cupping gently her hardness through her clothing. The foreign sensation, and the nervousness of the moment, had the Alpha's length throbbing with need.

"**_R-Reivon_**…" Words failed her seeing the Omega slowly pulling her pants off, throwing them over her shoulder. "Y-You don't have to,"

"Shh," Raven wet lips kissed up her thigh, until she reaches next to the Alpha's bellybutton, chocolate eyes staring into her own, "-I want… and _need_ this so bad."

Letting Raven take control of the situation, Anya complies. Soon she finds herself with a bewildered Omega in between her thighs staring at her painfully hard Alpha length. Even Anya was surprised by her own size, she's been with Alpha men before and sure as hell none of them were as thick and long as her Alpha appendage, soft-looking veins stand out from the shaft with a flared pink head. A clear fluid drips from the slit, at this, Raven licked her lips.

A shiver ran down her spine, fingers extending around the base of her shaft. Her brain went blank at the contact of a tongue over the shiny tip. She almost fainted when lips wrapped exploratory around the head. A strangled squeak left her throat and she bunched her fists on the couch, trembling as Raven releases it and cold air washed over the sensitive tip.

"I'd have never imagine you'll be this _big_," Raven's moaned, "-Gosh, can't wait to have you inside."

The Alpha had to bit her lower lip at the sensation of fingers exploring her length. A soft mewl escapes her throat, Raven was circling a fingertip over the head of her length, effectively smearing the fluid all over it.

"**_R-Reivon_**," she drew a deep breath, trying to keep it together as the brunette mesmerizingly pumps her in a loose fist.

Omega aroused pheromones lurked in the air, taunting at the Alpha to take what its hers. Without thinking, she placed her hand over Raven's, following the motions of the overly excited Omega, remaining hand cupping the brunette's beautiful face, thumb caressing her cheek lovingly. She felt her breath leave her lungs when chocolate eyes fluttered at the caress and almost immediately a red tongue swept out from thin lips and went in for a taste.

Fighting the reflex to pull her up for a kiss, she forced herself to watch her Omega lapping painstakingly slowly, from base to head the whole length of her Alpha hardness. Hazel eyes rolled back in their sockets at the blissful sensation.

"Gosh," Raven tightens her grip on Anya's thigh, "-you taste so fucking good."

With hands fisting the couch, Anya moans. "You're going to make me lose my mind **_Ai hodnes_**-"

Whatever she thought to say, died in a choked gasp. Raven had gone for it, she was sucking lovingly, almost reverently at the head of her shaft, moaning short groans as if she was tasting the most delicious thing in the universe.

Head thrown back, all the Alpha could do was to let her lover to take as much of her as she wanted, but soon, she found herself unable to keep her hips from following Raven's head bobbing. Her hand pulled slightly at the Omega's ponytail undoing it, fingers tangled into messy brown waves as she pulled her closer, guiding the Omega's motions. It felt rude, almost improper to direct her lover this way, thus Anya moved her hands away, but Raven's own hand urged her to continue her grip over her hair, chocolate eyes silently pleading.

_'Okay, if that's what you want **skygirl**…'_

A throaty growl was released the second Raven's lips descended, reaching near the base of her shaft, the Omega somehow had managed to take almost all of her. Raven's throat opened, sealing the first inches of her length in a tight warm grip, her willpower vanished the moment the brunette began to bob her head from the base to tip. Starting slowly and getting the hang of it quickly, Anya's hips rocked in time with Raven releasing a shaky moan each time her lover took her all the way down to her throat, alternating slow from deep motions to fast and shallow ones.

She gripped chocolate brown locks a little tighter and her hip's thrusts became just as erratic as Raven's mouth and tongue ministrations.

_'Oh no, I'm going to…no, no, no, it's too soon!'_ She panicked.

Anya could barely think, let alone speak as the Omega grabbed her buttock and pulled her as deep inside her throat as she could. It was crystal clear what Raven wanted, she wanted Anya's release down her throat.

With a visible smirk, Raven pulls back until it was just the head of her shaft inside the Omega's mouth, it was a sight to behold. The brunette sucked hard, slick from spit and pre-cum dripped from the corner of her mouth, as she prepared to swallow everything Anya had.

And it was too much!

With a surly cry, Anya's moan echoed in her room as she came harder and faster than she ever had. She struggled to keep her eyes open to watch Raven swallow jet after jet of cum, but managed to watch some leak out of the corners of the brunette's mouth. A minute, or maybe ten, after emptying all that she had Anya slumped against the backrest, hazel eyes shut, barely able to breath after one of the most amazing orgasms of her life. She groaned when Raven released her length, gentle licks pampering the slowly softening shaft as the Alpha tried to recover her breathing.

Then, it hits her, Anya had been extremely selfish! She'd came first and embarrassingly fast. Her worries were soothed by a soft chuckle. The brunette kissed her way up the Alpha's midsection; small hands hugs her by the waist. The blonde caressed the back of Raven's neck as the Omega was still licking her lips.

Anya pulled her up gently by the chin, but as soon as their lips brushed each other's, Raven flinched away.

"Wha-" blonde brows knit together, "-what is it?"

With glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, Raven averts her gaze. It was painfully obvious that she was fighting to keep her Omega under control.

"I-" the blonde moans at the tender touch of Raven's gentle hand on the back of her neck. "You don't want to kiss me, **_Reivon_**?"

"You don't' mind?" Uneasiness coats the brunette's voice.

The Alpha tilts her head asking, "Why would I?"

"Uh, some Alphas… well, _most _Alphas, don't like to _taste_ themselves on their _blower's_ mouth…"

Hazel eyes widens at the honest, yet stupid reality.

_'That's not how a beautiful and pleasing Omega deserves to be treated!'_

Taking the Omega by surprise, she slides down the couch, kneeling in front Raven, and steals her lips kissing her deeply. The brunette releases a bewildered gasp, which the Alpha took advantage of and slipped her tongue past plump swollen lips. Both moaned, however Anya groaned at the taste of herself in the Omega's mouth.

Hands in small the Alpha's back, foreheads resting against the other's, Raven trembles and seemed ready to collapse. She was sweating profusely; her heat must had hit her with full force. Still, the sassy Omega managed to taunt her lover.

"Wow," Raven chuckles softly, "-I really enjoyed that. Although, I thought you'd take _longer_ to cum."

Anya knew it was a joke, after all it was her Alpha pride and stamina what Raven was talking about, but instead she opted to kiss the Omega softly, gently, hands silently pulling off the Omega's remaining bra, undoing her pants.

"Will you allow me to please you?" The blonde nibbles at Raven's neck whilst her hands worked the brunette's pants off her legs, "Just remember, I'm new having something _extra_ between my legs," helping her to stand up on wobbling legs, she nuzzles the brunette's scent gland, groaning in approval as the naked Omega bared her neck for her, "-spirits, **_Reivon_**," hazel eyes went wide as she stared at her lover, she could feel her mouth drying up at the sight of Raven's perfectly exposed body, "-you are gorgeous!"

"Aren't you going to take me to bed, Alpha?" Raven urges, blushed at the Alpha's praising, hand softly jerking her length back to life as Anya kissed her neck, "Please, I can't… I fucking need you," she pants out taking Anya's rough hands, placing them on her own arse, coaxing her to further explore her body as they kissed once again.

Breaking the kiss long enough to push Anya to the bed, Raven climbs on top her immediately, straddling and attacking the Alpha's lips as rough hands possessively explores tanned thighs, waist and breasts. Wasting no time, thin lips closed around pebbled brown nipples, tongue eager exploring its way around the soft mounds. Raven's heated skin was intoxicating, the Omega calling, specifically calling _her_… Anya couldn't help but rub her hardness more deliberately against the warm slick in between the Omega's thighs, moaning, overwhelmed and unsure how to ask for what she wanted, what they _both_ _needed_.

Luckily, Raven was one step ahead. Chocolate eyes glittered with desire, with a hand on the Alpha's chest, keeping her back pressed against the mattress, she takes a hold Anya's rod, pressing and rubbing it against drenched nether lips. The feeling was absolutely sinful! Once the Omega was adequately positioned, Raven made a pleased little huff canting her hips, guiding the now slick shaft to her entrance.

Anya couldn't take her eyes off Raven, even if she wanted, the erotic display the Omega gifted her with was something out of this world. Blinking, coming out of her daze, the Alpha helps Raven to lift her hips in order to work her way inside her.

"I'm sorry I was selfish earlier," she gaps, "-I should have taken care of you first-"

Raven bits her lip, "I enjoyed having you like no one has ever had you before," the Alpha snarls in appreciation, the head of her length settled inside the warm and welcoming channel, "And I think I'm the selfish one here, because tasting you was so incredible that … I will take you like that again after this." Raven states breathlessly, brushing sweaty locks of blonde hair away from Anya's forehead.

She was practically being pulled in by Raven's inner walls inch by inch, at the slowest peace, the brunette stared directly into almond-shaped eyes as she relaxed her body in order to allow Anya's thick hardness to settle fully inside. Eyes rolled back in their sockets at the heavenly sensation, cursing under her breath when the desire to ram it all the way in hit her.

"Don't move babe," Raven arched her back, moaning loudly as she took all of Anya's length in, "-gosh, you're…." small hands caressed their way up chiseled stomach and defined arms, "-fucking big! I think I'm addicted to you."

A broad grin spreading across her face. "See, this is why I am crazy about you, **_skygirl._**"

"Cool," the Omega heaved, as she experimentally moved up and down slowly the Alpha's shaft aided by the hands on her waist, "-because I'm about to let go," she warns in a sultry tone, "-did you… did you mean what you said the other day, when I thought I had bitten you?"

Hazel eyes softens.

"Of course," Anya moans, head thrown back when Raven's warm walls squeezed at the base of her shaft, moving her hips way up, "-in case you don't remember, I said and promised to be with you for as long as you want me."

"Forever?" Raven asks, no one before had inspired such trust and desire in her the way Anya does.

Anya understood. Raven was as new as she was with this whole relationship-feeling thing, but both wanted to trust their lover.

"Always." The Alpha nods, smiling.

The pulsating urge she felt at the base of her shaft, its head, were so strong that her nostrils flared at the heady smell of Omega in heat.

_'This… is this the same smell as the polishing oil I use on my sword? Spirits, I can almost taste the strawberry fields on her skin, and that's a hint of… honey? **Jock**, she smells so good!'_

"**_Reivon_**, your h-heat..."

Nodding, writhing in need with her eyes closed as Anya's shaft twitched inside her rubbing all the right places, Raven heaves shivering.

"It's here, and it's all because of you," the Alpha stared up wide eyed, "-you're the reason I'm cycling, because I want you."

Lips crashed against lips, tongues started a sinful dance, turning the kiss demanding and sloppy. Anya was supporting her weight on her elbows, thoroughly enjoying Raven on her lap, but her Alpha demanded more.

Moving into a sitting position, still inside Raven, she roughly pulls the brunette closer to her frame, tightening her hold as she cants her hips, making the head of her length press against the Omega's sweet spot. Moaning shamelessly at the exquisite sensation, the Alpha relishes at the feeling of having her lover pulsing around her.

Raven grunts, hot lips suckling at her nipples, "F-Faster, hader!"

"But I don't want to hurt you-"

Huffing, frustrated with the chivalrous and considered Alpha, the brunette decides to take this one into her own hands… so to speak.

"Just, stay there and lemme do this then," the brunette grunts urgently, arms wrapped around strong shoulders, she raises her hips up, sliding up Anya's rod almost completely just letting the head in and moving back down. The Omega sighs in pleasure at the easiness of taking her all back in, "-fuck, you are fucking big," the Alpha smiled proudly against her neck at the bold statement, "-next round you'll do all the j-job, fuck!"

Anya wanted to sass back about Raven assuming they will be doing this again, but was cut off by her own discordant moan as Raven's slick lips skimmed around the head of her shaft again on their way out. The Omega gasped at the sudden fullness, head thrown back, hands fondling the Alpha's taunt abdomen moving up and massaging her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. Anya canted her hips, seeking more of that molten and wet heat, lips exploring soft tanned skin as she thrusts her hips lazily, enjoying the moment with her face pressed against the brunette's neck.

Raven's hands flew to blonde locks, back arched and eyes shut as she slides up and down Anya's rod with eager rolling motions. The Alpha began to follow her rhythm, wrenching a cry from her Omega, she couldn't help but suck gently on Raven's sweet scent gland, teeth scraping the surface. Instinct and desire proved to be difficult to fight back, and for the looks and moans from her lover, Anya was not the only one struggling here. The Alpha's jaw dropped, her rod pulsed and twitches inside her Omega thanks to the greedy fluttering of Raven's hot warm inner walls.

Gasping at the sudden move from Raven's hips, Anya hinted that she wanted to change positions but the stubborn Omega isn't having none of it.

"Oh, no, no, Alpha," Raven growls, pushing her softly by the shoulder, one hand holding Anya pressed to the bed, "-told you, I'll ride you. So lay back and," the Omega's voice coated with lust, "-let me have you while I still have a mind on my own."

Anya wanted to mark, to bite and claim the beautiful and sinful sky-woman as hers, but most importantly, she longed to belong to Raven Reyes.

Forcing hazel eyes to stay open, to bear witness the Omega's hips rose and fell, taking her all of her greedily, Anya groans at the sight of her own slick shaft disappears inside her brunette's warm slit. Goosebumps ran through her body as Raven's gentle, yet determined, rocking turned into figure-eights. The Omega looked like a dream, breast bouncing up and down at the rhythm of their combined cadence.

Completely lost in pleasure, Raven increased the cadence of her hips moving her own hands to tease her own body; nails running up her stomach, to her breasts, fingers rolling brown nipples… The Omega's breasts were perfect, soft, warm and firm. It all has Anya hypnotized. Anya's hands were forced to mold around Raven's breasts, this made the Alpha release a growl of ravenous instinct. Desire and instinct coursed through her, and she started to follow the Omega's rhythm, thrusting back cautiously.

Through the fog of lust, alluring pheromones and mating calls, Anya remembers that Raven hadn't cum yet, and thus, she cants her hips so that the head of her length rubbed its way inside the Omega's G-spot. She grins, knowing the ecstatic moan that escaped Raven's lips was her doing, but soon the Omega became demanding, almost challenging her Alpha. The brunette's moans rose higher, head thrown back in the most beautiful and delightful display of pleasure Anya had ever witnessed, and she gasped when the increasing pressure on the base of her shaft began to throb. Almond-shaped eyes widen in surprise as she looked down and notices that she had developed a well sized knot. Hands curved around both her biceps, Raven held the Alpha in place as she rides her in the greediest and self-indulgent way Anya had ever seen. The Omega's clit pressed against her new girt aided by their wetness, the blonde couldn't help but release a grunt every time her knot pressed trying to enter Raven's tight walls.

The Alpha realized that this position, as great the view of her lover's front is, was not going to work if she wanted Raven to take her knot, so they needed to change places. Thankfully, Raven seemed to be done holding back.

"We need to trade places," the Omega states, "-I want all of you inside me."

Wide eyed, Anya gasped when the cold air enveloped her hardness the second Raven moved off her. A smirk took over her features as she heard Raven whimper at the emptiness as the readjusted herself on bed.

"**_Reivon_** what are you… **_jok_**_!" _

Anya was cut off by the sight of Raven lying on her back, back arched, thighs spread wide coated in their mixed arousal, trembling waiting for her to make up her mind. Nether pink lips petaled open, the mark on the Omega's arm brighter than earlier, the scars of Raven's sides calling for her… Anya gulped heavily at the beautiful sight.

"A-Are you going just to sit there?" Raven moans a hand fisting the furs of the bed with one hand, the other reaching her center in order to please herself.

Removing Raven's hand from her swollen clit, the Alpha quickly worked her way back between Raven's legs as they kissed, hands gently running down tanned sides until she reached Raven's hips. Anya groans in delight, hands clawing at her shoulder blades, she grinned, holding her rod in one hand, bringing it closer to the Omega's drenched and waiting slit, Raven threw her head back as she teased her entrance with the head of her shaft.

Wrapping an arm around Raven's waist, pulling her close, kissing her neck gently, she moves to slide back inside her. The alpha pushed, eager to enter Raven as soon as possible, but due to soaked lips, her length slipped upwards thanks to the Alpha's inexperience and nervousness. She growled in annoyance at her own incompetence and muffles a gasp when Raven's hand takes a hold of her shaft, guiding it inside of awaiting warm core. They both groaned in relief at the hot welcoming sensation, Anya's hands tightened their grip on the brunette's upper thighs. Raven threw an arm around Anya's waist and other to her waist, digging her nails into the blonde when the knot bumped against her clit.

"Gosh!" Raven yelps.

Anya's hips started churning—hurried in selfish, quick strokes. She'd forgotten all about her desire for slowness and care. The Omega-scent demanded to be taken, to be pleased.

Raven wrapped her legs around her waist, urging her to rut as hard and deep as possible. Somehow, she knew it was the only thing that could possibly satisfy her Omega. Thus, she's clutching tightly at the Omega's legs against her hips, she knew she'd leave bruises, but couldn't help but thrust as deep as the swollen base of her shaft allowed.

Raven held her breath as Anya thrusts her hips, sliding in and out slowly from her warm folds, the Omega exhaled heavily against at the sensation of feeling so darn full. She gasped as Raven clenched around her shaft, pushing her hips against her in a desperate need.

_'Oh, spirits… Reivon, you feel amazing!'_

She rutted into Raven as far as her knot allowed while pressing against her soaked and trembling core. Having barely waited for Raven to adjust to her size, Anya couldn't help herself and began to pull out slowly only to slam her hips back, drawing a loud pleasured moan from both of them. As her pace increased, she could tell Raven's climax started to build quickly.

_'Don't worry I'll take care of you, I've got you, my little Omega.'_

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh, and Anya noticed the twitch at the base of her shaft. Her knot was fully developed, pressing against Raven's entrance with the promise of filling the Omega to the brim. She continued her thrusting, deeper and harder, seeming almost completely unhindered. The fever of Raven's skin burned her palms, everything felt so warm, so wet and tight that Anya was streaked with sweat, panting while she hammered away. Grinning, lips pressed against the whimpering Omega's jaw, she keeps her powerful thrusts.

"F-Faster, babe." Raven breathlessly moaned. "And don't you dare to pull out!"

Unsure, Anya kept her peace, knot throbbing each time it rubs against Raven's entrance.

"B-But,-"

Raven squeezed her walls, earning a moan from Anya, "Either you give it to me," with a hand she cups the blonde's chin, nails threatening to break skin. It was pure bliss, "-or I'll impale myself on your knot."

A shiver ran down Anya's back at the so non bad idea of letting Raven _impale herself _on her knot. She groaned, the Alpha didn't know mating could feel _this_ _good_. Instinct washed over them, and getting her knot inside the Omega became more and more urgent.

_'I want to knot Reivon so bad it hurts…'_

The Omega was overcome by her heat, demanding for her Alpha to mate her, rivers of slick dripping in between their thighs around Anya's teasing knot. The whimpers leaving Raven's lips, redness and sweat coating her skin, the way she trashed impatiently on the bed and pushed against her shaft had Anya making her mind up. Raven was at the peak of her heat, she had let go in order for the Alpha to mate her fully.

Raven's cries became desperate, her calling and scent making Anya's mind go fuzzy before she could gather her bearings.

"Are you sure, **_Reivon_**?" Anya huffs against her lips, letting go of her grip on the brunette's waist, face nibbling and suckling down her neck. The Omega jerked at the feeling of a wet tongue teasing her scent mark. Inner walls tightening around Anya's shaft, trying to draw her further in. To emphasize her consent, Raven pushed against Anya's hips, showing her Alpha the column of her neck submissively.

"Yes, please, _fuck_, Anya!"

_'I could bite her… mark her… make her mine,' _she growled at the appealing thought, her Alpha howling in agreement, _'-or we could… how do we bond?' _and as if Raven was reading her mind, she spoke.

"I want your knot," the Omega whimpers, "-bond with me, give me your knot-"

Nodding silently, Anya looked down, panting at the sight of Raven's entrance stretching as she pushed all of the remind of her length inside, her swollen knot rubbing at the slickness around it. The Omega's hasty breathing almost make the Alpha stop, but the way Raven thrusted back in an increasingly frantic rhythm, prompted to keep her going. Anya moaned, deep and loud, turning her attention back to Raven's shoulder instead of the scent mark that was a breath way. There was a slight snap, and a yelp from the mechanic that made her gasp, the Omega's walls gave in, welcoming her inside with a splash of slippery allowed her to finally slip her knot inside. Heated silk molded around her from base to tip, milking all along her length. Her length nudged something firm, and her base was wedged tightly against Raven's entrance. Almond-shaped eyes closed at the feeling of the Omega's entrance wrapping around her thick knot, Raven had dug her nails into her shoulder blades with the Alpha moving inside her.

The thought of spilling her release directly into the Omega's womb, and the thrilling knowledge that she'll be tied to Raven afterwards, that she had knotted her lover during their cycle… that they have cycled together... was pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Being hilted inside the Omega had proven to be most wonderful sensation she'd experienced in a lifetime.

"Fuck… YES!" Raven wails, bunching her hands in braided locks, arching her back in complete ecstasy.

This was too much for an inexperienced Alpha, knotting for the first time an Omega in heat, she had to cum, she needed to-

"Yes," Raven, pleaded, "-Anya, p-please do not hold back!"

Mind blank, instinct taking the lead, the Alpha's steady rhythm was long forgotten as she pounded with abandon into Raven as fast as she could now that her knot was buried deep inside her. Pressing her body against the brunette's, Anya reached forward, feeling the urge to bite her pulse point, to mark Raven, to make the sky girl hers!

Legs wrapped tightly around her waist, Raven's hips urged the Alpha to rut inside her as deep as possible, and Anya could only comply. Somehow, she knew this was perfect, the only way for both to become one.

With one last hard thrust, Raven dug her nails into Anya's shoulder blades, teeth sank into the blonde's scent gland, muffling the roaring yowl at the flesh she'd seized in her mouth. Back arched, nails piercing the Alpha's skin, thrashing in pleasure, Raven was coming, and she was coming hard. She felt her heart stop as inner walls rippled wildly around her knot, this was the most amazing feeling she's ever experienced or even imagined. With a loud roar, rippling, rushing, the tide of her cum pulsed out of her shaft in heavy spurts, splashing against Raven's quivering walls. The force of the Alpha's orgasm was a never-ending fountain, exploding from her with each gasp for breath, with each jarring slam of her pelvis against the Omega's.

She felt her heart stopping as inner walls rippled wildly around her knot, this was the most amazing sensation she's ever experienced. With a loud roar, rippling, rushing, the tide of her cum pulsed out of her shaft in heavy spurts, coating Raven's quivering walls in white. The force of the Alpha's orgasm was a never-ending fountain, exploding from her with each gasp for breath, with each jarring slam of her pelvis against the Omega's.

With a loud gasp, both their bodies gave out, Anya collapsed dizzy with pleasure trapping Raven underneath her weight. Exhausted as she was, the Alpha peppers Raven's unmarked neck and shoulders with sweet kisses, moving up to the Omega's natural plump reddish-lips. Still trembling with exhaustion, Anya continued spilling inside Raven, flooding her womb to its limit as walls continued contracting around her knot, prolonging both their peaks for several minutes.

The Omega kisses her, dragging her nails up and down the Alpha's back as she moans clearly enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and care she was being washed with, courtesy of Anya.

**RAVEN**

For the longest time, they're both quiet, just breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths, trying to calm their racing hearts, taking each other in. Her grip on Anya's hair loosens, turning instead into soft scratches that, soon enough, bring about a rumble of soft purrs out of her Alpha, all warm and pleasant and tender. After a few minutes of soft, purry rumbles, the blonde tilts her head to press her nose to her neck, nuzzling into it still purring softly.

She's never felt so loved before.

_'Holy magical girls… that was… fuck, literally surreal!'_

Anya's weight on top her felt great, perfect even. The Alpha wasn't as heavy as a guy and this was great for her. The brunette felt her body going slack above the bed's furs were soft and cozy; one hand combing Anya's braids and the other holding the blonde by the waist as closer as possible.

_'Uh, my jaw feels sore, I mean, yeah she's bigger than I've ever had but… oh, shit!'_

Raven blinked lazily, mouth filled with the most amazing flavor she's ever tasted had her coming out of her haze.

She realized that she was still biting Anya's shoulder, teeth greedily clutching firmly the Alpha's skin. Blushing profusely, reluctantly she withdrew her teeth, grimacing when she sees a deep purple mark she had left where she had broken Anya's skin.

"Oh, my," she eyed the bite and sniffles, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Worry washed over almond-shaped eyes, a calloused hand cups her cheek whilst a thumb wiped a few tears away.

"Did I hurt you?" Anya asks softly, concerned. Raven shook her head, "Okay then, uh, d-did you not mean to bite me? Is that why you are crying? Because you let go and… you didn't want me to belong to you?"

Raven's anxious whimpers tuned into unexpected chuckles that left her throat at the sincere worry the Alpha shows.

_'Lords, how can she be this concerned about what I feel when she's the one who's got bitten!? I don't deserve her.' _

Gulping at the heartbroken note in Anya's words, Raven decides to be honest.

"Honestly, believe it or not, this are happy tears," she couldn't help but smile, Anya had just kissed her nose, waiting for her to carry on, "-sorry, I know it's weird to have a woman crying after sex and-," another kiss interrupts her stammered speech.

"It is nor weird not awkward," Anya stared into her eyes, "-this was not just sex for me, you know what I feel about you," the Alpha's hands delicately following the curves of her waist and hips, down to her thigs, "-and, if you say those are happy tears," the blonde kissed her lips slowly, "-then I was not as bas I thought I may be the first time using this," for further explanation, Anya presses their lower halves together earning a loud moan from her, "-see? Not that bad, uh?"

Raven snorts, and chuckles wholeheartedly at Anya's Alpha antics, "You are such a jerk!" This earns a laugh from the smug Alpha, "Seriously though, I was planning on biting you, yes. But not during the first time you knotted me." She blushes, "You just… this is new to me too."

The Alpha nods, kissing her cheek sweetly, "**_Reivon_**, you know you're not obligated to-"

"But I do want this, _you_," she kissed the Alpha's cheek tightening her embrace around broad shoulders, but they ended up sharing another moan. Anya's length and knot teased Raven's G-spot and already sensitive clit, "-fuck, you feel so damn good."

"Am I dreaming? I don't want to wake up," Anya whispers, rubbing her face against her scent mark, moving to kiss her breasts and neck, "-I can believe you've _actually_ bitten me."

"Told you," carefully, since they were still tied together, with the Alpha's aid, they rolled to lay sideways, "-I'm just dumb. I do want you, since the moment I saw you after crashing on your forest. And I do not regret biting you, no one bit."

The Alpha broke into a wide grin, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you did it though."

Shivering, with the Alpha's length still buried inside her, she took her time appreciating Anya's sharp and strong features, the fire inside her stirred back to life with the smile the tender blonde sported. Sighing satisfied, she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, lips kissing Anya's pale neck trying to ease with her tongue the now visible mark **there**, her Alpha… Anya is **_her Alpha_** now and said woman enjoyed the tender and loving aftercare she's receiving.

Smiling, Anya's forefinger tucked a brown lock behind her ear, moving in for a kiss. It was slow, sweet, sensual and full of love, unlike the heated and demanding previous ones. As she tries to slow her crazy heart beating, her hands traveled down the strong back, relishing in the sense of safety and love Anya envelopes her in.

With a gently peck, Anya pressed her head comfortably against her chest, strong hands placing and holding her right leg over sharp hips. Raven chuckles a laugh through her nose at the loving gesture. Sensing the Alpha tensing at her short laugh prompts her to scratch the blonde's scalp gently.

"I promise, I'm not laughing at you," she kissed Anya's sweaty temple, "-it's just, you're an intimating and strong Alpha, and I found cute that you want to cuddle this dumb Omega."

Hazel eyes stared up, "You are not dumb and I am most certainly not cute," Raven groans, shivering when Anya's hips pressed against hers, "-are you… are having second thoughts about this," the Alpha tilts her head to the side, showing the biting mark on her shoulder.

Raven smiled, "To be honest? I… I think happy."

"_Think_?"

Combing blonde braids with her hand, she sighs contently, "It's been years since last time I've felt something close to what you've caused and stirred in me."

The Alpha's hand caressed her thigh and up her spine, "I'm glad I was able to pleasure you." A kiss on her neck made her shiver again.

"Oh, that you did," kissing the Alpha's lips, she takes a deep sniff of her scent gland, mouthwatering at the delicious smell, "-I'm not talking just about the physical pleasure. I do care about you, Alpha." Nodding pleased, the Alpha rests her head against Raven's sternum, "Uhm, is the mark on my arm any different?"

Silently, trying not to hurt Raven since they were still tied together, Anya strains her neck in order to look at her arm. With a soft smile, the Alpha shakes her head.

"You bit me," Anya said in a low voice, eyes closed, forehead against her neck, "-most likely, it'd be my mark the one that might change."

She released a growl, Anya's hardness kept throbbing inside her, she could feel her womb filled with the Alpha's cum.

Since she could feel the Alpha began to soften and the knot losing some of its swelling, she gazed at Anya with hooded eyes. The blonde carefully manages to remove her deflated knot out of her, grunting along the Alpha as they both witnessed the flow of mixed fluids coming down the Omega's thighs as she slumps next to her. With her closed eyes, too tired and spent to even move when Anya's back, she could hear her moving and gently, her Alpha press a wet cloth between her legs, effectively cleaning their combined mess. Blushing, a bit flabbergasted, she opens an eye to find her lover fully focused on her task with the most caring, soft and loving look in those hazel eyes she could never dream to be worthy of.

Watching Anya smiling down at her as she throws the dirty cloth in a random direction as she makes her way to the bed, she decides to tease her lover.

"Think you can go again, Alpha?" She runs a finger down Anya's clenching abs, moving down to tease the semi hard erection.

Growling at the tone, Anya kisses her demandingly, needily, and right before she could argue, Raven was pulled into a sitting position at the end of the bed by a very enthusiastic Alpha kneeling in between her legs. A gasp broke up through Raven's lips, she covers her mouth with a hand in order to stifle the embarrassing moans and sounds that escaped her lips when Anya's wet lips moved eagerly worshipping from her breasts and nipples downwards to her stomach, calloused hands tightening their grip on her rear helping the Omega to spread her legs for her.

Anya's hands wrapped themselves around her hips, tugging her forward the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing? You just cum inside m-_fuck_!"

Raven threw her head back, a hand on Anya's hair as she started to kiss and suck in between her thighs, cleaning off their combined release from the inside of her thighs on her way to her price.

_'And here I thought female alphas didn't know what to do with an Omega in heat!'_

Never in her life has Raven been so happy to be wrong about something.

**TBC**

* * *

**Final Note:**

_\- Sorry if I make you wait for long, it's just… smut with a dick was not easy to translate this time!_

\- I just saw this on Tumblr and found it funny to add here (since this story has over 35K reads and like 5 comments):

**_"I'm sad seeing all these authors get so discouraged because no one comments. it takes like 5 seconds! just do it! don't know what to type? me neither! Here's some handy pre-written comments for you! "I don't know what to comment! That was great! thank you for your hard work!" "That was lovely! I really enjoyed this chapter/fic." "How dare you?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" "Extra kudos because one is not enough!"_**

_**Everyone wants to hear SOMETHING. silence kills passion. show authors you care! show artists you care!"**_


	20. Ch XIX: You

**A/N:**

_The very beginning its a little bit smuty_

_**Notes: **_

-Anya and Raven PoV  
-A newcomer makes their entrance.  
-Anya and Raven being all cute and horny with each other.

-Lexa and Clarke learn something about the Arc's Omegas.

* * *

**XIX: You**

**ANYA**

_…Thirteen months ago…_

The brunette's hands reached out, clawing at the sheets, making the Alpha smirk. Apparently Raven needed something, anything to hold onto as she rammed into her from behind.

Arched back, with her nails digging into Raven's hips as the brunette's insides squeezed her length trying to milk all of her release, looking to cum in unison for the umpteenth time that week, pushed the Alpha to coat the Omega's insides white with her cum in long and warm ropes of her seed as she knotted Raven with a shattering roar.

Secured inside the Omega she loved so much had the blonde Alpha collapses on top of Raven's back, allowing herself to feel the aftershocks and contractions of the brunette's uterine walls the same way her own length continue to unload in weak but steady spurts. Feeling her own breath failing her as she tried to keep her thrusts in order to extend their shared orgasm. She had knotted and pleased Raven so easily each time, helping her to climax from almost nothing that even though she was not in rut anymore and the Omega's heat had finished her the previous night, they both were pleasantly surprised to know Anya had knotted her again.

"A-Anya." The brunette panted, body still reeling with the force of her orgasm. Soft lips were kissing her neck, moving from one shoulder to the other lovingly.

Still couldn't believe it, she was inside Raven, holding her by the waist as they lay tied together. The contractions around her cock, the warm and slippery heat that engulfed her hardness along with the delicious smell her lover emanates, had their mind lust driven.

Grinning, knowing she was the only one allowed to knot and cum inside Raven since the Omega had assured her that they could –and should- do this as many times as they'd like since she had a birth control implant. The Alpha was a little disappointed to hear that, after all the main point of mating was to create new life, but she understood and was grateful for it, neither of them were ready for such responsibility.

_'When and **if** it happens, we will be ready…' _Raven had told her.

They hadn't even noticed that this was the fourth day the spent alone in the Alpha's hut.

Raven's soft puffs of laughter prompt the Alpha to stop the kisses she pressed on her back. "What is it **_Reivon_**?"

"Didn't know you liked my back that much. Is that a kink of yours, my dearest Alpha?"

Blushing deeply, she only could chuckle at Raven's very on point words.

"If I'm honest," Anya helps her to move carefully and rest on their side, kissing tenderly the most prominent scars in between Raven's shoulder blades, "-I find you, your back, and every bit of you, worthy of worship, **_Reivon_**." She chuckles, "I think I might have a back kink as you put it."

Raven was silent. She could feel the Omega tense at the honest and caring statement.

"I t-think I like said kink." The Omega tried to sound nonchalant, but Anya finds an opening to tease her lover.

"Hm, is that a complaint?" She tightens her grip on caramel waist, lips leaving deep purple bruises on Raven's shoulders and spine, making sure to tenderly brush her lips over each scar she could reach. "Should I stop?"

"Gosh, n-no."

The kisses on the Omega's back were giving the Alpha goosebumps, the need to possess her lover burning within her again. "Good, because… _spirits_, every single part of your body its pure bliss."

At that, Raven chuckles, "Look who's talking." The brunette's breath suddenly spiked.

A thought enters her mind at her lover's gasp. "Am I hurting you? I didn't think this could be possible, you know, since we're no longer on our mating cycle." She pressed her hips against Raven's rear, earning a moan from the Omega, her knot well buried inside her lover's core.

"N-No, is not that. And if you must know, I'm fucking great and happy with you like this." Raven looks over her shoulder, locking eyes with Anya's, "I don't even mind you lost control last night."

A blush took over the blonde's features. Greedy Anya made her entrance as soon as the Omega presented to her. She had almost bitten Raven!

"I know and I have apologized like a thousand times." Anya buries her face in between the brunette's shoulder blades, ashamed of her lack of control, "I am so sorry my love." She didn't know, but the brunette was grinning widely at the loving nickname.

"And I told you it was okay." Raven kissed the knuckles of Anya's hand she had brought to her lips, "Maybe, not having a plan when it comes to our feelings will do for us."

Anya hums, "Are you saying you want me to get all Alpha driven?" She kisses Raven's closer cheek lovingly, "I wouldn't mind, but I rather wait before we get there, I want you to trust me completely, I'll earn that trust."

"Cheekbones," the Omega inhales though her nose sharply, rebel tears gathering in her eyes, "-why do you like to make me cry?"

Hugging the brunette from behind, hands holding her from under her breasts with her own against caramel skin, and lips kissing the back of Raven's neck had the Alpha opening her heart once more.

"I do not like making you cry, but I just can't help to let you know what's in my mind. I like to tell you how you make me feel."

Raven snorts ungrudging, "You are such a sap."

"You don't like me being a sap?"

The blonde waits for an answer, Raven sigh and smiles, tightening her grip on the Alpha's hand.

"I've never had a relationship that had lasted more than two weeks, if I'm honest with you, cheekbones," she heard Raven confess in a soft voice, "-so, I don't want to mess up things and say I don't like you this open, I want you to feel comfortable around me."

"I just want you to feel like you can talk to me too."

Raven chuckles, "So far, you're doing great, keep it up Alpha."

They shared a soft laugh at Raven's odd way to show how much she cared for Anya. The minutes went by and as much as she loved to be buried inside the Omega, nature did her thing. After a few minutes they finally untied, she helps the brunette to her back, but instead Raven pushes Anya against the pillows, hugging her by the waist and settling her head against the blonde's sternum. She grins, happy to see Raven felt at ease and comfortable with her.

After a quiet moment, the Alpha had to ask something that was bugging her mind since the day she felt Raven's heat.

"Can I ask you, how did you learn to control your Omega?"

A huff of laughter. "Curious about why I didn't present myself to you the second I smelled your delicious Alpha scent?"

"Not my exact words to describe it," hazel eyes rolled back playfully, "-but I mean, I've only around a handful of **_skai_** Alpha and Omega couples, and they could barely keep it together whenever either of them enter their cycle."

A sigh. "When the Griffins took me in, I was supposed to stay there for a few weeks," the brunette begins, hands lazily following the lines of Anya's defined abs, "-thus, some girls at school bullied me because I was now an Omega with no real parents, it ended up with me breaking some noses," she could only grin, Raven's so brave, "-unfortunately one of those girls had a girlfriend, an Alpha."

Anya tensed, she didn't like where this is going.

"That chick, along with her two friends," Raven slowly moved up, sitting up, arms around her knees, "-they cornered me in the bathroom and beat me up, badly," she mumbles, "-I think they were planning on leaving me there when one of them suggests forcing my heat so an older and nasty Alpha could have their way with me."

A growl escapes Anya making Raven jump at the sudden noise. The Alpha blinks quickly, "Are they here? Tell me where can I find these Alphas, so I can tie them to a tree and cut their dicks and heads off."

The Omega shook her head, chuckling at the thought of Anya emasculating those awful Arc Alphas.

"Easy babe," Anya's heart made a flutter at the cute nickname, not that she'll admit it out loud, "-and no. None of them are here." She turns to the Alpha. "They did force my heat. Turned out, one of them worked in the labs…" caramel fists turned white at the memory, "-they injected me something, they drag me to mecha station," at the look of question in hazel eyes she adds, "-my old ex-boyfriend was working at the workshop and he," she gulps, "-I've never been so terrified of my own needs and desires, I even begged him to knot me!"

She knows Raven didn't like to feel weak, but Anya couldn't help it and she hugs the Omega fully, pressing her body against the warmth of Raven.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay, that's never going to happen again. I know you'll never allow me or anyone else to lay a finger on you if you don't want it."

After a few moments of comforting silence, with Anya purring softly, effectively calming down the Omega. She looked down at Raven when she felt the Omega's shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

"Uh?"

"It's just, funny." Raven says, lips pressing against the blonde's cheek, "Any other Alpha would have promised to _take_ care of me."

She smirks, "I know you will cut my dick off if I dare to assume such thing." The Alpha lightly chuckles. "I don't know why, but I'm certain that by now you know around ten ways to escape and knock out an annoying Alpha."

"True. Mom and dad taught me." The brunette grins, moving her hand downwards, reaching and teasing Anya's softened length, "-I'll leave this here for now, you know, I am kinda into whom is attached to."

Blushing, scratching the back of her neck, Anya chuckles, "Uhm, thank you?"

"You are such a dork, cheekbones," the Omega places a soft kiss on her lips, "-anyway, they drugged me and I couldn't fucking control myself, threw myself to this dude, begged him to take me and… well, he was eager to fuck me when the Arc guards found us about to bone."

"So they punished him?"

Raven stared into the blanc space on the wall. "They did punish someone... me." She stared at the Omega in silence. "They found out I was drugged, accused me of 'taunting' a young and promising Alpha and well, that's how I got this," the brunet wiggled her shoulders, making her scars to look like they were dancing at the motion. "After that incident mom and dad were furious, they collect some favors and in a matter of days, as soon as I left the hospital, I was legally adopted. The Griffins made sure to inform everyone on the Arc that I'm an official Griffin, the bullying... just changed. I'm still an Omega."

Anya was speechless. How could a society punish a minor with such archaic laws!

_'And they call us savages.'_

"Bastards."

The brunette nods.

"Dad did some research, and came with the idea," hazel eyes were wide with interest, "-mom's an Alpha and since we're not blood related she could uh, elicit my desire for her." A growl left her throat at the mention of other alpha igniting some desire from her Omega, Raven simply kissed her cheek, Anya immediately calmed down. "Gosh, you are so cute!"

Frowning at the compliment, Anya looked away mumbling, "I am not cute, I am fearless warrior!"

The brunette chuckles and nods. "Anyways, dad had done some research about pheromones and submission, he came with the whole idea of mom pushing me with her pheromones." Raven shrugs, "It was so fucking hard to fight that need! And very awkward when mom prompted me to want her, in a more… yeah you know what kind of way." The Omega blushes and shook her head, "But in the end dad joined us to practice, until one day both of us could finally keep our panties dry at the mating call mom was forcing us to reply."

She released a sigh, this woman, Raven's mother, sounds like a very interesting Alpha.

_'Someday I'll thank her for what she and her family had done for Reivon.'_

"What would happen if an Arc Alpha's rut is triggered because of you heat pheromones?"

"That's not possible," Raven assures, "-in the Arc, Alphas do not have ruts 'cause we live in a controlled environment, plus," she points at her arm, where her birth control implant was, "-they've make sure no heat or rut is be triggered."

Anya frowns, that much she understood, but what about what happened to them? "But-" Raven snorts, an actual amused snort.

"Like it happened to us?" The brunette asks, "I think that sharing a soul mate connection, and the ground's more natural environment, not to mention the lack of Omegas here… well, I think mother nature simply wants to preserve the human race."

"So, we were pushed together because this invisible force wants us to multiply?" Anya blinks at Raven's shy nod, "Oh, wow."

The brunette blushed, returning to the previous subject. "So, uh, yeah, mom's training actually saved my life a few times. And for what I heard, it helped dad too. Mom didn't get the chance to be taught Clarke because my sis was floated the same day she presented as Omega, or so they told us."

Understanding, she opened her eyes, surprised. "That's why looked so distressed when I started to answer you mating call!"

Nodding silently, Raven averts her eyes as she whispers. "I was terrified you'd come up to me and… force your dick in me like he tried to do."

Hazel eyes were clouded with angry tears again. Raven's small fingers caressed her cheek, wiping the small droplets running down those sharp cheekbones.

"Spirits," Anya swallow harshly, "-I need you to tell me all of those kounsel people's names. But I really need you to let me know if this Alpha ex-boyfriend of yours is Bellomi so I can finally cut him open." The Alpha kissed the brunette's forehead, "You are such a strong Omega, my strong Omega."

Smiling softly, Raven shook her head, "Told you, he's not here." The brunette sighs, nosing her scent gland, "But if I ever get to see him again, I'll let you know."

Soft and sweet reassuring kisses turned into heated ones in a blink of an eye. Anya's lips parted at once, and Raven pushed her tongue inside. She couldn't help but moan at the taste of the fierce Omega, she had never tasted anything so sweet and spice at the same time, and the more the Alpha had the more she wanted. And she was too eager to let Raven take the lead this time, as she watches the brunette straddling her.

**RAVEN**

Groaning at the amused look her sister gave them, although Anya didn't even pay attention to Clarke as she dressed in silence, shielding her from the blonde Omega as she whined about privacy and respect.

"Hurry up you two," Clarke's voice demands amusedly, "-I know about the perks and fun one can have in a bathtub, sorry to blueball you guys, but I need to drag your asses with me."

With her hair still dripping wet, the brunette huffs, "I demand fucking privacy and respect!"

"Whatever do you mean sis, I am respecting you and your... Alpha." Clarke giggles.

She turns around wearing only her jeans, torso still naked as she bends over looking for the rest of her clothes. "Fuck off or turn around Clarke! I have no bra on!"

"Pfft, you've never had a problem with that at home, but whatever." The blonde snorts rolling her eyes.

Clarke turns around waiting for them. Not that Anya needed any privacy, she looked pretty chill changing in front of Clarke just ignoring the Omega but Raven wasn't having none of it. She encourages the blonde Alpha to face her as she finished dressing, hazel eyes never leaving her own chocolate ones.

Growling, Anya asks, "Is there any reason why you had to interrupt our bath? You better have a good excuse that justifies your presence here, **_Klark_**?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to hear you guys fuck like rabbits." The blonde Omega rolled her eyes, Raven could feel the sarcasm in her sister's words, "Seriously though, Heda wants to see you. We know you two finished your cycle days ago, and didn't came-"

"Oh, I am sure that I came lots of times," she smirked at the grimace she prompts on Clarke's face, "-you can ask Anya!"

"Uh?" the blonde Alpha was finishing tying up her shoulder plate, but caught up with the teasing, "Ah, yes. **_Reivon_** was extremely clear, in what she wanted and _how_ she wanted… _certain_ things." She states, hazel eyes dancing with pride.

Clarke huffed as she rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not surprised," she heard the growls her lover released at the tease on the blonde Omega's words, "-easy there, sis. What I meant is, that our comparison experience is defined by the Arc Alphas... you're more than satisfied, that much was expected."

Raven's voice startles them both, she was laughing her ass off!

The blonde Alpha huffs in annoyance at the sister's teasing. "I do not know whether to thank you or punch you, **_Klark_**." Anya's voice groans.

It couldn't be helped, she started to laugh along with her blonde Omega sister. Anya's growl stopped, she could feel her Omega's soothing pheromones easing her annoyance.

She moved aside from Anya's body once she was properly clothed. The need to reassure her soon-to-be-mate in front of her sister was strong, thus she did the first thing on her mind.

Raven sends Anya a look that clearly reads, _'Let's annoy Clarkey!' _The Alpha promptly grinned.

"She's just jealous babe," she kissed Anya's cheek lovingly, "I recall letting you know how satisfied and happy I am with you." The Alpha blushed, winking at Clarke, who was staring and fake-gagging at them silently, "I do have standards sis," chocolate eyes stared at Clarke, "And Anya is by far an outstanding lover," this time, she meant every word, "-during and outside our cycle. I loved every second with you, my dearest Alpha."

She moved to take a hair-tie from a nearby table. Lifting her eyes towards the mirror on the wall, the brunette Omega caught a glimpse of her sister high-fiving a blushing Anya. Tying her hair in her customary pony tail, she arches a brow and releases a snort when her sister rolled her eyes at the Alpha's proud grin.

"Done." She calls, walking towards Clarke, "What up, sis?"

"Besides the fact you're walking funny?" Blue eyes eyed her with mirth, but a second later the same look softens, "I'm glad your heat's over and that you spend it with the one you choose, really, but," the blonde eyed her mate, "-there's uh... you two need to come with me."

Raven could feel and smell the anxiousness in the air, how could had she been so dumb? Something big was happening.

"What is it?" Anya asks, Raven can't help but shudder when a strong arm circles by her waist. _'Anya's such a gentlewoman!'_

Blue eyes blinked brightly, "Mom's here."

Hazel and chocolate eyes widen in surprise. Raven felt her knees wobble and she even was about to slump to the floor, but strong hands held her by the waist.

"W-What?" Anya whispers, holding her lover, "-how is it possible?" The Omega leader nods, grinning. "Why didn't you let us know earlier?"

"How didn't you hear the commotion and noise that ship did when it crashed, is the big question here ladies." Clarke huffs, walking towards the door. She stepped outside and the couple follows her in silence.

They walked for a moment before Anya halts Clarke by the wrist. Her neck bare before the Omega blonde in full display.

"It won't happen again, **_Klark_**." Anya's deep voice states, her sister nods sharply, sighing softly.

"Lexa and I didn't want to risk triggering other people's cycle in case your combined horny pheromones reached them." She smirked at Raven, "And you were shouting very specific details about what Anya was doing or you want her to do to you, so…" with a final shrug, her Omega sister resumed her walk, "-we just let you be."

Raven, even if she looked proud to know about their fear of triggering random people mating cycle, blushed at the thought of being heard during her and Anya's mating.

"C'me on sis," Clarke's voice startles the new couple, "Dad's with mom and they are waiting for us."

Walking behind Clarke, the brunette notices the awed and odd looks she dragged from the grounders and Arc's people as they headed to **_Heda's_** hut. Walking down the path she felt like she was being observed and it was then that she noticed some familiar but new faces. The new members of this land, _Arkers_, seemed to be terrified at the sight of an Alpha, Raven's Alpha.

Anya walked next to the Omegas, about ten meters away from Heda's tent she halted her pace again.

"Anya?" Clarke asks.

Hazel eyes stared into deep blue ones, as she replies, "Your mother... she, er, is an Alpha, correct?"

Clarke placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lexa was equally apprehensive, and anxious when she met mom," she smiled awkwardly, "-but mom is a well-mannered Alpha, and respecful." Her sister assures Anya.

The Alpha frowns, "I just, don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry, I thought mom was going to murder Lexa with her eyes when your dumb friend introduced herself as **_Heda_**, commander of these people, leader of the last of the human kind, creator of **_Kongeda_**, and the all mighty Alpha grounder." Clarke chuckles amused, "Mom actually groaned in annoyance, but Lexa thought she was threatening her! Thankfully dad was there to explain everything to mom and to Lexa." A sigh, "Mom now understands that I have a mate."

Anya nods, and gulped silently at the blonde's words. Gulping, she saw her lover gulp in anticipation! Anya was worried about Abby not liking her, but why?

"Come on," Clarke urged them, "Is going to be okay. There's other matters we need to discuss with mom and Lexa."

Not waiting for them, Clarke soon enters **_Heda's_** hut, leaving Raven and Anya alone a few steps away from their destination.

"You first." Anya lowers her eyes. Soon, a pair of hands were cupping her cheeks, helping her to raise her gaze.

The brunette rests her forehead against the Alpha's, closing her eyes, breathing in her lover's scent, "Hey, I'm with you, here, and I'm not going to go anywhere."

"What if she doesn't approve of me? **_Niron_**, she's your family."

She smiled, Anya held her possessively by the waist the way she had grown to love. The big Alpha softens her stance, sighing against Raven's scent gland.

"You are part of my life now, babe." Raven stared into hazel eyes. "Mark on my arm, your back, or not, I will choose you over everyone and everything. Because I lo… care, I care deeply about you."

Anya grinned, "And I love you, Raven Reyes." She places a kiss on the brunette's lips, "No matter what, do not forget that you have my heart and soul. Always."

**ANYA**

As soon as Raven had set a foot inside the tent, she let go of her hand the second a very attractive woman turned towards them. The dark blonde woman opens her arms, smiling widely at Raven. Her Omega ran towards the waiting woman as if she was a little girl, crashing against the good looking Alpha. Clenching her teeth and fists at the lovely sight, she forced herself to get to Heda. Loud kisses and happy tears were shared between Raven and the woman hugging her.

The blonde Alpha respectfully allow their time to the newly reunited family, moving to stand at Lexa's right, who was sitting on her throne, waiting for her General.

"I missed you so much my child, I am so, so sorry for sending you here alone!" She heard the foreign woman's raspy voice as she hugged and kissed Raven's cheeks. "I swear, now that I've gotten you all back we could be a family again."

"You're here ma', you're really here!" Raven said, emotion coating her voice.

Anya had to take a few deep breaths, another Alpha was touching her Raven, she was worried at how threatening those last words sounded. It hurt to see her lover nodding at the woman's words. Raven and Clarke blushed, both Omegas seemed a bit embarrassed by their parents display of affection, but neither of them dared to cut their actions.

If she didn't feel threatened by this good-looking alpha, Anya might had have teased her lover about her cuteness around her parents.

_'Is this woman trying to take my skai girl away?' _

But soon reassuring pheromones eased her anxiousness, Lexa was staring at Clarke, but the blonde Alpha could see the hint of a smirk on her friend's face.

_"That woman is Klark and Reivon's mother, fos. Think twice before going all jealous over Abby. I know it's not easy to smell and see some… random Alpha hugging your mate,"_ Lexa whispers in Trig, not willing to break the family's moment.

But Anya, being Anya, corrects her instantly, _"Reivon's not my mate… no yet." _She tried to suppress a smile.

"Ah." **_Heda_** nods knowingly, "_Got something to share?"_

_"Perhaps later."_ She snorts at Lexa, _"Did you feel this antsy when she hugged Klark?"_

Lexa hums thinking, _"No." And admits, "I think that's because Klark smells like a mixture of hers and Jake's scent." _

_"Oh," the blonde softly grunts, "-yeah, I forgot that they are blood related-"_

_"Yes. I think that helped me not to make her submit. This woman has a very strong aura!" _Lexa states, smiling at Anya's apprehensiveness,_ "Blood related or nor, she is Raven's mother, you know?" _At the questioning look she received, Heda replies,_ "The second Jeik and Klark assured Abigail that Reivon was here, in this village, she literally demanded to see her eldest daughter." _She frowned then huffs out a soft laugh,_ "I think our Omegas took after her stubbornness."_

About to reply, she was interrupted by Raven's playful voice and warm hand taking her left one. "Wanna meet ma, cheekbones?"

Hazel eyes went wide, but she managed to nod and follow her lover. She could see the older Alpha watching her inquisitively, Clarke moved and stood next on Lexa's right, hands resting behind her back. Jake stayed besides his mate sending a soft and reassuring look her way, easing Anya's anxiousness a bit.

Raven held the blonde's hand in hers as they both reached the older Alpha. Anya's eyes bulged out at in amazement at the sight of her Omega blushing as she addresses the Alpha in the shyest voice ever!

"Er, ma'," Raven awkwardly stutters, her free hand scratching the back of her own neck, the Omega was nervous! "I want you to meet Anya," the brunette's sire stared at her with interest, brows up in surprise, Anya felt her inner Alpha becoming restless, "Babe, this is my ma', Abigail Griffin."

Hesitating, Anya shows her forearm to the Alpha before her, fighting back the nagging feeling in the back of her head. Usually when another Alpha greets her, the blonde faced submitting pheromones, challenging her status, only this time, this Alpha, Abigail Griffin, seemed in full control of her inner nature.

_'This is weird, since she's an Ark Alpha, usually those are ready to rip my neck apart. Just look at Belomi guy.'_

A soft nudge on her side, and a muffled giggle pulls her out from her thought. "Oh, uhm, Anya **_kom Tri kru,_** nice to meet you, ma'am." She said, shaking politely Abby's hand, the older Alpha eventually nods, smiling softly at her.

"Well, I can see you are a very well-mannered Alpha," Abby replies softly, "-you can call me Abby. Nice to meet you, miss Anya."

Grinning, the blonde Alpha released a breath she didn't know she was holding; Raven's maternal figure greets her respectfully.

"Oh, no, please, just Anya, Abby." The older Alpha nods, smiling gently at her. She could hear Lexa mumbling in Trig behind her.

_"Not fair, your mom approved of Anya as soon as she meets her."_ Heda whined, Lexa actually whined!

_Amused, Clarke replied, "That's because Anya held back her Alpha treating pheromones, and plus, your friend called mom 'ma'am', and my mom likes people with respect for adult figures. I remember mom calling you a spoiled Alpha brat after your 'mother of dragons' entrance."_

Anya wanted to laugh at Lexa's predicament, her Omega was making fun of Heda! But she remained serious, with her gaze on Abby. This was her lover's maternal figure after all.

"So this the girl your dad told me you're dating, sweetheart?" Abby lets go of her hand, and turns to Raven receiving a nod from the blushing brunette, "Thought you weren't into Alphas, uh, no offense." She apologizes to the General.

"None taken." Anya nods, understanding.

Abby blinks surprised, "Are you sure?"

"**_Reivon_** told me about her… uh, incidents, with Alphas in the past. I apologize for any unpleasant experience your daughter, daughters, had to endure up in the **_Ark_**. I assure you, Abby **_Kom Ark Kru_**, our society doesn't treat Omegas the way the **_Ark_** educated you all. Omegas, Betas and Alphas, we are all the same." She said fervently, "Omegas are life, they are to be protected and worshiped. And I want to be with Reivon, grow strong together, "-thus, I promise I'll do my best to let her take care of me just the way I want to take care of her."

Everyone went quiet at the general's statement, even Raven. No one was expecting Anya to be so honest and clear about her feelings and relationship with Raven. Abby and Jake were stunned, gawking at the young alpha's words, their eyes bulged out of their sockets the second Anya bared her neck to them.

_"And that, my love,"_ Clarke whispers to Lexa, seeing the way Abby helped Anya to cover her neck whilst she nodded at her sister's mate to be, Anya had gotten their mother's approval, and that was not an easy task! _"-is the reason Anya is now their favorite daughter in law."_

She was smiling, genuinely smiling, Abby had hugged and whispered into her ear. "Jake said I can trust you and so did Raven, I don't feel anything off oozing out of you," she tensed and Abby smiled, "-oh, yes, I can smell and feel pheromones. And Rae's scent is all over you." She winked at her, holding her hands carefully, "If what you said is true, and you really love my daughter, then we are okay."

She didn't have to think before answering, "You have my word, Abby."

"The fuck is happening, sis?" Anya heard her lover ask Clarke.

Clarke chuckled, "Mom's wondering why you have a girlfriend now since you swore you were not into Alphas-"

Jake chimes in, "-_or women_."

Amused, Anya took in the flush of pink coloring Raven's cheeks with joy. Raven was truly embarrassed at her family's teasing.

"I get it, I'm an asshole," Raven huffs, rolling her eyes, "-but seriously tho, I am kind of dating Anya." Chocolate eyes moved from Abby to Jake.

Abby kissed the brunette's cheek and caressed her cheek in a reassuring manner, making Raven to sigh happily.

"Don't worry love," Abby assures them, "-as long as you are happy we will support you two." The Alpha's brown eyes stared into her own hazel ones, as she smiled.

Anya had literally never felt happier in her life! Her lover's mother approved of her and didn't even have to fight the other Alpha to get their permission to woo the brunette Omega. Their bubble was promptly burst by **_Heda_**.

"Very well, now that all introductions had been made," **_Heda_** says, the remaining of a pout still lingering on her features, "-I'd like to address a different pressing matter, **_Klark_**?"

"Yes, **_Heda_**." Clarke agrees.

Anya and Jake lowers their heads respectfully at Lexa's urgent tone, she sees Raven hurriedly mirror their actions. With Heda on her throne and Clarke on her left, the blonde Alpha stays next to her lover. The green eyed leader observes Jake, Anya, Raven and Abby carefully, eyes bright and full of wisdom for such a young Alpha.

"Go ahead, Abby **_kom_** **_Ark kru_**."

Seeing her mother nervous at the prospect to relive those memories, Clarke decides to share the news.

"Mom and some other Omegas landed on **_Trikru_** lands yesterday." Clarke starts, blue eyes moving from chocolate to hazel ones, "We have them in custody… or better say, we're housing three hundred and forty-five _unmated_ Omegas."

Anya gasped so loudly that even Abby and Raven stared at her, the Omega probably afraid she might pass out on the floor. The blonde Alpha was truly surprised, so many unmated Omegas!

**"_H-Heda_, **are these Omegas okay?" Anya asks.

Raven interrupts whatever **_Heda's_** answer might be, "Mom, how did you manage to bring them down with you?"

Abby shook her head, sadness in her eyes. "They were about to float them, the Council decided to float them all, just because they are Omegas!"

"You might just have saved what's left of the human race on Earth, Abby." Lexa merrily adds.

The older Alpha shook her head, irritation taking over her tone. "Uh, whatever you have in mind, young lady," Abby defensively comments, "-I am not offering any of my people as a tribute for a piece of land if that's what you want to suggest," shock had taken over the grounder Alphas, "-my girls are with you two for a reason, and I respect that since their father swears Rae and Clarke choose you, but I can't and will not offer-"

"Woa, woa," in two strides Clarke crossed the distance between herself and Abby, "-mom, no one wants or was thinking anything like that!" Turning to Lexa, they all could see the utter surprise on the alpha's green eyes, "All we want to know is what happened when you crashed. Please do not say things like that again, I'm **_Heda's_** mate and we take decisions together, and I would not allow such thing to be happening!"

Anya stood there, not breathing at the implications of those words even Raven and Jake were gauging at Abby. Lexa seemed to be fighting the need to make this woman submit!

"We lost almost one hundred of them," Abby lowers her gaze, "-I… I still don't know if the Arc knows we're alive, I don't want them to find out about Earth's sustainability."

Anya could see the gears of her lover's brain running at full speed, smiling Raven clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Dad and I can help blocking the Arc's signal," the brunette Omega informs, Anya arched a brow interested, "-we can, I have the supplies to block any signal earth might be sending up to the Arc."

"Brilliant! I remember you brought some tools and supplies with you," Jake spoke after hearing his daughter's plan. He kissed his mate's cheek. Abby nods, relaxed at their words, "-we can do this."

Worried, Clarke asks, "What is it, mom?"

"I-I'm worried about another surprise dropship." Abby sighed.

She could see Raven frowning, probably making mental calculations. Anya admired how quick the mechanic could analyze any situation. Soon, a smirk appears on the brunette's face.

"The Arc is not going to send another party to scout Earth anytime soon." Raven states, all turned to her. "Think about it, the Arc's just got what they wanted, get rid of most Omegas."

She could see the three Griffins nodding at her lover's statement, Clarke glanced at Lexa. "It does make sense."

"Think about it," Raven stared into her own hazel eyes and shifted to deep green ones, as she explains, "-the most valuable thing for the Arc's Alphas, is to prevail, to become a purely Alpha society." A shudder took over the brunette.

Abby nods and continues the brunette's explanation, "It was an Omega purge," they all gasped, "-that's why I sent Raven to the ground, I had to save her." At Anya and Lexa's horrified look, she summarized. "Long story short, Omegas were _offered_ to either agree to be artificially inseminated with an Alpha fetus or,"

"-to be floated." Raven adds.

Lexa and Anya growled at the horrifying news, Jake and Clarke muffled a gasp. The Arc's methods to control their people were maybe even worse than **_Azgeda's_**.

Abby, lowered her head. "I hid them; all the Omegas I was supposed to float. The Arc caught me and were about to float us all."

"W-What happened?" Anya couldn't help but ask, this woman, this Ark Alpha was certainly brave.

Raven snorts, everyone's eyes were on her now. "You took them to the hangar I told you about, didn't you?" This time Abby was fighting the need to suppress a giggle, the brunette Omega explains. "In this hangar was hidden one of the biggest exploring ships, I named it: **s-three-x-y-six-nine**!" She proudly states.

Anya groaned, if she knew Raven at all that could only mean one thing. _'Really, Reivon you named a ship as the s3xy-69?'_

"What?" Lexa urges, green eyes moving from Abby to Anya.

"The name of the ship is a dumb joke, **_Heda_**." The brunette Alpha arches a brow, trusting Anya's knowledge. "**_Hodnes_**, do you really think we will be free from the Arc crashing on our lands?"

Blushing at the love in those words, Raven nods firmly.

"I've got an idea," everyone's turned to the blonde Omega, "-we can make them believe that Ark people can't survive the Earth's atmosphere." They all stared at Clarke in wonder, the blonde Omega eyed her mother's wristband.

Raven grins at her sister's thinking. "Fuck yeah, the wristbands!"

Jake and Abby scold her at the same time, "LANGUAGE!"

"We kind of did that when me and the others crashed here." Clarke nods at Raven's smirk.

Everyone went quiet for a moment, but trust her lover to break the uncomfortable silence. "I told you, they were taking them off, ma!"

_Clarke blushed softly at the glare Abby sent her, "In my defense, we have a great life here! Who'd want to go back to what we had up in the space, when there's so many people that want to take care of us, Omegas?!"_

**TBC**

* * *

**Final Note:**

_Hope you liked it, and hopefully i earned a rvw?_

_Gosh, I'm tired of all those whining about the clexa tag, either you cant read or are very stupid,this is MY story and I won't remove said tag just bc a bunch of whinny babies demands it. Fuck off! Write ypur__wyour own fanfic and leave me be. Sorry if I'm rude my fellow good readers, bur I can't stand assholes._


End file.
